


Centaur Klance

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Centaurs, Feral Keith, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith, they grow up, they're all babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 108,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Keith is a feral colt running around his fathers old territory when he is found and taken to Altean herd. Now he has to adapt to being in a herd again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 200
Kudos: 478





	1. Chapter 1

Keith trotted slowly in his tiny patch of forest. It wasn’t even a league around the center, but it was the safest place he knew. He held his hands close to his chest, shivering as he walked thought the snow. It was past his knees in some places but he couldn’t stop. There was a strange centaur just at the edge of the forest and he needed to get to the center. His father had told him before he passed away that he needed to steer clear of others until he could defend himself. Even from a young age his father tried to teach him, but then he died in the forest fire and Keith was left on his own. He simply knew that a centaur mustn’t get him. The herd that lived in the pastures just beyond the hill must never know he even exists. 

He paused to catch his breath, his body shivering uncontrollably but there was a soft lump of snow falling from branches behind him and he knew he had to run. Letting out a panicked yelp he reared back and tried to launch himself away but the snow was suddenly deeper, coming up to his chest. He had fallen into a snow drift and he scrambled against it, kicking with his hooves until he was buried up to his second chest. Hands grabbed his hunches and he screamed, kicking with his rear legs but they met only air. 

“Calm down Foal.” A voice scolded but it sounded worried and, if he was being honest with himself, reminded him of his father when Keith would do something that made him laugh but he would still get in trouble for. Instead of trusting it like his gut told him to, he plunged his upper body into the freezing snow, scooping up an arm load and throwing it over his back. The young centaur sputtered and let go of his legs. Keith had a second to marvel at the fact that he had something covering his upper body before he jumped past, using the trail through the snow the larger one made on his way to capture him as a clear path.

“Leave me alone” He snarled over his shoulder and made a straight run for his little stash, plunging his hands into the hollow tree and pulling out his bow with a few arrows. They were poorly made but his original burned two years ago. Keith could hear the thunder of the other centaur giving chase and took off. He knew the forest like the back of his hand, purposely leading the older to the old, large trees who roots arched out of the ground. The snow covered everything evenly and Keith easily raced though, glancing over his shoulder to see the centaur trip over a hidden root and faceplant into the snow. He let out a loud laugh at the way the large dappled hunches arched into the air before he continued his escape. 

“No, little foal!” The centaur called out after him and he ignored him. He turned, his hands shaking as he notched an arrow.

“I said leave me alone.” His voice shook but he let it fly. He didn’t really want to hurt the centaur, aiming for a tree. The older male reared back slightly when the arrow imbedded itself into the bark he was running past, his front legs kicking slightly but Keith ran. He was tiring to quickly and needed a safe spot to hide until the other got bored and left. He usually hid before anyone knew he was there but it seemed like the one chasing him would be persistent. He took off toward the small river that cut through his territory, creating a ditch that was just small enough to hide him, if he could just reach it and get deep enough so the other wouldn’t find him. 

“Why are you alone out here?” The other called out to him and he stumbled, his arms swinging wildly to rebalance himself. His bow fell from his hands and vanished under the snow but he left it, just making it to the ditch and plunging in. Keith yelped as his hooves shot out from under him, slipping on the snow-covered ice at the bottom and went down hard. His breath shot from his body and he felt the rocks tear at his flanks as he tried frantically to right himself. “Whoa there.” The other reached the small ditch as he straightened. Keith’s legs were still folded uselessly under him but he grabbed his remaining arrow and pointed it at him. 

“Leave me alone and I won’t gut you.” He couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his cheeks but he wasn’t even a decade old and was already without his herd as well as in pain. He could feel his flanks heating up as they bruised under the fur and his legs were sore, but he had to focus on the threat, who simply sat on the edge of the ditch with his front legs hanging down and his hands resting on his lap.

“I’m Shiro.” The centaur offered a smile and Keith twisted his head to the side, not taking his eyes off the other before they darted around for an escape. It was the one part of the ditch that was too tall for him to get out in one jump. He had managed to trap himself. 

“What do you want?” He lifted his bent arrow a little higher but his hands were shaking and red. 

“Well, I was wondering why there was a naked, malnourished foal running around this little patch of forest. I thought a Kogane lived here.” Shiro spoke conversationally as he waved his hand around and Keith hated that the arrow lowered slightly. 

“My father.” He swallowed roughly and Shiro nodded knowingly. 

“Would you like to tell me about him?” He asked. Keith stared at him before looking down at his arrow. 

“What does malnourish mean?” He narrowed his eyes at him and Shiro blinked, leaning over to point at him. 

“You haven’t been eating enough, and with all this snow I doubt you had enough to drink. This has been a rough winter, even for those who prepared for it.” The centaur explained before standing up, easily slipping into the ditch. Keith struggled to get to his feet but he simply fell over, his legs thrashing as he tried to keep his upper body upright. He whimpered when Shiro shucked the strange thing covering his chest and leaned down. All the horror stories his father told him about the type of centaur he was born as rushed to his mind and he screamed, his tail and hind legs tucking up under him. He had half a mind through the terror to try and use the arrow but it broke uselessly against the centaurs chest. 

Keith sobbed but nothing happened other then the strangely warm and soft thing being wrapped around his upper body. Shiro used the long parts that his arms had gone though to tie it to his body, effectively pinning his arms around his chest. Keith trembled uselessly as one arm circled his chest and the other his lower body, lifting him from the ditch. He struggled to break off his fearful sobs but the moment the centaur let go so he could get out of the ditch as well, he kicked his way to his feet and bolted.

“Not again you feral little…” He heard Shiro give chase but he ducked his head down and moved as fast as he could manage. It didn’t last long. He barely made it the tall, loose rooted trees before he was in a head lock. He jerked his shoulders around in the warm thing that trapped his arms and tried to bring his front legs up to kick him off but it was hopeless. 

Keith snarled and tried biting at the arm but a hand looped under his lower chest again and he was thrown up. He screeched as the centaurs swung his lower body under him, which was cut off as he landed across Shiros back. He was twisted awkwardly as his head was still held in the others armpit. Keith struggled until they had left the forest, bucking and gnashing his teeth at the centaur but nothing seemed to help and he fell still in exhaustion. He gave the occasional kick just to remind his foalnapper that he wasn’t going easily but fell into a reluctant doze. 

Shiro had been right. Winter was harder than the last two. His father and him were the only ones in their little herd, so he had learned by watching his father work on supplies. When he was on his own, he had weakened but not as bad as this. His stores had maybe a months worth of food if he stretched it with one meal a day, but there was several weeks of winter and fresh growth doesn’t appear overnight. He doubted he would make it but that didn’t mean he was going to roll over and take it. 

“SHIRO!” Keith jerked wildly when a voice yelled, and he realized he slept through the day and the entire night. Shiro, for his part, froze entirely as another Centaur galloped up to them on a trail through the snow. Keith twisted as much as he could and saw the busted look on his captures face, his eyes flickering down to lock on his. Determination spread across his face and he straightened, walking confidently toward the other young stallion. Keith tried to focus but a wonderful smell brought his attention to a bag the newest one was holding. 

“Adam, I know you want to freak out but…” Shiro started but Keith bucked, taking the moment of lapsed attention to free his upper body. He jerked painfully back, his muscles seizing up from being held in an odd position for so long and he slid backward off the centaur. He cried out as his hunches hit the ground but Shiro quickly kneeled, causing him to tumble against his upper back and fall still. His front legs were stuck on the older centaurs back so he was going anywhere. 

“You have a foal!” The centaur called Adam put on speed, skidding to a stop next to them in a flurry of snow. Keith cringed away before snapping his teeth at him with a shrill protest but he couldn’t form words. “A feral foal.” Adam circled around them and he grunted as Shiro laid down the rest of the way and he shoved himself off, finding quickly that he wasn’t strong enough to stay upright. Keith slumped back down, panting as he watched them.

“He was in the old Kogane territory. He said he’s the son of the last leader.” Shiro reached out and patted his shoulder awkwardly as Adam and Keith glared at him. “I couldn’t just leave him there!” He snorted roughly and turned to bite at the hand which quickly retracted. 

“Why does his ears look like that?” Adam asked before shaking his head. “Little one, what’s your name? I’m sorry my friend here was so rough but he means well.” He kneeled down before his eyes landed on the jacket. “Did you tie him up?”

“He tried to shoot me and stab me.” Shiro explained but he reached over and freed Keith’s arms. He contemplated running for it but sagged in defeat. He couldn’t even lift his front off Shiros back, let alone run with any chance of escape.

“Keith.” He grumbled low and felt his ears flatten. 

“Keith, would you like some food. It’s still warm from the kitchens. It’ll fill you up. Maybe you’ll feel like walking to meet our leader when your full?” Adam pulled the strong smelling bag from his back and dug into it. He held a small circular patty out to him that was the first delicious smell that made him move and he stared at him. A second later he snatched it from his hand and took a bite. It was still warm and he swished his tail happily, twisting away so they couldn’t see his prize. 

“Adam, we need to get him home and cleaned up. He fell into a ditch.” Shiro spoke low and Keith snorted again. 

“Says the guy who tripped over a root.” He nibbled on the rest of the patty, thinking hard on if he should save some but he didn’t have anywhere to stash it for later. If he tried to save it they might just take it from him so the best course was to eat it all. The problem was that he was already feeling a little full. 

“You knew they were there the entire time, didn’t you?” Shiro chuckled low and Keith suddenly felt a wave of pride warm his chest. 

“You’re not the first I had to run from.” Keith straightened and shoved as much of the patty in his mouth as he could manage, chewing slowly. It tasted great. 

“Why run when we can help. No foal should be on his own. We need a herd, a family.” Shiro asked calmly but Keith was too ingrained in his food to realize he shouldn’t answer. 

“Because my dad said that being an Omega was rare and I couldn’t let adults get me because they might hurt me in a bad way.” He shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and pulled the strange thing that tied his arms up over his shoulders, shivering from the wind that had picked up and sitting in the snow. He ducked down behind the mass of Shiro to block the wind and found that he could shove his own arms through the thing. “I like this. It reminds me of stuff I used to have but then I got to big so I just stopped using it.” He wiggled his fingers though he couldn’t see them, the thing too large on his smaller body. 

“Oh, little one.” Adam whispered but he blinked up at him. 

“Is that why…. Oooo.” Shiro grabbed the cloth thing and tied it tighter around him. Keith grumbled as he tried to pull it up to cover his cold ears but Adam reached out to him tentatively. 

“Can we help you walk back to our herd? I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you there. We all have children and laws that no harm shall come to children or the innocent.” Keith looked at the strange stallions before tucking his arms close to his side. He looked over his shoulder at the path they came down and then back at them. 

“You’re not going to… hurt me?” He asked, carefully watching their horrified expressions. “If I don’t like it I can go home?” 

“We wouldn’t force you into anything” Shiro ducked his head at the glare he shot before standing. Keith grunted but found that he felt better. After a couple of tries where the other two waited patiently, he got to his hoove and staggered forward. Adam caught his hand and he was suddenly flanked, both blocking the wind as they walked. Keith found that he didn’t want to drop the hand, holding it tighter whenever his legs wobbled under him. He was happy to be able to walk on his own, despite the difficulties. Shiro let him wrap an arm around his back right where the fur turned to skin, though it was still a little too high, and he let himself be led forward. 

The sun was nearly at point when they came to several buildings. There were no more than thirty but it was still more than the one that he was used to. They were larger too. The houses were tucked up against a mountain with the field all around, so he would’ve seen them from a distance if he had been looking. He was still tired and they were walking slow. He was leaning with his arms around both older centaurs and he screamed when several centaurs burst from a large building and rushed over to them.

“Oh dear.” Adams arms wrapped around him and he let go of Shiro to cling to him, burying his face in his chest as he shifted between him and the oncoming herd. Shiro ran his hand through his hair before taking off toward the on comers, calling out to them to go back and to get someone called Allura. He hadn’t seen so many centaurs in all his life, some were even smaller than he was. Two were inching closer, and he swished his tail nervously behind him.

“Dude, he’s hurt.” One hissed loudly and Keith spasmed, making Adam murmur comforting words. The other foals words sunk in and he looked back to see bloody snow sticking to his black flank. He cringed as he remembered thrashing around on the rocks and quickly reached over and brushed it off. The scratches were cleaned out by the snow and weren’t openly bleeding but they didn’t exactly scab up. He would have to be careful not to make them bleed again. 

“I think he heard you.” A wider foal hissed, tugging on the long legged one so they could both move back. Keith narrowed his eyes at them, wondering if he could move around Adam and tell them to back off but the wind picked up again, leaving him shivering against the other centaur. Shiro was making his way back when he opened his eyes again and Adam tried to walk closer without letting Keith out of his grip. The other two foals took one look at the stallions before taking off toward the buildings.

“Allura wants him in the infirmary so we can check him over right away.” Shiro circled around them and then he was being herded toward the building. He shied away at first and Adam moved back, letting him shift through the paths at his own pace. His legs shook as he steps forward, staring up at the arch of the entrance and reached out to touch the door. Keith kept his other arm tucked against his side and glanced over his shoulder. The two gave him encouraging smiles and he turned back, shoving the door open and stepping in. 

A centaur with bright orange hair and a varnished roan coat jerked away from a table and turned to him in shock. They stared at each other for a second but his attention was stolen by the room. There were smaller rooms with soft looking bed tucked into them along one wall and what he assumed was medical equipment as well as tables on the other with a low ramp up to a second level at the far back. 

“Hello little one. Are you with the other visitors? Are you hurt?” The Roan walked up to him and he took a step back, only to feel Shiros hand on his shoulder and Adam flank his side. 

“This is Keith. He needs a check-up. He’s been living on his own for a while and we want to make sure there aren’t any major problems that need to be addressed right away.” Shiro nudged him forward but he spread his front legs and planted his hooves with his tail tucked nervously under him. He eyed the new centaur who took a long look at him before turning back to the table and placing his strange things in his hands down. 

“Well hello Keith, my name is Coran. Come in and choose a room to your liking and I can show you everything about my healing.” The Roan moved about the room, gathering things up and Keith found himself relaxing. After a minute and Adams hand on his flank, he moved forward shyly and investigated a room. It looked nice and it was warmer than his broken old home. He tentatively walked in. The ground was made up of flat rocks with a soft looking layer of dirt. The bed was low to the ground with room for him to easily fit his entire body on but would hold the upper body of a grown centaur. 

“This is strange.” He backed out and Shiro went to move to his side but Coran was faster. 

“If you think that’s strange then you should sleep there and see how comfortable it really is.” He chirped happily and suddenly Keith was being herded toward a table. He flailed around for a second before realizing there was nothing there that could really hurt him. “Now, when was the last time you ate?”

“Um, Adam fed me a thing but it made my belly hurt.” He leaned away from him and curled his arms up. 

“And that was.” Coran looked at Adam who looked busted. 

“It was a plain puck that was warmed in the kitchens. I was meeting Shiro to make sure the patrol went alright but I saw he had the foal and just…” Adam looked at the ground and Coran waved at hand at him, explaining that such a small amount of food was still too much for him with an added guess that Keith scarfed it down. He ignored the concerned gazes and watched the floor instead, shuffling his front hooves around. 

Keith was then subjected to the strangest tests he ever had to go through. His eyes and nose were looked at and his ears fiddled with. Coran rambled that his Omega abilities wouldn’t be an issue until he was a teenager but the fact that they moved and looked more like horse ears than the rounded non-moving ears other centaurs possessed was simply the way he was born. He was also told that he would need to take a bath when he was well rested. He had to shuck the jacket, which he learned the word for and his breathing and heart were listened to. His arms were looked at and a hand ran through his hair, apparently checking for bugs. 

His lower body was checked over as Shiro explained the capture. Coran put a salve on his scratches before patting his sides. He had to lift up his legs for examinations and his hooves were looked at. Coran tutted at the chips and the thinness of his coat but Keith moved away every time he went to move behind him. The Roan caught on fast and stayed in front of him. When Coran was done he got a bowl of water and he took careful sips as he talked of the results. 

“He doesn’t appear to have any major problems other than dehydration and malnourishment. The scratches are superficial but his coat is too thin for this weather and his body doesn’t have enough fat to have lived through this winter on his own.” Coran paused for breath and Keith stomped his front hoof angerly. 

“Hey! I still had a month of food left at home. And I kept leaves as a blanket in my bed. I was under a big tree.” He crossed his arms angerly but it didn’t have the intended effect. 

“You slept outside in this? Didn’t you have a house?” Adam inched closer and Keith turned away, flicking his tail in frustration. 

“I said under the tree. I had to dig it out. My old house didn’t really survive the fire and I only use it to store food because that’s more important. It’s safer in a small place cause the wolves would sometimes come from further north” He frowned at the floor and Coran cleared his throat. 

“Why don’t you get warmed up and in bed. You’ll feel better after you’ve rested some more. I think that we have a lot to show you when you’re feeling up to it.” He turned to see Coran nod to the room he chose and pulled a blanket from the table he hadn’t noticed before. He held his hand for it but struggled to wrap it around himself and walk at the same time. Adam took the blanket and he grumbled as he stomped to the room, curling up on the bed and letting it be tossed over him. It was nice but he was still cold. He felt like he hadn’t been truly warm since last fall. 

“Do you want the door shut, we’ll be right outside the infirmary if you need us?” Adam asked softly and he shook his head. He didn’t want to be locked in. He believed that these herds wouldn’t do that to him, but they were trying to make him comfortable despite the fact that they were out of their league. They had no idea what they were doing. Keith was at a lost too, but he closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on it. He was still cold, so he curled up miserably and closed his eyes. 

It was barely an hour later when there was a noise from the second level and he sat up. He watched as long legs appeared on the ramp but ducked down when he saw a head come into view. Keith hunched down and closed his eyes, forcing his body to still even thought he had yet to warm up completely. 

“All clear.” The first foal from before hissed and then there was the sound of hoofsteps on the ramp leading down. Keith peeked open an eye and saw that the other youth was there as well and frantically looked around for something to defend himself with. There was nothing close and he flipped the blanket over his head, peering out fearfully as they checked room after room until they came to his. 

“He’s just a lump.” The larger one grumbled and Keith resisted the urge to snort. He had a rough winter, so of course he was a lump.

“Nah, he just needs a few good meals.” The long legged one inched closer and he held perfectly still. They must have thought he was sleeping. He took the moment to see the long legged ones face turn soft with his bright blue eyes. The other peered in, round and gentle with a strength to him that just hasn’t grown yet. Now he was just shy. 

“Lance, please. Shiro said he needed to rest. We shouldn’t be here.” The larger foal whispered and Keith smiled. He liked him and he smelled a little like the patty he ate earlier. Lance ignored him and reached out to poke the blanket. Keith shot forward, grabbing the arm and kicking his legs out to tangle them in the foals and rolled them over. The large one screamed in shock but Keith pinned the other to the ground, sitting on top of his lower body with his arm over his throat. Lance stared at him with wide eyes and he glared down at him but found his anger leaving his body. 

“Hunk? Lance!” Coran ran in with a female centaur on his heels and Lance tried to get to his feet. Keith slammed him to the ground and hopped off, backing away to a corner so they couldn’t get behind him. 

“We… we weren’t doing anything.” Lance tried and Keith rolled his eyes. He leaned back and braced himself as the female stepped into his small room. Coran pulled Hunk away and he was left with the other two. 

“What happened?” She asked calmly and he pointed at the youth still on the floor. 

“We just wanted to see the feral…” Lance cringed at her look. “I wanted to see him. I needed a closer look.” 

“And why did you think sneaking in would be a good idea? Keith hasn’t been a part of a herd in for several years. He needs our compassion, not our prying eyes. Now, Lance, you will go to see Adam and Shiro for your punishment for disobeying direct orders. You are our guest and student here, but you must follow our lead.” She stepped to the side and Lance scrambled upright, glancing over his shoulder as he headed out. Keith was shivering still, hunched over to try and keep his warmth but he couldn’t help the way he tracked the youths motion. Lance looked him up and down before taking off with a flick of his short tail. 

“I didn’t mean to… I just reacted.” Keith flinched when ice blue eyes landed on him and she looked stern for a heartbeat before her eyes softened. 

“I know. Here, let’s get you covered back up before we talk.” She lifted the blanket and he grumbled, staying put. She lifted her eyebrows expectantly but he couldn’t move. After a minute of staring each other down she sighed and tossed the blanket back onto the bed. She put her hands on her sides and stared at the floor, tapping her finger nail on her side as she thought before she sat down. Keith stared at her in shock, laughing a little at their differences. 

She was a large centaur, easily towering over him in a solid white coat. Her white hair came past her hips and flowed down both her backs and tail dragged on the ground behind her. Keith was solid black with short hair on both his head and tail. Where she was pristine, he was grungy without having a bath in weeks. She was sitting calmly and he was standing defensively in the corner. He had never seen a Center sit before, with just their bottom half with their front legs still holding them up. 

“Now, my name is Allura. I am the temporary leader here. My father is the usual leader but he is off visiting other herds. I am here to offer you a place in my herd. I only met your father once but he was a great stallion. He was a good friend. I cannot tell him that but I can take care of you. Shiro and Adam have already told me that as soon as you feel up to it, you can sleep in their cabin.” Allura spoke quickly and he found himself relaxing, shifting out of his stiff stance and inched toward his blanket. All the commotion made the infirmary colder from the doors swinging open.

“I don’t know if I want to stay yet.” He grumbled and saw the shock before she covered it up. 

“Of course. I understand but we are here to help.” Allura grabbed the blanket and tossed it to him. Keith caught it with a glare at her before slipping it over his body. Even with it wrapped around his shoulders, it drug along the floor on either side and behind him. He took a few tentative steps forward and collapsed on the bed. 

“Why do they keep calling me feral?” He groaned with the blanket over his head. He only flinched a little when her hand landed on his shoulder and flicked the blanket off his face so he could look at her. 

“Little foal, you were so strong to survive so long, unknown to others on your own. It has never been heard of. Even Shiro was impressed with your abilities. I know I was still frightened to even hold a bow, let alone shoot one when I was your age.” Allura smiled sweetly and he shifted, unsure. 

“You’re not going to hurt me because I’m an Omega?” He asked softly and her smiled suddenly looked strained. 

“Keith, do you know why your father told you to beware of grown stallions, because of the Omega in you?” She asked and he pulled a face. 

“He said to never let them get behind me, that they would hurt me. He taught me to defend myself but I knew he was still scared for me. I wasn’t allowed to meet other foals or fillies because they might tell others that I was different.” He thought back and sighed, remembering the shadows he lived in. He learned to love them.

“An Omega can give birth, no matter their gender. You can have babies when you grow up. It is usually something to be prized, but some do not think so. Your father was right to protect you but we would never hurt an innocent.” Allura explained softly. “You father was afraid that they might come and try to take you away.” 

“So, if I want to, you’ll protect me too.” He swallowed nervously and she laughed low. 

“I think anyone trying to hurt you had better watch out and I’m not just meaning your own abilities. They’d have to go through Adam and Shiro first.” She whispered like it was some kind of secret and he laughed, covering his mouth to hide his glee which was followed by a yawn. Alluras warmth was rolling off into his room and the blanket was finally heating him up. “Get some rest.” She pulled back but settled down. 

“You’re not leaving?” He blinked nervously at her and she smiled. 

“I don’t know if Lance isn’t going to try and sneak back in, and Matt and Katie aren’t the best-behaved pair either.” She shook her head with a chuckle and he huffed, stretching out the best he could. He wanted to stay awake and watch her but he was still so tired, blinking slowly until he could no longer open his eyes.


	2. Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith settles into his new herd. Lance is a trouble maker and Adam tests Keith.

When he woke up, Allura was gone but Coran was milling about in the main room. It took a few minutes to calm his racing heart at waking up somewhere different and he struggled to his feet. His blanket was manageable, but he struggled to walk with it wrapped around his body, silently moving to lean against the Roan who was radiating heat. Coran jumped before falling still in his work, letting Keith seep his warmth. Keith wasn’t cold but he could feel the chill of the room biting into his legs as they moved and he knew he would have to go outside. 

“I expect you need to, ahem, relieve yourself?” Coran asked and he nodded, still feeling worn and tired. He yawned again as he moved away and Keith stumbled after him. “You’ll have to leave the blanket behind.” He pouted up at the Roan before pulling it off, ignoring the cringe the older centaur did as he was revealed. He rolled it up as best as he could, taking a moment to trot back to his room and drop it on his bed before sprinting back to Coran. 

“Can I have more food afterward?” He asked as he skidded to a stop next to him. Coran chuckled low, his eyes gleaming but they made their way out a narrow backdoor. Coran pointed him to the building he needed to go to and he finished quickly, needing to get out of the cold. There were paths through the snow but they were only a few inches of the white power. There was one to the outhouse, but it looped around and he couldn’t reach it from the infirmary until he got right to the door.

Snow had fallen while he was sleeping, once again making it come up past his knees in some places and he hopped through the snowbanks back to Coran. He liked it when the snow was fluffy and dry, much more than the large wet chunks that soaked him to the bone after a few seconds of exposure. Coran waited by the door, but he didn’t go in. 

“Would you like to go to the kitchens for food or do you want to go back to your room.” He asked and Keith thought about it. He liked these people so far but he also wanted to know more. They didn’t seem like they wanted to hurt him, but he felt like he should learn more before making his decision. He really wanted to stay with them but he didn’t want to trust them too easily simply because they gave him food. 

“Is there going to be others there?” He asked and Coran smiled so he nodded. He missed his father, but he felt the emptiness from not having a herd and knew there was no way that his father could be replaced. He was just tired of being scared.

“I think it’d be easier if you walked behind me.” Coran shoved his way through the snow path and he reluctantly fell back. There was only room for one to walk along the path at a time. The wind tore through his coat and he tucked his upper body into a ball, marching onward despite the shivering. 

“Hey?” Shiro bounded up and walked next to him, lifting his legs high to walk through the snow next to the path. Coran looked back for a second before turning back with a swish of his tail as Keith used the mass of the stallion to block the wind. “Where are we going?” 

“Food.” Keith gasped as a particular gust of wind blew some snow into his face and he stumbled against him. Shiro caught him and straightened him back onto the path. 

“Adam was just going there now for some breakfast.” Shiro beamed and pointed to the hall. Just ahead he could see the Chestnut rear vanish into the building and as they got closer he could smell food and warmth. Coran stopped near the door and stepped aside. 

“I’m going to see about getting you some clothes to cover up with and start warming some water for you to wash down when you get back. I expect him back.” The Roan nodded his head as he turned back toward the infirmary, shooting a meaningful look at Shiro.

“Thank you?” He shot a questioning look at Shiro who shrugged and stepped into the kitchens. Keith hopped over the entry way after him, still a little weary of the rise to be used to lifting his hooves up. He stiffened when a laugh rang out. 

“Good morning everyone.” Shiro called and Adam trotted up. “I ran into Coran and Keith on their way here.” He explained and Keith relaxed as the other stallion moved to his other side. 

“How are you feeling?” Adam reached out to him and he failed to hide the ever present trembling from the cold.

“Hungry?” He yawned and peered hopefully around, his arms curled around himself.

“I can help with that.” The second foal from before pulled something out of a strange, hot hole in the wall and put it down on the table. Lance was standing nearby, his head hung low as he tried to look busy after laughing at Keith. Keith took a step forward before reaching back to brush against Adam. The centaur nudged him forward and he swallowed back his nerviousness.

“This is food?” He ignored the way his hooves shifted under him, his body already bracing to run despite his mind screaming that even in a fight he could take them. Non of them were yearlings yet so it was good, he could do this. 

“Yeah, it’s the simplest thing to make since this winter was hard. It uses the supplies we have but it still tastes good. We have to stretch it but it doesn’t have to be boring.” The other moved around and pulled one of the patties off the board to slide across to him. 

“Haven’t you seen it before?” Lance asked, trying to snatch one for himself and getting his fingers smacked with a spoon. 

“No, I don’t have a…” He wiggled his finger at the warm hole before nudging his food, picking a piece off and blowing on it to cool it off. 

“An oven. You don’t have an oven?” The large one gaped at him before bolting aroung the kitchen, handing him different types of food that he had cooked in the oven saying he needed to try it so he could make a batch of his favorite just for him. 

“Don’t worry about Hunk. He means well but he loves cooking and feeding people.” Lance leaned over as he spoke and managed to swipe a patty off the table. “I’m Lance by the way. I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“It’s alright. I have a feeling you won’t do it again.” Keith nodded to the growning bruise on the youths chest and he chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess my curiousity shouldn’t have gotten the better of me.” He rolled his eyes and started eating. “How come you didn’t have an oven?”

“Just didn’t. We used to but I never learned how to work it before I… Before I was on my own.” Keith nibbled a little more on the patty, ignoreing the growning pile of food and even a few drinks for him. He was greatful for them but it was too much. Shiro trotted over and swished his tail over Lances back. 

“Be nice. Keith, remember to go slow.” He took a patty before tossing one to Adam as he walked up. Apparently he had enough time to talk to the others. Hunk had calmed down enough to start asking him about the food and Keith leveled a glare at the older centaur before jamming the rest of the food into his mouth. 

“Keith!” Adam tried to scold him but his lips were twitching up and he stood there with his cheeks buldging out and crossed his arms. Lance was hiding behind him with his hands over his mouth, utterly failing to keep his laughter in but Hunk was beaming happly at him. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the pile of food, lifting it up and stomping to the door. 

“Aw, I love it when others like my food.” He heard Hunk sigh happily as he bounded out of the kitchens. He ducked his head down, still chewing the patty, and marched to the infirmary. He shuttered at the cold, jumpy slightly when something warm was wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Here” Lance patted the green jacket into place and pulled back so they were walking side by side. They were so small they fit on the path together. “I’m sorry I acted like such a jerk. I just don’t understand. I come from such a big herd, heck I have several siblings already, but I couldn’t understand how you survived on your own.” Keith could only arch his eyerbrow at him, his mouth still full. “So, what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry I snuck into the infirmary to look at you. I thought you were badly hurt and I might not get the chance.” Lance rubbed the back of his head with one hand and looked at his hooves, making Keith swallow the rest of his food.

“I’m not hurt?” Keith cocked his head to the side and Lance blinked before reaching back and poking his flank. Keith grunted and looked back at it. It wasn’t too bad. “It’ll heal in a few weeks. Not even a scar.” He shrugged and then they reached the infirmary. He hesitated a second before stepping in, his hooves tapping loudly as he walked to his room and disposited his stash onto the edge of his bed.

“Coran?” Lance called out and the Roan staggered down from the second level with a large cloth. 

“Oh, hello foals. I was just looking for something to help Keith with the cold. He should have a heavy coat but with all our visitors… well, we’ll just have to make due.” He held up the obviously too large coat for the lower body and sighed. 

“I think he might drown in that.” Lance laughed at the cloak and trotted over to a tub sitting in the middle of the room. “Ooo, you’re getting a bath.”

“Is that what it is?” Keith went to stand by him, peering uncertaintly at the tub. “I’ve never seem one. What do I do?”

“Get in” Lance shoved him toward it and he leaned away from the tub with a glare, twisting around so Lance was shoving uselessly. “No, seriously.” Lance patted his flanks before leaning back in disgust at the mud and dust that came off.

“Lance, how about explaining it to him first instead of just shoving him in?” Coran walked over, the cloak thrown his back and stopped next to Keith, leaning over and pointing. “You stand in the tub and use the cloths in the water buckets there to wipe down, one has soap and the other doesn’t so you can rinse off. Once it’s warm again we can use the outside showers. The tub just catches the used water. It’s not a bath sort of bath but we don’t want to use too much water” 

“Do I have too?” Keith pulled the jacket further around himself as he eyed the tub. It was strange, but at their nods he stepped into it. 

“Jacket off.” Coran held out his hand and he glowered at him before shucking it and throwing it at his head. Lance snickered low and grabbed a cloth from the soapy bucket, wringing it out over his head before Keith could bat him away. The water was warm but he gasped, shaking his head and spraying the others. 

“I’ll just work on the cloaks.” Coran reared back from the water and fled toward the back tables. Keith wiped his face and glared at Lance who simply grinned.

“Oh look, there was a real foal under all that.” He dunked the cloth in again and held it out to him. Keith snatched it from his hands and smacked him in his face, laughing when it slid off into the foals hands. 

“Remember to actaully clean Keith.” Coran called over his shoulder and he turned to look at him, screeking when the bucket was dumped on his head and down his back. 

“When was the last time you washed?” Lance wrinkled his nose at the rivets of dirty water rolling off his body and grabbed the cloth, pressing it against the scratches on his flank. 

“Stop, that stings!” Keith lurched to the side but was stopped by the sides of the tub and Lance pulling him back, leaning over to look closer at the wound. 

“You need to take better care of yourself.” Lance straightened before handing him the cloth. Keith shook his head again before taking it, scrubbing his arms and chest. His scars from the past two years were slowly revealed and he ignored them. He was used to it, but he could feel the young centaurs fingers gracing over them as he turned away, scrubbing at his flanks. It was weird to feel his ribs of his lower body through his thin coat but he kept going. 

“Here.” Lance grabbed another cloth and dipped it in the clean water, helping him rinse off. When they did the best they could, most of the morning had passed and he stepped out of the dark water. Keith shook as much water off as he could and Lance helped him dry off, going as far as making him sit so the foal could run a brush through his hair and then stand still for his tail, getting the blurs and tangles out. He was long dry before he was satisfied with the way Keith looked. 

“Keith, can you come here so I can see if this will fit?” Coran held up a modified cloak. Keith yawned but made his way over, feeling better despite how long it took to get clean. The cloak was still a little too large. It wrapped around his withers and tied in front, covering his back and rear but it nearly dragged on the ground as he walked. 

“Thank you, Coran.” He trotted in a circle to see what it looked like on his body. He could already feel it keeping him warm, yet his upper body was still cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed happily. 

“Here.” Lance handed him the jacket from before and pulling him toward the door. “I want to show you around. You haven’t even met Pidge or Matt.” 

“I don’t know, don’t you think they’d be… worried to meet a feral?” Keith let himself be led forward, but he couldn’t help the wave of nervousness that swept over him. He wasn’t used to being around so many centaurs at once. Lance looped his arm through his and smiled. 

“Then we’ll take it slow.” They stepped out into the snow.   
==============================================================  
The next few days he spent with different centaurs. Adam talked to him about the mountains and the fields and forests, explaining how the herd learned to live around them. Shiro explained that he patrolled the boarders, helped by others as he led them with Allura and worked to keep peace with other herds. They never strayed over the mountains, but they had to guard them none the less. Hunk mostly fed him, but also taught him about the kitchens and his family. Coran kept a close eye on his health but he still couldn’t stand the cold. The fields felt colder than his forest and Adam explained that they were higher up then where he used to be so there was a change. 

He met Pidge and Matt, brother and sister and so much alike that he lost track of who was who several times during the first few hours. Pidge wanted all the details on how he survived, poking and prodding his scars as she asked for the cause of each one. He never met another so much younger than him, barely coming up to his chest. Matt was a little less focused on the what but was stuck on the how, asking over and over again for Keith to shoot a bow or explain how he dodged Shiro so efficiently. Allura checked on him often, but her eyes were distant as they talked. He liked the mare but she wasn’t paying much mind to him other than making sure he was healing. 

The latest morning, he was dragged out of the infirmary but Pidge and Lance. Keith barely had time to pull on the coats to combat the cold and then they were running across the field. He laughed as Pidge struggled to keep up on her short legs, the filly barely half a decade old but trying her best. 

“Where are we going?” He panted out and Lance just held up the bag. 

“Where the adults and Hunk can’t see.” Pidge crowed out before vanishing into a snow bank. Keith paused to grab her arm and haul her back out, more than a little envious that she only had to wear an upper jacket since she grew her own out coat. It was fuzzy and warm but he quickly brushed off the snow so she wouldn’t get wet when it melted. 

“Why are we hiding from the adults?” He didn’t bother asking about Hunk. He mostly tried to keep them alive from Lances ideas, so it’s a given that the idea was bad enough that Hunk was avoided. When they reached the trees, they ducked in a few feet and stopped. 

“What do you think Pidge?” Lance held his hands up so they would stay put before taking off deeper into the forest. He kept a straight line to a tree, digging into the bag hanging off his lower back and hung up a circle of wood. 

“Lance, why are you carrying that around with you?” He called out, grunting when his lower cloak was pulled back by Pidge, the filly sliding under him to peek out through the front. He snickered low when her hair tickled his belly but was distracted by Lance skidding to a stop by him. 

“Show me.” Lance dug around the bag and pulled out a long bow and a handful of arrows. Keith took them before he could think of a reason to not indulge him. He held them in his hands as Lance smiled at him, pointing at the circle and dancing in the spot in his excitement.

“You… want to learn to shoot?” Keith asked slow and watched in growing apprehension as they both nodded excitedly. They had pestered him yet he didn’t really think they would be so determined. He shrugged it off and grabbed an arrow, notching it and pulling back on the string. It took several seconds for him to get a feeling for the weapon before firing it without a second thought. It was a strain on his arms but it was nice to have a bow that was made properly and arrows that actually flew straight. It was easy to slip back into the form and his arrow hit dead center. 

“Whoa.” Pidge reached up but he held it higher so she couldn’t reach. “Can I…?”

“No. You can watch.” He glared down at her and she snarled right back. “Alright, can you hold your hands out from your torso for more than a few seconds?” Pidge glowered at him for a few seconds before her gaze dropped to where her arms were tucked against her chest. She was still too young for the tendons to be completely formed so they stayed close. Even Keith had to focus on building the resistance enough to pull the string back. The little filly managed to stretch her arms out to him but they fell in less than a minute. 

“Dang it, just give me the bow!” Pidge growled at him and he sighed. 

“Look, how about I teach Lance, and you watch and then when you’re bigger you can try. It takes muscle to pull it back and you can’t even hold your arms out. I’m sorry Pidge, but this could hurt you if you strain yourself before you’re ready.” He turned to Lance who was beaming at him. “Ready?”

“Yeah, so ready.” Lance sidestepped so they were side by side and pressed close. Keith smiled as he handed the bow and an arrow over. He carefully lifted the second arrow up, showing Lance how to notch it before releasing. After that he spent most of his time laughing at the fact that Lance making a fuss over not pulling it back as Keith managed. He couldn’t hold it long enough to aim either, instead choosing to lift and release. 

“Don’t do that.” Keith crossed his arms at his antics and Pidge finally stepped out from under him. 

“Yeah, there’s no possible way that you could properly aim like that.” She teased and reared back so her head was level with theirs, pointing at the target. “It’s too difficult.”

“No it isn’t. He’s just too new.” Keith took the bow back and notched the last arrow. He didn’t wait for their questions as he lifted, pulled the string and let go in one smooth motion. It was dead center. 

“KEITH!” Shiro’s voice boomed out over the field and he jumped a good foot in the air. There was a second where he gazed, panicking at Lance and Pidge before their faces burst into grins. 

“Scatter.” Pidge yelled before she tore off along the trees. Lance grabbed his hand and he dropped the bow, both taking off through the trees and past the target. He glanced behind him to see Shiros head jerking between the three of them and laughed as he kicked off to chase them.

“He’s coming.” Keith panted out a laugh as they ducked around a larger tree. Lance beamed at him before tripping over a hidden root. Keith managed to launch himself over but ended up to tumbling to the ground when his hooves skidded in the muddy slush. Snow caked onto his body and his jackets and he propped himself up. Lance rolled over and got his hooves under him just as Shiro trotted up through the trees. 

“Hey boss” the Bay put on a winning smile and Keith felt his own crack, making him duck his head to hide it. 

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Shiro stomped up to them and stood over with his arms crossed. 

“Uh, we were… um… practicing?” Keith stared up at him. He hadn’t had to lie in years and even then, his father always knew when he was keeping the truth from him. The older centaur narrowed his eyes and he shrunk under the gaze before getting to his hooves. He pulled Lance up and shoved him behind him in hopes that it would keep his mouth shut. “We’ll ask next time, alright?” 

“Yes.” Shiro was staring at him with a shocked look with his hands dropped limply to his sides. “I want you two to clean up and put the bow and arrows back until an adult is able to teach you. Lance, you know you’re not meant to bring weapons here.”

“But Keith already knows and he wouldn’t even let Pidge hold it.” Lance protested behind him and he kicked blindly in the direction of his voice before taking a deep breath. 

“We’ll wait.” Keith promised and stomped away with Lances hand still in his. He tugged him forward enough so he could land a punch on his arm and glared at him. “Keep you trap shut when we’re being scolded. You don’t want to make it worse. What if they send me away?” He shuttered at the thought but jumped when Lance nearly tackled him in a hug. 

“They’d never do that.” The Bay nuzzled against his cheek before pulling back. “Shiro’s just a stick in the mud. We came here to train to be guards. Pidge is still a little small for it but something happened to their father so she was sent with Matt so they could sort it out.” Lance pulled back with a shrug and smiled. “But they’d never make you leave, and if they did. You can come live with me.”

“You?” Keith prompted and Lance beamed before launching into an extremely detailed description on who was in his herd back South on a beach. He learned about the parents and grandparents and how embarrassing his older brother was as he tried to woo a young wife and how his sister and Lance used to call bets on how he would make dates. 

Pidge joined them as they made their way back to the Infirmary where Keith was still staying. He was shivering again. The snow had melted in his hair and hands, his jackets slowly getting heavier as it got wetter. His muscles were strained from firing his arrows and the fall but he felt better. He forgot how nice it was to be around others like him again. He missed being in a herd. 

“Oh dear. Straight to bed with you.” Coran took one look at him before pointing at the room he was in. Keith smiled shyly at him but did as he was told. Lance and Pidge followed him, laughing at him when he took off his jackets to shake them off and hang them up. He ignored them because he liked having the warm clothes to cover up with. He was going to take care of them. 

“Dear Lord, you were meant to live with Adam and Shiro. They’re neat freaks too.” Lance collapsed near his bed and he rolled his eyes, settling down a little more gracefully since his sides burnt a little from the scrapes. They weren’t bleeding again but they did turn an agitated red. He flicked his short tail that was still wet and prodded one scrape with a finger. Heaving a sigh, he flopped over and closed his eyes. 

“Are you just going to leave us and go to sleep, just like that?” Pidge protested and he rolled his head so he could glare at her. 

“I’m tired. Shiro was mad at us. I’m going to bed before you two can drag me into anything else. And I’m cold.” He pulled his blanket over himself as they both started protesting what they were doing. 

“Fine. Pidge, leave him be. I think he’s still needs rest from everything.” Lance rolled his eyes and waved his hands at the filly. She glared at them for a few seconds before taking off toward the front door. Keith shot a grateful look at the foal and shivered, pulling the blankets over himself. 

“Here” Lance jerked them up out of his grasp and he bared his teeth angrily at him before the bay slid into the cot next to him and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, cuddling against his side. Even though the coat was still cold, warmth started to sink into him and he closed his eyes, feeling his anger slip away and he collapsed against his side. 

“Ooo, it’s been a while.” Keith sighed low and curled into the foal.

“Southern Centuars are born in the sun.” Lance chuckled and he felt him nuzzle the top of his head. “You go to sleep and I’ll make sure she doesn’t try to get you back” 

“Thanks” Keith muttered and closed his eyes.   
==================================================================  
The next morning Keith was able to move into another house. It was Adams and Shrios but he only had the day to spend with them. It confused him to no end. He, however, loved the little room he was given. It was much like the one in the Infirmary but with a smaller bunk that he spread his blanket out on. He stayed in the coats he had been given, but he still had food from Hunk that he kept under the bunk, hidden by the draping blanket. 

“I love it, but why are you leaving?” He craned his head around to look at Shiro who smiled warmly. 

“It’s my job.” Shiro explained, motioning at him to follow to where there was a larger set of bows and a wide assortment of arrows. There were other forms of weapons but none that he recognized. “I am the head of defense here, I have to go on patrol across the Southern boarder and see if there is any information that must be relayed to Allura.” 

“That’s why there are so many visiting foals and fillies here. He and I train them in the ways of being protectors. We offered to take the schooling when Alfor took charge of the herd, and we never seem to have stopped. It happened years ago.” Adam rolled his eyes and Shiro shot him a smirk.

“I think it’s become some form of tradition. Besides, how can you scoff at it when that the only reason we met?” The Dappled Centaur pressed against his mate who sighed and shoved him off. 

“Yes, but it would be nice to have some more time for ourselves.” Adam shooed Shiro toward the door and Keith cocked his head to the side. 

“Does that mean the others aren’t from here?” He sagged and they both turned to him like they were just remembering that he was there. 

“Well, they will need to go back to their own herds before the snows come next season. We didn’t expect them until spring but they came early due to some problems in the southern herds. Alfor went to help take care of it.” Adam shrugged. “It was a simple disagreement and they should be back home soon”

“What happened?” Keith trailed after Shiro as he trotted toward the door. 

“None of your business. But I’ll be back in three days time. In the meantime, you will be attending lessons with Adam to get caught up with the others.” Shiro ruffled his hair and he sighed as the older centaur kicked up some snow as he cantered away. He watched him for a few minutes before the chill started to sink in and he ducked back into the house. 

“What is it that I need to know?” He asked as Adam handed him a puck. It wasn’t warm but he figured that they were calming down on their care of him. There weren’t hot cups of tea to drink anymore. He really liked the mint. “Can’t we hang out with the others today?”

“Nope. Today we are seeing what you know.” Adam worked as he spoke, cleaning the mess from their breakfast before turning and gesturing for him to follow. Keith snorted but trailed after him, trying not to feel cheated. He was lucky that they took him in, and they cared for his wellbeing like his father used to. He just wanted to know what was going on so he could make the right decisions, plus he wanted to hang out with the other foals and fillies. 

“What’s first?” He grabbed his lower coat and jacket on the way out, wrapping them around himself as he walked. It was a little difficult and Adam paused to help him get everything sorted before he answered. 

“How about…. Mmmm, what do you know about the seasons?” Adam asked gently and Keith cocked his head to the side before he recited his knowledge. When the first snows come to what times are best for harvesting different things he ate. He used to love making mint tea, usually because he ate so much in spring when there was finally fresh growth that he needed something to calm his stomach. They walked as he talked, but the sun was high in the sky as he ricocheted around the conversation.

There was so much that was attached to the seasons. Like when to plant his pumpkins because he loved the taste, especially when his father cooked them slowly. He was adept at growing herbs but it was difficult with the weather sometimes and he was still struggling to find the best method. He talked about when was the best time to head over to the berry field and how to dry out certain remedial berries so he could store them, but how a fox had raided his stash a few months ago so he was completely out. He talked about when to worry about floods and lightening storms and what trees started budding first. 

“But the sun changes where it rises between winter and summer but I never understood how. I can usually judge the time of day but when the sun stays out longer it screws with it.”  
Keith finished. “Why is that? Does it have to do with the stars changing?” He cocked his head to the side but they had stopped in the forest. Adam was staring at him with a strange look on his face before turning to the nearest tree. 

“What is this?” He asked, sounding as strange. 

“It’s an elm.” Keith smiled easily. “I can’t wait for the seeds to fall because it looks like a little snowstorm but it’s not cold and they’re green. And they make a whispering noise when they fall.” He wrapped his jacket tighter around him and stomped his hoof. “Did I pass?” He couldn’t help cocking his eyebrow at the stallion who was still staring at him. 

“How about politics?” Adam asked and he shook his head. He had no need for such things. These centaurs are the first he talked to in years other than his father. He didn’t really know how other herds worked other than there was a leader and the children listened to the adults. “Shiro said that you were able to shoot?” 

“And fight.” He nodded simply. He was far from capable from taking down a full-grown stallion but he held his own for a few minutes and Lance was easy. The foal was all legs. He couldn’t help the smile as he thought about his friend but he shook it off as Adam started to walk again. 

“I want to see you shoot.” He called over his shoulder and Keith nibbled at his lip before following. It was suddenly nerve raking to think that he was being tested. He didn’t know if he could keep his hands from shaking. 

“But Shiro said we had to wait until training.” Keith trotted so he was next to the stallion, struggling through the snow. Adam flashed a quick wink and he broke out into a grin. He was delighted that he got to live with such a weird couple. 

“This is the weapons hut.” Adam waved at said hut and Keith flicked his tail happily before frowning as the stallion reared up on his hind legs, pulling a key off a branch that his fingers barely reached. “Since we hold the training here, we have to make sure no little foals or fillies hurt themselves because they can’t wait for their lessons to see them.” Adam explained as he dropped back down, making Keith jump back as snow flew up from his hooves. He bounced slightly at being the first to see it, waiting a little impatiently as Adam opened the door.

“What are they?” He breathed out. There was so many different things that he never seen before. He stepped carefully into the room, remembering his father telling him to always be cautious around things that can cut. Lining the wall were shiny objects with sharp points, glinting in the sun that shone through the open door. He easily recognized the bows lining another wall with their arrows but there was another strange device that he didn’t know that hung with them. 

“Well, I’m guessing you know about bows, but this is a crossbow.” Adam pulled down the device hanging with the bows, showing him how to notch the arrow before shooting it at a target across the hut with a twang from the string. He reared back slightly to get a better look as Adam hung it back up, his hand braced against the wall. 

“Can’t I see it?” He reached out but his hand was gently moved away and he fell back onto all four hooves. 

“Maybe later. Let’s stick to one dangerous weapon for today.” The stallion grabbed the small bow that was taken from Lance when he arrived and handed it to him. Keith turned it over in his hand, absently checking to make sure everything was positioned properly and tested the pull on it. It was perfect but in his head all he could see was Lance holding it as he tried to hit the target and he could hear the sound of Pidges voice as she complained about being the youngest. 

“Arrows?” He asked when he was done, practically petting the bow in his hands before clutching it to his chest. His arms were still used to being tucked up like Pidges so he just needed to work on them being stronger. 

“Here, they should fit that bow. We’re going out back. Since we are right by the mountain, we use the slope to catch any stray arrows when we train so no one will get hurt, like shooting random arrows into the forest where people could be walking, for example.” Adam gave him a warning look and he ducked his head with a busted grin. He didn’t care that he was in trouble. He had fun. They walked out to the spot right behind the hut. 

“Where’s the target?” He asked before his eyes landed on it. It was pretty far away but he notched the arrow and let out his breath, taking a moment to aim before letting it go. It wasn’t dead center but it was pretty close. Keith huffed at it, shaking out the soreness in his arms as he grabbed another arrow. He didn’t get the center that time either and growled at the bow. 

“This is more difficult than I thought it would be. I think I’m used to mine.” He complained but grabbed a third arrow. A hand landed on his arm as he lifted the bow to aim and he paused. 

“Keith, don’t get angry at it. We have students about to leave us who still have trouble with that target. I was planning on using the starting target, over there.” Keith looked to where the stallion was pointing and realized that he was trying to hit a target that was at least three times the distance as the one Adam wanted him to try. He felt heat rush over him, and he raised his bow as he turned. This time he hit it dead center of the starting target and promptly turned back to the longer one. 

“I’ll get it.” He ignored the way Adam was staring at the shorter target as he tried time after time to get the longer target. It wasn’t long before he ran out of arrows and he shoved his bow into the stallions hands, stomping out to collect his arrows to try again. His arms burned from the use but he wanted to hit the center. 

“Keith, wait.” Adam chased after him but he didn’t stop. He fought his way through the snow, not even caring that he was cold as he reached the target. Not every arrow hit, his frustration making a few fall short but he had grabbed them on the way. He crossed his arms and glowered at the circles, his tail twitching under his coat before he poked a finger right in the center. 

“I want them to go there.” He hissed before trying to yank them out. His anger wasn’t enough to keep him going so it slipped a little painfully through his hands. Adam gently moved him to the side, pulling the arrows out for him and handing them to him to hold as he got them all. 

“How about we rest a little after that?” Adam asked and he opened his mouth to protest but a hand landed on his shoulder. “Keith, you did wonderfully. The only thing holding you back is your stubbornness and the fact that you’re still a kid.” His eyes were bright with what Keith thought was pride but he shook his head. He suddenly knew what Pidge felt like when he told her she had to wait to grow up. 

“How do I fix that?” He jutted his chin up at him, hating the way the chestnuts lips twitched with a smile. 

“Keith, you have to grow up. That’s all. You are very skilled for someone so young, but we don’t want you to injure your arms before they are ready for such a strain.” Keith let himself be led back to the weapons hut but he shot a glare at the target over his shoulder. He was going to hit the middle someday. It was going to drive him crazy. 

“What’s next?” He pouted slightly as Adam put the arrows and bow away up high where he couldn’t reach them. He knew he did it on purpose when he simply smiled as he lead him out of the hut. 

“Well, I was thinking about heading home so we can have some lunch and we can see what you know about preserving food. Shiro would be better suited to teach about the boarders and we haven’t done any herd politics in our lessons so we shouldn’t worry about that. Maybe check out the stars later tonight for navigation but I think you’re doing great so far. You are ahead in most survival training and almost everything else. That has to do with nature. You’ve know some herbs and remedial plants, even how to preserve and use them. We can talk about getting you a garden so you can start making pumkins.” Adam shook his head as they walked but Keith trailed after him. He was cold. His arms hurt but he felt like glowing. He wasn’t behind. And he could have a garden again. It meant food.

“What does that mean I can go see the others?” He didn’t want to pester the stallion but he got a kind smile as they reached the house. Adam shook his head as Keith stomped his hooves as he turned in a circle, trying to get the snow of his coat and legs at the same time while pulling his jacket off. Adam laughed softly and helped him pull the coat off and hung it up by the fire so it would start to dry. Keith bounced over to his room to put the jacket away on his bed before racing back out to see what they were going to do. 

“So this is a puck, though you know that.” Adam handed him one of the patties and he nibbled on it, shuffling by the fire. There was a pot of water over it and he watched as Adam moved around, collecting some cups and going to a small cupboard where they kept the dried herbs to make tea. Keith settled down, curling up on the blanket by the fire and closing his eyes as he ate. It burned to bring his arms up to his mouth and he wrapped them around his chest to ease the pain between bites. 

“Do you think Hunk could teach me about food?” He asked hopefully and Adam turned to look at him. 

“I think he would enjoy that.” He paused as Keith yawned again. “How about you rest a little more. I have some work to do right now but I can walk you over in a while.” 

“Ok” He finished the last of the puck and flopped over. 

“I’ll go tell him to expect you later on.” Adam slipped out and he sighed, falling into a doze. It must have been hours later when he woke up with a shocked yelp. There was the sound of people by the door and he yawned, rubbing at his face as Hunk and Pidge walked in. 

“Hi.” He clambered to his hooves, stumbling over to the table and leaned against it. 

“Adam said you wanted to learn a little about food?” Hunk was positively vibrating, and Keith nodded. Pidge rolled her eyes at them both but pressed against his side. He liked the little filly, mainly because she used him as a shield for wind and liked poking fun at him. She didn’t dance around the fact that he was feral.

“He wants to know what I need to learn before lessons start. I usually just ate everything, er, not cooked.” Keith ducked his head as he said it, seeing the shock on their faces. 

“That does explain why you loved Hunks food so much.” Pidge tried to break the tension and he nodded at the floor. 

“It was the best thing I tasted in months, so can you show me how it’s made?” He lifted his head up and Hunk brightened. 

“It starts with some hay and there’s also berries, and nuts and oats and you can add anything. It’s all held together with a little bit of honey. My mother would add medicine to it if we needed to take anything.” Hunk moved around the house, pulling out some simple stuff and explaining where they got it and how. Many he recognized and a few he didn’t Hunk took some time to explain that they had some food traded with the Southern herds, even started with some spices that the herds were trying to farm. 

“This is so much.” Keith let his head fall to the table and Hunk stopped talking. “I didn’t know there was so many herds out there. I would’ve never survived.” 

“You were doing just fine when Shiro found you.” Pidge grumbled and he rolled his eyes. He could now see that he was living in such a way that would kill him within a year. He knew centaurs needed a herd, but he didn’t know how bag he missed being a part of one until he met the others. 

“I would’ve died this winter without them.” He grumbled out and they both turned to him.

“Was it really that bad?” Hunk asked but Keith straightened. 

“Can you guys keep a secret?” He looked at them and they both nodded but he suddenly felt unease. “What do you know about Omegas?”

“They’re rare.” Hunk supplied immediately and he nodded. 

“They can have children.” Pidge cocked her head to the side but he shook his head. 

“Never mind. I guess I still have a lot to learn.” Keith let his head fall back to the table, feeling tired.

“Well, lessons should be starting soon. They are teaching us as the snow starts to melt.” Hunk waved at the food and Keith smiled. 

“I’m sorry you have to go over it again. It wasn’t that I wasn’t trying to listen but everything was still a little much.” He scratched at his chin and frowned. “I like this one” He prodded at one of the spices and Hunk grinned. Keith had sniffed it out in a few of his meals from before but he liked smelling his food and watching how it was made.

“God, Lance would be so proud. It comes from his herd.” He shook his head and he put his hands on the table. “I got it.” The foal was suddenly moving around with an ease that Keith wished he had. Within a few seconds he was placing a bowl in front of Keith with a wave of his hand. 

“What is it?” Keith asked even as he picked it up, sniffing at it. He could smell the spice and he used a fork to bring it to his mouth. He was a little rusty on using the fork but it got the food to his mouth and it was delicious. His arms still ached. He groaned and took three more bites before he realized he should slow down. 

“Hey, why can’t I have some?” Pidge complained but Hunk was already sliding a bowl toward her. Keith was done with his bowl by the time Hunk settled in with his own and he turned to him. 

“Can you tell me more about your herd? I don’t really know how they work anymore.” Keith felt his ears flatten at their pitying looks but the grey foal started talking about his little brother and his parents. Keith listened and realized that he had a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think.


	3. Herds and Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts his training and the seasons past almost too fast. Then it's time to say goodbye

The next day real lessons start. Which wasn’t like he expected it to be. They were put through physical tests to see how well they could move. Hunk was fast for his size but got frightened when it came to jumping, his front hooves digging into the earth every time he ran up to the hurdle no matter how determined he was. Keith found it fun considering he could move faster than everyone else but once he got going it was hard for him to stop, his brain suddenly thinking that something was going to get him and that he was going to die so he kept running until he crashed. Pidge was too short to make the jumps but could dodge around trees like they weren’t even there. Lance was almost as fast as him, but his legs got in the way so he wasn’t adept at corners. Matt got easily distracted by the melting snow and puddles, getting so excited one time that he ran into a tree. 

Adam sent him to Coran before explaining to them all that what they needed to work on, telling them why they were messing up. A large part of being a centaur is obviously the fact that they have a lot of animal instincts. Hunks instincts took over whenever he tried to jump because there was a chance he could get hurt. Lances was making him go too fast for the turns and he didn’t have the control over his legs that was needed for such actions. Pidge needed more time to grow.

He didn’t bring up Keiths problems but he already knew what they were. He spent so long living solely on instinct and living only by the skin of his teeth that he could no longer pull himself back. His fears that kept him alive were now working against him, making him loose control. It was strange to think about but he needed to be out of his head and in control at the same time. They had to learn to control their lower bodies without a second thought so they could focus on other things, such as fighting or searching. They couldn’t walk the entire trail while staring at their hooves. 

“So, I want you all to practice on your weaknesses. Tomorrow we will focus on strengths.” Shiro clapped his hands together and the foals and fillies dispersed. Keith trotted after Shiro, remaining silent until the stallion turned to him. 

“How?” He glanced over his shoulder but Shiro shrugged. 

“Where do you think you need to improve?” That was it before he was gone. Keith shivered in the weak sun but turned toward the forest. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Lance chased after him and he glanced over his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you see?” Keith turned and bolted, trying his best to keep his pace from going to an all-out run. He could hear Lance chasing him and he glanced over his shoulder. The colt was struggling to keep up with him but his eyes seemed to brighten when they met Keiths and he understood it was a game. They raced through most of the day, Lance never coming close to catching him but when they both trotted out as the sun set they did so side by side. Keith legs wobbled under him slightly and he leaned a little on the colt, pretending that it was more of a game but the Bay wrapped an arm over his withers and he sighed.   
==============================================================================  
That night Keith woke up covered in sweet. He tumbled from his cot and tried to run. He made it to the door before he ran into a chest. Arms grabbed him as he bucked, shoving away the best he could but he sagged when he realized it was Shiro. Blinking away his tears, he gasped for breath and looked around. The flames from his nightmare were gone, but he was still too hot and he tried to pull away. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Shiro leaned over him and Keith barely resisted the urge to punch him. Half of his mind was still running on instincts but the other was fighting to control his panic. Only then did he realize he was mumbling something. 

“Little one, nothings on fire.” Adam peered around Shiros shoulder but he shook his head. 

“Was a fire. I got out, I should’ve gone back.” He finally shoved Shiro off and ran back to his cot. He curled up on it, dragging the blanket over himself even though it still felt like the flames were chasing him. He dug his fingers into his hair and tugged again before wrapping his arms around himself, his breath coming in shuttering gasps. 

Then he felt a hand on his flank. He didn’t flinch away, knowing that it wasn’t dangerous, even in his frantic state and it started to pet him. It took over an hour before he moved, sticking his head out from under the blanket and saw that Adam was seconds away from dozing off. The chestnuts head was bowing to his chest before he lifted it back up, fighting back a yawn but his hand kept petting his side. 

“Adam?” Keith tried and his head fell back to his chest and the hand stopped. A soft murmur came from him but he was fast asleep. Guilt rushed through him and he jumped off his bed, tugging his blanket behind him. He stood there in shock, still not used to someone trying to take care of him so much but he couldn’t decide what to do. He didn’t want to wake him again and struggled on what he should do. 

He made the decision to settle down next to him, curling up next to him with the blanket, throwing it over Adams back before he leaned heavily against him, using his back as a pillow so he could go back to sleep. It took a few minutes for him to relax but the sound of his beating heart under Keiths ear calmed him down along with the movement of his breaths and he drifted off.

Keith woke up the next morning to Adam rumbling again. He grumbled back and wrapped the blanket tighter around him and snuggled closer to the warmth, huffing when the side was stiff for a moment. He tried to get comfortable again before falling limp. Everything made him tired and he was grateful when the centaur didn’t move again. He was warm and alive. 

“Oh” Keith blinked open his eyes for a second, seeing that Shiro was standing in the doorway but he closed them again, turning his head away so he was hidden in the crook of Adams backs. 

“I know” Adam reached back and ran a hand through his hair, making him whine. “I have to get up.” Keith snapped open his eyes, letting out a grumble but he shifted off. He slowly got to his hooves, his legs spread a little more than necessary from being so tired but he was up. Adam stood next to him and he dragged his blanket around him, shuttered for a few seconds before stumbling toward the door. 

“Work to do.” He muttered but Shiro blocked him. 

“Keith, you can sleep more if you want to. There’s nothing you have to do today other than rest.” The centaur crossed his arms but Keith ducked under him, slipping past and he made his way to the doorway where his cloak and Lances jacket were hanging up. He pulled his blanket off, slowly wrapping himself up in his clothes but Adam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Maybe… Is it that you don’t want to dwell on it? Working makes it better?” He asked in a somewhat careful manner and Keith kept his head down. He never really thought about it before, but then he nodded before stepping out of the house. 

The kitchens were already warm and to his surprise, Allura was there alone. She was making something that smelled sweet but her eyes were red when they turned to him. He looked at her silently for several moments before trotted up to her and leaning against her side. 

“I had nightmares too.” He muttered and she made a soft noise in her throat, wrapping her arms around him. He didn’t move, letting her hold on. After a few seconds she let out a shuttering breath and straightened. 

“Thank you little one.” She smiled before reaching toward the platter of food. He cocked his head to the side as she handed him one of the flattened, sweet smelling circle. “This is a cookie. My father used to have time to make them with me. Apparently, he won’t be back until next winter now.” 

“Why not?” Keith nibbled on the cookie. It was amazing and he instantly liked it better than anything else he had so far, other than the fresh berries of spring. Even though he wanted to shove the entire thing in his mouth, he took little bites. 

“He didn’t give me a reason as to why. Only to watch over the herd while he’s gone. I’m doing my best, but this winter.” She stopped to take a deep breath before shaking her head, making her hair ripple down her back. She flicked her tail and it did the same. “I should get some healthier food in you before Coran or Adam finds out I gave you a treat instead of breakfast.” She chuckled low before turning back to the platter. He helped her scrape the cookies off as they cooled and drop them into a jar. 

Allura placed the last jar on the shelf before Coran walked in. Keith tried his best not to look busted so he quickly busied himself by grabbing a glass of water. The roan walked over to him, still being careful not to walk behind him and he looked him over. 

“Improving every day, I see, but I do believe some more rest is in order.” He ruffled his hair and walked over to where Allura was pulling out some pucks for them. Keith wondered over, grabbing two before he walked back to the door to look out. It wasn’t so bad to be part of a herd again. He cracked a smile for the first time, feeling the fear of the night before slip completely away as he locked eyes on the others racing down the snow path toward him. Lance was in the lead, his hand raised when he saw him waiting.   
Spring came and went, fading into a warm summer. He learned more about how to survive and that he was the best in his year for the defense. He loved planting all the seeds and making things grow, though he had to fight hard to not step on anything or bolt completely when something surprised him. He had also grown taller by an inch and he felt a little wider. Coran took a moment to explain that over the course of the Spring and Summer that he was gaining his strength back, but he would still feel growing pains and randomly hungry as his body compensated for the two rough years before. Keith did his best but there were a few tear-filled nights that passed with him by the fireplace in the house with either Adam or Shiro sitting with him as his very bones ached with their growth.

The other colts and fillies were trying to break into the weapons shed, which he was watching from a few paces away. He was thinking hard as he watched Lance, already the tallest of them, rear back as far as he could reach and fail to grab the key hanging from the branch. It had become a game of sorts, the winner being the first to get the key. 

His ear flicked when he heard soft groans and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Adam and Shiro watching them. Shiro had just gotten back from a patrol and looked exhausted but his eyes were bright as they watched them try to get the key. The dappled Centaur was gone most the night but he chose to stay up to stay with Adam. They seemed confident that they couldn’t do it. He turned back to watch some more, thinking hard. 

The branch was high up, but there was nothing under it and it was growing right next to the weapons shed. Keith watched as Hunk tried to stand still enough for Pidge to stand on his back reach up but she was still too short. He sighed when Lance called off her attempt to rear back to grab it. The colt took one look before grabbing a stick and trying to knock it off. Keith heard Shiro chuckle again and he braced himself. An idea came to him and he didn’t stop to think it though.

“Coming through!” He hollered as he bolted, racing across the valley and the others spread out. Keith braced himself, using his momentum to jump up the side of the weapons shed and launch himself toward the keys. He grabbed them and landed gracefully on the far side of the tree with them held high in his hand. 

Hunk and Pidge shouted happily, dancing in circles around him. Lance was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He heard a louder yell and turned to see Shiro making his way toward him. Adam was rolling around on the ground where they were laying earlier, obviously laughing uncontrollably. Keith dropped the keys and ran with Hunk and Pidge right behind him. He skidded to a stop when he realized Lance was still staring at the keys on the ground and raced back, grabbing his hand and tugging him away from the angry centaur. 

He let out a whoop and put on some more speed, tearing off into the forest and they others followed. They headed toward an old weeping willow that arched over a river. The water was warmer now that the snow melt was gone and he plunged in with Lance right behind him. Hunk left grooves into the grass as he fought to stay out of the water. Pidge slammed into him and they ended up in the water anyway. 

Keith let out a laugh, the water only touching his belly. Lance brushed against his side, moving around him as he stepped over the stony riverbed. His bay coat turning almost red by the water. Keith watched how smoothly he moved through the current but he yelped as he was splashed in Hunks escape of the river. Lance trailed after him, laughing as he looped an arm thought his to help him out when his hooves kept slipping. Pidge slipped and went under, making Keith grab her and pull her back up. He tugged her to the willow, both clambering onto the bank and he instantly settled down. 

“I can’t believe you managed to do that!” Lance settled next to him and the skin on his flank twitched from the heat that still radiated off him. Keith smiled at them and shrugged. 

“I used to have to get the fruit that was high in the trees, so I taught myself a few tricks.” He explained easily because it was the truth but the others gave him mixed looks of worry and pity. Lance, however, smiled widely, settling down next to him so their lower bodies were parallel. It was the usual reaction when he had an advanced survival skill. He didn’t feel like a freak of nature around him.

“You’ll have to teach me someday.” The bay threw an arm around his withers again and Keith snorted, beyond use to the fact that Lance was almost always touching him. Something in him relaxed a little more and he sighed. 

“Sure, but let’s try not to get caught by the…” he stuttered to a stop when he heard a snap nearby and shot to his feet. The others were up in an instant and he took off, jumping over a fallen log and bolted back into the field. Adam was still laughing on the ground and Keith tripped. Lance was right behind him and they both tumbled to the ground, their limbs folding under them until they were in a pile. 

“You alright?” Lance reached out and promptly flopped onto him. Keith clapped a hand over his mouth and narrowed his eyes. A second later Shiro emerged from the forest with Hunk and Pidge on either side of him with his hands on their shoulders. It was funny to see through the tall grass due to the fact that Shiro had to bend slightly to keep Pidge in place. 

“Keith. Lance. Come out now.” Shiro’s voice boomed out and he shrunk a little more. Lance went to stand before glancing over at him and hunkered back down. Keith pressed himself flat over the other colt and stared through the grass as Shiro marched away to check the buildings. He forgot about Adam. 

“That was the greatest thing I’ve seen in years,” The Chestnut was suddenly behind them and they both scrambled to their hooves, shooting each other guilty looks. “I have to tell Allura. Come on!” Adam grabbed his hand and trotted off with a grin still plastered on his face. Keith shot a look over his shoulder at Lance who instantly jumped to his other side and they took off toward Alluras hut. 

“Adam, and little ones.” She glanced up from her desk with Coran at her side, barely even blinking away from what he was doing. 

“Keith got the keys from the branch!” Adam was practically beaming and he looked down at his hooves. Lance pressed against his other side and he leaned toward it. 

“How?” Alluras attention was suddenly completely on him and he looked up through his eyelashes. 

“He used the weapons storeroom to launch off of and boost himself up.” The chestnut patted him on the back and shook his head. “He got up there and didn’t have a scratch on him. We saw them and managed to get the keys back when they, er, scattered.” Coran let out a low chuckle and he peaked up to see the centaur grinning his ecstatic grin. 

“You are very adept little colt. I think we need something more challenging to you than some high up keys to put your mind and body to the test.” He tapped his chin before looking at Allura. 

“This is very impressive, thought you both know you are not allowed to go in. I will find a better place to put the keys in the meantime. Coran, if you can work with Shiro and Adam to get some more challenges for our colt.” Keith straightened up and shot a smile at Lance. It was the first time that Allura vocally accepted him into the family, his new herd. It’s true he was still unsure if it would work but he would learn how to be around others again. It was easy for him to be with Lance and the other youth but he was getting more and more comfortable with adults. 

“I’m not in trouble?” he looked around as the adults seemed to think about something. 

“I’ll leave that to Adam and Shiro to decide.” Allura waved her hand before winking. “Though I don’t think that it’ll be too bad.” 

“Really?” He tilted his head back to look at Adam and he just shrugged. 

“We can’t be too strict with you when we let you try and you succeeded, but you have to listen when we call.” Adam gave him a look and he shot up with a busted smile on his face. Adam patted him on the head and nodded toward the door. “Let’s go find Shiro, just to make sure he isn’t too harsh on the others.”

“Yeah” Keith cringed as they started to walk out but Allura called Lance back. He paused but his friend waved him along. He hesitated a moment longer before following Adam. 

The Chestnut was waiting for him and he quickly sidled next to him, trying to fit back into his shadow like before so he could hide from Shiro. Adam didn’t seem bothered by his overt clinginess. Shiro was waiting for them back at the house, his arms crossed over his chest. Keith put on his best winning smile as his ears flopped down in submission. 

“Keith, first of all, you need to listen when I call. Second of all, starting tomorrow you will be going on a border patrol with me.” Keith straightened up in surprise and felt Adam tense next to him. 

“Really?” He reared back in excitement, but the man just gave him a stern look, which made Keith sober up and try to look a little more scolded. He didn’t think he pulled it off, his ears no longer lowered but perked with attention. 

“Really?” Adam repeated but with far less enthusiasm then Keith had and he pranced around the centaur in delight. 

“We need to find a way to burn off his energy. I think this will be a good way to do it. The others will be going home soon and it would be better to start now rather than later. I’ll be with him the whole time.” Shiro explained but it made Keith pause. Who was going home?

“But usually it starts when they are older.” Adam ran a hand over his lower back and down his flank that still had minute scars from his fall in the frozen river. They didn’t heal right when they didn’t scab over and instead left an open wound for a few weeks until he was strong enough to heal. Keith ducked under the hand and hugged him.

“Please Adam, I’ll be careful.” He tried, which made the Chestnut sag against him. 

“I know this is what you want to do but can’t you try to heal a little more?” Adam pulled back but Keith was practically vibrating with excitement. He healed over Spring and Summer. Now they were headed into Fall and he was as healthy as he could be.

“I want to go.” For a moment Keith wondered if he would give up this chance to make the centaur feel better but then he was nodding along. 

“Only if you listen to everything Shiro tells you. And take your jacket. And arrows. When you get back I’m going to show you some knife work.” Adam pouted slightly but Keith jumped up in delight, racing over so he could circle around Shiro and back to Adam. 

“This is going to be so fun! Don’t worry. I’ll be good.” Keith bounced around but Shiro dropped a hand onto his shoulder. 

“There’s one more thing.” The centaur stopped him, and he beamed up at him. “The other colts and fillies will be leaving soon. It’s time for them to go back to their own herds.” 

“What? Why?” It felt as though he was doused in cold water, no longer able to enjoy his moment of growing up when he was losing his playmates. Both adults shared a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry Keith, but we train the Walkers here. That’s what we offer. They are heading home tomorrow. Fall is the season for harvesting so their herds need their hands to help prepare for winter.” Shiro started to explain and he shook his head, backing up. 

“All of them?” He asked softly and his mentor nodded. Keith shot from the house and ran to where he last saw Lance. The bay was stomping from Alluras hut with a disappointed look on his face that seemed to worsen even more when he saw Keith approaching. 

“Keith, I should tell you something.” Lance started as he skidded to a stop next to him, his hooves digging into the dirt so it left gouges. 

“You’re leaving? All of you?” Keith cried out and the Bay bowed his head with a soft sigh. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you knew. We talked about our other herds so often. I asked Allura if I could stay over the winter just this once by my parents want me home.” Lance reached out and Keith let himself be pulled closer into a soothing hug, Lance moving so their lower ends are side by side. He leaned against the warmth of his side for a few moments, trying to rearrange his mind to accepting the fact that they would be separated. With the younger centaurs leaving, that was half his herd missing and it ached in his chest, making him shiver in fear. He wanted them to stay near to him. 

“When will you be coming back?” Keith whispered out and Lance took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Not until next Spring.” He pulled back and stared in confusion and the Bay shrugged his shoulders. “We were brought he earlier for some reason, and all the other herds agreed we should come together instead of just the ones that needed to come early. It happens sometimes. The High Mountains are dangerous.” 

“But who needed to come early? And why did they? Travelling in winter is hard.” Keith protested with a shake of his head. He didn’t even realize that he was wrinkling his nose until Lance poked it with a finger. 

“We tried to figure that out but they didn’t tell us which one of us were the ones that needed to come and which just tagged along. I know Hunk wasn’t one who needed too.” Lance looped his arm through Keith’s, so he followed as he started walking. It was strange that he felt almost instantly comforted, but it quickly shot down when he remembered that Lance was leaving. Then he patted his arm and he sighed as he leaned more into him, sucking some of his warmth. The fall was there and even though he was getting some of his winter fur, he was still sensitive to the cold. 

“Keith, I’m sorry that we have to leave, but you still have Shiro and Adam. Allura and Coran too. They won’t really want to, uh, goof off like we do but they’ll include you. You can learn about things. And we’re coming back next spring.” Lance murmured and he sighed, nodding along. There were only somethings that he could focus on and he shook his head, turning to look at the colt. 

“Shiro said I could go with you the to the border. Start my training with that since I’m so, Adam said energetic but Shiro hinted that is was my survival instinct” Keith cringed slightly but Lance just smiled, turning to press his forehead against his own. 

“You’ll do great.” Keith felt older somehow but then a second later a mud ball hit the back of Lances head and the sound of Pidges laughter filled the air.   
=========================================================================  
Keith woke early the next morning and rolled out of his bed in a tangle of limbs and ran to the room that Shiro and Adam slept in. He stomped around and let out a loud nicker. 

“What in the world?” Shiro yelped and kicked out rapidly as he got stuck on his back. Adam propped himself up before huffing at him and flopping back down.

“Shiro, take your feral foal and go run him.” Adam groaned out and Keith found a grin on his face as he hopped sideways along the edge of the pile of blankets on the floor. 

“Alright, go grab your arrows and bow, a bag to put some pucks and a flask.” Shiro finally rolled to his hooves and shoved himself up with a yawn. Keith thundered from the room as the other centaur leaned down to kiss his husband. He bounded to the front door, snatching up a bag that hung by it, shot to his room where he grabbed his bow and arrows before he pelted out of the house completely. He made straight to the kitchen, gathering up as many pucks as he could before heading back. He filled a bowl with them as well as his bag before heading back.

“I know you’re excited, but we still have to wait for the others to wake up.” Shiro walked up to him and clapped his hand on his shoulder. Keith was practically jittering as he stood there. 

“I’ll go wake them!” Keith went to run from the room but Shiro tightened his grip on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. He craned his neck back to look up at him and sighed at the calm, expectant look on his face. “I won’t go wake them.” Keith sagged and Shiro nodded along. 

“The first thing you must learn about being a part of the border patrol, is to take care of yourself and others. That means taking time to eat breakfast and letting your friends rest for their journey. It’s longer than our own. It’s also important in being a Walker” Shiro took on his ‘mentor’ voice and Keith huffed as he sat, scooping up a puck to start munching on. The older centaur grabbed the pot of water and placed it on a hook in the fireplace. Keith wagged his tail impatiently, but he knew better than to voice his opinion. He didn’t want to Shiro to change his mind and leave him behind if he kept pressuring. Shiro also enjoyed his tea.

“Are we doing anything else for the boarder training?” Keith finished his puck and rested his upper body on the table as he drummed his fingers. 

“We are taking the others to meet their escort and then walking the Southern Border. We’ll come back by the West border but we won’t be patrolling that part, well, because it was Kogane territory. Just over the Western Hill” Shiro fought a yawn and flashed him a small smile. “Did you get into something last night? Or have I just forgotten what it’s like to be a young colt?” 

“You’re old.” Keith deadpanned at him but Shiro flicked some water at his face from the pot. Keith laughed sharply before covering his mouth, trying to let Adam sleep. Shiro gave him a soft smile, pouring out the now hot water to make some tea. Keith bounced in place for a few seconds before heaving a sigh. He wanted to leave that instant, to hold onto the last few hours he had with Lance and the others, or to see what their territory was. He didn’t know what happened to his fathers but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to it. Ten minutes passed before all the tea was drank and Shiro was ready to go. 

“Alright, alright.” Shiro laughed out as Keith handed him his jacket before grabbing the rest of his supplies. He still had his little bow and all his arrows. Lance He fell just to the left of the centaur as they moved out of the house. The sun still hadn’t breached over the mountain but the others who were leaving were up. Coran was busy trying to herd the yawning colts and fillies over to them in the faint light. Keith shot a look at Shiro, receiving a nod and he jumped ahead, racing down to them. 

“Morning Keith.” Coran spoke through a yawn and Keith ran in a circle around them. He brushed past Pidge and Hunk, getting mumbled greetings before he sidled up to Lance, beaming at him. The Bay bumped his shoulders against his own in a silent greeting and he tried to contain his excitement as they paused at the edge of the housing. 

“Take care little ones.” Coran fought another yawn but the others all mumbled goodbye to him as the Roan headed back to the Infirmary. Keith danced around as Shiro started to lead them up the path. They walked along a path at the base of the High Mountain, all following the older centaur. No one really talked, either too tired or focusing on the trail. Lance fell back so he was walking by his side. Hunk stayed near the front with his headed lowered in exhaustion and Matt and Pidge leaning against each other as they walked up. 

“Do you know if you can come back early? You said it happened this time?” Keith finally got the courage to ask but Lance just gazed at him sadly, shaking his head. 

“I think this was just a one-time thing. I can ask but my parents will be missing me. I don’t think they’ll be quite ready to let me go back so soon.” The bay shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and turned to stare ahead with his shoulders hunched. Keith swallowed back his misery and straightened. He wasn’t going to let the last few hours he had with his friends be a waste. 

“Well, then I’ll be waiting.” Keith bounced forward and looped his arm through Lances, pulling him out of his head. “And Shiro said I’m going to start learning how to patrol the boarder. It’s like I won’t even notice that you’re gone.” 

“Jerk” Lance elbowed him and Keith snickered low but the effect was there and Lance smiled at him before breaking into a jog. “I bet I can learn how to shoot better than you by the time I get back.”

“No way.” Keith kicked up his heels as he tore after him. They raced past the others, only slightly weighted down by the packs on their backs. Matt called after them to be careful, physically restraining Pidge back but Hunk just moved to the side, shooting them a small smile before yawning. 

“Don’t go too far.” Shiro called out and he twisted around to wave at him. They slowed around midday when the path turned from a leisurely stroll to more of a hike as they were halfway up the southern mountain side. It all became single file with Lance in the lead. The colt teasing him the entire time that he was first and Keith was slow. Keith shot back that it was only because he had such freakishly long legs. 

After a while it became obvious the trail went up the mountain, the range slowly circling around them. It was headed to the lowest point between the peaks, but it still lifted them higher than Keith had ever gone. The view when he looked back, all the way to the now tiny houses and past to the splotch of greens, reds and yellows of his forest that felt like another life he was living in. He could even see a water fall that he’d never even knew was there. They were just reaching the top and Lance bounded to the top, lifting his arms in the air like he won something.

Then they were called to stop, and Keith ran forward, hugging Lance tight. The Bay held him close, nuzzling his ear before pulling back, stepping completely away. Keith was instantly surrounded by his friends as they spoke to him, hugging him goodbye and trying not to cry. He felt like he was losing half his herd, and in a way he was. They weren’t going to be back until next spring. Two whole seasons without his loving herd. 

“And who is this addition?” A strange voice came from down the path. Shiro lifted his hand in greeting and Lance took off, running up to him. 

“It’s Keith, he’s awesome.” Lance bounced next to the new centaur before spinning around and zooming back to them. “Keith, this is Robin. He’s a part of my herd but he runs messages along to all the others. He’s the one who brought us here.” Lance practically dragged him forward, but Keith suddenly felt weary. This was the first person he met outside of his herd that wasn’t around his age. 

“Nice to meet you.” Keith muttered, leaning back but then Lance let him go. The other shuffled around them and Keith sighed in relief as they started greeting their guide. Shiro dropped a hand on his shoulder, letting him slip to his side as Robin was hugged. 

“Where is he going today?” Robin nodded to him and Shiro shook his head, his hand a little tighter on his shoulder like he was nervous. 

“Keith is staying with us. He’s a Koganes son.” Shiro murmured and Robin shrugged it off. 

“Well, thank you for bringing them this far. I’ll come with word on who’s coming back and when.” He dipped his head, leaving Keith to watch sadly as they turned away. Everyone had already said their goodbyes. The tiny herd travelled along the path, winding down into a field but then Shiro was leaning down toward him. 

“Wanna see something cool?” He asked and Keith found himself nodding. He honestly didn’t care but the fact was, he needed something to do with himself and hopefully that meant Shiros distraction of fun. 

The dappled centaur turned around, all but launching himself up the steepness of the Southern mountain ridge. Keith gaped at him for a moment, but then he saw the barest path that he was on. It went past where he could see, moving to the side of the new ridge and he jumped after Shiro. The path was thinner and the rocks larger but he kept moving, his entire focus on the path ahead until he ran into his mentor. 

“See.” Shiro pointed out and he gasped, staring at the new valley that was open before them. It was almost as if he was flying over it and he let out a whoop, his voice vanishing into the sky. The High Mountains that ran parallel as always, the ones they were never allowed to cross. It was a little daunting to see them stretching out, going on seemingly forever. But spreading out before him, to the right was open fields and random forest. He could almost imagine the ocean Lance spoke so much about if he squinted at the space between the land and the far horizon but there was nothing but fall colors and blue sky. 

“And if you just look down there.” Shiro moved to the side and pointed. Keith peered down, suddenly feeling a little dizzy but then he was waving. Along the first path were the others. He could barely tell who was who but Lance was waving at him, at least he thought he was. The Bay was facing the wrong way to be walking down the path but he may also be telling a story while walking backward at the very back of the herd. Lance was weird so it was a possibility in his mind. 

“And they’re coming back, for sure?” Keith cocked his head back to look and Shiro, seeing a flash of doubt before he was smiling down at him. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	4. Promise me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith waits for the others to return but once they do, he realizes some things that were starting to bug him.

Keith kept up his work, slowly becoming stronger. He managed to hit the far target midwinter when he had nothing better to do. The win didn’t stop him from shooting nearly every arrow they had in the weapons shed at every target. It was sheer boredom that made him keep at it until he was sore. He still wore a coat and jacket even though his flanks became completely covered in fluff.

Coran kept him busy by teaching more about herbs. In the fall, he helped harvest everything that he could from pumpkins to all the hay they needed for winter to drying the medicinal herbs and roots. Allura helped with the organization and lifting, teaching him where everything went in the large storage house that they had. He still dreaded the winter that was coming, more than a little worried that his coat wouldn’t stay fluffy like it was meant to but there was little he could do about it. Shiro was gone more often than not, choosing to divide the time he had back in their valley between Keith and Adam. 

Alfor did make it back for winter, but he was strange. He was only back for a few months. He talked of old stories of a long time ago, sometimes still caring for Allura like she was a filly herself. Keith liked him on the precedence that he snuck him cookies behind Shiros and Adams backs and pretending not to notice when he’d sneak off to the forest, looking for the waterfall he saw from the Southern Mountain. It was difficult to entertain himself and the nightmares were back full swing. Adam and Shiro kept trying to make it better but Alfor just took him out into the pasture, laying him out so they could look at the stars. He’d tell Keith some of the names he’d forgotten and how they earned those names. Sometimes he’d fall asleep right there in the field or he’d calm down enough to feel up to walk back to his room to try and sleep again. 

Allura taught him to make the cookies that Alfor snuck him, telling him more about her experience with Keiths father. She talked more about politics and what she did as the temporary leader, how she used to be a guard like Shiro but learned a lot more about healing from her mother, who had also passed like Keiths father. It made it easier when they shared stories. They also played a few mind games when she had the time and it was suddenly like they were friendlier than before. She had the time to do other things together. 

Shiro took every opportunity he could to run around with him, wrestling and grappling as he started to learn how to control his body better. The dappled centaur learned that if he tired Keith out during the day, he’d sleep better at night. Keith eventually learned how to get out of a headlock but his legs were knocked out from under him. He was learning that his body was longer than he originally thought, started to trip over things and blunder into others as he adjusted to his growing bulk. Shiro thought it was hilarious when Keith had days where he was constantly starving. Sometimes, the night after was spent by the fire in the house, too tired and aching as his body grew for him to rest. 

Adam would sit with him on those nights, reading from a few rare books that they had. They were handwritten and the chestnut ran his fingers over the pages as Keith used him as a pillow with his legs twitching in pain. He helped him with being social around the others when he got shy, sometime assuring him that he wasn’t in danger or giving him a place to hide. It took most of the winter to adjust being around the adults instead of the others his age.

“You’ve mastered the bow and arrow.” Adam spoke to him one morning and he flattened his furry ears in annoyance. He hadn’t exactly mastered, but he rarely missed anymore and he became bored with practicing. He was bored with everything. He was missing Lance and the others much more than he believed he could. Even though they tried to make time, he was on his own more and more now that the adults were busy preparing for the students to come back. But something started to itch in the back of his mind. 

“Are they going to be different students?” He lifted his head from where he was moping on the counter, nibbling at his lip when he realized that herds must have foals of all different ages. 

“No, not really. Unless one of them decides that they don’t want to be a Walker anymore. Our herd is the furthest north and closest to the High Mountains. It’s the Walkers duty to protect the boundaries of their herd and, are at times chosen to walk the High Mountains, which is how they got their name.” Adam swallowed thickly when he finished and Keith cocked his head to the side, still not understanding what he was getting at. Lance wouldn’t randomly decide to not come back but Pidge might not be allowed since it was special circumstances and her age. The little gremlin should be allowed to come back. 

“What’s so special about the High Mountains?” Keith propped his head up as Adam finished breakfast. He burned himself cooking so many times already that he was banned from cooking until he was older. The dish was slid in front of him before Adam sidled next to him. 

“They’re the mountains behind us, which you know. They must not be crossed.” He pointed a finger at him and he ducked his head down. “I’m serious. It’s instant banishment from your herd if you try. And no herd will take you in if you do.” Keith instantly stopped thinking about heading up the mountain the first chance he got. His new herd meant everything to him and even though he was massively curious about what lived beyond the mountains and why they even had such a rule. 

“It’s just luck that I haven’t been called on yet for the long walk.” Shiro chuckled as he trotted in, hanging up his sword and bow and arrows. He’d been out for a few days, checking to see if the returning students could be spotted from the Southern Mountain Trail. There was sweat along his lower body and dripping from his hair which meant he already ran the southern perimeter, looking for anything else that needed to be reported back. 

“Long Walk?” Keith turned to see Adam blinking fearfully at the Dappled Centaur before shaking his head at the sound of his voice. 

“That’s when they walk along the High Mountains, but never over them. It takes several months. Shiros hasn’t done his yet, so he can be called at any time.” Adam had a miserable look on his face but Shiro just pressed against his side, dropping a kiss on his cheek before he grabbed his breakfast. Keith started to eat his slowly, trying to cope with the information that Shiro could be called on at any time and have to leave for months. There were already days were no one would see him because he was off. Keith tried to take some of the weight from him but it seemed like there was always something more to do. Keith learned to do the closer boarders and sometimes wandered the woods but anyone could do that. 

“Are you going to sleep?” He didn’t know why his voice sounded so small but Shiro shook his head with a yawn, pulling a cup of tea closer to himself. 

“Nope. I’m hoping you could help me today. Coran and I are starting on the garden and then we’re planning something to help with, uh, more advanced movements.” Shiro arched an eyebrow at him, smiling over his tea but Keith was practically vibrating in excitement. Adam grumbled under his breath but didn’t openly complain.

“What are we doing? Is it fun? Can I shoot it?” He shuffled around, ready to start right that minute but Shiros words about having a good morning can mean a good day. That meant food, so he ducked his head and started shoveling it into his mouth, using sips of tea to wash it down. 

“Keith, remember you can come in and rest anytime. I know you barely slept last night.” Adam asked and he shook his head. 

“I want to work. I feel better when I do. Please” He moved around the table and leaned against the chestnut, peering up with wide eyes. Adam blinked rapidly down at him before letting out a sigh, his own eyes flickering to the invisible scars under his fur from the year before. 

“I guess.” He groaned out and he threw his arms around him, hugging his chest tight before trotting back around the table, downing the rest of his tea and shoving the last of his food in. He nodded to Shiro who was gazing at Adam with narrow eyes and trotted to his room to pull a shirt on. 

“Adam, he’s not hurt anymore. He’ll be fine helping me.” Shiro’s quiet voice made him pause, flicking his ears back.

“I know.” Adam sighed, sounding like he was pacing around. There was a strain in the way he talked and if Keith really thought about it, it wasn’t the first time Adam was fussy over him. “I just, when I married you, I knew foals weren’t going to be a thing.” Keith nearly dropped his jacket to the ground, ducking down and pulling in on himself, trying to banish the thought that he wasn’t wanted. 

“Let me guess, foal fever?” Shiro didn’t sound upset and it was enough to make Keith turn his attention back to the doorway and out of his mind. It sounded like his mentor was laughing. 

“Yes.” Adam nearly sobbed out before letting out a frustrated whinny. “I can’t help but see Keith as the skinny little colt you brought home and I want to keep him safe. I never want to see him that sick ever again. I can’t take his nightmares away and you might be called to walk the High Mountains and that’s dangerous. A walker died last year. That’s why the colts and filly were here so early. Even if you’re careful, there are risks that you’ll die too and then Keith will have lost another of his herd and I’m just me. How can I take care of him as much as he deserves if you die? How can I be wanting another little foal right now when I’m already wrapped around Keith’s little finger? He’s been here for a year but I already feel like I’m losing my breath at the thought of him getting hurt again. And I want more?” Adam finished his rant with the sound of his head thumping on the table and Shiro struggling not to laugh. 

Keith was frozen in shock, not realizing how much of an impact that he made. He knew he sometimes still referred to himself as a feral and that Adam didn’t like it, trying to show him that he was more than his beginning. He always thought it was because he didn’t want to take care of a feral but it was really because he wanted Keith to see himself as more. He didn’t want Keith to be sick and he sat down without a second thought, amazed that he was taken in by such wonderful stallions. They didn’t act exactly like father figures, but they loved him as much as fathers and Keith loved them more than anything. A strange revelation washed over him and he straightened. He wasn’t a feral anymore. He had his herd and he’d take care of them. When Shiro is finally called to walk the High Mountain, he’d be the one taking care of Adam. He’ll learn to move past his nightmares and support his herd so they’ll never go hungry or get sick.

“Keith, are you ready?” Shiro called out and he jerked his arms into his jacket. He trotted into the main room and pressed himself against Adam, tucking himself under his chin for another hug before walking calmly out the door. He didn’t even pause to grab his coat for his lower body from the hook. 

“You could hear the whole thing, right?” Shiro jogged up and he nodded, craning his head back over his shoulder to see the larger stallion trotting after him. 

“Can you not hear me when I’m in my room?” He asked innocently. He didn’t usually make a lot of noise when he was alone but Adam always seemed to know when he was having a nightmare and came to cuddle them away or call for Alfor. 

“Keith, we were whispering, and you heard every word. That’s an amazing sense of hearing you have.” He smiled and Keith just shrugged. He never really thought about his ears beyond the fact that they looked different. He never thought that they might work different too. His ears flicked around his head as if they were suddenly self-conscious but then then flicked down in disappointment. 

“Hmmm, how about we get started on the garden and then the obstacle course.” Shiro clapped his hand on his shoulder and Keith brightened. 

“Can I run it when we’re finished?” He put on his best begging face but Shiro snorted at him. 

“This one is going to take a few days to make but I positive there’s nothing I can do to keep you off it”  
Shiro winked down at him as they trotted up to Coran who was standing in the middle of the field. Keith peered around and huffed as the Roan flicked him with his tail on accident. 

“Sorry little one. I’m trying to see how we can do this.” Coran paced from one direction to the other before stomping his front hoof. “We have to squeeze the gardens into a smaller plot this year. Hunk told me something about a greenhouse that I want to build and try to grow fresh produce in year around but with the students coming I’m afraid that we won’t have the time. We also have to clear the forest within the next two years and the berry bushes by the river still need to be cleared.”

“Why don’t we take a day when the others get here to build the green house together? Then we can get it done and Hunk will be here to help with pointers.” Keith cocked his head to the side before peering up at them. “I’m guessing the obstacle course is important but so is food.” He knew he wasn’t playing exactly fair, but he didn’t want Adam to worry about him being sick again. If he had a way to have fresh food year around instead of their dried and stored food then he might not worry so much.

“Maybe but let’s get started.” Coran nodded to him before frowning back at the field. “Each plot will need to be turned. We’re not planting today because I’m expecting another hard frost before spring finally comes and we need to figure out where the course goes.” 

“Alright, what can I do?” Keith trotted in a circle around them but Shiro was walking away from him. He chased after him and his mentor laughed at him, moving to where they stored some farming equipment. 

“I’m going to start plowing the fields, I want you to go through and pull out anything that would hinder growth. If you need a break, talk to Coran about the planning.” Shiro grabbed the plow and started to shift around so he could pull it toward the garden field. Keith nodded along before he got an idea. 

“I can run down to the stream really quick and start clearing the berry bushes?” He reared back, skittering away as a few rakes that were leaning against the weapons shed fell over. Shiro nodded to them and he quickly scooped them up, setting them back into place before racing off to the river. He could keep his eye out for the waterfall. 

The forest was annoyingly wet. The water droplets on the bare branches sprinkling down on him yet blocked the sun so chilled him but he shook them off the best he could. It made it seem like his growing pains were back from the way it made his legs ache yet he knew it was simply because he was stiff from the new changes. His body was still trying to catch up from his weakened years. There were faint signs of new growth and he could barely scent the tang of it in the air which only made him wonder if Coran was right and they did have another harsh frost on the way. Keith was pulled from his thoughts as the sounds of the river reached his ears. 

Keith loved the berry bushes but he remembered Coran telling him to keep an eye out for anything else they could use in the forest during his wonders. Then they could nurture whatever he had found and turn it into something useful. He stepped into their berry patch, moving slowly as he looked around. There had to be a large path through them so they cultivated some of the larger bushes, but directed their growth so they didn’t block the path. It would need to be rechecked through the spring and summer.

He got to work on clearing out some of the built-up leaf litter that would clog the very roots and shifted some of the growth from the previous year around, so it wasn’t in the way. There was a massive boulder right in the middle that no one got around to moving but it was soaking up the morning sun and he took a moment to lean against it to feel the warmth. It wasn’t as good as another body but it was better than nothing. There wasn’t much for him to do once he was done with the bushes and headed back through the forest, keeping an eye out for anything useful. They could always use something more but he hadn’t spotted anything. 

“Good Morning Keith” Allura called from her own cottage like house and he waved at her, making his way toward the scent of freshly turned dirt. Shiro was shirtless as he plowed the field in perfect even lines. Adam was approaching with a pitcher that he had no doubt was flavored water since they spoiled each other. It made Keith roll his eyes as he trotted up. 

“I cleared the berries.” He commented as he passed, heading to the edge of the already plowed section to start looking for anything that needed to be cleared. Part of him wanted to go to the compost pile and start mixing everything together so they could plant right away but there was still so much plowing to do and getting everything set up. Now that he looked at it, he doubted there was much he could do once he was done. Shiro would take a while longer to finish the field and it was much easier for him to walk it so he would be done long before Shiro was. 

“Remember Coran was planning the course. If you want your input you might want to catch up with him.” Adam called out and he paused, straightening with a dead vine in his hands, walking back to his two caregivers. 

“Are you sure? I can still help here.” He waved his hand at the half-plowed field but Shiro snorted at him, shrugging the plow off his body before making a shooing motion with his hands at him. 

“I’m taking a break anyway, you can go. I want to talk to Adam.” The Dappled centaur ruffled his hair but he had his serious face on. Keith stepped away, turning slowly without taking his eyes off them as he went to do as he was told. Confusion washed over him but he shook it off, trying not to think about it. He was sure they were fine but it still made him suspicious that they wouldn’t want to talk in front of him. They were muttering now, but it was too far away for him to hear them. Now that Shiro knew how well his ears worked, he might not be able to listen in as easily as before. 

“Hello again, dirty little colt.” Coran wrinkled his nose as his mud covered legs and tangles in his tail but he beamed up at him. 

“The berry patch is all clear for the fresh growth. One might need a little extra attention but that’s up to you.” He flicked his tail out of sight and the Roan shook his head at him but there was laughter in his eyes as he did. 

“Thank you. Now look here. I plan on starting by the weapons shed because the idea is you all have to move through the course, while using your chosen weapon to defend yourselves. The course itself will suffice the different patrols around each herd we have here. Not all of them of course but you get the idea. We will be teaching the weapons and the course differently this year. By the Stars, it would give me an attack to see you all running the course without mastering your weapons yet, so master them both alone, and then put them together.” Coran walked around, making marks in the ground with his hooves and Keith stepped back rapidly, taking it all in as he finished up the last few areas. He couldn’t see it all, but he could tell there was a meaning behind each scratch and stomp on the ground and tried to picture what it was meant to be in his head. 

“You should have it dip into the forest and back out so the others learn when to duck branches or jump over roots.” He added and Coran snapped his fingers at him. 

“Genius, there’s another addition we can make.” The Roan winked at him before joining him on the sidelines. “These lines mean jumps, but there are a few different kinds. We’re starting off small. The stomps here mean turns, so we need to start pulling some logs and stumps out. The two lines here mean we need to dig down first so we can make some launching points.” Coran pointed at some of the markings before nodding to the side of the weapons shed. “Go grab some digging bars to loosen the dirt up.”

“On it.” Keith took off and the Roan called after him, making him skid to a stop. 

“Do not run with the bars. I expect you to walk back. Considering you run everywhere as it is, you can learn to walk with massive metal bars with sharp points!” He pointed a finger at him while raising a brow. It wasn’t insulting, but more like a crazy old centaur telling him not to give him more work by hurting himself. Keith bounced slightly in his excitement, making him move off to the side but he nodded and started running again. He enjoyed it much more than walking. 

“Need some help?” Adam appeared by his side as he tried to grab two of the digging bars. They were too heavy for him and made him bend forward until he was parallel to the ground. The chestnut grabbed both of them before handing him a smaller one. It was a little more manageable and he straightened with it clutched in his hands. 

“Thanks, we’re digging holes.” He pulled a face, trying to understand how something so exciting ended up sounding like the most boring job in the entire herd. Adam chuckled at him, carrying the bars to where Coran was waiting. Keith had to drag his.

“How are you doing today Coran?” Adam asked as he handed a bar over. Coran grunted, before nodding the markings on the ground. 

“Working” He walked over to the lines and lifted the bar up a few feet off the ground before stabbing it back down. The bar buried deep into the earth and he hauled it back up, rearing back slightly to repeating the motion. Within the few minutes of work, the ground was broken into little bits and he took a step back with a sigh. 

“It’s certainly something.” Adam nodded before headed over to another mark and did the same thing. 

“Keith, are you sure that you want to do this?” Coran asked him, obviously watching as he dragged the digging bar to another set of markings. Keith scoffed, struggling to lift the bar more than a few inches before he tried to pound it into the earth. It barely went an inch and he frowned down at it before lifting the bar again. It was so heavy that his arms shook and it tilted toward his face, but he slammed it down with his weight behind it. It still didn’t go very deep and he huffed, stepping back to look down at his work. 

“This isn’t working.” He shifted on his hooves before turning to watch Adam loosen is dirt for his hole. He made it look easy but Keith tried again, and failed again. Coran trotted up and smiled at him, taking the pole from his hands. 

“Let’s try something else.” The Roan led him toward the forest and slammed the digging bar into the earth. When he pulled his hand away the bar stayed upright. “Here is the entrance to the forest part you wanted, between here and the large Birch at the end. Plot a path that you think the others would need to know how to run through” Coran pointed to the mentioned tree before nodding to him and moving off. Keith stuck his tongue out after him, grabbing the bar in his hands and heaving upward. It didn’t budge and he snorted, stomping his hoof once before ducking into the forest. He had work to do, and he wasn’t going to make it easy.   
============================================================================  
Keith was yawning as he stood at the meeting point on the path. They were waiting for the students return and Shiro let him tag along after several days of begging. That meant getting up when it was still dark out and walking to the meeting place to be there before noon. They had to have time to walk completely back to the safety of the housing before dark. Keith even helped with the cleaning of the student housing so everything was nice and ready for them to come and settle in. 

“Have you finally tired yourself out?” Shiro clapped him on his shoulder and he huffed, shaking his head at him. There were a few trees for shade that he was currently hiding under, his darker fur taking in much more heat than Shiros and the sun had yet to be directly over their heads. He really wanted to pace impatiently but in the end he still wanted to have the energy to walk back with the others without yawning the entire time. 

“Oh, I see them.” Shiro spoke from a higher point and Keith charged to his side, peering down to see where they were. Delight shot through him when he spotted the small herd of centaurs making their way to them but Shiro grabbed his arm to stop him from bolting down to meet them. Keith snorted at him angrily and skittered to the side but he ended up remaining next to his mentor. It wasn’t until they were close enough to see that Keith was being held back was he allowed to run an greet them. 

“Lance!” He shouted as he skidded toward the smaller herd, practically tackling him to the side from the force of his hug. The Bay staggered but held him tight while laughing uncontrollably at him. Pidge looked exactly the same and ducked under his lower body to shove Lance away, twisting around to hug Keith herself. 

“Wait for me.” Hunk barreled over but he was gentle as he threw his arms around him, nearly lifting him off his front hooves from the force of it, making Pidge grumble in complaints. 

“Hello again Keith.” Robin chuckled at them and he grinned over at them before tilting his head back to look for Shiro. The tired Centuar stepped forward slowly, smiling down at them before turning to Robin. 

“Any trouble?” Keith caught the smallest flicker of worry on his face before he covered it up with a smile and he knew that Shiro was worried about something. 

“Nothing too bad. The wolf packs are still up in the mountain valleys instead of coming down.” Robin nodded and Shiro let out a sigh. 

“That’s what I thought. They’re behaving here as well.” His mentor nodded and Pidge reared back, getting their attention snap to her. 

“Was it what happened last winter?” She asked and he shook his head, huffing at her antics. 

“No, everything was fine last winter. Thank you, Robin, for dropping them off today.” He turned away and they had nothing else to do but mutter goodbye to Robin and follow. Lance pressed against his side briefly, walking slowly until they were at the very back of the herd. Hunk shot them a look before rolling his eyes and moving forward with pidge. 

“Hey, where’s Matt?” He called ahead and Pidge glanced over her shoulder before rolling her eyes. 

“He decided last minute to not come. He wants to be a Healer instead of a Walker. He’s headed off to a different herd this year to see if that’s what he wants to do, kind of like an apprenticeship right now.” She waved her hand around before turning back. Keith nodded along, smiling faintly at the way her tail was twitching, showing her nervousness of being separated from her brother despite the strong front she was putting on. 

“I’m glad the rest of you decided to come back.” He beamed at them but he was a little disappointed that Matt wasn’t there. The chestnut was a little strange but he knew so much about the stars and herbs. They were often found arguing about what would help with what and how it could be used. He was certain he’d like Alfor but he didn’t think they met in a situation where they could relax.

“Of course, we came back. I’m going to be the best Walker!” Pidge shouted to the sky and Shiro let out a rough laugh.

“How about you finish your training before you run off on patrols.” The Dappled Centaur looked at them with a smile on his face before he turned and scanned around them. Keith arched his eyebrow at him, something itching at the back of his mind but he couldn’t place it with why Shiro was acting the way he was. Now that Keith was looking for it, he could see that his Mentor was nervous. 

“What’s wrong? Your ears are going a mile a minute.” Lance bumped their shoulders together and he shot a glance at him, suddenly remembering one of their last conversations before he left so long ago. 

“The reason why you all came early last year.” He blurted out before turning his head away in shock. Adam said it before, but Keith didn’t care about it at the time because he was worried about the Chestnut not wanting him. Shiro was meant to be one, but the last Walker died. 

“Did you figure it out?” Lance brightened and he stared at him in shock. He understood Adams fear a little better, turning to look at Hunk and Pidge in growing fear before trying to shake it off. They were here to learn. Lance was here to learn to be a Walker, to be called on and he might die.

“The centaur that was chosen to walk the High Mountains that year.” Keith started quietly, keeping an eye on Shiro in case he was listening in. He didn’t know how well they could hear things but Shiro kept his head forward. It didn’t stop him from shifting closer to Lance. “He died.”

“What?” Lance hissed out, gratefully understanding the need for them to be quiet. 

“I overheard Adam and Shiro talking about it. He’s worried Shiro will be called soon and… Well, I’m not sure what will happen then but it’s not exactly an easy job. And he just asked how the wolves were acting because the winter before last was terrible.” Keith kept his face forward but Pidge glanced at them with narrowed eyes and he forced a smile. 

“I didn’t know anyone died, but that does explain so much. I know being a Walker is dangerous. I’ve never wanted to be anything else. I’ll know how to watch out for my herd and, well, I can travel.” Lance seemed to shake himself and took a breath. “How was Fall and Winter for you?” Keith stared at him for a moment, trying to form the correct words that wouldn’t stress him out. 

“I hit the targets first try.” He landed randomly on archery and Lances eyes lit up with the challenge. 

“Oh yeah? Cause I’ve been practicing too.” He crowed at him and Keith fell into the easy pattern from before of teasing. He ignored the way Lances sighed in relief and wrapped his arm over his shoulders. He had to stretch slightly and he wondered if the Bay grew at all since the last time he saw him. Keith did, and he was sure the others did as well but Lance was just the same. 

“Keep up you two. You can socialize when we’re home.” Shiro snapped at them and he realized they slowed to barely a trot, making them fall behind. They both kicked up dust as they took off down the hill to join the others. All thoughts of death leaving them. The next thing he knew they were walking up to the houses and the obstacle course came into view. 

“That’s so cool!” Pidge was running around the obstacle course without actually running it and practically jumping in anticipation. Keith couldn’t help but puff out his chest a little in pride at having a hand in making it. He hadn’t seen one before but he was still proud of the ideas he put into it. Being the first one to run it was also an added perk of being a part of his herd. 

“You all are getting dinner and going to bed so you can start fresh in the morning.” Shiro called to them and Keith sighed, knowing it was true. He wanted to show off the course but in the end, they had come a long way and the sun was already past the trees so they had limited light to work with.

“Good, cause I’m starving.” Hunk trotted pass him, leaning over to give him a quick hug as he slipped past. Keith pressed into it and trailed after him as they headed to the kitchen. Adam was standing near the door, obviously waiting for their return, and greeted the others as he waved them with the promise of a warm meal. He checked him over when he stepped through and he gave him his sternest look which only ended with his hair being tousled. 

“Is it the same sleeping arrangements?” Lance asked behind him and he nodded, smiling at him as he frowned back. The kitchen was warm and full of most of his herd so he was almost instantly at ease. Even though he was tired, he wanted to stay awake so he could stay with the others and hear about everything that has happened to them.

“Don’t worry. This year is going to be exciting. We have the weapons choosing and then the obstacle course. There should be more about the politics in herds as well.” Coran was explaining by the counter as he passed out their dinner. He ended up pressed between Allura and Lance while they all piled into the small kitchen that wasn’t completely suited for them all to fit. 

“This is good, but it could use something….” Hunk started muttering over his food while Coran pouted sadly at him. 

“I’ll have you know this is what we’ve been serving here for years.” The Roan puffed his chest out, huffing as he was completely ignored by Hunk, who continued to question how to make it better. 

“I missed this.” Lance sighed out and Keith nodded along. It was certainly better than just adults there, though he’d never say it to their faces.  
===========================================================================  
“Are you serious?” Lance groaned out as the last arrow struck home and he stepped back with a smile, turning to see the Bay frowning at the targets. “I’ll get it this time.” He practically growled out and stepped forward, raising his bow with an arrow already notched. Keith stepped back, trying not to smile at how serious he was as he stared down the target. He barely hit the edge and he dropped his hands, bowing his head with a groan.

“You win.” The bay sagged even more in a defeated manner and Keith rolled his eyes at him. 

“It wasn’t a competition, but you’re right. I would’ve won.” He bent down and picked up the bow and stared out at the target. “Try to focus on what your hands are doing along with the target. Everything could be a factor.”

“Like this?” Lance grabbed a new arrow and took aim, but he breathed calmly through the motions before releasing. It was closer, but not quite in the center. 

“It’s better.” Keith beamed at him and received a smile in turn. 

“Keith, come on.” Shiro called from the weapons hut and he took off with a final wave at Lance. He’d still have to practice but Keith was going with Pidge and Hunk to learn about daggers. The Bay waved after him with a slightly grouchy look on his face but he had to concentrate and not try to best Keith while he was standing right there. 

“We’re starting with a decent sized dagger today.” Shiro explained as he handed Pidge one. Hunk fumbled the one he was given almost immediately and ended up skittering backwards to avoid it slicing his legs on the way down. 

“Sorry, I got nervous.” He bent quickly to retrieve it and held it like he was frightened of it. Keith grabbed his own dagger and twirled it around his fingers before catching the hilt. 

“Think of it as a cooking knife, just used differently.” He mimicked the chopping motion and Hunk instantly adjusted his own grip to one that was more confident. It wasn’t the best way to hold it but it was a working progress. 

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro swung his lower body around, using it to shove him into line with the others and he tried not to laugh at the annoyed look on his face. He may have stepped a little out of line since Shiro was the teacher, meaning he had to listen like a student instead of a charge. 

“This is so cool.” Pidge held her dagger closer to herself while she practically vibrated next to him. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her before letting out a sigh. He wanted to work a little more on his knife work but they had to do the safety first. He was bored almost instantly as Shiro started, explaining carefully how to stay safe. Keith blanked his mind out for most of it, pulling his attention back to the room when Shiro turned back to the painted targets along the weapons building. 

“Now you three now how to hold and throw them, so we are going to practice. It is one of the simplest things that I can teach you. You can defend yourself when you need to by throwing your knifes and running.” His mentor walked around them and pointed to the targets. “Just try your best.”

“Like this?” Pidge pulled back and took aim the way they were just taught, throwing the knife at target. It clattered to the ground after bouncing off the wall. Keith held in a chuckle and flicked his own knife in the air so he could catch it and hold it the proper way before he threw it. It wasn’t a direct hit but the knife imbedded into the wall. He winked at Pidge and they both turned to look at Hunk. He made a nervous noise in the back of his throat before throwing the knife with a sharp cry. Keith stepped forward rapidly to see what happened as red started to drip down his fingers and tugged his friends hand close so he could observe it. 

“It’s not deep.” He pulled Hunks hand up so he could wrap it around the wound. 

“Alright, you two leave your daggers there. Go run the course while I take Hunk to Coran.” Shiro gave them a smile that looked slightly strained to him as he dropped a hand onto the larger colts shoulder. He led him away and Keith turned to see Pidge frowning at the daggers. 

“How likely is it that you’ll let me stay here so I can practice and not go to the course?” She put on her best begging face and he narrowed his eyes at her with a frown. 

“No, plus, you need to work on your coordination.” He trotted off, ignoring the fact that she pocketed one of her daggers when she thought he wasn’t looking at her. She took her jacket off with the hidden dagger in it and followed him, dropping it by the stump that marked the beginning. 

“Fine, but, what do we do?” She waved her hand at the course. He rolled his shoulders, peering at the course before rearing up enough to put his front hooves on the stump. 

“You have to make your way through it, each path is different and it’s the one you choose to take. You’ll have to learn to pass through in each way, so it doesn’t really matter which way you move through first. Kind of like how we’re going to learn a little about each weapon before we pick the one we want to master.” He hopped back down and took a few steps back so he had a running start. 

“But you already mastered the bow and arrow.” Pidge scoffed but her eyes were bright as he shot forward, sprinting through the course with a random line but then he was ducking into the forest. It took a second to adjust, ducking at the right times. 

Then he ran right into a branch, bending it back with the force of his forward motion until it couldn’t hold anymore and he was flung back. His breath shot from his chests as he hit the ground but he rolled back to his hooves, getting himself up. Warmth washed over him as he brushed himself off frantically, too embarrassed to go out there and look like he failed at the one thing he had always been good at. He trotted quickly out and forced a smile on his face.

“That was awesome, but…” She shuffled around on her own hooves and he pointed at the course. She pulled a face that he ignored and they stared at each other. 

“Run it and I won’t tell Shiro you took a dagger.” He nodded to the jacket on the ground and she gaped at him. 

“Hardass.” She snapped after a second and he fought a smirk, knowing that they could go on and on with each other, but only when the adults weren’t around to hear. He didn’t want Shiro or Adam to know Pidge and a lesser part Matt taught him curse words. 

Pidge still wasn’t very good with her jumps, struggling to judge the distance and make it with her short legs at the same time. She had to pause before each one and then practically launch herself forward. He wanted to help her but there wasn’t much he could do to make her grow up so she had the power needed. Part of him guessed that she would always be a little on the small side so it would be good for her to start building up her muscle and skills. Walkers had it rough. 

“Hunk will be fine.” Shiro trotted up and stood next to him, both watching as Pidge vanished into the forest part of the course. “How are you two doing?”

“We’re good.” He tried to make it as convincing as possible but there was a shout from the forest and they both bounded over to see what happened. 

“The tree caught me!” Pidge complained, stuck on the same branch that took Keith out earlier. She was seated with a front hoof caught on the lowest part of the branch, her other front hoof barely touching the ground. Her shirt was tangled in the middle of the massive branch and one of her wrists caught in a fork above her head. A pale, scratched face peered through the leaves at them, looking a mix between angry and pained. 

“What we’re you trying to do?” Shiro quickly moved to her side and lifted her backward, reaching up with one hand to free her wrist. Keith ducked closer and started to detangle her shirt from the branch as it clung to her. She managed to get her hoof back herself and a second later she was completely lifted free. 

“I was going too fast and tried to get out of the way, I’m not sure. I was trying to beat Keiths time.” She complained loudly and he cringed, looking down at the mark he made with his own crash. 

“It’s not a competition.” Shiro gave him a look and he threw his hands up, confused as to why he was in trouble. He didn’t understand why everyone thought he was competing. “Let’s just get you to Coran so he can wash these scratches. You three are certainly keeping him busy today.”

“I haven’t done anything.” Keith grumbled, remaining stubbornly still as their mentor moved off. He waited until Pidge stepped to his side, her face fallen from the excitement they had earlier and he couldn’t take it, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. 

“I fell too.” He whispered to her like it was a secret, which it kind of was to him, and pointed down at the mark he made in the dirt. She stared at it for a second, wiping some of the wetness from her eyes before a giggle burst from her chest. He shot a look at Shiro to make sure he hadn’t turned back and bumped their shoulders together, trying to mimic how Lance did to make him feel better. 

“I feel better.” Pidge pressed herself closer for a heartbeat and he beamed at her. He was glad, for the first time since she arrived, that she was allowed to return. She was one of his best friends and he couldn’t see learning to be a Walker with her by his side. He knew Shiro wasn’t happy with him since he kept interrupting and was beyond excited to see his friends again, but he wasn’t about to rein himself in.   
===============================================================================  
“Why the swords?” Lance was resting beside him after a short trip in the river. Keith was still standing in the water with Pidge, helping her wash some of the dirt off her pelt from her latest crash. They were already through spring and deep into summer, which meant the day was steaming when they ran the course. Shiro had them moving through it together, making sure they could move in a herd without cutting one another off and it took till after noon for him to be happy with their progress. They ended up dragging themselves to the river to cool off and wash the sweat from their tired bodies. 

“I like them. It’s closer than a bow and arrows can get me and I can defend myself better. When Shiro found me, I dropped my bow and lost most of my arrows in the chase. I just wanted something, closer and heavier to defend myself with.” He twisted around and wringed out some of the water from Pidges chestnut pelt. It was darker under the water but then again, he was used to his pitch black pelt and it never changed color like the others did. She wiggled around, watching as the now dirty water rolled off in ringlets. 

“I guess that last jump was a little too much.” She grumbled, cringing as he found a bruise. He didn’t bother being overtly gentle as he had spent much of their time here cleaning her up from when she would push herself. 

“I like my bow and arrows. I can take the enemy out before they even have a chance to come close to my herd.” Lance made a motion of pulling back, making a whooshing noise with his mouth as he mimicked the loosening of the arrow. He grunted to show that he heard but frowned at his work.

“What sort of enemies?” Pidge piped up and Lance snorted out a laugh. 

“Anything dangerous. Wolves for one.” Lance waved his hand in a dismissive manner and Keith narrowed his eyes at him. His eyes were bright but there was a closed off expression just behind the glow but Keith shook it off. He didn’t want to taint their visit by pestering Lance about what he considered dangerous. They all knew certain things about the world, which is what they were there to learn.

“Guys, I brough the berries.” Hunk barreled down the path to them with a massive basket and dropped it next to Lance before he jumped into the river next to them. Keith ducked out of the way from the splash but Pidge got the full force of it. 

“Thanks” Lance reached over and picked a berry from the basket and popped it into his mouth. The Bay was testing out different things that could be used as a bow string to see what he liked the best for his own weapon, so he was preoccupied. 

“I like my daggers. I’m so happy I get to keep them when we go back home.” Pidge spoke after sticking her tongue out at Hunk, shaking out her hair and bouncing up to the bank. Keith let her go, turning to wash his own fur out. There was simply sweat in his but he still wanted it off. Hunk bounced around him, dunking under the water to wash the top half. 

“We are supposed to be able to run the course with our weapons next year, and then together the year after that. They are going to change it around too so that’s going to be fun.” He finished quickly and left the river, settling down in the sun to dry off and warm up a little to eat the berries Hunk found. 

“That sound difficult.” Pidge rolled over and let out a groan, not noticing that she was in some spilled berries and dirtying up her coat once again. Keith shrugged, letting out a breath as he shook his head at her. He was exhausted as he shifted to the side, stretching out to use Lance as a pillow to rest against. Lance reached around to pet his head before turning back to the berries and his bow strings. Keith was too tired to eat, which he’d probably regret later but there was little he planed on doing with it. 

“So we need to learn to be a herd?” Lance asked after a second and Keith jerked from his light doze before letting out a groan. The Bays heat beat the sun he was in, but he wanted to sleep, not talk. 

“More like, we need to be aware of the others around us, to know who is there as a friends and who is a threat. We need to learn to work together without the need to double check and constantly watch each other’s backs. It doesn’t matter if its us or another group that we happen to be in. We need to work perfectly to have the largest chance of survival for all of us.” Keith moved to the side a little, shoving at Lances flank until he was comfortable again. There was a snort of laughter somewhere near him but he ignored it, feeling Lance shift around. A second later there was a small pile of berries on the Bays back right in front of his face. Keith took the hint and ate a few of them, knowing that he would worry the others if he didn’t get his energy back up.

“We’re going to be stuck leaving soon.” Hunk shook himself off as he pulled himself from the river, sending water droplets flying through the air and Keith just sighed. It was true. Fall was fast approaching. It felt like they had just arrived but they were already mastering their chosen weapons. Hunk was still having problems picking one to focus on in his studies so he only knew a little about a lot. He even took a day to learn how to work a slingshot, which he put away when Pidge asked him to shoot Lance in his hunches for not listening to her. 

“I don’t think anyone will be allowed to stay over this time, but maybe Keith can come stay with one of our herds?” Lance pipped up and Keith jerked his head up, turning to stare at them in amazement. He never thought about leaving his own herd for the winter, but the other colts and fillies came to him during spring and summer. He was certain he could deal with his nightmares just fine if he had one of them close. He didn’t even care which herd he went to, but suddenly his heart was set on it. 

“I don’t know.” Pidge was looking between Lance and Hunk before heaving a massive sigh as if they were being daft. “Shiro and Adam wouldn’t allow it. They’d want Keith somewhere safe until he, well, gets bigger.” 

“Why?” Hunk sat down next to her, taking a moment to beam at the berries that were significantly depleted from the basket. 

“Because he’s an Omega.” Pidge spoke bluntly, her tone leaving no room for protest. Keith blinked dumbly at her for a few seconds, not understanding how she knew. He’s completely forgotten that he was different from them. Even as he thought about it, he became aware of his own ears flicking about and turned away in embarrassment. For the most part, he thought most of his differences in behavior came from the fact that he was a feral for so long, but the more he thought about it, he was just different. He had strange ears, he was incredibility touchy with them, mostly Lance because Lance held him back. His ears were constantly moving and he could hear further off and he was sure he could smell differently as well. He forgot that he wasn’t like them. 

“It’s not a bad thing to be.” Lance twisted around and tried to reach out to him but Keith pulled away, sitting back as he stared at the ground. 

“Lance is right, Keith. You’re great.” Hunk tried to be soothing but Pidge was already on her hooves and walking up to him. 

“It’s not to be mean. But you have to stay here. Adults aren’t stupid. We figured out what you were without you telling us, they will too, and they won’t be so… forgiving.” She grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away and he paused, not wanting to hurt her. 

“Maybe you’re herd.” Lance snipped, jerking back as the tiny chestnut spun on him with her finger pointed in front of her, making him raised his hands.

“My herd would protect him just as much as yours. But life doesn’t work like that and accidents happen. Word gets out and then he could be taken.” She snorted roughly when she finished speaking and stomped her front hoof as if to make it final.

“It’d really take someone to take Keith on.” Hunk muttered, not noticing as Keith backed away. None of them noticed as he slipped into the shadows. 

“You think they wouldn’t come in groups? And his coat color isn’t exactly common in addition to what he is?” Pidge snapped but then he was gone, walking up the river to where he found the waterfall. He wasn’t sure why but he needed a moment away from his friends. He didn’t want to hear how he was different, even if it was how to keep him safe. Adam and Shiro talked about that enough for him to be sick of it. Keith was already the best fighter of all the youth. 

“Is this going to be my life?” He muttered at nothing. Shockingly, the nothing remained perfectly silent and he kicked up dirt as he ran along the riverbank. It didn’t matter that his muscles ached in protest or that he was tired from their day of training. There was nothing for him to do but run himself into a deeper exhaustion. He was done with his day and didn’t want to go back. 

Then he was trotting up to the cliff that held the waterfall and he slowed to a stop. His chest was heaving as he caught his breath, but he headed closer to the steady splashing of the water until he could feel the mist. It was calming to be around the water and he reached his hands forward, cupping them so he could catch some to drink. It was so cold that he could feel it move down his throat, making him shutter as it pooled in his stomach and cooled him off even more. 

“At least you know no one bathed in that.” Lance joked as he trotted up and Keith took a few steps away from the waterfall, suddenly feeling cold. 

“I guess.” Keith shot a glance at him before jerking his gaze back to the falls. The were his favorite thing about the little forest and made him less homesick when he wanted to be back in his old forest. Adam told him it still needed time to heal after the fire. Coran said they needed to clear the brush in this forest to keep everything healthy but the put it off until his nightmares got a little better, but that just made him feel worse. 

“Look, we thought you knew that we knew. About you being an Omega? You’re so… much in everything that you do, all the time.” Lance started and Keith whipped his head around to glare at him. The Bay paused before narrowing his eyes at him. “What do you want me to say to you Keith? You’re special. And some people would destroy that instead of cherish it. I’m sorry I brought up the idea about you visiting but it’s not a good idea.”

“I don’t want to spend my entire life waiting on your return.” Keith started, trying to hold onto his anger but Lance gave a soft smile and he felt his body relax. They did want to protect him and they knew more about the outside world than he did. Lance approached slowly, stopping close enough the Keith could reach out if he wanted to but, for once, they weren’t touching. 

“You won’t be waiting your entire life. You’re too stubborn to wait that long. You just have to prove to Adam and Shiro that you can take care of yourself. And that’s not going to happen by this Fall, maybe not the next or the one after that, but you won’t be stuck here all your life. And believe me, you’re not the only one waiting.” Lance fiddled with his hands as he spoke and Keith rolled his eyes, giving in and stepping closer. The Bay responded instantly, swinging his hands out of the way so Keith could shift into his normal spot and lean against him for a hug. It was comforting and it was almost as if he could see it in his mind. Lance waited to return, pacing around much like Keith did until he received word that Robin was ready to take him. He didn’t know when Pidge or Hunk would join the traveling herd but he knew they were anxious to return too. 

“I’m sorry. Even with the others, it’s not like with you guys.” Keith muttered into his friends collarbone, not wanting to look at him. He couldn’t even explain the difference that was there, only that there was one. 

“That’s not all, is it?” Lance turned, trying to tuck Keith closer but he was taller where Lance didn’t grow at all so he didn’t fit anymore. 

“I forgot I was different. It doesn’t matter that I’m an Omega, that I can have babies. I don’t even want babies and it’s defining what I can do right now with my life.” Keith pulled back so he could see but Lance stiffened, staring at the falls. 

“How do you know you don’t want babies?” Lance muttered suddenly and he snorted at him. 

“That’s what you take from that?” Keith shoved but he could see the Bay was waiting for an answer. He wondered suddenly if he would understand. “Lance, I…”

“You’ve never been around foals. Pidge doesn’t count.” Lance interrupted and Keith felt a flash of frustration, making him swish his tail behind him and he resisted the urge to stomp his front hoof.

“I saw my father die Lance.” Keith blurted it out and his friend froze, turning to stare at him in shock. “In a fire. I saw him die and I was too little to save him. He saved me but then I was alone. For years I was alone and dying. I know you have your family and herd to take care of you and all of your little ones. I know I’m not alone anymore. But if something happened? If I got pregnant, and something happened and… How can I want a baby when that happened to me? How can I risk that happening to a foal? We’re kids right now so it doesn’t even matter.” Keith threw his hands in the air and stomped in a circle, pacing once again before he stopped. 

“Keith I didn’t…” Lance started but stopped when he noticed the tears rolling down his face. 

“I’m so different Lance. I have weird ears. I can have babies and act strange. If I have children, they’ll most likely come out like me. They’ll be stuck here like me. They wouldn’t be able to live like you and the others.” Keith thought back on how little life he had been allowed to live and sat down with a thump, reaching up to wipe his tears away. “How is this my life? All I’m allowed to do is wait and train. I want to travel and be with you guys but I can’t.”

“Keith, I’m sorry.” Lance was hugging him again, his face pressed against his neck so Keith could feel the wetness of his own tears but he quickly wrapped him up in response. “I didn’t realize you lost you dad like that, or your herd. I didn’t think…” Lance hiccuped a few times before pulling back, holding onto his arms until it became painful.

“Ow, Lance.” Keith tried to swat his hands away but they shook him slightly. 

“Tell me you’ll stay. You won’t try to follow us. Please tell me you’ll stay safe here. Pidge is right. There are bad people in this world. Promise me.” He stared at him with his bright blue eyes that were wide in fear and Keith was automatically nodding his head. It took a moment for him to swallow back the bile in his throat from the emotions he was fighting and he looked down at his friend.

“I’ll wait for you.” He promised with as much honesty that he could. He would wait for him, and in the end, that was all he could do. If Pidge and Lance were this frightened, then he was stay safe for them. Training wasn’t that bad, and Shiro promised to pick up the patrol lessons once the students left so he still had some freedom. “Only as long as you come back.” He swallowed again, unsure if he was allowed to ask that of Lance but then the Bay was giving him a wobbling grin. 

“Nothing is going to keep me away.” He gave him a quick hug but they broke apart after a few seconds when Keith’s stomach growled out. A bashful smile spread across his face but Lance just turned, pulling him toward his home where there was the promise of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late reply. College classes have started again and my job was super busy and I had to go to the DMV three times last week. This is a fair warning that the chapters will take a while longer from here on out but I will be working on the.
> 
> Please comment on what you think. I still don't know what kind of old fashioned weapon to give Hunk.


	5. Laps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the next year.

“Why couldn’t I go this time?” Keith complained loudly as he trailed after Coran. The Roan was working on placing the parts of the obstacle course that they put into storage back out on the field. The seeds were already planted and the green house they built the year before was going strong. Their storage was better than ever since he lived there and Keith was working on different storage methods for their herbs and medicines. Coran was helping, which meant he put Keiths random ideas into experiments they could try.

“Because Shiro and Adam want you here for the day.” Coran answered in a drone voice. It was far from the first time that Keith asked the question, but the narrowed eyed warning look he received told him it was the last time Coran was answering nicely. 

“But what am I meant to do here all day?” Keith kept going, simply shifting to the other question he already asked Shiro, Adam, Allura and Alfor that day. The Roan let out a groan before spinning to point at the shed. 

“Grab a digging bar, make a circle that would be three of you across.” He swung his arm around as he pointed to a spot by the weapons shed and he cocked his head to the side. Coran lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner and he nodded, slowly stepping around and heading over to the shed. He grabbed a bar as he passed. Lifting it with more ease then the year before, he slammed it down on the edge of the marked ground and turned inward, walking forward until it was the right length to make a mark on the ground. He moved back to the middle before walking to the side, making a second mark and then to the other side so he had four points of his circle. Keith stomped back to his digging bar and pulled it from the ground, letting it drag behind him as he walked in a curve from point to point until he had a decent circle. 

“Oh, I see Coran has you started on the grappling circles.” Allura called as she passed and he looked up in confusion. “We’ll need two more.” She pointed out at two different spots and he got to work, wondering what they were going to with them. Grappling sounded like it was going to be rough and tumble but he couldn’t do anything but look forward to it now that he had his hand in it. 

It wasn’t long before he was tugging the bar away from the last circle and stepping back with a sigh. He admired his work for a full minute before he turned and headed to put the bar away. It wasn’t even past noon and he still had so long to go until the others were to arrive. It was starting to ache in him after such a long winter.

“Hey, Allura?” He looked around, confused as to where everyone went and started trotting along the line of houses. It took a few minutes but she was in the kitchen. He smiled at her as he approached and she nodded at him. 

“You can take a break.” She smiled but he simply shrugged. Now that he was bored all over again. 

“Nah, do you know where the others are so I can get started on my next job?” He leaned against the table with a sigh, ducking his head down over it. The day was heating up so his black fur was once again soaking the sun into his body but he wanted it to move by faster. A second later a small cup of chilled tea was set in front of him and he smiled at Allura to show his thanks. 

“If you want something to do, you can help by washing up. You look like you rolled in the field three days ago and never cleaned up.” She used her spoon to point at him and he huffed, turning away in annoyance. 

“They showers are broken again. Shiro doesn’t want me in the forest at the river because I was by the waterfall too much.” He knew he was pouting but he couldn’t help it. He liked the waterfall. Now he was grounded from it. 

“Why would he say that?” Allura somehow sounded both concerned and comforting at the same time and he shrugged. 

“He said it was too close to the High Mountains and that I should stay closer to home.” He looked down at himself, letting out a sigh before nodding. “I’ll go work on the showers. They weren’t working right since we started using them again this spring.”

“Alright. I guess that’s for the best. Hopefully we can fix it before they others arrive tonight.” Allura sighed and he nodded. There was still so much for them to do and it seemed they were falling more and more behind before the others arrived. They all pulled their weight but they still needed so much to do to prepare enough food for the others to last them all until the near growth was enough to support them. 

“Will you let the others know where I am if you see them?” He drank the last of his tea and headed out, turning around to see the outside showers. They were simple, but for some reason they weren’t getting a powerful enough flow of water to create more than a trickle that did nothing to get them clean. There were two heads for the water to come out of, one for their head and one for their lower bodies, yet Coran couldn’t figure out why the flow had stopped. Keith stood there for a few minutes, looking it over as he tried to picture how it was meant to work. It was just a massive puzzle. 

“Alright, lets get started.” He shifted forward and pulled one of the heads off. The rest of the shower followed, and he set each piece to the side as he memorized how to put it back in place. It took most of the day, and several muttered curse words until he stood back and smiled at the now working shower. He even had time to put a place for their scrubbing brushes and soaps. Being a centaur sometimes meant scrubbing for almost an hour with strange contorting to bring his hind legs close enough to wash and a long scrub brush to get his hunches. 

“Well, best use it since Allura told me to clean up.” Keith flicked his hair from his face, the mats from his day blocking his eyes but he pulled it back so he could clean his body. He’d just deal with his hair later, and once he was annoyed with it enough he’d actually get around to it he’d make good on that thought. He was right in assuming that it’d take him a while to clean the dirt off, every time he ran his hand over his flank made more dirty water rolled off so he kept washing. 

“Ah, there was a colt under all of that dirt! I wouldn’t’ve guessed.” Coran trotted past before slamming his front hooves down and looking that the shower above Keith. He shrugged at the confused look on his face as he stepped out from under it and shook himself off, his flank twitching at the way his fur was standing up on ends.

“Allura told me to shower. So I fixed it.” He explained as he trotted past and Coran chuckled low, a slow grin spreading across his face before he turned to give him a bright eyed yet loving look. 

“You are certainly a clever colt. The others should be arriving anytime if you want to head up and look for them, but remember…” Coran started, holding out his finger as he started his lecture and Keith rolled his eyes at him. 

“Stay near the houses, don’t go up the High Mountain and wait until Shiro calls me over to head up the trail. I know.” He waved off the speech as fast as he could and practically bolted, wanting to get away before Coran fell even further into his teaching mode. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Roan struggling to rein in his disappointment at his speech being cut short and he let out a snort, trying not to laugh and get into trouble. 

It took him a while to make it up the hill, the wind drying him as he walked and he sighed, failing to run his fingers through his tangled hair. His tail wasn’t looking much better, which he normally didn’t care about other than getting them out of his way but there was still a voice in the back of his head asking if this was how ferals acted. If he was acting like an Omega. He didn’t know anymore and he forced himself from his head when it happened. It didn’t stop him from flicking his tail around to get the water off. He could’ve grabbed a towel but the day was warm and he’d dry eventually. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt. 

Once he was at the top of the hill did he see the others. They were still a ways off but he simply settled in to wait. Shiro was growing stricter on where he was allowed to go. It was a little annoying at times, but Adam was working on convincing him that Keith would be fine. He was sometimes allowed to go back to his old territory but that was rarely. It was safer for him to stay with the herd. 

“Hey!” Pidge was waving and he lifted his hand, finally moving forward as the others broke away from Shiro to race down the hill to meet him. His hair was still a little damp, making the small chestnut squeal as they hugged. She jerked back from him, shivering uncontrollably before glaring at him. 

“What?” He couldn’t help the laughter in his voice but she snorted, rubbing her arms. 

“You made me cold.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her, turning to hug Hunk as Lance made up the last of their little group. The larger colt snorting before flicking Keiths hair to the side. 

“How was your winter?” Hunk shifted to the side so Lance could get his hug in but then Keith was being dragged after the large colt.

“Ah, well. I guess it was good. I’m still here.” He stammered for a second as he was pulled along before falling into step with him. 

“Good, now, what do you know about cooking? Anything new yet?” Hunk gave him a look and he felt a wobbling smile flicker across his face. 

“Uh, no.” He guessed what was coming but then Hunk was nodding in a sagely manner. Lance managed to shoot him a terrified look behind his back and he braced himself for what was coming. 

“I’m going to teach you a few things. At least until you can stop burning yourself.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him lurch forward from the force of it but he couldn’t help the more relaxed smile on his face as he trotted forward. 

“Was Shiro complaining or something? I’ve been working on it, but I’ll never be as great of a cook as you are.” He cocked his head the side before smiling in a more relaxed manner. 

“Well, I already planning on teaching you because you were so lost in it last year but if you can make yourself a good meal, you can do anything.” Hunk puffed out his chest slightly and he shook his head at him. 

“Thank you, but this year is going to be rougher than last year, I think” Keith nodded into the valley where the obstacle course from the year before still stood, leaning back at their surprised noises at how they changed it around. It was more challenging this time and he beamed despite the fact that he never managed to complete it without gaining a new bruise. 

“You all will all be working hard this year. You are no longer colt or fillies. You are growing up and need to start molding yourself for the line of work you’ve chosen.” Shiro piped up from behind them and he glanced over his shoulder to see his mentor staring out at the pasture. “We’ve got a long spring ahead.” 

“Ooo, that sounds bad.” Pidge pressed against his side and all he could do was nod. It was going to be brutal.   
==============================================================================  
Keith reared back as much as he could before bearing forward, slamming against Shiro who didn’t even move. A second later he was in a head lock and he cocked it to the side, turning it until he could wiggle out, spinning his lower body around so he could retreat backward. He was tired, panting roughly to get his breath back and to his great annoyance, Shiro was fine. It infuriated him that the older centaur wasn’t even phased by Keiths attacks. 

“Alright.” Keith tried again but his mentor moved to one side and grabbed his arm, twisting around until it was pinned behind his back. He tried rearing back but then his hind legs were knocked from under him and he rolled away as his head was released. It took him a moment to stop the spinning in his head before he could right himself. 

“Keith, try thinking before barreling ahead.” Lance hissed at him but he was already kicking up dirt as he charged again. Shiro looked ready, and Keith thought for a heartbeat before he ducked low. His upper body skidded wildly under Shiros, and he twisted, knocking his knees out and rolling out as the larger centaurs front hit the ground. He dragged himself up, using his momentum to get back on his hooves. Shiros hunches went down, barely missing him and he bounced past the line he needed to cross.

“Did you really just do that?” Hunk sounded amazed but Keith was leaning forward, panting heavily to get his breath back. Lance raced over and he leaned against him. Shiro clambered back to his feet, his coat streaked with dust and he shook it, causing a cloud but then he was turning on him. 

“Not quite what I expected however, well thought out. You’re not going to be able to do that once you’re full grown. Except maybe Pidge.” Shiro dipped his head to them and he just grinned, shivering as the sweat started to cool on his body. 

“That was a little risky.” Hunk muttered but Pidge was bouncing in excitement. She looked a second away from trying it but Shiro lifted his hand up to get their attention. 

“I want you four to practice on each other.” He instructed calmly as he stepped forward, making two lines that they had to cross. “Allura will be here in a few minutes to work with you.”

“Allura?” Pidge paused and Keith grinned. 

“She used to be a Walker.” Keith blurted out and they all seemed to pause to think about it. She was sweet and gentle, so it was hard to see her as someone who could stand the trails. 

“No need to wait little ones. You will be working on endurance tomorrow with Adam and Coran, however today you need to start thinking more about other centaurs attacking you. Wars do break out. You four will be forced to think about your strength and weaknesses.” Allura trotted forward from the housing with her hair tied up and tail braded, her face more business like than open as it was always before. Then, she pointed at the lines. 

“I want Keith and Pidge using one and Hunk and Lance using the other.”

“Hey, why does Keith get the smallest one.” Lance complained, gesturing between Hunks massive and Pidges petit frames. Hunk smiled as he shifted on his hooves. Pidge tried to puff her chest out but Keith looked at Allura, waiting for her answer. He was recovering fast so he didn’t doubt that he was going to put up a fight against her, but she was creative and harsh. 

“Both Keith and Pidge are ruthless when it comes to each other. They won’t hold back. I know you still see him as the fragile feral from so long ago and Hunk hesitates with his bulk. Plus, you both will try to take it easy on Pidge.” Allura smiled kindly, breaking her training face before nodding to the marks and they separated into their pairs. Keith paused to look at Hunk who seemed to be struggling to take a step toward Lance. The Bay huffed and raced forward. 

The next thing Keith knew he was being shouldered to the side and he twisted, slightly surprised to find Pidge trying the same move he just did. He reared back quickly, grabbing her arm on his way up so they were both in the air. A second later his mind went blank on what he was to do, Pidges body knocking them completely over so they were a tangled pile of limbs while still on the line. He straightened his head in time to see Allura step in front of them. 

“Always remember to keep your balance.” She warned needlessly before bending over, helping them untangle and right themselves. By that time there was a shout from Hunk and she looked over her shoulder. “No Lance, you cant just go around. You two keep practicing.” She waved a hand at them as she went to the others. Pidge slapped his arm before bouncing back to the starting points. Keith went to the front of the line and braced himself, letting her come to him. 

He could admit that Pidge was smarter than him. She saw the world differently than he did and she used it against him. It made him smarter, thinking about it and in the end, they seemed to clash in all the right ways. He enjoyed her company, especially if it made his head spin at time. He knew he wasn’t dense, but she was something else entirely. Even as he stood there he could see her planning what she was going to do to him, thinking about how he would react and how she could counter it. He did have a few advantages, and his side was just one of them. 

“You coming shortness? Or am I going to die of old age while you stand there?” He slipped out of his ready stance, leaning back and picking at a spot on his arm as if he was bored. “Man, it’s like Matt was here and got distracted by the grass.”

“I’m not Matt.” She charged forward and he swung his lower body around, blocking her easily just by bracing himself for her impact. She was up in a heartbeat, but he grabbed her in a head lock before she could rear back and attack. It was harder than he expected, feeling her teeth snap close to his side as she pulled away, her front legs kicking at his own. Keith walked her in a circle until they were facing the mark and let her go, watching as she tumbled back into her original spot. 

“I know you’re not Matt, you’re too little.” He teased. Pidge snorted angrily, shifting around but there was a light in her eyes telling him that he was screwed. It made him grin and this time he did brace himself for her charge. 

“You’ll regret that you feral little Omega.” She practically growled at him and he snickered, knowing they were on a roll. He spread his legs wide before bouncing to one side and then back again. Everything else became a blur as they clashed. It wasn’t long before she tripped him and skidded over the line. He rolled to his hooves and chased after her before Allura let out a holler. He slid forward as the soft dust moved under him but he managed to stop without ramming into Pidge. 

“Aren’t you two tired?” Hunk muttered, looking worn and absolutely covered in filth. Lance wasn’t fairing much better with a growing bruise on his stomach and a dazed air as he held onto Hunks arm. 

“A little.” Pidge leaned forward even as she spoke and Keith swayed as if he was just struck over the head. He didn’t realize the passage of time and it took him a second of looking around to see more than a few minutes had passed and he really needed a drink of water. Everything was sore and he was pretty sure Pidge bit him. 

“Very good you two, but next time try to think about your attacks instead of going all out for it. Remember, you most likely wont know your opponent as well as you know each other. They won’t know your strengths and weaknesses. You have to hide both.” She made a sweeping motion with her hands to draw them together and they all stepped so they were standing in front of her for her speech. It didn’t make sense to him and he turned, shooting a confused glance at Hunk who was opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“Why hide both of them? I mean, shouldn’t we show that we are skilled and maybe they’ll back off.” Lance proposed and she shook her head at him. 

“There are some who are masters in an ability that could counter yours. If they knew, they could prepare better for an attack. Take Keith for example.” Allura nodded to him and a strange noise bubbled from him before he could stop it. 

“Me?” He wondered if he should be worried by Allura was watching with a calm and affectionate smile on her face, making some of his panic dissipate. 

“When most people look at him, they see a skinny little colt with a dark pelt. Yet he already has many strengths. He’s clever, strong and stubborn. He has everything it takes to survive on his own. He is also loving, loyal and selfless. He turned your four into a herd instead of three young ones learning together.” Keith ducked his head down, blushing uncontrollably as she described him and he felt Pidge bump her hip against him. 

“However, he considers being an Omega as a weakness, and while I do believe he is wrong, it is a dangerous secret. It could put him in danger or be used against him. However, even though he is young, he is a master marksman that can fight. He tricked Shiro who has had years of training and regularly proves that his uniqueness is not something to be taken lightly.” Allura voice remained soft but he cringed at her words. They were truth in the purest form but he could now see her point about keeping both strengths and weaknesses hidden from the world. 

“I get it. The less they know the less they have to use against us. The more we can act.” Lance nodded along, his eyes seem to brighten with understanding and Keith felt his stomach flip. He liked the part about others not knowing about him but on the other end of it, they were in the dark as well. 

“Exactly.” Allura clapped her hands together before lifting them to wave toward the fields. “Now go run ten laps around the perimeter of the field from here to the obstacle course, and back to the house.”

“What?” Pidge sounded terrified but Allura simply beamed at them so they trotted off with grumbled with distance. 

“And remember to watch your strides. Think about the energy you’re putting into it compared to the distance you’re covering.” She called after them but Keith broke into a canter, wanting to get over with it. He knew they had to work on the actual distance walking they were preparing to do but he thought it would happen on a different day than the grappling. He could now see that the years on out were just going to keep getting harder and harder. 

“I can’t believe she’s making us do this.” Pidge started and Hunk just groaned from behind them. Keith just ducked his head down as he moved, his body already burning as he moved. The others soon fell silently, making their rounds in steady yet slow circles. It was dark by the time they were done, heading back to their rooms for a quick meal and bed. They barely mumbled goodnight to each other before they separated.   
=================================================================  
They spent much of their days the same, starting with grappling or the obstacle course and running the faux patrols to build up their endurance. It took hours for them to all finish and would sometimes gather in one room and talk until they all fell asleep, eating dinner in tired motions. They were expected by the start of the perimeter but Lance had woken him early, dragging him from the room by his hand. They both ignored his yawning. 

“What is it you wanted from me so early?” Keith complained just slightly. They were only given one day to sleep in. And their definition of sleeping in was waiting until the sun was actually up before starting the day. Their normal days usually involve getting up before the sun was up. The Bay stopped at his words, turning to look at him with an incredulous sort of smile.

“Seriously Keith?” Lance tilted his head back with a hand on his chin, turning it from side to side. He frowned at him before he sat, knowing the look on the Bays face meant that he was in for some sort of cleaning. Last time it was when he scraped his side up on a branch and he was subject to a scrub down and his scrape treated so it didn’t get infected. 

“What is it this time?” He grumbled out but the Bay just squeezed his hand, pulling him into a walk. They headed to the showers where his head was thoroughly scrubbed as well as his tail before he was led to a sunny patch of grass that appeared as the sun rose. 

“I don’t even know if there’s a name for this thing you call hair.” Lance handed him a brush and pointed at his head before turning with a flick of his tail so it smacked Keith. “I’ll be back, and that better be brushed out when I return.”

“Bossy.” Keith growled under his breath but reached up to finger his hair. It was tangled in knots and a little choppy in the front from where he cut it before so it was out of his face a little better. He couldn’t reach the back very well to cut it and it seemed a hassle to bug one of the adults to help him. With growing apprehension, he reached up with the brush and started to drag it through the tangles. It caused the water still in his hair to drip down his back but he kept working until Lance came back and stood in front of him with a strange thing in his hand.

“These are scissors and they are used for cutting things like hair. Next time use them and not a knife.” Lance handed them to him and took the brush. Keith instantly started opening and closing them in his hands while Lance brushed the last of his tangles out and started to fiddle with it. The scissors were taken back and the brush shoved back for him to hold. Keith sat with a huff, ducking his head slightly as Lance reached up, running his fingers through his mane. 

“I didn’t realize it was this long.” Keith shivered as he felt the hair tickle the middle of his back. It became a full on shutter as the cold metal of the scissors brushed the back of his neck and the sound of them snipping his hair, followed close by the pieces dropping to his withers. The weight off his head made him blink a few times before letting out a sigh, closing his eyes as he let it happen. Lance moved around his head, cutting it off until he felt lighter and could feel a breeze on the back of his neck. 

“See, nice right?” Lance stepped back after awhile and it took a second for him to open his eyes and look. He could see past his bangs better and he reached up, running his fingers through the now short hair. It fell through his fingers as he did instead of them getting tangled and he smiled, shaking himself a little to get the feeling of little hairs off his back and withers off. 

“Thanks.” Keith beamed happily at Lance who turned away with a huff, his cheeks turning red. 

“Just, try to keep it trimmed up. It’ll be easier to clean.” Lance waved his hand at him and he nodded along. They were still expected along their running paths, building up how many laps they could do. It was exhausting but he was starting to see improvements in all of them. As Allura said, they watched their strides and speeds, keeping a pace that would drain the least amount of energy on them. They were better at grappling with each other, though they all ended up sporting random bruises from clashing together. 

“We’re going to be late” Keith muttered as Lance threw the scissors into the house the other students were sleeping in but they both stayed at the same pace as they walked. There was no reason why they should rush when they were just going to be running again. It still took them a few minutes to get to where the others were waiting on them, and they were lucky that Shiro didn’t mention it beyond a warning look. 

“Do you think this is all we will be doing this year?” Lance groaned out as they were waved off, given thirty laps around the perimeter before sunhigh. They started off like usual but Keith just shrugged. 

“I thought there was going to be more and I think Adam planned on having us run the obstacle course after a lite lunch so be prepared for that too. Coran wanted us for a day to but I’m not sure for what.” 

“Man, with as much as we’re doing right now, I won’t have time to teach you the basics of cooking so you stop hurting yourself.” Hunk complained and Keith failed to hold back a cringe at how disappointed he sounded but then Pidge was barreling to the front. 

“Why don’t start by some tips? Not rambling on about spices and all that, but little tidbits of information on how to stop hurting himself.” She had her head craned over her shoulder to talk to them but Keith bounded forward so he could move her to the side so she didn’t run off the path and into a tree. He snickered at her before turning to look at Hunk. 

“What do you think?” He arched his eyebrow at him as he fell back, letting Pidge stay in the lead. They were still moving at a quick trot but they had learned to move as one already so they could hold conversation. The colts eyes instantly lit up and he shifted so they were side by side. Lance made a noise behind them as he was banished to the back of the herd but he flashed a smile behind him. 

“Well, one thing you can start on is keeping your hands in. And watching where you can fit. I had to relearn that one a few times.” Hunk ducked his head in a bashful manner and Keith chuckled. A mental image of Hunk as a little colt in a kitchen but then he grew and could no longer fit in behind the centaur cooking. 

“Alright.” He nodded, trying to be serious but the image wouldn’t leave his head. They finished their first lap. 

“Um, always triple check what you are doing so you know you aren’t going to hurt yourself.” Hunk kept talking and Keith started to struggle to keep up as he finally fell into the world of spices and seasonings. Keith was simple. He liked berries and eating what was put in front of him. It wasn’t always the best but it was honestly food and he learned a long time ago not to be picky.

“Hunk, you are a great cook, but aren’t there other things we should be talking about right now, like what are we doing next year?” Lance sped up so he could make it past them, sidling up to Pidge so he could look back on them. 

“Next year?” Pidge moved faster so she was in the lead again but they didn’t say anything about it. 

“Yeah, I mean. Last year we worked on weapons and the obstacle course, and now it’s endurance training and grappling on top of everything else. Like, we still practice our main weapons along with anything else, and run the course, and we’re going to be doing all that next year on top of… what else? When will we have more free time to catch up.” Lance counted the tasks on his fingers before staring at them.

“I think we won’t have to do as much along the obstacle course or weapons once we get really good at them. And…” Keith looked away from the bright blue eyes that glanced back at him. It was true. They didn’t have a lot of time to spend together. They were always exhausted once they were down with their work and after dinner happened, it didn’t leave much time to talk before their bodies shut down to sleep. 

“I’m sure it will be fine once we adjust.” Hunk murmured as they turned, finishing their second lap. There was a long silence between the four which was filled with the sound of their hooves pounding on the now beaten path. 

“Well, it may be true that we’re spending more time doing other things, but we still have this time to talk. And the better we get at it then we’ll be able to talk during the tasks.” Keith brightened but the others mumbled, their faces doubtful. Lance looked at him for a second before nodding, slowing so they were side by side and could only take his hand from the motions of their runs making it impossible for anything more. 

“I’m sure we all will figure it out just fine.” Lance smiled and he nodded.   
=========================================================================  
Keith took Lance down like so many years ago and immediately backed up. He was having more trouble than ever keeping his hands to himself, barely stopping himself from leaning down to help him back to his hooves and brush him off. Lance eventually made his way to his hooves, panting out but then he bowed to Keith, making heat wash over him and he shoved him away. 

“Guess you’re still better than me.” Lance smiled from where he had to step back away from Keith smacking hand and he huffed, feeling a little like the Bay wasn’t trying as hard as he could. It was driving him up the wall but the instant he looked in his eyes, it all melted away. He wanted Lance to be better, to prepare him for the life they were heading into.

“How about we try again.” He took another step back and nodded as Lance swung to his hooves. They both faced each other in the circle and he hunched over slightly as he prepared himself to fight but Adam called from the sidelines and they both relaxed. 

“Coran wants you to meet in the green house.” Adam trotted up when and he sighed low. 

“Yeah. On it.” Keith nodded but he still wanted to teach Lance more on how to defend himself. He didn’t want to lose the Bay yet he didn’t appear to be getting any better at what he was doing. 

“What are we learning there?” Lance trailed after him as he started toward the greenhouse. Keith spent a large amount of time in the greenhouse over the winter, mainly because it was warmer but also so he could look over their supply. 

“You’ll see.” Keith shook his head and chuckled when Lance started practically bouncing next to him with his eyes suddenly alight with glee. They didn’t have many lessons yet where they learned without training their bodies. There was still so much to do with their lives so they were jamming as much in as possible. 

“But what is it?” Lance bounded forward before racing up to Adam who was still moving ahead of them. The chestnut shook his head and glanced back to see how fast he was keeping up. Lance was practically skittering sideways as he tried to stay with both Keith and Adam in his sight. Part of him wanted to move so Lance would walk straighter but in the end they made it safely to the green house without the Bay tripping over himself. 

“Ah, you’re the only ones I was missing.” Coran appeared at the door, stepping to the side to wave them in. Keith hopped up first but was immediately faced with a problem. They built the greenhouse with very little room for more than a few centaurs at a time. With Coran by the door, there was a spot near the back that was currently being occupied by Hunk and Pidge. Before he could completely figure out how he wanted to maneuver himself into the spot he was shoved from behind as Lance jumped in after him and they both tumbled forward. Keith managed to keep his balance but they ran into Hunk who saw them coming and planted himself so they didn’t go any further. Keith pulled himself up so he could flash the flustered colt a smile, feeling Pidge wiggle between them so she could look him over. 

“Alright everyone, quiet down now” Coran didn’t seem to notice their fumbling nor the fact that no one was talking. He shook his head, holding back a laugh at the confused way Pidge was gazing at the Roan. 

“Did you pull out what you wanted to show us?” Keith broke in and Coran stopped with his finger raised like he was about to go into another rant before he looked down at the table between them. There was nothing on it and he let out a massive sigh. 

“They must have been put away.” Coran had a faint blush on his cheeks that made it a little too obvious that he was lying. The Roan turned back and started to pull some stuff down and Hunk shifted to the side so he could look closely at the plants as they landed on the table. 

“Why do I have to learn this?” Pidge complained. There wasn’t really a reason for him to be there anymore since he already had a strong grasp on healing herbs. Keith shuffled to the side to make more room for her which made Lance huff as he was pressed again. Hunk peered over them and he smiled, laughing as Lance rolled his eyes at him, shuffling closer. 

“Well, you want to be a Walker. And that means you protect the others.” Hunk started but Keith bumped his hips against her. 

“But what does that have to do with learning herbs?” Pidge complained, ignoring Coran as he pulled more clippings down to show them what they should look for. 

“Well, what if you were taking Matt somewhere and something happened?” He cocked his head to the side before nodding at her horrified look. “You can’t expect him to know it all. If he was sick you might need to help him, or if he was injured, you need to at least know the basics on how to treat him.” Keith watched as she grew still, her eyes wide before she turned completely to Coran as he straightened with an assortment on the table. 

“Now, some of these are poisonous and some are used to heal. Some both. Which is which?” the Roan leaned back with his hands tucked behind him, his face that of an expectant parent and they all stared desperately at the plants. 

“Um, that’s cattail.” Keith pointed at one before pulling his hand back. “It can be food.” 

“Right, and what about these?” Coran pointed to a new one and he rolled his eyes. 

“Poison” He wrinkled his nose at it and he felt Pidge press against his side. Lance stepped forward, his eyes wide as he took it in. Coran just nodded before waving at the table silently. 

“These three are for food.” Hunk points them out and Coran beamed at him before jerking his chin to the table, making them all look at it again. Keith tried to memorize what was new in front of him, moving from one strand of green to the next. It wasn’t long before they started all looking alike to him and he shook his head in frustration. 

“What do these do?” Lance prodded the last one they couldn’t guess working together and Coran smiled. 

“These will help Keith when he gets older. They’ll regulate some of the…. Symptoms that comes with being an Omega. I want you all to learn them so you can keep an eye out. They’re rare and we only know of two plants. If they die out, then we won’t have any for him” Coran explained gently and he narrowed his eyes at the plant in frustration. He forgot once again that he was an Omega. It seemed so simple yet he was struggling not to instantly hate the plant for the embarrassment that he was feeling in that moment. Coran was asking for help because Keith was different. 

“Yeah, we can find some for you.” Lance puffed out his chest slightly and Pidge rolled her eyes at him. 

“Can we grow some? I know Hunk is good at it.” She offered instead and Hunk nodded along. Coran hummed low before nodding. 

“We can try. I haven’t heard of what needs to be done to keep it alive but I do know it’s difficult. It’s delicate but we can try to harvest some of the seeds to experiment with growing. We can turn it into a group project next year if we gather enough of them.” Coran clapped his hands together and Keith tried not to be embarrassed at the fact that they had to do so much work for him. He loved his little herd but he was starting to feel more like a burden than before. 

“Why don’t you three go and look around the greenhouse? Ask anything you like and I’ll answer. Keith, I think Shiro wanted to talk with you before he left. I told him I’d send you over after our little discussion.” The Roan jerked his head to the door and immediately followed Pidge to where she was poking some berries. Keith went willingly, not saying a word as he was still embarrassed. He was getting better with accepting that part of himself but it was strange to have it mentioned in conversation in front of him. 

Once he closed the greenhouse door behind him, he guessed Shiro would be in the weapons shed or at their house as he prepared for the patrol to his old territory. He wanted to go along with him but he didn’t think he was allowed yet. Sometimes he was able to tag along but that was on top of everything else. 

“Good to see you again Keith.” Alfor dipped his head to him as he bounded past and he waved. Alfor had a dazed smile on his face as he dipped into the green house. The oldest centaur seemed to have a master knowledge of everything, from plants in the ground to the stars in the sky. He hoped that they would have all the time in the world for them to learn from him. It was something he wanted for the others too. 

“Shiro, you wanted to see me?” He poked his head into his house to see him standing next to Adam. The Walker was pulling on a jacket but they both spun to look at him as he walked in. He paused for a second before pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “You need me to leave for a second?” 

“Not like you’d go far enough not to hear.” Adam gave him a loving yet stern look. He tried to look innocent but his lips were twitching as he tried not to smile. There was a second where Shiro tried to remain firm before he was shaking his head and waving him further into the house. 

“I did ask for you to come.” Shiro had his usual smile so he walked over and leaned against the table, letting out a sigh as he rested. They already ran their usual laps that morning and Lance did managed to land a few blows during their matches so he was a little bruised. 

“I thought you had to get going.” He cocked his head to the side as he looked over at them and Adam shot a small glare at him. 

“We’ll I was wondering if you wanted to come along again. I know it isn’t the usual since you still having your classes but you already know what Coran is teaching in the green house and I want to have the time to discuss somethings.” Shiro gave him a look that told him it was his choice, so he nodded, grabbing his own jacket and pulling it on around him. He quickly armed himself with his bow and arrows, tucking his new blades away while Adam and Shiro were kissing goodbye. 

“You two better be back in two days.” The chestnut warned and they both nodded. Keith got a kiss to the side of his head and they both slipped from their house. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk about?” Keith asked but Shiro waved him into silence. 

“I wanted to talk to you about how you’re doing with being an Omega.” Shiro paused as they reached the tree line and he did the same, turning to look at the fields they just crossed. “You can choose to stay behind if you don’t want to. I can talk about what we know or we can just walk in silence and you can say anything you want to.” His mentor spoke carefully, patiently waiting as Keith stared out with his gaze unseeing. He knew the others would still be in the greenhouse, and as much as he felt like he could talk to them about his being an Omega, he still needed to learn about it. 

“I’ll come, but I want to ask my questions first.” He turned after he made his decision, not looking back as he paced up the trail. Shiro followed silently, an air of calm understanding surrounding them. Yet Keiths mind went blank. There was so much that he wanted to do or say and he couldn’t get it out like he wanted to. 

So he walked on. They path was long and eventually circled to his old territory. Shiro pretended not to notice when he snuck away, taking a few wild flowers to put by his old house. He didn’t have any other place to remember his father but he tried to keep a few flowers by his grave when he traveled by. He didn’t get to do it often. It wasn’t until they were settling down for the night, around a warm fire they made to make some tea to finish their day did he know what he wanted to say. 

“Will I be able to be a Walker? Since I’m an Omega? I know I’m different, but I don’t feel different. You all treat me like I’m breakable but… I don’t think I am.” Keith stared at the fire and Shiro heaved a sigh. 

“Going big first time, eh? Not something easier, like why the sky’s blue?” Shiro shot him a strained sort of smile and he gazed back blankly, making him let out a groan. “Alright, the truth is, and always will be, is that we care greatly for you. We know you’re not breakable, that you’re strong, but you’ve already gone through so much and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you again.”

“But that’s life. Things happen. If we spend all our time worrying about something bad happening, then nothing will happen at all.” Keith frowned slightly and Shiro let out a crowing laugh, slapping his hand over his knees. 

“No wonder you and Pidge get along so well. What a view?” Shiro wiped the tears from his eyes as his chuckled petered off. “Yes, Keith. You can become a Walker. I’m sure Coran mentioned the Omega repressor, a plant he was showing the others today.”

“What about it?” He was a little grouchy that Shiro had laughed so hard but he guessed there was a joke there that he didn’t understand. 

“Well, it’ll help you. It doesn’t really have any know side effects other than sometimes not working. It doesn’t taste very well. The thing is, you have to really think about what you want to do with your life. I don’t want you becoming a Walker just because you’re good at surviving and our herd teaches it. You could become whatever you want.” The older centaur spoke to the fire and Keith relaxed, letting out a rough snort after a few minutes. 

“Shiro, I want to travel a little. I want to see the herds I was told to hide from for so long. I know there’s danger out there, you know I do, but I wouldn’t’ve met you or any of the others if I remained in this forest. I need my herd to return to, but I’m done hiding. I just wish I had a little more freedom to do it.” Keith lifted his eyebrows hopefully and got a narrowed eyed look in response. 

“Nice try, but you still have more to learn before I let you completely out on your own. But I might be able to convince Adam and Allura to let you come back here whenever you want, if you’re not grounded at the time.” He waved a hand at the forest around them and he brightened, not realizing how much he missed his old territory. He would love to be able to come back freely, and a little freedom from his herd until he was able to be a full Walker. He didn’t know what the first thing he would do once he came back. 

“Thank you Shiro.” He felt like he wouldn’t be able to sleep from the excitement but then he was yawning, curling up as Shiro watched over the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I have no idea when the next one will happen and this one went longer than I planned.


	6. Legends of the Centaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year, this is getting harder. XP Lance is dramatic.

“Keith, I think the others are early.” Adam muttered, peering out the door. Keith stopped stirring the pitcher of lemon water they were getting ready for their arrival. It was barely midday when they always arrived late in the day. He still wanted to cool the drink a little more but he shoved it to the middle of the table and trotted over to look out the door with Adam. What he said was true, the little group making their way down the hill to them. 

“We should make a lunch for them.” Adam muttered and he made a noise in the back of his throat. The Chestnut didn’t look at him but stepped back, waving his arm. “I’ll look to see what we have.” Adam muttered about time schedules as he trotted past. 

“Thanks” Keith bolted from the house, racing up the hill. In an instant, the others broke away from Allura and Shiro to run down toward him. They were still far away but he still ran, stretching his legs out in a satisfying manner. It made his heart race to see them again and he was letting out a whoop as they got ever closer. 

“Hey!” Lance raised his hand and hollered out across the faintly green fields. He lifted his own in response and waved as he ran. Hunk started to fall behind but Pidge tore away from the group, her tiny frame making it easier to outpace the others. Keith slowed just when they were close, trotting to a stop and throwing his arms out to catch Pidge in his arms and reared back from her pushing. He let out a laugh as Lance and Hunk slammed into them and they staggered to the side. 

“It’s so good to see you again.” Pidge was practically bouncing in his arms and he leaned back to be safe from getting hit accidently. 

“Yeah, same with you gremlin.” Keith chuckled low and leaned over to hug Lance again. The Bay tucked him close before pulling back. 

“Anything new?” he looked down, most likely expecting to see something as amazing as the obstacle course but Keith shrugged. 

“I think we’re just doing some more…. Cultural lessons and manners so we know what to do when we meet other herds.” Keith cocked his head to the side as he looked at the houses. There wasn’t anything that stood out about them this year, but he knew they had a space set out near the general housing where they were going to be practicing. 

“At least we get a break from the obstacle course.” Hunk sighed happily but then Shiro was laughing at them. 

“Trust me, you’ll still run your laps and Coran will whip you four into shape.” The centaur chuckled in a dark manner as he made his way pass and Keith froze in fear. That was never a good sign. Pidge nudged him as they all started trailing after him and he shook his head to get rid of it. 

“What does that mean? We’re in the best shape of our lives so far.” Lance muttered, taking the lead and Keith shrugged as he looked over his shoulder. The Bay made a noise before looking forward. Keith narrowed his eyes at him before shaking it off. 

“How was the walk?” Keith turned his attention to Pidge and Hunk who both started talking at the same time, falling into an argument about the weather and how it wasn’t very good. He smiled at their antics and felt the familiar tightness in his chest ease at their mere presence. 

“What do you think they mean about whipping us into shape?” Keith tried to veer the conversation toward their schooling and Pidge made a noise before waving her hand around. 

“Well, I think since we’re going to be interacting with other herds that we have to learn to behave.” She frowned before shaking her head. 

“Like, not start wars?” Keith asked, still a little confused on how the peace came to be with the herds in the first place. He was constantly warned that there were bad centaurs that lived beyond their boarders but they were at peace so he wasn’t sure how anything outside his herd worked. 

“Well, maybe not wars, but there are certain things to know. Hunks herd likes tradition. He cooks so much while he’s here because they like their traditional food with their traditional, pre-trade spices. So you have to follow the old tradition of a perfect bow and have a meal with them. Lance’s herd is most likely the same but they won’t be so formal once you announce yourself.” Pidge explained before pulling a face. 

“That could be it. When Robin comes to get us, he has to introduce himself every time. They don’t just send us out to meet him.” Hunk muttered and Pidge pointed a finger at him in agreement. 

“That’s true. He has to speak to our parents before he takes us along.” They stopped as they made it to the housing, and he ducked into his house to grab the large pitcher and the cups. 

“We made this for you all.” He ran back out, taking care not to spill a single drop and started to pass out cups, filling them as he went. 

“Thanks.” Lance stared at the drink but Keith beamed, happy to give his little herd something to start their year off. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. 

“Hey, since we have time, can I give Keith a lesson in cooking now and help with dinner?” Hunk jumped around while grinning wildly and he chuckled low, watching as the adults looked at each other before nodding along. 

“Just make sure to there’s enough for everyone. We can have an early dinner instead of lunch.” Allura chimed out before looking around, “And see if Coran or Adam want to oversee it.” 

“Got it.” Hunk raced to his side, giving him enough time to pass off the pitcher to Shiro before he was dragged to the kitchen. They were there in no time, slipping in and Keith stopped. Watching as Hunk moved around to see what they had to work with. 

“What do you want to make?” Hunk spun on him suddenly and he landed on the simplest thing he could think of. 

“Pucks?” He cringed at the look the colt gave him before spinning back to the counters. 

“No, but you are new at this so how about baking something?” He turned to the oven that was still warm from their breakfast, stirring the still red coals into a crackling flame and nursed it into a fire. 

“Won’t it take at least an hour for it to get hot enough?” Keith leaned over the table to look at it but Hunk snorted at him. 

“Yeah, but we don’t exactly have anything to put into it right now. We have to prep everything and that gives us enough time for it to warm up to the right temp. Roughly.” Hunk moved about, pulling out dishes and a cutting board. Keith sidled next to him as he pulled out some vegetables, handing some to him to start peeling and he pulled out his knife. 

“Try to make them even so when we slice them, they’ll cook even.” He nodded to the vegetables. They set to work, Keith making careful cuts but Hunk moved with an ease that made him forget that he was even holding a weapon. It took longer than he thought to get everything chopped what they had and they layered them into two large pans, spreading a sauce over the top that Keith didn’t even see Hunk make.

“Then the oven?” He asked, feeling a little warn out from the work that he was doing. It wasn’t even hard work but the oven warmed the room until he was feeling woozy. Hunk simply hummed, nodding along as he grabbed the pans and slipped them into the oven, muttering under his breath as he adjusted what he was working with. 

“Anything else right now?” He asked and Hunk hummed low before waving his hand at him. 

“I can watch this. There’s nothing else for you to do.” Hunk waved his hand at him as he started to clean up. “Oh, wait. Take these to the compost pile on your way out.” Hunk shoved the left over bits that were browned or they just didn’t use. He scooped them up, carrying them all carefully since the slime from the veggies made them hard to hold. 

“Thanks for the lesson.” He called as he walked out and almost ran into Lance. The Bay skittered to the side just before they hit and he smiled at him. “Close call.”

“Yeah,” Lance ducked past and Keith paused, frowning at the spot he was in just seconds ago before looking over his shoulder in confusion. It was the second time Lance had acted off. He only got one hug when they arrived and it was barely that. He didn’t join in when they were talking about their winters. 

“Yeah,” Keith ducked his head down, feeling the breeze run a chill along his back, trying to shake it off. Lance was probably just tired from all the walking or hungry since they hadn’t really had any lunch. It would all be fine by the next day.   
================================================================  
“So why do you think that you need to be taught all these things?” Adam stated as he stood in front of them with a stern look on his face. Their lesson started right where Keith thought it would, each of them lined up as they sat, waiting to hear what they needed to learn.

“Because we need to be able to walk along these herds when we’re called on the long walk?” Lance guessed but then Keith cocked his head to the side. 

“Maybe because we have to play nice with them, and we carry messages so we have to be cordial.” Pidge muttered, using Keiths lower part as a resting place as they stretched out in the sun. 

“Ah, I take it none of you heard about the lost Walker?” Coran had an air of mischievousness and they all turned their absolute attention to him. Adam huffed, rolling his eyes slightly before nodding to Lance who had his hand raised tentatively like he wasn’t allowed to have the answer. 

“Just rumors.” Lance glanced at the rest of them and Keith shrugged. 

“Never even heard of it. I thought you just searched until you found them, or the parts.” Pidge fell off him in a fit of giggles while Hunk made a woozy noise but Lance was shaking his head with a sort of confused affection. 

“She wasn’t lost like that. She broke the rules about the High Mountains.” Lance hissed the last part and Keith jerked back in shock. That meant immediate banishment from all herds. Why risk it when they had their family all the way over here? 

“Correct. Bay Colt.” Coran practically belted it out in excitement, making Pidge jump and roll back over so she was straight again. 

“But why would she cross.” Hunk spoke the words Keith was thinking and Lance made a noise in the back of his throat. Adam waved at them to calm down again and they all tried to listen as Coran stepped forward again.

“Do you have something to say?” Coran asked sweetly but the Bay shuffled around, pulling a few strands of grass up without looking up. 

“My mother always said she didn’t cross over because she was leaving her herd. She was going home, that she was a strange centaur who came from the other side, and our kind never truly leave our homes.” Lance mumbled at the ground. Keith stared at him, wondering if he would cross the High mountains just to be with the others again. He knew he would if his family was on the other side. 

“Hmmm. I’ve heard versions of that, however, the one I’m going to tell you is much more interesting.” Coran waved his hand around in a dismissive manner, missing that dirty look Lance shot him. Keith shifted to the side so he could press against his side in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Lance flashed him a strained smile but remained tense.

“So spit it out.” Pidge groaned out and he felt a small flash of satisfaction at the annoyed look on the Roans face at her outbursts. He was getting tired of them growing up. 

“She was a Walker, the lost Walker, by the name of Krolia. She lived near here several years ago, before any of you were born. Her abilities were known throughout the lands and beyond, but then she started to stay near the High Mountains, sending word down that she was still alive.” Coran paused, his eyes wide with delight as they all remained at attention, listening to his every word. 

“Then she was gone.” Adam interrupted, making Coran snort. 

“She vanished, the trail of her hoof prints leading over the High Mountain. There hasn’t been sight nor word of her since.” Coran went back to his story and they all gasped, though Lance made a show of gagging and falling over.

“But then why do we walk the Boarders?” Pidge waved at them and Lance sobered. Keith cocked his head to the side at the odd way he was acting but then Adam was stepping forward.

“We are the peacekeepers. We walk to bind us together as a people, to know one another and keep the creatures of the Mountain far up where they belong. We protect each other in times of trouble, share what another may need, and pass along our legends of the High Mountain.” He smiled at them, his eyes flickering from one confused face to the other. 

“What legends?” Hunk hissed at him and he chuckled low.

“Well, we didn’t come from stars by the first formation of the Centaurus constellation. There was just a centaur who was names something star like who helped the first herds find peace.” Adam grinned even though it was a story that broke his heart. 

“And we didn’t learn fire from the druid of electricity but from some centaur called Blaze who traveled from herd to heard to teach it, and his partner, Sepher, taught cooking.” Hunk added, glancing between them. Adam looked a second away from given up on the lesson while Coran just stared at them with a dazed look on his face. 

“I like the Southern Tribes learning Smithery. That’s where we got our knives from.” Pidge grinned a little too wide and Lance leaned forward so he could catch her attention. 

“What about Corral, the founder of Storm telling. She saved so many lives when she explained different ways to tell what weather is coming.” The Bay lifted his eyebrows, his face turning dark as she just shrugged off his choice of legend.

“So we’re glorified story tellers?” Keith asked, bringing the topic back around to what Coran and Adam was trying to teach them the first time. 

“No, you need to know the… abilities and individual cultures of each. You keep your herds safe and watch each other’s back. The whole reason we have you all work together each year, is so each Walker from your herds has this mini herd so you know who you’ll be working with. You are not the leaders of your herd, but the advisors, the protectors and your herds connections with each other. You are becoming the blood of our people, pumping though our lands body as you keep the lands safe for all our kind.” Coran finished and this time there was silence, no one really knowing what to make of that particular rant but then Adam was shaking his head. 

“Yes, however. I want you to remember that, in a few years, your herd might send another filly or colt to learn as well. Every training group, there is one who goes missing. Vanishing from their records.” Adam warned but he cocked his head to the side. 

“We already had Matt leave.” He piped up and Pidge made a soft noise next to him, shivering for a few seconds. 

“He did decide that he wasn’t cut out for this life.” Adam murmured as Keith leaned over to hug on Pidge, trying to take away the sting of his words. 

“He’s happier where he is now, stuck with his reading and experiments. I like it to, but I’d rather be running around out here with you guys.” Pidge straightened after a second, shaking herself off as if she had a bad dream. 

“Yeah, well. Where does that leave us?” Lance muttered low, his eyes dark but Keith reached over and smacked him, turning back to the group. 

“We’ll be fine.” He tried to put as much of his belief into his words but he didn’t have a strong tone that they would be. He wanted to believe they would be, yet the story was making him nervous. 

“I’m sure you four will be. You all have a bond that had rarely been seen before in our students.” Adam soothed them and raised his hands. Hunk and Pidge relaxed but Keith couldn’t, seeing Lance huff softly and turn away. 

“Yes, your main jobs will be to run border patrols and report back anything that is happening out of the ordinary.” Coran started and he turned his attention back to the Roan. “We want you to all understand the importance to know everything you can about your territory. You must know when the storms come, as we’ve learned from Correl. Or using our healing knowledge for good like Zilla from the deep jungles.” 

“Zilla?” Keith cocked his head to the side, liking the name but then they were being waved at. 

“Up, all of you.” The Roan stepped back, moving them around until he was facing Lance while Pidge faced Hunk. He smiled almost automatically but Lance was looking toward Coran. He made a noise in the back of his throat, feeling that there was something wrong but then he was turning back to the lesson. 

“Now, I want you to bow to each other.” Adam walked forward between them, using his tail to smack Pidge as she started to complain. She sputtered for a few seconds before falling silent, pouting at the chestnut. Adam spun around as he reached the end of their line and waited. 

“Like this.” Lance finally turned to lock eyes with Keith and his stomach fluttered at the intensity behind them. The Bay straightened for a second before stretching on front hoof out and bowed low, his eyes flicking up a heartbeat, meeting his own with the same strange intensity before he completely ducked his head down. Keith almost took a step back, feeling more than a little breathless and he hoped that he wasn’t blushing. 

“Alright?” Keith mimicked Lance as the Bay straightened, bowing low but he couldn’t help the uncertain look he shot up at him. Lance simply smiled at him, his face soft and open for the first time since he arrived. Keith grinned up at him, straightening and turning to look at Adam and Coran. 

“Good. But that is only for the Southern most herds like Hunk and Lance. Pidge lives closer to us and as such has a tradition of using both front hooves so you have to lean back with your lower body, while bowing with your upper.” Coran held his finger up as he spoke, finishing with a nod to Pidge who did it perfectly even though she looked like she was stretching more than bowing. 

“How often do we need to do this?” Keith cocked his head to the side, watching as Hunk tried Pidges bowing technique and nearly tip over from having his front hooves too close together. Coran hummed low but shrugged his shoulders. 

“Depends on your relations with the herd. If you are considered an honorable member, you won’t have to but if you make them mad at you. Every time.” The Roan got a scarred look on his face as his eyes went dazed and Adam rolled his eyes. 

“That’s what you get for telling the Mohen herds that they could improve their schooling if they just let the children be themselves. You challenged their whole culture.” The Chestnut scolded and Coran snorted roughly. 

“I was right that they should trust their children’s abilities and interest and not make them all into little boring Ladies and Gentlemen who do nothing but listen to orders. Boring!” Coran waved his finger around and he straightened up in delight. 

“Does that mean we can choose to do something else since learning to bow doesn’t interest me?” Keith asked hopefully, seeing Lance grin behind Corans back as he walked between them.

“No, keep practicing.” Adam followed and he shrugged, moving to try to bow to Lance again. It took him a moment to get the moments right but the years of training his body left him able to learn movements within a few minutes. 

“Are there more than two?” He asked and Adam smiled, shaking his head at him. 

“There is a slightly different one for each herd, and you need to memorize them all. You all will be tested at the end of the year to make sure you know which bow and mannerisms go with which herd. We will be splitting you all into pairs.” The chestnut waved a hand at Coran who nodded. 

“I’ll be taking Lance and Hunk since they know more about Southern herds and I can teach them about the North. Pidge and Keith are going with Adam since he grew up there and can teach them.” Coran pointed at them. After a few seconds they broke apart to their groups of three. Keith glanced over his shoulder, watching as Lance and Hunk moved away but he shook his head. 

“Alright. In my old herd, we greeted each other like this.” Adam demonstrated a slightly different bow, one arm held across his chest while the other was tucked across his back. Keith mimicked it with Pidge a few times, both of them listening to the chestnut spoke of everything else they had to remember. Keith was grateful that he was tried to make it into a story, making it easier to remember what they were doing. They practiced a few more bows along with the lesson on what they were doing. 

Keith was feeling more than a little loss on what they were doing. There was so much for him to learn. Even the herds near them that Pidge knew off were new to him. It felt like there was so much information that he had to remember that he couldn’t quiet grasp. Everything was similar but just slightly different enough that he struggled. Keith tried another bow but it was for the wrong herd, making Adam correct him gently. Suddenly, traveling seemed a whole lot harder than he thought it would be.  
===========================================================================  
Keith woke to hushed whispers coming from the main room of the house and rolled over on his cot. It took an annoyingly long time for them to start up again for him to hear but he knew it was just Adam and Shiro. Any other voices would’ve woken him up with a jolt but he knew he was safe with them. There was a tenseness that he could practically feel as if it was coming in waves like the wind moving the grass when its still tall and bendy. 

“There’s something different between them this year. I know you’ve seen it.” Shiro hissed low and Keith flicked his ears forward to listen better. He was more awake now that he heard his mentor sounding so stressed. 

“I know. I’m worried too but this isn’t the time to talk to them about it. They need to figure some things out for themselves first.” Adam seemed the calmer then Shiro, his voice steady even though he obviously trying to be quiet. 

“But Lance, he’s treating everyone differently, especially Keith. I don’t know how to describe it other than he’s closing them out. I don’t know how to fix this. They need to be a team. A HERD. But he’s acting like they’re nothing more than centaurs that know the others names.” Shiro sounded more like a pendulant child with an added mix of fury. Keith bit his lip, realizing that was exactly what was happening. Lance hadn’t spent much time with him much. Pidge and Hunk were filling his time up more than before so he didn’t see it. Lance wasn’t hugging him at least once a day and they weren’t talking every night before they went to sleep. Pidge was taking up that time now. 

“What is it that you’re frightened of?” Adam spoke low. Keith suddenly started to hold his breath as he waited to see what Shiro was thinking was happening. 

“I don’t want Keith to get hurt. There was so much in being an Omega that we won’t understand but what ever this is, it’s going to hurt him. Lance is going to hurt him.” He answered and Keith realized that he already hurting. He missed Lance. 

“Shiro, you know that this is life. Keith is going to have slightly different instincts. He’ll want to take care of everyone, to protect his herd more than anyone, and he’ll take rejection of that love even harder.” Adam sounded less calm and it was followed by silence. He shook his head, wondering why he was surprised by the news he already knew. He was an Omega. It hurt that Lance was keeping him at a distance. 

“But what if Lance is being taught the ideas that Omegas aren’t worth anything. Or if he want to start to court him! They’re babies still.” Shiro started pacing and Keith wondered if he needed to go out and reassure him that he wasn’t hurting. It would be a lie but then he could sleep. 

“I really think they need to figure this out for themselves. I remember when you started to like me in school. You became a mess and we fought constantly. It’s just a part of growing up.” The Chestnut managed to stop his pacing. Keith held perfectly still, feeling a wave of annoying and disgust when he realized they were kissing. He wanted to hear more. 

“I broke your heart back then.” Shiros voice was soft and full of regret but Adam scoffed at him. 

“Lucky for you I am a grown centaur and learned how to deal with it. I still loved you though all of that time and waited for you to realize you were being too complicated.” He was laughing slitghtly and Keith realized just how little he knew of their previous lives. He knew everything about their life there, what they liked and how they spent their days. But he had no idea what they were like when they were colts. 

“I thought I had to woo you.” Shiro was calmer, sounding more bashful than stressed and Keith felt his own body start to unwind. 

“You already had. We started the Buddy system and we’re living with it.” Adam was teasing now but all that came from Shiro was a loud yawn. Their whispers turned more hushed so he couldn’t hear them but their hoof steps were leading to their room so he guessed they were going back to bed. 

Keith was wide awake, staring blankly at the wall across from his bed. He took a second to shift around until he was comfortable again, barely able to fit on his cot anymore with all that he’s grown. He didn’t want to waste time getting a new one when his old one still worked. He didn’t like making a fuss, taking what was given to him and making it work. He didn’t realize until Shiro brought it up that he was missing Lance something fierce. He didn’t know what heartbreak was like but he was pretty sure he was feeling it. Silent tears rolled down his face and he pulled his blanket over his head, wishing he could be numb. Wishing he was normal. Wishing the little things didn’t have to hurt so much.   
===================================================================  
“We don’t have anything planned for you today, but you know that.” Adam smiled at him like normal when he walked out of his room. He barely slept and felt awful. The chestnut pushed a cup of tea toward him and he accepted gratefully. “Shiro’s still sleeping. I was going to make him some breakfast if you want to join me.” 

“Actually, can I… Can I go to my old territory? I want to see my dads grave.” He spoke to his tea cup, seeing Adam pause in the corner of his eyes. A second later there was a kiss being placed on the side of his head, the chestnut moving around him as he started breakfast. 

“Of course you can go. Just check in to make sure no one else needs you today. And try to be back before classes tomorrow.” Adam had a strange light in his eyes, like Keith admitting what he wanted honestly had made him proud. He shrugged it off, nodding to him and sipped his tea to hide his embarrassment. It took a lot for him to admit he wanted something, especially when he knew Shiro didn’t like him leaving on his own. 

“I can get breakfast when I pack at the kitchens.” He finished the last of his tea even though it was doing it’s best to burn his throat and gave Adam a hug. For a single heartbeat he wondered if he was ever going to be too old for it but then he was being hugged back and he didn’t care. 

“Just stay safe.” Adam was soft, moving back to his cooking as Keith slipped from the house after grabbing his coat and bag off the hook. He paused for a single moment before he headed to the kitchens.

The morning was surprisingly cool, making him glad that he grabbed his coat before leaving. It was a short walk but he took his time to stretch and wake up a little more. In the end, he peeked in to see Hunk was already there. He had bags under his eyes, turning to see Keith standing in the doorway. 

“Lance?” He asked softly and Hunk nodded. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with him. I tried talking to him but it’s like he’s pushing me away.” Hunk looked a second away from bursting into tears but Keith stepped forward, pressing against his side and twisting so he could wrap his arms around his bulk. 

“I’m still here.” He closed his eyes, taking comfort as much as he was giving it. “And I do need a few pucks for breakfast.” He pulled back to give him a smile, seeing a little one in return. Hunk held him for a second longer before he turned away and grabbed a few of the fresh pucks. 

“They have some extra oats, mainly because I’ve run out of berries.” Hunk explained softly like he was afraid to raise his voice. Keith nodded along even though he knew they were going to be wonderful. Hunk could make anything taste amazing. 

“That will not do, Keith and….uh…” Coran was by the door, leaning out as he searched. “Lance come here.” Keith cringed at the call but he walked over willingly as the young Bay cantered up. “Gather more berries today please.” 

“But I…” Keith started but stopped, changing his mind. His old territory wasn’t going anywhere and it was the perfect time to harvest berries. If the only reason why he didn’t want to go was because Lance was acting odd, then he didn’t have a reason not to go. He’d see what was going on. He just had to be patient like Adam.

“Right.” Keith tugged his jacket tighter as he stepped past the Roan, nodding to Lance and headed to the berry patch. There were other days that he could visit his old territory. Lance practically ignored his presence, snatching up his own breakfast without a word and moving after him. Keith didn’t even think he spoke to Hunk at all and a wave of annoyance shot thought him. He had to fix this.

“Which patch do you want to go to?” He asked carefully, trying to seem calm when he really wanted to start asking questions on what is going on with him. 

“I don’t care.” Lance grumbled low, jamming his puck into his mouth as he pulled a bag over his shoulder. Keith sighed low before shaking his head. 

“Maybe the larger one. There should be enough there.” Keith suddenly felt a little out of his element as Lance just shrugged, staring straight ahead. A coldness settled in his belly and he turned his head away, unable to bare the blank look he saw on his friends face. It didn’t make sense to him. They made their way to the woods quickly, slipping into the cold shadows without another word. Keith took the lead, making his way to the larger patch, too scared to see if he was following behind him. 

“I think these are good.” Keith frowned at the berries, feeling Lance sidle up next to him but something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t the way it used to be and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Lance wasn’t touching him at all. They were still at arm’s length. 

“Yeah, these are good. Let’s get to work.” Lance leaned down and started plunking the berries from the bush without really looking at him. 

“Yeah,” Keith shuffled around for a moment but then he was moving on to a different bush. Within a few moments he found a circle of bushes and stepped forward so he was in the middle where there was enough space for him to settle down and rest while he picked them. He placed them into the sack around his shoulders, resting against the cool of the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Lance appeared after a few moments, his eyes wide as he glanced at the ground he was sitting on, his back turned away from where the Bay appeared. 

“I’m fine. Just a little tired of bending over to pick all of these. We should get something for the berries to crawl up so it’s easier.” Keith turned back to what he was doing, still not completely comfortable with the Bay. He wanted nothing more than to hang out like they used to but there was something missing between them. 

“Yeah, maybe Pidge and I can workshop something.” Lance mumbled, his tone closed off to Keith and he felt a streak of pain through his stomach. It eased to discomfort and he sighed, picking another berry. 

“Yeah.” He kept his back turned, bowing his head over his work. It wasn’t what he was expecting with their year. He wanted to talk to Lance, but the Bay didn’t seem as readily available to talk like he used to be. Lance stood behind him for several minutes, unmoving and silent until Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, tugging his sack closer to him as he turned. 

“What?” Lance stepped back but Keith crossed his arms and glared at him as Keith stood in front of him. 

“That’s what I want to know. As in, what is going on with you this year. You’ve barely been here with us at all.” He stared the Bay down, seeing something uncertain flicker in his eyes before they were closed off to him. Keith felt a rock settle in his stomach and he flattened his ears at him. 

“I don’t know what…?” He started but Keith snorted, interrupting him as he raised his hand. 

“Is it because I’m an Omega?” He asked out right, seeing Lances shock for the first time that year. They stared at each other while the Bay opened and closed his mouth, making aborted noises as he tried to speak but Keith started to deflate. He didn’t want to believe that Lance would act like that but he had to turn his face away, unable to see it happening right in front of him. 

“That’s not it, Keith. Please.” Lance sounded as pained as he felt and glanced back at him. For a split heartbeat he wondered if he should trust him before he sagged, knowing that he still did. 

“Then what, because I don’t understand this?” He pleaded quietly. Keith kept his head down, frowning at the ground as Lance started to pace. 

“Krolia! There’s more to her story that they aren’t telling us. They didn’t loose contact with her. She was chosen for a life on the other side of the High Mountains. She became one of the dead.” Keith jerked his head up, watching as Lance ran a hand through his hair. In no way did this correlate to what was happening with Lance. 

“Krolia is the lost Walker.” He cocked his head to the side, thinking way back to his father for some reason. He had no idea why the name made him think of the long dead. 

“No Keith. She was chosen to live as a ghost. She was raised to be a Walker like us! There is something on the other side of these mountains that isn’t spoken of, but we protect ourselves by sending one of ours over to protect us and send word through the pass. That could be us. Our little herd isn’t going to be able to stay together if they choose us.” Lance finished and stopped, turning to stare at him but Keith was still processing. He gazed at the ground, a ringing filling his ears as his body started to tremble with stress. He slowly lifted his head up to meet his gaze.

“Are you serious? You’re worried we’ll lose someone?” Keith sneered, fury racing through him as he stared at the cold blue eyes. Lance scoffed at him, his mouth falling open as he took a deep breath. It made Keith want to punch him for the first time in his life, and he wanted it to hurt. 

“Every year there is a centaur that goes missing, or can’t make the cut which is a term for taking Krolias job.” Lance hissed, making Keith’s ears flick back. 

“So? We already lost Matt. It’s just a part of the job.” He managed to remain slightly calm but his entire body was shaking from the strain it was having on him. 

“Don’t you understand. One of us is going to die! We’ll be chosen to take the long walk and never be heard from again. It happens every few years, and it just might be us this time.” Lance started pacing, his eyes wild. “It was from my herd last time. A cousin who was chosen to walk, on the other side of the High Mountains. They can never return now! We lost him to the other side to keep our valleys safe. And we might lose one of ours.” 

“Fuck you Lance.” Keith wasn’t sure how his voice came out at all with how high pitched it came out but he didn’t care. The Bay was being ridiculous. 

“Don’t you…” He started again but Keith wasn’t in the mood to listen anymore. 

“I understand what you saying. I do. Why do you think I always tried to make you be better, why I pushed all of you? I didn’t want to lose any of you to death like that Walker our second year. But hey, if you want to break our herd apart early, then by all means. That’s your choice to do so. Good way to avoid growing up by beating it to the punch.” Keith turned and stomped away, still furious but now there was tears rolling down his face from the stress of everything. He thought it was because he was an Omega, not that Lance was expecting them to fail. 

“Keith, that’s not…” Lance started but he whipped around to glare at him. 

“That is exactly what you were doing. Pulling back before you got hurt.” He practically snarled at him before breaking into a run, fleeing away from the broken feeling that was in his chest. He was lucky that he told Adam that he was heading out to his old territory. There was no way that he wanted to go back to the herd right now. It was true that Pidge and Hunk would help, maybe Coran or Allura. But he didn’t want Adam to know what he was feeling because the Chestnut only had to look at his face and know, and then Shiro would know. 

Keith skidded to a stop, spinning away so he was pointed toward his old territory. Adam knew he planned on visiting. Said plans had changed but he’d be fine. If he went home then everyone would talk to him or tell him Lance was right and one of them had to leave. He only slowed when he was a comfortable distance away from the Bay to feel like he wouldn’t follow. He doubted Lance wanted anything to do with him anymore. 

“We’ll be fine. I don’t know how but we have to be fine.” Keith pulled his arms up and ducked his head down, feeling his ears flick back from his fear. Lance was always something that he could rely on, either returning or having his back. Lance made whatever problem he was having better, but now he was losing that constant in his life. 

It was long past midday when his stunned brain remembered that he spent some of his morning gathering berries. He barely tasted them as he ate, yet it made him feel a little better as his body tried to reenergize from the stress and the walk. Keith kept his legs moving anyway, ignoring the way that he was a second away from tearing up again. It was almost like he was loosing another herd member. He didn’t stop as the sun started to go down, nor when it was almost completely dark. His eyes were always the best at seeing with just the light of the moon.

His forest was the same, abet a little wilder without him making the trails and harvesting his gardens. It was somehow colorless under the pale light yet he walked forward without fear. Once he was under familiar trees from so long ago, he let out a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He walked without opening them, breathing in his old home as he let his hooves lead him home. Everything seemed to sigh as he stopped, the forest going silent. He opened his eyes to see the burned rubble. 

“Hey…. Dad.” Keith leaned against the tree near it, resting his tired body. He forgot to grab any flowers to put up, or anything in general. He settled down, staring at the falling and burned house. 

“I don’t know what I’m meant to do with him. I’m trying to hold my herd together but it feels like he’s tearing it apart. He’s my best friend, but now we’re so distant from each other that I don’t know him. I miss him.” Keith spoke to the house, feeling a little better once he was done. It was such a small thing to say but he remembered that his father would tell him that whenever he felt loss, all he had to do was look for the stars. He tilted his head back, staring up at the trees before letting out a sigh. After a few more minutes where he remained silent, taking in everything from the memories of his father and his past. Then he was up and moving. He was done spending his night by the graves. 

His old forest looked much of the same. His berry patches were overgrown and wild, but there was still some of his other plants spreading out. Most of his herbs have died out since he wasn’t given them direct attention. He shook his head at the mess and gathered up some berries for his dinner. He skipped packing and already ate what berries survived the run.

He finally settled near the narrow river where Shiro first found him, but now it was full with water so he was set for the night. Keith dug a small hole to start his fire in, sparking it to life before he settled down for good. He wasn’t completely full on the berries he ate but he didn’t bring a dinner for himself. He skipped everything. 

“Well, I guess that’s it for the night.” He muttered to himself, curling up so he could lean against a tree, ducking his head down as he wrapped his arms around his middle. The fire warmed him so the night chill was barely a prickle on his back. It caused a shutter down his back at the difference. 

He woke with a jolt, shivering at the waves of warmth moving along his body and he turned to see there was a body next to him. For a second, Keith panicked, wondering who was able to get under his defenses even as he was sleeping before calm swept over him and Lance huffed at him. 

“I’m an idiot. I know.” The Bay grumbled at him, his arms around Keith as he warmed him. Keith blinked at him before snorting, shaking his head at their fight. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I couldn’t understand why you were turning away from me and then you said we might lose one of our little herd, that you were going to do it so I would be able to stay with my family. I couldn’t stand it. Everyone loves their herd more than anything, even you.” Keith looked up to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes that were barely visible from the flickering of the embers. For a heartbeat he was lost in taking it in but then Lance was turning away, looking to the forest around them. 

“I know. I know. I just. I didn’t know what else to do. I wanted to give you a choice. But I guess I was taking it away from you instead.” Lance made a confused noise before shaking his head again. “I just, you were…. I’m so sorry Keith. I wanted you to travel wherever you wanted so that meant someone else had to walk the long Walk.” He ducked his head down and Keith sighed. 

“Lance, I will travel. I wanted to because I heard your stories and the other stories about their herds, and I wanted to go. I didn’t want to become a Walker to just be a Walker. It’s awesome, but I wanted to see you’re homes and meet your guys family. You all made me what to see the world. Just, please don’t try to take part of my world away.” Keith turned back to what was left of his fire before taking a deep breath. 

“Take part of your world?” Lance murmured and he rolled his eyes to the stars, wondering why he really put up with the Bay.

“You, stupid. You’re a part of my herd. I don’t want to lose you.” He hissed low, grunting in distain as Lance straightened in delight next to him. 

“You won’t.” He wiggled for a second before settling back down. 

“Good, now shut it. You woke me up.” Keith grumbled out. They still had a long walk back to the Altean herd and he didn’t want to be yawning the entire way. 

“Yeah, well. I’ve been here for a while and you slept through it.” Lance sounded pendulant, making him huff but he was smiling non the less. 

“You’re giving both Hunk and Pidge a hug when we get home.” Lance nuzzled against the side of his head so he took it as an agreement and sighed in relied. He was feeling better since he wasn’t there alone. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, but he was happier when he wasn’t here alone. There was too much that reminded him of the years he lived alone, that he went so long without having a herd and his fathers death. He wasn’t sure where he and Lance were heading, ripping the idea that they’d be together as a little herd forever. His stomach dropped at the thought of them all being separated and he opened his eyes, unable to go back to sleep from the heartbreak. For some reason, the woods brought back the thought of Krolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes. I edited this in a hurry.


	7. Kisses and Long Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year and wolves. (Warning, this chapter gets a little bloody.) Longer chapter than before.

Keith paced at the top of the path, waiting for the others. His chest was puffed up a little in pride. Shiro gave him permission to collect the students all by himself and he was dying to see the looks on their faces. He was certain that they’d be impressed that he was giving such an important job to do other than the one border patrol that was in his old territory. He was going to be the best Walker and he wouldn’t be stuck in his herd as the lone Omega. If they considered him that, he’d be the Lone Walker who happened to be an Omega, and he might be able to go visit his friends herds in Fall. 

“Where are they?” He looked up that the sun but if felt like they were late. There was something itching in the back of his mind, making his ears flick nervously as he tried to listen for their hoof steps approaching. He couldn’t see them, and he paced, looking down the path. Then he heard it, flicking his ears completely forward as he froze. The faint breeze fell just enough for him to catch the sound again and it sent his heart racing. 

The wolves were in the valley. He could hear Pidge scream echoing off the valley walls and then he was sprinting down the path. There was no way he could pinpoint where they were from the distorted cry of fear but he knew he had to find them and help. He could only hope they hadn’t been chased off the path and into fleeing. The wolves were deadly, killers of their kind and while the winter wasn’t harsh for them, the wolf pack got bigger. The wind whistled past his ears as he raced downward, skidding wildly toward his best guess on where they were being attacked. He stopped as he reached a small hill, spinning wildly to find them. A second passed where he descended into panic, terrified that he wouldn’t find them in time but then he was staring down at them. They were slightly off the path, just down a small hill.

Pidge was trying to hide in Hunks mass, her daggers drawn and held at the ready for the next attack. Hunk stood tall, his legs spread a little too far as he made himself larger with his pack held above his head, swinging it at the nearest wolf as it attempted to sneak around to nip at Pidges legs. Lance chased it off, his own pack laying several feet away with massive tears in it and his arrows scattered around. Keith gasped as he spotted the broken bow on the ground but then he was moving again, his mind only on protecting his herd. 

“Lance, catch!” Keith charged down the hill a little too fast for him to be in complete control and shrugged the quiver full of arrows off his shoulder. Using a large rock to launch himself over a larger wolf, he jumped into the fray. The Bay turned to look at him at the sound of his name and Keith twisted his wrist so the quiver full of arrows slipped down to the bow before chucking them across the clearing to him. Lance caught it, flicking the quiver over his shoulder in one smooth motion and turned as he pulled an arrow out. Keith pulled his short swords from their sheaths as he landed, rearing back instantly as a wolf tried to jump on his turned back. He stabbed at the creature, hearing a thump as he felt the resistance from his blades followed by a pained yelp and the weight tumbled over his lower back. 

“Keith” Pidge screamed, her throwing daggers as three wolves tried to separate her from the herd. He twisted and slashed at one, hearing a screech but the wolf turned on him, snapping blindly at his sword but almost getting his arm in the process. He saw Hunk grab the tail as the second wolf tried to jump on Pidges back, the larger Centaur swinging it around and slamming it into one that was waiting for its turn to attack. Lance was shooting them, the swish of his arrows barely heard over the sound of the growls and terrified panting. Keith was already panting as his blood rushed in his veins but he had to think clearly.

“Get Pidge to the center.” Keith shoved her toward Lance as he notched another arrow and aimed at one of the smaller wolves that was trying to dart in and nip at their ankles to get them to run. The Bay shifted to the side, creating a bit of a barrier from the wolves and Pidge. Hunk did the same, blocking their attacks the best he could with a rather large stick he found on the trail but there was hardly any evidence of his training as he screamed, swinging wildly as the wolves hung back. Keith finished the circle and everything seemed to pause, the wolves pacing around the outside, their dark eyes on Pidge. 

“Shoot the mutts.” Pidge threw one of her daggers. Her aim would’ve been true, but the wolf jumped to the side and the dagger vanished into the slush. 

“Not yet.” Keith glanced frantically around, trying to figure out which ones he needed to take out of the fight. It was such a large pack, and in the adrenaline of the attack, he couldn’t recall how to tell them apart. All he could see were their flashing teeth and bright, hunger filled eyes. 

“What are they doing?” Lance stomped a hoof as one of the runners tried to slip past. A second later one jumped on Hunks back and Pidge stabbed it in the chest, stumbling back as it snapped at her hands before falling to the ground. Hunk kicked it away. Keith slashed at another as it darted in, but it didn’t get close enough for his blows to land.

“They want us to run so they can pick Pidge off. They know they can’t take all of us, but they’re desperate enough to take her.” Keith explained as Lance shot another, making it screech and race away. The rest of the pack continued to circle, yipping and darting. 

“Why me?” Pidge reared back, trying to see where they were at and he hummed low, thinking fast as he looked closer. They weren’t going to stop if he took out the leader. They were looking for a meal that would break their winter fasting. Some of them might not make it to the next hunt. The pack needed a large meal. They usually didn’t come down this far from the mountains. 

“You’re the smallest.” Keith answered, smiling a little at her indignant huff and stabbed a runner. The wolf was so focused on Pidge that he didn’t see it coming and ran off with a snarl. He snorted roughly as he watched the remaining pack, at least fifteen that haven’t pulled back. The others probably planned on following them along. 

“We’re running out of arrows,” Lance reared back, aiming at the wolves but he didn’t take the shot, watch as they skittered away from him before moving to the sides. 

“And daggers” Pidge hissed as she was pinned between everyone but he could see she was frightened. There were red smears across everyone that he didn’t bare thinking about at the moment but, in the back of his mind, he was already calculating what would be needed to heal them and how much longer they could all last. 

“Fine.” Keith snapped, jumping forward and swung. He managed to hit one wolf but another lunged toward his hunches but he expected it, already leaning forward so he could kick the offender away. His rear hooves connected with its skull and it tumbled away without a noise. It didn’t return. Lance and Hunk were protecting Pidge, blocking the wolves but the creatures were more focused on Keith now. He was the second smallest, but he was also the one with the most training, his body moving through the motions without him even needing to think about it. His swords were slippery with the evidence of their fight by the time the wolves retreated, most of them sporting wounds and he backed away toward his herd. 

“Don’t run just yet. Pidge stay in the middle. Hunk, take the lead and walk.” Keith spoke calmly even though he was panting. He had to get them back to the houses before the wolves tried their luck again. They wouldn’t just give up. They were falling back, continuing the hunt when his herd would tire themselves out with escaping. It was a gamble. 

“Right.” Hunks voice shook but he moved along the path with his stick slightly raised in front of him. Lance reached out toward him, a question forming on his lips but Keith shoved him around Pidge. They both created a barrier with Keith on her left and Lance on her right. The young chestnut took a moment to lean against Lance, her eyes wide as she wrapped her arms around herself but then her face slowly grew furious.

“Listen for them to follow and be quiet.” He shed one of his swords so he could wrap an arm around Pidges waist, checking her over for any serious wounds. It looked like she was simply frightened with a few scratches, maybe her legs nipped to bleeding. Hunks thick fur protected him so he didn’t see anything serious other than the fact that he was shivering from shock and there was a rip across his upper stomach that tore his shirt. It was only a little bloody. He shot a nervous look at Lance, watching as the Bay scanned the sides of the path around them with his bow ready. He didn’t spot any serious injuries but there wasn’t much he could see past Pidges body. He knew he had blood on him too.

The sun hadn’t moved far in the sky for them to reach the top of the ridge and start back down into the valley. Keith was nervous about walking along the High Mountains with the knowledge that the wolves were desperate enough to leave their higher elevations. The beasts knew that centaurs would kill them. His little herd already smelled like blood and weakness. And they would have to move quickly. 

“So, this isn’t how I wanted to start this visit off.” Lance muttered after a while and Keith shook his head. It wasn’t ideal, especially since it was the first time he was allowed to come alone. It was meant to be routine. Behind them, a howl went up and he glanced frantically around, judging the distance and the injuries. He shed his second sword with a quick, frightened swallow. 

“Do you three think you can make it back to the camp without stopping?” He hissed, knowing the wolves weren’t going to stop until they were fed or could no longer pick them off.

“Try and stop me.” Pidge reared back just slightly, and they all broke into a gallop. Hunk stayed in the lead, but Lance fell back a little more and kept his bow held to his side. Keith pulled his arms close to himself, but by the time they reached the halfway point he was panting heavily with his head handing low. The howls still followed them, the snarls seemingly just behind them at times. Sometimes he could spot them on either side of the path, waiting for one of them to fall behind. His body wanted to slow, to rest but he kept pushing himself. He suddenly felt too young to be running for his life. More than anything, he wanted Adam and Shiro with him. They’d have a better plan then just running for safety. 

Hunk let out a shout and he lifted his head, staring in shock. It was as if his wishes were answered by the stars and three centaurs were racing up the trail them with weapons at the ready. They were still far off but it was enough to make them all pick up speed, fleeing from the echoing howls. He held his head high as they careened down the slope. It took under half a varga to meet up with the others. 

“What happened?” Adam called out, breaking away from the others as he picked up speed to meet them first. Hunk skidded wildly past him, his momentum carrying him down the hill even as his hooves dug in.

“Wolves tried to take Pigeon.” Lance panted out as Pidge ran to Adam, hugging him close. A low chuckle came from Keith as he watched him bend over her, muttering soft words and checking her over. Lance sidled up to his right, letting him lean on him as the others trotted up and he tried to control his exhausted shaking. 

“We heard the howls and came right away.” Allura checked over Hunk who smiled weakly and Shiro passed them, heading straight for him. Keith tried to smile but instead he dropped his head on Lances shoulder, feeling an arm wrap around his withers as he did and let out a huff. 

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro gently touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them.

“I think so. It’s just the adrenaline crash.” He managed a smile but then Lance was sniffing him. He turned his head, shooting a confused and slightly offended look at him but the Bay pulled back a little more, still wiggling his nose as he sniffed. 

“No, you smell like blood. Are you sure that you didn’t get hurt when the wolf was on you?” Lance ran his hands over his back and he turned to watch. He vaguely remembered feeling the weight on his back but he bucked it off. Shiro did the same to his other side, running a hand over his thick fur. His mentor pulled back with his hand streaked with red. Keith could only blink in shock as Lance twisted to get a closer look. 

“Pull it back a little,” Shiro pressed a hand on his hunches, making them twitch and Keith watched in shock as Lance revealed a gouge that started from his hunch and went down to his thigh. He couldn’t feel it until he saw the wound. Then he felt all of it, hissing in shock as he noticed the slight darkness of his pelt that marked his blood loss. It made his stomach turn as Shiro and Lance searched for other wounds. There was silence from the others at this point but he refused to straighten and see their faces. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you got hurt?” Lance snapped suddenly and Keith opened and closed his mouth in shock, not understanding why he was upset. 

“I hadn’t realized…” He trailed off with another pained whine. Shiro covered his wound back up, making his tail flick against his will and smack his face. “Sorry” He whispered at him as both centaurs straightened up.

“We need to get them home.” Shiro called out to their herd, who all murmured their agreements.

“Alright everyone, Adam, you take the lead. Pidge and Keith will be in the middle with Hunk and Lance on the sides. Shiro and I will stay in the back and hold off the wolves if they wish to continue this attack.” Allura marched through the herd with her head high and eyes blazing with command and fight. Keith gave her a thankful smile as she patted his side and everyone moved into positions. 

Lance shifted back to his right, pulling his arm over his shoulders and letting him lean against him as they moved. Pidge waited for them to pass before circling around to his right as well, giving Adam enough time to press a hand against his flank, checking him over before moving to the front. The chestnut wrapped her arms around his middle, shoving at Lance so she had room for her arms and he held her back. He let out a sigh as she pulled away and moved to his left. She made sure to give room as to not bump his wound. Hunk shot him a faltering smile but there was worry tainting his eyes as they drifted down his flank. 

“You’ll be fine. We’ll get home and you’ll get some rest.” Lance murmured and Keith felt a little more relaxed. There was still a threat. The wolves could still attack and try to take on the adults but it wasn’t likely. They were a larger herd now and their weakened members were tucked into the middle. He didn’t even care that he was one of them.

The warmth from Lance against his side soothed his aching along his right and he let out a rough sigh, keeping his head low as the Bay took the lead. He was too tired, beyond so. It was as if he couldn’t even think. He was a little happy that he saved his little herd and he couldn’t wait to see what they could do to improve themselves so it wouldn’t happen again. There was so much waiting he did for them to get back. Keith had so many questions for them. 

“By the High Mountain!” Lance gasped and he finally lifted his head, looking around to see what shocked him and saw that they finally reached his home. Relief washed over him, and he tugged him forward. 

“What is that?” Pidge chased after him after pausing to stare down at the field. 

“It’s the new obstacle course. We run it together with our weapons.” Keith explained, watching as Adam took off to the infirmary. He could guess that he was warning Coran of everything that happened so he can prepare. Keith knew he was going to have to sit for a while to get his wound cleaned and stitched. He already lost so much blood but he simply walked on. 

“To the infirmary with all of you. Wolves have filthy mouths and dirty claws. Any scratch and bite can become infected.” Shiro called down to him, his entire focus on the path behind him and the four of them moved down moved down quickly, escaping the path and the wolves let out a final howl before giving up. They knew better than to walk near the houses. 

“Oh dear, so many injuries.” Coran ran around the infirmary, setting up different places and Keith was shoved forward by his three friends. He didn’t bother protesting as he was moved to the tub, several hands holding him steady as he stepped in one hoof at a time. 

“Someone should look at Pidge.” He muttered, leaning forward so he was pressed against Lance. The Bay had moved with him so he was in front of him, holding his arms. It was strange that he was a little taller than him now that he was in the tub. Lance muttered soothingly to him up as his wound was held open and washed out. It stung so bad that he lost his breath and even Lance groaned from how tightly Keith gripped his arms. Pidge petted his arm as she was walked to a separate room to recover with a few bandages around her body. Keith could feel stitches pulling his skin together so he could only offer a wavering of his lips. Not even a smile as he fought against the urge to cry out or grind his teeth. 

“The wolf packs expanded these last few years. They attacked them on the pass.” Shiro was explaining to the others in a quiet voice near the doorway, lingering to watch over Keith and the others. Adam wasn’t even bothering to hide his clinginess as he stood behind Coran, handing him supplies. He even had to hold Keiths tail to the side so he would stop slapping the Roan whenever there was a sharper pain. 

“Thanks guys,” Keith smiled at them before turning to bury his face in Lances neck, trying to hide his face as the twinges of sharp pain traveled up his body. He fought to hold still, jerking as he was stabbed again and again. 

It wasn’t long before he was getting wrapped up and led to the room he slept in all those years ago. It was exhausting. Lance helped him settle so he wasn’t rolling onto his side that was wounded. The cot was too small for him now, but he leaned his upper body over it. It wasn’t the most comfortable and if he was honest, he was cold. The adults were shooing everyone from the rooms that didn’t need to be there, including Lance and Hunk and told them to rest. Keith wanted to ask for something to keep warm with but even that seemed too much for his exhausted mind. Coran took a moment to explain that they weren’t getting dinner in case they threw it back up, but he didn’t even care, curling up a little more as he started to doze. The cold was making his very bones ache, making him grit his teeth. 

Keith woke up when there was warmth against his side. Pidge snuck into his room sometime without him noticing but he could see she was still shivering as she tried to leech his warmth away. Keith stared at her small frame for a moment, thinking about how he did the same to Adam and Lance. He reached over, pulling her blanket tighter around her body and tucking against his own so she was cocooned in warmth their collective warmth. 

A shuffling grumble caught his attention and he froze, turning to stare at the doorway with wide eyes. He suddenly felt small again, flashing back to his first day there as the creaking came from the stairs to the storage area. Keith couldn’t hide his grin, chuckling low as his body relaxed and Lances long legs appeared. He could recognize those anywhere. Hunk stumbled after him as he struggled to walk down the slope. 

“You know, your legs are darker than before? I think it’s because you’re growing up.” He hissed low as they both entered the room and Lance looked down at himself. “It’s cool.”

“I hadn’t even noticed.” The Bay smiled as his face turned red and he chuckled low at the embarrassment clear in the way he was shuffling with his head low. 

“That’s what’s different. I couldn’t put my finger on it.” Hunk bounced slightly before Pidge let out a loud snore. 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked around a yawn, shaking his head when he was down so he could stay awake longer. Lance moved around him and settled down. 

“We wanted to check on you…. And Pidge.” Lance managed to blush even more, and Keith snorted at him, reaching forward to reposition him to where he wanted him. A second later he stretched out across his lower back, using him as a pillow. 

“Thanks, you two. I appreciate it. I was getting cold.” He tilted his head to the side to look at Hunk who promptly beamed at him and settled down, using Pidge as a pillow and giving Lance something to sleep on. 

“You’re our family. We weren’t just going to leave you to heal this alone.” Hunk muttered as he settled in. 

“Yeah, we’re here for both of you.” Lance pulled a blanket Keith didn’t even see and started to try to wrap it around them all. Keith chuckled at his attempts, but his eyelids were drooping. It wasn’t long before their bodies heated the room comfortably and he was completely out. 

“Are you three serious?” Shiro’s voice sounded above him and he lifted his head enough to see the annoyed look on his face. Keith smiled and turned his head until it was pressed against Lances skin, feeling the withers he was using as a pillow. Pidge had moved to use his hunches but on the other side of his wound. Hunk was using her as a pillow with his lower body swung in front of Lance so he had one too. He wasn’t sure what the problem was. It was still his room. It was his herd.

“Oh, but it’s cute” Adam from the door and Keith closed his eyes again, letting out a satisfied sigh as he did. 

“As long as they don’t bump his flank.” Shiro sounded defeated and, for once, Keith knew it was a good thing. He didn’t plan on moving unless he had to follow his friends. 

“Look, whoever is still up, it’s morning. We’re letting you sleep in, but we want you up by noon at the latest.” Adam was suddenly stern, and he Pidge shift around on his flank with a faint grumble. 

“I’ll make sure they are up.” Lance spoke above them and he snorted, feeling a little better that Lance was going to watch the time. He wanted to sleep some more. Warmth that wasn’t just from their pile washed over him and he closed his eyes. He was safe with Lance, even when the wolves were chasing them, he was safe. Lance ran a hand through his hair and he turned to nuzzle it, letting out another sigh of content.  
====================================================================  
“Are you sure you feel up to this?” Lance walked along his side and he just smiled. The Bay hovered as he trotted along the trail. It was true he couldn’t go any faster in fear of tearing his stitches but he wasn’t just going to sit around and do nothing. Coran said he wasn’t allowed to run, but he could trot. Several dobashs passed before he was allowed to take the bandages off. He had to wear them at night still.

“I’ll be fine.” Keith looped his arm through his and slowed to a walk, chuckling as Pidge and Hunk thundered pass on their rounds. Pidge was given the go ahead to begin training again since she wasn’t harmed beyond a few scratches. 

“You were amazing, by the way. In the fight, I mean.” Lance stuttered, for a moment and he snorted, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“I was injured Lance.” He flicked his tail that was now bound up, so he didn’t slap at his burning hunches. They were healing nicely but with that came an itching that was driving him crazy. Hence, the walk to get his mind off it. 

“Yeah, but you were in control the entire time. You saved us and got us out.” Lance insisted and he turned to glare at him. 

“I’ve been doing border patrols alone since you three left. I guess I expected better of myself. I was scared the entire time.” Keith sighed out, slowing even more as he thought back on that day. He was terrified because others have died on that trail. He wasn’t going to lose a single member of his herd. 

“Really?” Lance suddenly sounded serious and Keith chuckled low. 

“Yeah. I finally got through to Adam and Shiro that I’m ready for this life. I guess I proved it. I know the new course by heart already. I haven’t mastered it with the bow and arrows yet but I’m good with my little swords.” Keith waved his hand at said obstacle course, nearly smacking Pidge as she raced by again. Hunk was shortly behind her, panting as he thundered along. Keith pulled his arm free and broke back into a trot. 

“You’re so far ahead of us.” Lance complained, stopping to stare at him in shock. Keith glanced over his shoulder at him, stopping as well and grinned with more than a little challenge. 

“Then get better.” He nearly purred, watching as Lances face went dumb before he shot past to do his runs. Keith took a moment to admire his agility before shaking his head at them. It made him feel red in the face as his stomach fluttered. He certainly enjoyed the way Lances legs had darkened in color until they were almost black near the hooves, the color fading to his reddish Bay color near or above the knees depending on the leg. 

“Ooooo, that’s weird.” Keith ducked his head down. He might have a fever from healing his wound, but those usually happen sooner than later. It wasn’t something he wanted to bring up with Adam but he made a note to tell him if it kept happening. 

“Keith!” Adams voice made him startle out of his thoughts and he realized he was watching Lance run a little too closely. He knew he had a busted smile on his face and hoped the Chestnut believed it was because he was walking laps with his injury. 

“Yeah?” he’s voice sounded off as he answered but then he saw the stress in every movement the Chestnut made and his stomach flipped for a different reason. 

“Shiro was called for the long walk. He’s leaving today.” Adams voice was wavering strangely, and he wondered if he had gone into shock, but Keith simply nodded. 

He stepped forward and looped his arm through Adams, leading him away across the field back to the houses. He was getting a little tired and, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to get away from Lance so Adam wouldn’t see him reacting. He also wanted to make sure Shiro had everything he needed for his journey, but he was certain the Chestnut prepared more than enough already.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me earlier?” He asked once the others were pass, on their way to the far end of the field. Adam tensed before shaking his head. 

“No one knew. The decision was made late, which was why Robin wasn’t there to escort the others. It was meant to be safe, like the times before, but then the wolf pack is larger since the winters haven’t been rough. It’s a mess. Robin arrived last night to relay the message. He’s already left to go to his mate in Hunks herd.” Adam slowed as he explained. Keith leaned against him the best he could, weary of his wound but he could tell that the news had left him reeling. 

“Shiro will be alright. He’s the best there is.” Keith assured him weakly. He had to believe that Shiro would make it. 

“I know, little one, but you were just attacked, and I know he isn’t a colt anymore but… I just want him here, safe with me.” As Adam spoke, Keith glanced over his shoulder, realizing he felt the same about Lance. Pidge and Hunk had their own lives to live, but for some reason, he wanted Lance with him no matter what. He’d give up being a Walker if it meant Lance would be there with him. It was frightening. 

“You can both calm down. I’ll be back before you know it.” Shiro met them at the door and Adam broke away from Keith, passing his mate and heading straight to the table where there were several packs open with supplies scattered around them. The Chestnut instantly started going through what he had and shoving them into different packs. 

“I know. It’ll be fun without you here to boss us around.” Keith teased as he hugged Shiro, instantly getting pulled into a loose headlock while his hair was ruffled. He made a show of fighting it, but he still didn’t have much strength to put in and Shiro was gentle when he let him out. 

“You both know I’m the bossy one.” Adam muttered under his breath. Keith stuck his tongue out at his back before turning back to Shiro. 

“Yeah, I’ll keep an eye on things, so you know he won’t overthrow Alfor in your absence.” He jerked a thumb at him and Shiro grinned before humming thoughtfully. 

“But when I get home I could retire and make everyone else patrol for me? I might want to release Adam on the herd.” He joined in and a puck flew across the house and bounced off the side of the centaur’s head. 

“I’ll overthrow you.” Adam stomped over to them, but his lips were twitching from where he was trying not to grin as well. He kissed Shiro on the side of his head where the puck hit before hugging him tight with a soft whine. “Just come home.”

“Nothing will keep me from you two. You hear me? I’m coming back and I’ll even bring something from the other herds if you want” Shiro’s voice broke for the first time and Keith took a steading breath. If they started to cry, then he wouldn’t be able to hold it back either. He waited until Adam and Shiro broke up to get another hug. 

“I know.” Keith muttered under his breath as he held on. After a while he pulled back, heading over to the table to make sure everything was as it should be. Even by his standards, Adam went a little overboard. In theory, Shiro could restock with the other herds but he might have enough to get though half the Walk without stopping for anything. Keith finished the packing, ignoring the silence behind him because that usually meant the two were kissing. He kept his back to them until the packs were full and ready to go. 

“No more fighting wolves while I’m gone.” Shiro appeared by his side and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Keith nodded before grinning up at him. 

“Does that meant I can fight them when you get back?” He asked cheekily, bringing another weak grin to his face. Adam grumbled behind them, grabbing he packs and helping Shiro strap them to his backs. 

“I still think you should keep some more weapons.” The chestnut complained but Shiro shook his head. 

“They’ll weight me down. I have my bow, and my sword. And I know you stashed some daggers in there.” Shiro gave them both a stern look but it only made Keith shoot a knowing smile at Adams who looked busted. Once everything was strapped on, they had time for one last hug before Shiro left out the door. Adam shuffled around him but then he leaned against him, tucking his head over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be alright for the day if you want to go with him for a while.” He barely got the words out before Adam was pressing a kiss against his temple and chasing after his mate. It brought a chuckle to him before he left as well, choosing instead to head over to the sparing area. He would’ve gone himself but he wasn’t sure he’d have it in him to make his way there and back. There wasn’t anyone in the circles there to disturb him but instead of doing drills, he settled into the dust and rolled over to his right side. He didn’t go completely over and rested. 

He took his time to process that Shiro was going to be gone. His wound still burned and he shifted, thinking about how hard it was going to be on Adam. It was true they were used to Shiro leaving, but that was always for a few days. The Long Walk could take over a year. It all depended on how fast the individual walked, if they encountered anything. 

“Did you fall?” Lance chuckled as Keith moved so he was upright, feeling a little foolish that he was caught. The Bay just smiled as he trotted up and offered a hand to help him to his hooves. 

“Thanks.” He took it, trying not to show that his entire body was alight at the touch and got back up. “What happened to your laps?”

“Finished them, long legs.” Lance winked and he let out a nervous sort of giggle. It died a second later and he let out a sigh. “What’s wrong?” Lance’s face dropped but he shook his head. 

“Shiro was called for the Long Walk. He’ll just left.” He nodded to the path they left on. He didn’t know what he was meant to feel. 

“Well, you know that this was a given. We’ll all be called eventually, maybe even twice but… Uh, I’m sorry.” Lance shuffled around and he flashed a nervous smile. 

“Yeah, I guess I just wished it didn’t happen this year.” Keith glanced down at his lower body, seeing the wound. It was going to leave an ugly scar. He was still frightened to head out alone to the forest, frightened that the wolves could still smell the wound. He let out another rough breath and turned away from the Bay. It made him feel weak. 

“I get that, but you’re a feral. You got this.” Lance bumped their shoulders together and managed to bring a smile to his face. His heart started to pound in his chest as their eyes met and he felt a lightheaded. 

“You two should come get lunch.” Hunk called out of nowhere and they broke apart, both of them muttering about being hungry as they fled toward the kitchens. Pidge was looking at him as he passed with a narrowed eyed frown. He cocked his head to the side before she shook her head, heading in without a word to him. It still took several minutes for his heart to calm. 

She dragged him to her room at the end of the day when all their chores were done. He didn’t bother to resist and once she started asking the harder questions, he cracked. He spilled everything that was going on with him, including the feelings of dizziness and his stomach turning. How he thought it might be connected to his wound and his occasional nightmare about wolves. He stuck mostly to the stranger parts, like when he was finding himself distracted by random things. He didn’t say it when they would hit him. 

“When does this happen?” Pidge hissed with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He stared at her blankly before shrugging. She was curled up on her bed and he had settled opposite of her on the floor with his back against the wall. He tried not to be jealous that she still fit hers without any modification made. His own needed work. 

“Hey guys. Hunk and I are going to turn in early. Long day of baking.” Lance stuck his head into the room and Keith felt his entire body lurch. 

“Yeah, thanks for that. I think Adam packed every puck we had made.” Keith couldn’t help but smile back at him. Lance winked before ducking back out. Keith took a shuttering breath, trying to hold in a nervous chuckle but then he saw Pidge’s evilest grin yet. 

“I’ve figured it out.” She hissed at him and he shook his head. 

“No, it’s just Lance.” Keith sighed, feeling his heartrate start to go back down now that he was gone. 

“No, it’s your hormones wanting Lance.” Pidge grinned her evil little grin again and he glared at her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He muttered, his face heating up traitorously. She cackled at him before shaking a finger at him. 

“Better start asking Coran or Adam for the Omega suppressant plant. Next year is the… Uh, first year.” She was blushing now and he cocked his head to the side. “Well, first you for you older guys. It’s not going to be my first year for a while yet.” 

“First year?” He covered his face with his hands, letting out a sad sort of whine. They were both bright red but Pidge seemed to be enjoying herself more than Keith was now that he was showing his embarrassment. 

“The first year where you can get pregnant. Basically, spring hits and you get super…. Ready for foal making time.” Pidge snorted before smiling at him, calming down. “Matt got the talk early. There’s the whole… courting and mating and babies and let’s just say I’ve learned my lesson against eavesdropping.”

“I can imagine.” Keith chuckled as he peeked out at her from between his fingers. She didn’t learn a thing. “Did you tease Matt?”

“Absolutely!” Pidge slapped her knee before they burst into laughter. They spent the rest of the evening talking about teasing Matt and how embarrassing the next year was going to be for the colts. They weren’t colts anymore though. He ended up sleeping in her room for the night, too tired to walk back to his own room.  
====================================================================  
Adam was standing motionless at the table, his eyes glazed over with his half-eaten breakfast on the table in front of him. Keith stayed quiet as he headed forward, sidling up to him and wrapping his arms around his middle. Summer already come but with it, all news of Shiro stopped. No herd had heard from him after he met Pidges herd but then nothing. 

“Any word?” He barely raised his voice, but Adam still jumped. The Chestnut took a second to turn and hug him back, nuzzling the top of his head as he held on tighter. 

“No. Shiro’s just gone.” Adam whispered, holding so tight to him that it was almost painful. He didn’t complain, holding back just as tight before ducking his head against his shoulder. It was so long without word of Shiro. 

“I’m sorry Adam. I know you were scared of this.” Keith let out a soft sigh as the arms loosened but still didn’t let him go. 

“We’ll be fine little feral. Shiro’s strong and will find his way home. Alfor and Coran are looking for him with Robin. Even a few others are coming to look.” Adam sounded like he was reassuring himself more than he was Keith. 

“Do you want us to help search?” He swallowed, more than a little frightened but Adam grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back. 

“No! Keith, please. PLEASE don’t go looking for Shiro. Let us take care of this.” Adam was near panicked as he stared desperately into his eyes. Keith felt his stomach turn and he ducked his head down, not even knowing where to start if he wanted too. 

“But…” He started but Adam shook him slightly, horror filling his eyes as he shook his head at him. 

“No Keith. You saw what the wolves are like right now. Let the elders handle this. I can’t lose any of you. Keith, please keep everyone safe here. Even if Allura and I join the search then you need to keep everyone safe here.” The Chestnut pulled him into an even tighter hug that made his breath shoot from his lungs and he wondered for a second if he was going to break something. 

“I…” He tried again, wanting to help find his mentor but Adam was shaking his head again. 

“No, Keith. You four need to stay safe. Remember what happened at the beginning of Spring? If we didn’t get there in time, the wolves would’ve picked you off one by one.” He cringed away, knowing it to be true. “We don’t even know where he disappeared from yet.”

“I’ll stay home. But you have to promise to come back if you leave.” He gave him a serious look and Adam frowned at him. After staring at each other for several heartbeats he was nodding with heavy sigh. 

“I will be safe for you too.” Adam pulled back, turning to head back to his room but Keith grabbed his arm. He picked up his breakfast and handed it back to him. 

“I eat, you eat.” He commanded and Adam huffed, taking it back. He moved off with the food, eating steadily as he did. Keith wondered if he should make some tea but they still had work to do for the day. With Coran and Shiro gone, they were short of educators and they still needed to prepare for winter. Once they were done with breakfast, Adam led him to the garden, looking down at the work that needs to be done. 

“Keith, go teach the Advanced fighting this morning and then go run laps. I don’t care how many as long as you get done for lunch.” Adam spoke in a collected manner that was the opposite from their moment in front of the table. 

“Right.” He nodded to him and headed off to find the others. 

“Thank you, Keith.” Adam pressed a kiss against his temple as he passed, and the Chestnut headed deeper into the garden. Keith trotted after him, finishing his own puck in a few bites as headed back to the student housing. Pidge appeared from the kitchen and he veered over to meet her. 

“Hey, you talk to Adam about what we, hmmm, discovered that night?” She called and he shot a rude gesture at her but couldn’t help the fact that he was smiling at her. The gremlin had pestered him about it but he couldn’t bring himself to it when the Chestnut was already worrying about so much already. 

“No, but he does what me to lead the class today.” He grinned at her and her face proved she knew she messed up big time. It didn’t take him long to gather Lance and Hunk and take them to the old grappling area. He waved Pidge forward after explaining their task, taking her down in a few heartbeats. She was on her backs, staring up at him in shock and he snorted as the dust reached his nose.

“You missed.” He snipped out and she huffed. 

“She’s still small though.” Hunk muttered softly and he turned to him. 

“You’re next.” He stepped back to make room for him but he went down just as fast as Pidge did. Keith was a little winded from the strain of taking his weight. He turned to Lance, his heart pounding in his chest and he dipped his head expectantly to him. 

“Alright.” Lance smirked and lunged at him. Keith twisted, rearing up as he pass. He rammed his front hooves against his shoulder, shoving him over completely until he was skidding away. Lance groaned from the ground, his eyes wide before he rolled over and shoved himself back to his hooves. 

“You three have a lot of work to do.” Keith shook his head at him and Lance lunged again, trying to get him in a headlock. Keith elbowed him in the upper stomach and twisted his arm behind his back. A quick kick had him on his knees before Keith shoved him away, causing him to roll widely onto his back. 

“I thought you got hurt earlier this year.” Pidge complained but he just shrugged. 

“How do you think I got Shiro to let me do patrols” He sidestepped to dodge Lances sneak attack and used his hunches to knock him down, smacking him in the face with his tail for good measure. 

“Hold still!” Lance scrambled to his hooves but Keith shot a dirty look at him. 

“Be better.” Keith snapped, kicking him lightly so he wouldn’t actually be injured. “Now. Remember, you’re bigger than things like wolves, so they come at you in numbers. Know what is going on around you constantly.” He paced around before shaking his head, trying to get Shiro’s words out of his head so he could concentrate. 

“You alright?” Hunk hissed and he nodded absently. 

“No, but I still have to show you some more advanced moves.” He gave him a look and Hunk nodded, like he knew Keith didn’t want him to ask again. He flashed a weak smile before turning back to Pidge who stepped back with her eyes widening in fear. 

“Again” He reared back and charged at her, dodging to the side at the last moment. She staggered around before they clashed. He sparred each one before calming things down by having them practice a few fighting moves to add to their growing abilities. They already were a force to be reckoned with but so was Shiro. He had to make them better.  
========================================================================  
“Keith.” Lance appeared from nowhere and Keith jumped slightly in shock. He didn’t hear the Bay come up and he hesitated to turn to him. Fall had arrived so they were leaving the next day and he didn’t want to be alone. Adam joined the search for Shiro but Allura had come back to rest and watch over them. Mainly to make sure he wouldn’t leave.

“Keith, I know when you’re overthinking something” Lance sidled next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle. He shuttered at his closeness before letting out a sigh. 

“I miss Shiro. I miss Adam being here. Even when he’s home, he’s not here.” Keith admitted finally. “I feel terrible because I don’t want to be alone, but I know the others will be looking for him. I can’t help because the adults would be looking out for me more than looking for Shiro.”

“Keith, you are doing more for them than you know. You’ve kept their home running, the search going. You helped Hunk make all the pucks they take with them as they’re searching. You’ve ran the classes and harvested the fields almost singlehandedly. You kept the search for him going.” 

“I guess” Keith blushed but he felt better, leaning against him as he took comfort. He let out a sigh after a moment feeling safe and comfortable for the first time since his mentor went missing. 

“If… if you want, I can come back next spring, before the others so you won’t be alone. I have to go home, the Stars know we’ve had to learn that enough times, but I can come back here after checking in with them.” Lance seemed nervous but Keith twisted in his grip to hug him. 

“Yes please.” He barely whispered, feeling his throat start to close up from holding back his emotions. He was truly lost without his mentor and the rest of his family being gone for so long. He pulled back after several minutes, tilting his head back to say something but he found himself lost for words now that he was staring into his deep blue eyes. 

“Fuck it.” Lance had a desperate look on his face as he pushed forward and pressed his lips against Keith’s. It took a second before he was pushing back, his entire body tensing up in excitement but then he relaxed into it. It was sloppy, and after a while they started to laugh which somehow made it so they were simply laughing with their foreheads pressed together. They spent even longer just like that, breathing in the newness of it all. 

“I’ve wanted that from the moment I woke up with you in my room this year.” Keith admitted a little bashfully, ducking his head slightly before shooting a shy smile at him. 

“I think I realized how much in love you was when you jumped into a clearing full of wolves and threw your weapon at me.” Lance looked more than a little star gazed and he let out a snort. 

“You mean fell into the clearing? I was barely in control and panicking.” He tilted his head back to nuzzle at Lances chin, breathing in the changes of his scent. It made his heart skip a beat in his chest but he had to pull back. 

“That would be it.” Lance’s voice was higher than before and he smiled at him before taking another step back but this time he was pulling the Bay after him. 

“I know you have to leave tomorrow, so I want more kisses tonight.” He pulled him along with ease, seeing the way that Lance seemed to melt, chasing after his touch. It was exhilarating. His entire being sang as Lance sidled up to him like so many times before, wrapping his arm around his withers as they walked so close that their hunches would occasionally brush together. Keith leaned against him shamelessly, knowing the only ones around were sleeping. 

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Lance whispered his promise into his ear and Keith chuckled, flicking it around at the strangeness of the feeling. 

The next morning he stood with the others on the far end of the field. Adam had returned to rest and make sure Keith was staying behind. Robin was escorting the others back to their herds but he planned on coming back if the winter wasn’t too harsh for him to cross the Southern Ridge. They were arguing how long they could keep the search for Shiro going. Winter and wolves made a dangerous combination. 

“Bye” Pidge hugged him tight, sniffing softly as she held back tears. Hunk didn’t bother, throwing his arms around Keith and Pidge and lifting them so their hooves were no longer on the ground. His tears fell openly.

“I love you guys so much.” He practically bellowed out, all of them heartbroken over the fruitless searches. After a minutes Keith managed to calm him down and separate. He wanted his little herd safely over the mountains before the wolves caused anymore trouble. The sooner they left, the more chance they had of Robin returning to help too.

“Hey, you think Adam paying attention?” Lance asked, peering down at the houses and Keith looked out as well. He could see the Chestnut had his back turned, which was a first. It also looked like he was arguing with Allura over something and he shook his head, turning back to see what the Bay wanted. The kiss was unexpected, but he already started to memorize the shape of Lances kisses. It was sweet and somehow sorrowful at the same time.

“Just come back, ok?” Keith pulled back with a sigh, both of them ignoring Hunk and Pidge as they started hissing on who won a bet. He didn’t care. 

“Oi, I’ll get in trouble if you two keep that up. Come on you three, time to go.” Robin broke them up by shoving himself between them and shooed the others up the hill. Lance laughed, skittering to the side away from them but then Robin was blocking his view. 

“Keith, I know you’re an Omega and you’re… special but…Uh, try little steps with that ok?” Robin looked awkward and he tilted his head to the side, staring at him blankly. 

“Little steps with what?” He blinked slowly as a blush spread across the centaur’s face as he turned his head away. Keith flicked his ears forward, making his eyes a little wider to look innocent and kept his face vaguely confused. 

“Ask Adam about it.” He muttered, turning away to chase the others up the hill. Keith snorted out a quiet laugh. A second later he had to cover his mouth to stop anything louder when he saw Robin backhand Lance as he passed to take the lead. The Bay ducked his head low, rubbing at it with one hand as Pidge and Hunk teased him. They were never going to hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA. You thought kisses and fluff. You get near death experiences and angst. (And a first kiss)  
> Tell me what you think. I'm bored and stuck at home like everyone else.


	8. Shiro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character and a crazy Shiro.

Fall came but Keith barely remembered it. His days became narrowed with chores and prepping for winter. The rest of the Altean herd came and went, along with several others that he’d never met before. They were all searching, which was something he longed to do but every time he tried to join or head out on his own, Adam stopped him and begged him to stay somewhere safe. Allura and Coran both asked him to keep an eye on the home while they were gone. Alfor was as good as missing to Keith as their leader rarely returned to rest, instead choosing to lead the search party. He met more and more centaurs as they arrived to give their aid. 

Adam was frightened briefly about leaving Keith alone with so many strangers but when Keith showed no interest other than feeding them and sending them off to search again, he warmed to the idea. All the herds seemed to be pitching in to find his mentor, the centaur being loved and respected. Keith wished that he was allowed out to search, but by the time he finished with everything he had taken on to keep the search going, he was too tired to even leave the valley. 

Keith was making a path through the fresh snow that morning. It was only him there with a Sorrel stranger called Alix. He met him when he arrived to run the supplies that Keith created. He was resting in the students hall after arriving at almost midnight. Alix reminded him a little of Lance but he was older, with a confidence that the Bay hadn’t grown into just yet. The Sorrel tended to linger after Keith handed the supplies, which annoyed him to no end because it delayed the search for Shiro. It didn’t matter to him that it was only a few minutes, it was still his mentor that was missing. The very thought of the stranger made him snort loudly, shoveling another clump of snow out of his way as he stomped along. 

“Good morning Keith.” Alix called out as if summoned and Keith flicked his ears back as he skidded to a stop next to him, sending the fresh powder over his path. Some even landed on his back and he shook it off with a sigh. 

“Adam planed on coming back today so I was going to wait for him to get a better location on where I need to take the supplies.” He continued and Keith shivered at the chill before leaning over to shovel more. 

“Are you sure? I thought they had a basecamp somewhere.” Keith knew they had a basecamp. Adam refused to tell him where it was. They managed to narrow it down where Shiro vanished from but that was it so far. He was nearly to the kitchens as the Sorrel followed him. 

“They have a general location.” Alix waved his hand around in a nonchalant manner but Keith just sighed. Part of him wanted to tell him to get moving but he didn’t want him to stop searching just because Keith was rude. He didn’t know what kind of centaur Alix was. 

“Right” Keith kept it short, finishing his shoveling as he reached the kitchen. He leaned his shovel against the wall and shook himself off one more time before stepping in. The fire he started earlier was still crackling, making the room cozy in a way that unwound his muscles. He kept his jacket on despite the heat. 

“Maybe I can help you around here until he gets here.” Alix trotted in and kicked the door shut. A clump of snow fell from his lower back and Keith glared at it, knowing it was going to make a puddle on the floor. He doubted that it would be cleaned up before he left. Frustration washed over him and he took a deep breath, choosing to make himself some tea to warm up and plan his day now that the paths were clear. 

“If you want to help you can go… collect more firewood. I’ve been cooking all the pucks that are being packed.” He nearly told him to check on the green house but he was frightened that he might mess up in the plants. They all needed them. The searchers were coming back with random injuries that Keith would treat and send them on their way. 

“Can do.” Alix smiled and some of Keith irritation eased. He was just trying to help. The honey eyes were alight as he shot from the kitchen, leaving his snow pile like Keith thought he would. A second later he shook his head at him and grabbed the broom to sweep it out. 

His water was warm enough to make a good cup of tea and he poured some for himself before refilling the kettle and placing it back over the fire. If Adam was coming then he wanted to make sure there was a warm meal waiting for him. He stoked the fire completely to life, closing his eyes for a second as he let the heat wash over him but he was still tense.

“What am I going to do?” He nibbled at his lips before slowly turning to stare at the door. Alix was lingering and smiling. It reminded him of Lance, which could be useful instead of annoying. He expected the Sorrel back anytime. Keith quickly moved around, grabbing another cup and some tea leaves, mixing them up in one of the most popular flavors and used the fresh hot water. A once it was brewed enough he ducked his head out the door. 

“Alix?” He called out and the Sorrel appeared around the edge of the housing where they kept the logs neatly stacked up. 

“Yeah?” Alix walked forward a few steps before he stopped. 

“I’ve made you some tea if you want to warm up.” He offered, chuckling a little as Alix brightened and trotted toward him. He ducked into the kitchen and waited until he was at the door to walk in further. Alix was gentler with the door and Keith slid the cup across the table to him. 

“Thank you again for coming to help. Shiro practically raised me.” Keith admitted, smiling down at his tea before glancing up through his eyelashes. He was right, watching as Alix got a little breathless dazed look on his face. 

“Of course. He’s a good centaur.” The Sorrel seemed to sigh, and Keith nodded along. 

“Still, you must have so much important things to be doing right now. You’ve helped so much with everything. You’re skills are surely needed elsewhere?” Keith leaned forward and put his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table. He held his cup with his other hand, lifting it to take a sip without taking his eyes off the Sorrel. 

“My herd will be fine without me. I have a lot of older siblings to take care of things while I’m here.” Alix beamed and he smiled back serenely. 

“Still, you’re here.” Keith sipped again even though it was steaming hot. His tongue ached but he kept his face soft. He needed information. “And with how far you’ve had to travel between here and the search base.”

“It’s not too far. Just along the higher valley in the mountain.” Alix gestured at the wall where the High Mountains were. There was a faint blush on his face as he spoke and Keith made a noise in the back of his throat but his mind was racing with what he already knew about the mountain terrain to figure out where. “And I, well if I’m being honest, I didn’t plan on staying this long.”

“Really?” Keith pulled from his thoughts and arched an eyebrow at him but Alix seemed to catch himself. A flustered giggle came from him and Keith shook his head, chuckling low. 

“I just mean, that I, uh. Realized I really liked helping.” He tried and Keith let it pass, sipping his tea around his smile. He was starting to have fun now that he wasn’t so confident and annoying.

“I’m grateful.” Keith tilted his head slightly, his delicate ears picking up the way that his breath caught. Alix blew on his own tea, his eyes turning glazed for a heartbeat before he seemed to shake himself off. 

“You know you’re something, like I’ve never seen before.” The Sorrel admitted but Keith cocked his head to the side, flipping his ears back nervously. He didn’t want to hurt the centaur, but he needed information. 

“If I was better, I’d be able to help search. I know I’m keeping the others going but I want to be out there, finding where Shiro went.” He sighed, not expecting to pour his heart out to him. It felt a little better to say it to someone and not be expected to fix himself or accept it. 

“No, Keith, you’re doing great. Much better than I would’ve if I was in your position.” He beamed but Keith just sighed, not getting any more information on where the search was going on so he could join. He stared at his cooling cup of tea but there was something that caught his attention that made him frown. He shoved himself up from the table, huffing softly as he moved the tea away. 

“Keith, we wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” The Sorrel tried again but Keith was trying to listen. He stretched out his hand forward and grabbed his arm to shut him up. 

“Shhh, I think…” He started before shaking his head, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. “I think someone’s here.” Keith felt his stomach lurch, remembering all the stories and warnings about strange centaurs that would do him harm. He didn’t really know Alix that well. 

“Keith, stay inside.” The Sorrel shoved himself away from the table as well and stepping purposefully toward the door. Keith snorted at him and charged forward as well. Outside was somehow colder than before and he wrapped his arms around himself, one hand holding onto the knife he had tucked against his side. 

There was an entire herd of centaurs making their way along the edge of the High Mountains. They were stressed. Even from the vast distance he could see their tails swishing and hear their snorts. There must be news and it wasn’t good. It was enough to rattle the hardened members of his herd. 

“I can see…” Alix started but Keith broke away. He saw him too. Adam was holding him up with an arm over his shoulders but he wasn’t walking straight. His head hanging down low. Coran was on his other side, Allura in the lead and the others in the search party around them. Alfor was bringing up the rear, keeping watch. 

“Alix, grab Keith.” Adam saw him coming and the next thing he knew he was being tackled from behind. 

“No, SHIRO!” He cried out as his arms were pinned behind his back. His mentor lifted his head briefly before it fell back to his chest. Horror washed over him as he saw the damage. There was an arm missing. The stub was bandaged but there was a red stain across his bare chest that proved he had lost a lot of blood. There was a blanket thrown over his back to warm him and a jacket looped into the one remaining arm with it tucked against his other shoulder. His head was mostly shaved with even more bandages wrapped around the top. 

“Keith please,” Alix pulled him back and Coran ran over to meet him, taking his arm as he moved him to the side. The Sorrel pulled him to the side while the Roan moved to his other, effectively trapping in between them. All thoughts of fighting them left his head as Adam passed with Shiro, heading down to the houses. 

“My little Feral, stay calm. Let us care for him.” He called out to him and the fight left him completely. Keith sagged against Alix, struggling not to scream in frustration that he had to stay away. The Sorrel held onto him, trying to calm him but it did little. Shiro lifted his head again, staring at him with a blank look on his face as he was walked past. Coran broke away, following them down to assist in the healing. 

“What happened to him?” Keith whispered, closing his eyes against the fear but the image of Shiro was stuck in his mind as he listed the injuries that he saw. His traitorous brain started to imagine all the ways they could’ve been inflicted on him, how long he was gone for or what could’ve happened to his mentor. There were so many injuries. 

“He’s home Keith. He’s safe. Coran and Adam can care for him.” Alix somehow got him moving again and Keith shook, wanting to follow faster but the rest of the herd surrounded them, blocking his path. Allura patted his shoulder but her eyes were haunted. Alix wrapped an arm around his upper body, sidling him to his side so it would be easier to maneuver him. Part of Keith wanted to pull away but he didn’t think he had the strength. 

“He’ll be alright.” Alix kept muttering to him but Keith knew it wasn’t the truth. Shiro had a long path of healing ahead of him. There was no telling if he could remain on it or succumb to his wounds. It made him feel like a little foal again, and not the centaur that he’s grown into. 

“I have a fire in the kitchen with hot water. They’ll need it.” Keith pulled away from the Sorrel and broke away from the herd. A second later Alfor and Alix followed him. “And some food should be heated for everyone.” He muttered it more to himself but stress still washed over him. The path was being used by Shiro and Adam so he made a new one around them, his long legs cutting through the snow. 

The kitchens were still heated by the fire and he tossed a log on it to keep it going. Alfor was next to it in an instant, groaning as he settled next to it. Alix paused at the door, watching him as he moved around. Keith grabbed the tea kettle and pulled it off the fire, setting some pucks up to warm them up. 

“I’ll keep a watch on them. I’m not moving my old bones until the cold leaves them.” Alfor smiled at him but his eyes were filled with defeat. Keith took a moment to lean against him, trying to sooth them both but he realized the old centaur was getting to the age of retirement. Allura was already taking over most of his duties. Alix stepped to the side as Keith walked past carefully, holding the kettle to take it to the Coran and Adam. Hopefully it would help. 

“Oh, I was just about to get that.” Coran ran past, skidding to a stop before spinning around.

“Alix said Adam would be returning so I was going to make him tea.” Keith explained dully, still making his way to the infirmary but the Roan skittered next to him. 

“Maybe you should wait to see him.” Coran warned but that was it. He didn’t stop as he walked into the room. Shiro was holding onto Adam with his single arm like his life depended on it. Coran grabbed the kettle from Keith before it could fall to the ground. It was like his hooves were frozen to the ground but he forced them to move, lifting one at a time to make his way forward. His stomach turned as Shiro lifted his head. His eyes were glazed with the strain of what he went though but then it was as if there was a light that went on behind them. 

“Keith, you’re here.” Shiros voice was thick with pain but there was flicker of a smile on his face before he turned to hide against Adam again. 

“Can you fix him?” He inched forward, not knowing if he was going to be allowed close but they didn’t stop him. He brought his arms up close to his chest, not knowing how to make himself useful but then Coran tossed some fresh bandages at him. 

“I’ll do my best, just hand me the supplies when I ask. Adam, hold him steady.” Coran used his hot water to heat some wash water, dropping a few herbs in it, letting it brew a little while he used scissors to snip away the existing bandages. Keith turned his head away as they were pulled off his stump and the wound was revealed. The smell of raw flesh filled the room and Shiro made a pained groan as Coran started washing. Something in Keith seemed to snap and he shook it off, turning back to what he needed to do. He’s seen blood before. He wasn’t some Omega tutting over a patient, he could deal for Shiro.

“You’re doing great.” Adam muttered, petting Shiro gently as he soothed him. 

“Strange, this is already stitched up. And nicely done too.” The Roan muttered as he hunched over the wound and Keith saw it wasn’t a fresh injury. It already looked like it had started to heal. A second later Coran was holding his hand out and Keith was handing over the bandages. It took a while, but they had his stump fixed up. 

“How’d it get stitched?” Adam hissed but no one had an answer. 

“Now, the injury up here.” Coran started unwinding the makeshift bandages off Shiros head. Keith gathered them up along with the others that could not be used and took them away, leaving a clear space for Coran to work. He grabbed some fresh bandages and turned to see a large yet shallow gash across the top of his head. 

“What happened to him?” Keith jumped at the sound of his own voice but Coran started to shake his head. 

“There’s no telling unless he can tell us. We won’t know if he remembers what happened to him until he rests, and even then it could take years for everything to come back to him.” The Roan went back to work, cleaning but there was no way to stitch the wound so he added a few herbs and poultices to make sure it wouldn’t get infected before sending him back to their house for rest. They debated if he should stay where Coran could keep an eye on him but eventually everyone agreed that Adam was skilled and would make him more than comfortable in his own bed. 

The only problem was that patrols still needed to be done and with the others still needed time to recover that left Keith and Alix. He wanted to be annoyed, and he wanted more than anything to stay with Adam and Shiro after so long but they had to be safe. It wasn’t even a long patrol, something they could do within the time they had left and get back before they were too cold. They had to check the boundary with the High Mountain. 

“Come on Keith. It’ll be fun.” Said Sorrel was practically bouncing ahead of him and Keith tried to shake off his grouchy behavior. No matter how much he wanted to be home, he was helping everyone by keeping them safe while they rested. With him personally patrolling, he knew without a doubt that his herd was safe. Maybe he could get Alix to help. Even though he was frustrating, he was sure he could train the centaur to be more considerate while he was there.  
===================================================================  
“Keith, I want you to stay near the houses.” Shiro called from the kitchen as he left but he stopped, glancing over his shoulder at him. Spring wasn’t far away but Shiro was still resting. His wounds were still bandaged but they were healing well. What really worried him was the fact that he was constantly staring and muttering under his breath. 

“The West and South boarders need patrolled. Allura wanted me to go.” He explained briefly but his mentor shook his head at him. 

“Go help Coran for today. I’ll talk to Allura.” He gave him his look that told him he’d better listen and he sighed, nodding along. Keith stared at him for a second before dipping his head and moving off. Alix met him halfway, his mouth open as he started a greeting but Shiro interrupted them. 

“Alix, come here.” His mentor managed to make it to the front door. The look on his face was enough to make the Sorrel hesitate, shooting a glance at Keith but he shrugged at him, not really knowing what they were meant to do. Alix gave him a wobbling smile before he slipped inside with Shiro. Keith felt a wave of dread wash over him but he slowly turned away, heading to where Coran was in the green house. 

“Hello Coran, Shiro told me that I needed to help you instead of doing patrols.” He leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms. Time away from the stress of everything, just to get a breather, was what he was looking forward to most. For months he ran everything by himself, but now there were others to help and he had more free time. With that free time came the understanding that there was something different in the way that Shiro was looking at him. 

“Oh, well. I thought Alix was helping me today, but the more hands the merrier.” The Roan practically cheered before snipping a few leaves off at plant. It was something that he was using to heal Shiro and Keith felt his stomach turn at the very sight of them. He helped with so many bandages changes that the smell was haunting him. Still, he moved without complaint at he started to work. Alix didn’t return until long after midday. The Sorrel had several packs on and a stark white complexion. Keith bounded down to him but he just stared at him swallowing thickly. 

“Are you alright?” He stretched his hands out to him and Alix suddenly relaxed. 

“You are very loved.” The Sorrel smiled warmly, making him cock his head to the side in confusion. A second later he realized what all the bags meant. 

“You’re leaving? Why? I thought you wanted to stay?” He took another step closer but Alix held his hand up. 

“I am leaving. Shiro is found and, well, I am no longer needed here. You are still something special. Maybe we will meet again next year.” Alix had a bright look in his eyes but he didn’t touch him as he stepped back. Coran bid him farewell and the Sorrel dipped his head, not breaking eye contact with him before he turned away. 

“Have a safe journey home.” Keith called after him, feeling a little guilty that he had flirted with him a little for information when he really didn’t see anyone when Lance was around. He was a little worried about the pass in winter but Alix was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

“Keith, I wanted to ask. Have you noticed anything different with Shiro? I know Adam will tell me the truth but Shiro will hide any damage with him more.” He frowned down at his work as he spoke but Keith was nodding. 

“He’s… not letting me leave. I’ve had patrols since he got back but he’s not letting me go on any of them. He doesn’t even want me to help the others.” Keith didn’t look up as he started to lay the leaves out so they knew how much they would have. It wouldn’t take long for them to have enough for the days dose. 

“Hmmm, give him time to process. You’re his… well, you’re his responsibility and he wants to keep you safe, especially this year.” Coran spoke soothingly but Keith felt a wave if distaste wash over him. “Speaking of which, when we’re done with this I can show you what you need to do to suppress your Omega.”

“Please don’t give me the baby talk.” Keith glared at him, making the Roan chuckle low and crack a smile after so long without something to be happy about. It made him preen briefly but it still wasn’t as soothing as going for a patrol. 

“I won’t. I’ll tell Adam it’s time though.” Coran gave him a mischievous grin and he let out a sigh. 

“Fair enough.” Keith already knew a lot about it since Pidge and him talked last year but he had no idea what they were going to do when Spring came around again. 

It was beyond embarrassing when Coran got around to their lesson on the Omega herb. He had to remember to take a dose every three days, to not double up the dosage or lose track since it could mess with his hormones and cause heats randomly. He took some to his room, being told that he’d would need to start taking it. 

Apparently he hadn’t filled his embarrassment quota for the day because the moment he walked into his house he saw Shiro and Adam full on kissing. He made a noise in the back of his throat, trying not to show his disgust but they weren’t exactly subtle in the past few weeks. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were still here.” Adam pulled back in a flustered manner that he hoped was from embarrassment and nothing else. He knew it was false but he could hope.

“I was told to help Coran. He gave me my first dose for… you know.” Keith tossed the pouch to them as he ducked past. Adam fumbled with catching it and he dipped into his room. Allura was making dinner for everyone and already told him to head home to rest before it was ready. He was honestly a little tired. 

“Maybe you should take the first dose sooner than later.” Adam called out and Shiro made a strange noise. 

“Maybe you should stay home for a while.” Shiro called to him and he stuck his head out to look at them. 

“I’m just a little tired from the day. I’m fine.” He narrowed his eyes at them, letting out a sigh at their worried faces. 

“Keith, well. We didn’t plan on having classes this year since we were in the center for the search party and it’s the first year for the most of you.” Adam paused before straightening up, some of the red on his face fading. “We were thinking of letting you travel.” Keith stared in shock as Shiro glared at nothing behind his mates back. 

“I would’ve thought you would want my first year here.” He asked carefully, testing the waters of the conversation but Adam shot a look at Shiro. 

“We don’t want to pressure you. But there are herds out there with other young centaurs that you should meet.” Shiro took a steady breath, the tension he had in his shoulders eased. “I met Adam while traveling. I want you to have the same chance.” 

“Any herd?” He asked but Adam was already shaking his head. 

“Well, Pidges doesn’t have any your age and Lance was only one, so maybe Hunks. Or my original herd. They’ll take you. They don’t believe in, well, partnering on the first year. They keep a close watch on all you young ones so nothing happens. Everyone is allowed to court each other, but just not mate.” Adam explained and Keith wilted slightly, shrugging one shoulder before turning to move deeper into his room. If classes weren’t going to happen, then Lance wouldn’t be able to come and he wouldn’t be able to go to the Bays herd. All he wanted was a nap before what was most likely going to be a long dinner followed by a long wait for spring. Now that Shiro was back, it was as if his opinions and wants were being ignored. 

“Keith! I want you to understand. No mates this year.” Shiro shot after his retreating back and Keith nearly paused to ask him why he was having yet another choice taken away from him. Instead, he closed the door behind him, hoping to block the conversation.   
=======================================================================  
Keith walked slowly down the bank. He was frustrated and flustered at the same time. He loved his older brother but now that Shiro was back he found that he couldn’t do anything. Now his mentor was so overprotective that Keith was barely able to get out and even stretch his legs. He wasn’t allowed to leave the houses on a bad day. It took hours but he finally convinced Adam to let him out to the woods, just to the waterfall. He was allowed one day and one night as long as he stayed in the trees and didn’t go looking for trouble. It still infuriated him, but it seemed that Adam was tired of his attitude. 

Keith didn’t mean to be grouchy, but his life was suddenly restricted which made him feel terrible all the while he was adjusting to his knew life. Even with him taking the doses, he could still feel the effects of his heat. Now that he knew what they felt like, he realized he was feeling the minor effects of his Omega side for years. It still didn’t prepare him. He snapped at Allura for talking to him that morning, which made Coran give him a cookie for breakfast before he escaped to the woods. The Roan promised to keep Shiro busy so he could have a break without his mentor hounding him to be careful or trying to follow to check on him. 

The spring breeze drifted past him and he sighed, lifting a hand to brush through the still bare tree branches above him when a voice called to him. His heart started pounding in and he turned to see Lance bounding through the trees, coming to a halt a few paces away. That morning he woke up and asked if he could visit Pidge and Lance on their way around, but Shiro told him that they weren’t going to see either, which was the main reason he was moping in the woods. 

“You’re here” He breathed out in amazement. Lance had a strange look on his face and he suddenly closed the distance between them, shoving his face into the crook of his neck. Keith shifted his hooves and gasped, tilting his head as he was scented. A hand landed on his back as Lance pulled him closer, slowly trailing down until it was running through his coat. Keith twisted so he was sideways to Lance when the other froze. 

“Should we… I want to but should we…” He shook his head and Keith pulled back, turning so he could wrap his arms around his chest. He pressed them chest to chest and nuzzled under his chin, enjoying the way Lances eyes rolled into the back of his head before kissing him. He kept it long and slow, stepping back and turning around. 

“I will, but you know I’m not going to make it easy on you.” He glanced over his shoulder as he sashayed away, swinging his lower body before taking a few bounds forward. Lances eyes lit up before darkening and Keith laughed, taking off. They ran through the little forest, chasing each other until he far from the housing and borders as he dared. It didn’t take long for Lance to catch up with him. It never really did.   
========================================== =============================  
Keith didn’t bother to look up as he stepped from the river, twisting to wring the water from his flanks with his hands. The scar from the wolf was a pale crescent along his withers and he frowned at it, wondering if it was ever going to vanish. He couldn’t really reach it and grumbled in frustration as his tail dragged behind him, picking up some mud now that it was drippling water everywhere. 

“Keith?” Lances voice was wobbly as he approached. Keith turned to him, seeing wide eyes but smiled at him in confusion. He never hesitated to approach him before but he shrugged it off, turning back to dealing with his tail, flicking it around to dry it off a little better. 

“Hey, can you do that braid thing you did last time?” He asked as he went back to fussing over his tail. It got in his way so often now. Maybe he could ask someone to cut it for him. For a second, he considered asking Lance but the Bay would probably panic and ask him not to. He honestly didn’t want to be around Adam or Shiro when all they did was lecture him so they were out. 

“Yeah, I can do that?” Lance still sounded rough. Keith frowned, looking at him concerned but then he was walking forward with the dazed look on his face. 

“Lance, are you feeling alright?” Keith moved around, reaching out to press his hand against his cheek. The Bay instantly leaned against him with his eyes closed, his face relaxing before a sigh slipped from between his lips. Keith wanted another kiss. 

“I’m just… I can’t believe this happened. You’re my mate. We’re mates.” Lance breathed out and Keith shook his head with a laugh. He pressed a kiss against his other cheek. They had stayed there for a second with their heads pressed together before Keith took a breath and stepped back. 

“You should wash yourself. You stink.” He shoved the Bay to the waterfall and started to flick his tail to dry it out a little. He felt better than he had in days now that Lance was there with him. He talked about them finding Shiro and how they were going to be in trouble. He hadn’t gone home that night, which was the plan, but he still didn’t know how he was going to react. Learning Shiros knew mood swings was something he was good at and he knew they didn’t know how he felt about Lance. 

“Do you have any idea when you need to go back?” Lance called back as he scrubbed his sweat soaked body. Keith cocked his head to the side, wondering if he wanted to go back. He wanted the old Shiro back. It didn’t seem likely with everything that happened with them but in the end, he had his Lance. He’d be fine. 

“This morning?” He cringed at the fact that it was midmorning as he pulled his clothes on. They most likely expected him home at first light and he planned on pressing their limits and taking his sweat time, however, Lance was not factored into his plans. The need to wash the scent of their mating off was more important since he was told repeatedly to not mate which made him run a little later than he planed. 

“So, right now?” Lance shot a smirk at him before slipping from the river. His pelt turned a dark red that shown and Keith beamed, wondering how he managed to get such a beautiful mate as all his own. The Bay bounced up to him, only stopping when they’re faces were an inch a way. Keith chuckled low when he saw he was practically vibrating in front of him so he pulled him into a kiss with a hum of appreciation.

“KEITH!” Shiros voice boomed out and he jerked back in shock, backing up until he was tucked behind Lance as his mentor thundered through the trees. 

“Shiro?” Lance greeted in confusion; his arms still wrapped around him. Keith saw the same look on his face as all the times before and pressed forward. 

“Lance, I love you.” He whispered before pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“Keith. Go home.” Shiro was harsh, marching forward and grabbing his arm, pulling him away. Lance made a pained noise but Keith skittered sideways until he was several feet back toward home. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith tried but Shiro shot a look at him and he quickly backed away more. Lance stared at him in confusion and he took another step back before shooting away. There was no way to tell what Shiro was saying, but he would only make him angrier if he stayed there so he kept running. There was one thing he could do to help his lover and that was get Adam so he could calm Shiro down, but he had to get as far away from the Bay as he could. 

“Adam?” Keith was panting as he skidded into their house and his other mentor lifted his head in shock from where he was cleaning up some of their healing supplies for Shiro. 

“Shiros doing something again.” The man sighed, setting everything down and Keith raced to his side, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his shoulder. 

“He’s making Lance leave.” He nearly sobbed the words out and Adam quickly pulled away, leading him toward his room. Keith frowned in confusion as he was settled next to his bed and Adam sat next to him, letting out a groan. 

“I’m sorry Keith, but he and you… you two have always been close.” Adam made a noise in the back of his throat and he pulled back in anger. 

“So what? He’s my friend.” He snapped out and Adam just sighed. Keith loved Adam, but he also loved Lance. 

“I know you are, but this is your first season. You both need to gain more control of yourselves before you meet. You two are so stubborn. We told the McClain herd that he should stay with a different herd this year. We planned on sending you to that one herd, remember? We wanted you to meet with others before you made a mistake.” Adam reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder but Keith shook him off. Lance was never a mistake. 

“Why didn’t you tell me my last summer with him was my last summer with him?” He shouted at him. Adam got the look on his face that reminded him of his father so long ago when he had to do something painful like leave him. Keith turned his head away for a second as he made up his mind, jumping to his hooves. 

“Wait, Keith. You’re still so young.” Adam called after him as he launched himself out the door. Adam chased after him and he ignored him. They met Shiro as he came from the forest, alone. 

“Keith, home.” His mentor stomped past and Keith stared at the forest as Adam moved around him, gently moving him back toward home. 

“But Lance?” He didn’t know that his voice could sound so broken as he was pulled away. His mind felt exhausted and the strain of the day seemed too much now that he didn’t have his friend by his side. Then he was being herded into the house by his mentors, leaving him unable to strike out after Lance. Shiro started pacing back and forth once they were in their house and Keith found his throat closing up from the absolute betrayal. 

“That was close. Keith, I know you don’t understand, but this could kill you. You were so weak and first seasons foals are the most likely to die more than any other season except maybe the oldest ones. And Lance is so….Lance. You should have the chance to meet more suitable choices,” Shiro ran his single hand through his hair, making the black strands fall over the faint white that was growing where the healed head would used to be. Adam reached out, stopping him as he paced by him. 

“But you didn’t have to send him away. He promised to come back when you went missing. So I wouldn’t be alone here with even less than a herd. But now I’m more alone then ever.” Keith wanted to run after his Bay but he knew that he would never make it. 

“Lance is just one Stallion. You have your whole herd here.” Adam tried but Shiro spun on him. 

“When did he arrive here?” His voice was like ice and Keith felt the lie bubble up before he could stop it. 

“Just this morning. He was dirty and tired from his trip so he jumped in the river to wash up.” He explained away everything he could think that could set Shiro off more but he could see the fury in his gaze. 

“And you didn’t come and tell us. That’s it! You’re not going anywhere this year. You’ve just proven that you’re not responsible enough to keep yourself safe.” He went back to his pacing while Adam stared in shock but Keith turned, stomping to his room and kicking his door shut behind him. He wanted nothing more than to go and find Lance but he didn’t see how. He was tired anyway from all the different emotions raging through him. 

Before he could stop it, an enraged scream ripped from his throat and he ended up kicking the wall. They were talking like Lance would hurt him, that he wasn’t a good mate or that Keith should be striving to do better. He didn’t understand how blind they were that Lance was his and he was Lances. Nothing else mattered. He couldn’t believe his own family would believe that Lance wasn’t the best, that they would doubt him so much that they planned on sending Keith far away from him. He couldn’t believe they were taking the choice of who he could love away from him after all the times they promised that being an Omega wouldn’t be an issue. 

After several minutes of pacing around his room with his hands pulling at his hair, he crumbled at the foot of his still too small cot and grabbed the pillow. It did little to muffle the sobs but it did give him something to hold on to as his world shattered apart. It was apparent to him now that he could no longer trust his mentors. They would never come to see past his Omeganess and he was on his own. Ever since Shiro returned, that was all he heard from them, that he was different and as such had to act different, had to be treated different. 

Eventually, the sobs stopped coming and he simply laid there. Adam tried to talk to him through the door but he ignored him completely. He didn’t care anymore. He tried his best to make them understand, yet they were still going to do what they wanted without considering what he wanted to do with his life. He wondered briefly if they ever did plan on letting him be a Walker or if they were training him to give him something to do. One thing he was certain about, was that he wasn’t going to live his life stuck in a corral dictated by Shiros overprotected panic.   
================================================================  
“Keith, will you stop moping around.” Shiros voice was hard but he didn’t bother to move from his spot in the sun even as his black pelt was burning. They were halfway through summer but it felt more like a year to him. Shiro wasn’t appreciative of his now lackluster behavior but he didn’t bother doing most of his chores or much of anything. He didn’t even bother to speak very often unless it was a direct question that couldn’t be answered with a shrug or nod. It was too exhausting.

“Yes, why don’t you come help me?” Allura interrupted as Shiro went to speak again and Keith rolled over, turning his back to his old Mentor before he stared at her. After a moment, he considered that it was better then being lectured by Shiro about his attitude and rolled the rest of the way to his hooves. He followed without a word. 

“How are you feeling?” Allura asked softly when they were out of earshot and he shrugged. Numbness wasn’t exactly a good thing but it was better than the helplessness he usually felt when dealing with Shiro. He spent so long wishing for his return, now he simply hoped that the old Shiro would show his face again. He wanted his understanding mentor back, not the one that repeatedly told him that he was no good for patrols, that he was too young for his own choices and occasionally look at him and mutter no foals.

“Physically? You haven’t been doing much but sun yourself.” Allura pestered, making him irrationally furious for a second before he shook his head to get control of himself. He wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Shiro wants me home. I’m home.” He explained in a drone voice and Allura sighed, gazing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Maybe, a little time away is what you need. Visit the other herds like Shiro wants. Give everyone a break away from each other.” She suggested softly and he stared at her in shock. He spent so much time not caring what they thought he should do anymore that he didn’t think they would be willing to send him. It was the original plan but they seemed to think that he should go as far as the woods anymore since he couldn’t be trusted. Most days it wasn’t even pass the houses. 

“Maybe you’re right, but it was decided that I would stay here for the time.” Keith tried to give her a smile in thanks for the advice but he could tell it was more of a grimace than anything else. She smiled widely, her eyes bright with sadness before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I’ll miss my little feral colt, not this lump you’ve become. You were like a little brother to me, remember that.” She whispered in his ear and he felt his heart break all the more. Her influence on his life was one that he would be grateful for the rest of his life. 

“Thank you.” This time he managed to put more truth into his words and she sniffled in response. They didn’t cry, pulling back from each other. 

“I can talk to Adam and Shiro. Maybe I can convince them that this is what you all need.” She patted his check in a kind fashion and he smiled weakly, moving off to the greenhouse. He wasn’t going to hold his breath. 

“Coran?” His voice sounded rough as he raised it enough to call the Roan and he realized just how much he stopped talking since Lance was forced to leave. 

“Yes?” The centaur popped his head around the corner of the green house. It was where they had their compose pile. 

“Allura sent me to get…” He stopped as the Roan raised his hand. 

“I’ve already have it prepared and in your room.” He beamed at him but there was the tell tale brightness in his eyes that betrayed his emotion. Keith ducked his head, murmuring a thanks but mostly to hide how hard it was on him. He was already planning on sneaking away so he could meet Lances herd. He just had to figure out how. 

“Remember that Shiro and Adam will be giving you a talk before you go. I’m certain Allura will be able to calm them enough to let you go. It was the original plan. However, I must warn you. This will have nothing to do with helping pregnancy. It actually has no effect on it at all.” Coran waved him off but Keith froze.

“Why would you mention that?” He suddenly felt far away from his body but Coran just gave him a knowing look. 

“Because we both know Lance was here for the night. And I believe you should go talk to him before Shiro and Adam try to ground you even further. I also know that you stopped taking your heat suppressor with no ill effects, shall we say?” Keith ducked his head, shuffling around as he stared at the ground between his hooves. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it, but he didn’t want to even think about what Shiro would do when he found out. It was frightening, and he didn’t want to be scared anymore. 

“Thanks.” Keith muttered before he started to wonder back to his house. He wasn’t in a rush to get there so Allura would have her time to talk with them but the other part of him wanted to take charge of his future. Adam would tell him he didn’t understand and Shiro would tell him he was too young, too weak. It wasn’t like any of that mattered now. 

“Keith, please get in here.” Adam stuck his head out and for the first time since Shiro was brought home did it sound like a request instead of an order. Surprise struck him hard, making his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest but he strolled forward with his normal gait. The very real fear that Alllura might know, that she would tell them struck him but he shook it off. 

Allura was in his house, which left very little space to comfortably move in with Shiro and Adam standing around the table. Keith wasn’t exactly small anymore either. He still walked in, avoiding touching anyone until he was also around the table. 

“So, I know things have been rough, so I have offered a solution. Keith, since this is your first year and the original plan was for you to travel to meet other secure herds, I would like that to proceed. You will be fashionably late, as they say but I believe it will take you mind off the stress of this winter. What do you say? It’ll give Shiro time to heal more, with the help of Adam, without half their minds worrying about you.” Allura made it seem like he didn’t know this was the plan and he nodded along with her pitch speech. 

“I think that I’m ready to get out there and see a little more of the world.” He glanced at his mentors with a questioning look. “If that’s alright? I feel like I’m useless here.”

“Well.” Shiro started but Adam smacked his side and he let out a rough breath, deflating as he did. “I have been a little harsh but…” 

“I’ll allow it as long as you stay safe.” Adam spoke sternly and Keith narrowed his eyes at them. 

“Stay safe how. All your doing is telling me to stay safe, but you’re not telling me from what. It can’t be from what happened to Shiro since Lance wasn’t a part of that? You’re talking about me meeting others and how I’ll be watched but not why I should be careful. All I hear is that I’m too young.” He tried to keep his voice level but it quivered in his anger and his mentors had the grace to look busted. Allura cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to her. 

“I plan on leaving tomorrow at noon. I expect Keith to be ready by then and to meet me on the hill. Take tonight to decide and… explain what is expected of him. If you’re not there by noon, then I’ll leave without you.” She dipped her head to them before heading out with a single swish of her tail. 

“So, why have you been acting strange these past few days?” Keith glared at them and Shiro let out a sigh, moving to make tea. 

“It’s a long story Keith. I… I haven’t been myself.” He started before letting out another sigh. Keith didn’t say a word, waiting for the long needed explanation.

“Keith, understand that there is a new idea going around that we fully believe in.” Adam started and he turned to give him the same emotionless look. “It is well known that foals born after the first year don’t survive very often, that it’s hard on the bearer. We know you’re strong, but if you get pregnant, we don’t want it to break you of you loose it. Most of the time they could be born still.” Adam shook his head before looking him in the eye. “Even experienced parents who have twins tend to loose one. It happened often in my herd when I was a healer there. There was very little we could do.” 

“So you wanted me to not chose a mate because it’s my first year of being able to conceive?” He asked carefully but Shiro let out a snort.

“It’s not the first year you can conceive, it’s the first year of you being of the mating age. We are civilized. We were just trying to move it back to another year so you’ll have… more experience outside of our herd.” Shiro gave him a teasing look that reminding him of his old mentor and he relaxed slightly. It didn’t mean he was comfortable with what they were telling him. It wasn’t some massive thing that kept him and Lance apart, but simply his mentors desire to make him wait until he was older. He might have managed it if they told him, but it was still too late. 

“But, why were you so angry.” He frowned down at the table, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He didn’t know how long the old Shiro was going to be there. “Lance didn’t even know you were back before he got here. He knew I didn’t want to be alone.” Keith hated how easily he lied now but they couldn’t know he had planned. 

“I know, but it’s better to be safe. Having a child on the first year can kill you and it’s not that I don’t trust you but Lance… He’s not the most in control when it comes to hormones or even your challenges so I don’t want him to influence you into doing something or the stars forbid, force you.” Shiro sighed and Keith just glared. He didn’t even have the words to describe what he was feeling. 

“And then there was the human threat on top of it.” Adam stepped past Shiro and grabbed the kettle, making the tea that he had paused. 

“Humans?” Keith cocked his head to the side, his anger of the moment forgotten. It wasn’t like he could explain to them the love that Lance and he built. He also never heard of Humans.

“Oh, well.” Adam shot a busted look at Shiro who patted him on the shoulder. 

“He’s leaving tomorrow. He has the right to know.” Shiro strode up to him with a serious look on his face and a place a hand on his shoulder as well. “I was taken by a species called Humans. They live on the other side of this mountain. They are dangerous and are not meant to come across the High Mountains, just like us.”

“Krolia” Keith cringed as the name came from his mouth but Shiro was nodding. 

“She was there. She came with other humans and stopped the others from holding me. She helped me back across the Mountain but we had to separate at the summit.” Shiro ducked his head down before shaking it. “The reason we teach the young that crossing the High Mountain meant banishment is because of these humans. Because an interaction with them is almost always deadly, not matter how prepared you are or how many they are. They are more vicious than wolves and at time with more numbers. A single human could be deadly.” He stopped abruptly to settled down with the tea. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you this before. We couldn’t decide on what to do. With it being your first year and Shiro still recovering and making sure there were no humans coming over to search for our herd. I think it’s best that you go. It was the plan all along and there will be protection in numbers. The humans weren’t heard of in decades down South.” Adam mused out loud and Shiro let out a groan. 

“Let them come. I may be down an arm by I still have my swords. They will not pass these Mountains. This is the job of the Walkers.” He slammed his remaining fist on the table before picking up his tea cup to stop the rattling from breaking it. He ducked low under Adams furious glare before the Chestnut turned to look at him. 

“Still, we only want to choose this if you’re absolutely sure. We’ll be fine either way.” His voice was soft and Keith nodded along. 

“I know. I really do but this is something that I’ve wanted for so long.” He kept it honest and Adam nodded along. 

“Good. Go meet some better suiters, but no babies. They’ll kill you.” Shiro pointed a threatening finger at him and he gulped, nodding at him. 

“I’m going to go pack.” He pulled away, not taking his tea with him, and fled to his room. There was a moment where he wasn’t so sure if he should go but then he shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. He wanted to get out of there and see something. There was nothing he could do at home anymore other than make Shiro worry about him instead of healing. The one thing that was on his mind, was how much Lance wasn’t liked here. He honestly didn’t know what Shiro would do if he found out. 

“So I take it we aren’t telling him the whole truth then?” Adam snapped but there was several seconds of silence. 

“My love, telling him that Krolia was once part of the Kogane Herd. She may have been the last chance he had to know his original herd” Shiros voice was quiet. “He’s stubborn enough on just that to risk crossing the High Mountains. What would the Human do to him? Look what they did to me. And if they find out that Keith could bear children? He’s safer in ignorance.”

Keith stared at the wall in shock. He didn’t know how to process that but he did know that he had to get away. He had to see Lance and he didn’t plan on coming back until he did. But he doubted Allura would be willing to take him there, so he just had to leave before her. 

“That is it.” He muttered, feeling his heart leap in his chest but he kept packing. Once he had everything he needed, he shoved his window open and dropped his bags out. After a few second of deep breathing before he felt he was ready to face them again. He slipped back into the main room, forcing a weary smile on his face. 

“I’m going to see if Allura is packing extra pucks for the trip and see if Alfor would want to watch the stars come out. He’s said it might be his last summer and I don’t know if he was joking or not.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and his mentors both nodded, smiling at him with proud warm eyes. It made his stomach turn but the next thing he knew he was stepping out of his house for the last time. They wouldn’t expect him back until late. 

No one was in the kitchen so late in the day when they weren’t really using it. It was so hot out that no one wanted a heavy dinner. In the end, he only had a single bag for the food. He felt a little regretful that he wasn’t able to say goodbye to everyone. It was growing dark as he grabbed his bags from underneath his window and slipped into the darkness of the night. Now all he could do was hope that Lance would be as understanding and accepting that he needed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. My professor is apparently set on having me fail since the school went completely online. He demanded that we give him leeway while refusing to make any sort of accommodations with the whole pandemic.


	9. An Ocean of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiths travels and a beach scene

Keith walked all through the night and into most of the day. He ached from the tips of his hooves all the way up to his very ears. He felt like they never stopped twitching as he listened for anything that might want to do him harm. He easily made it over the Southern ridge and deep into the valley. It was only after he stopped to have a something to eat and rest did he realize how terrifying it was to be out. He didn’t know where he was going or where Lance could be and he honestly felt as though it was what he was waiting for his entire life. It made sleeping almost impossible but he made himself comfortable and hugged his jacket closer to himself, drifting off as the summer sun started to set. 

It wasn’t yet morning when he woke with a jerk as his upper part started to fall forward. His entire body tensed as he tried to remember why he wasn’t home and in strange woods. After a few seconds he turned and looked at his growing stomach before letting out an annoyed sigh. The things he was already doing for the foal that wasn’t even born yet just proved how smitten he was going to be when it finally came. It didn’t stop the streak of fear that stuck him right in the gut and made his eyes burn with a hint of tears. He shook it off and stood, ignoring the way the pain in his stomach eased yet lingered like he swallowed a rock. 

“Pidge!” Keith jumped to his hooves with utter delight. She was closest even though he didn’t know where. All he really had to do was move South since that’s where his little herd lived in their actual herds. All he had to do was find her and get a better guess on where he needed to go to find Lance. 

“Lucky there’s a trail too, though faint.” He took a drink from his pouch before nibbling on a puck. He didn’t want to run out so he tried to ration. It was concerning to him that it barely touched his hunger. It was almost as if his needs had tripled. The strain from taking care of Adam and Shiro made it easy to forget, but he hadn’t been doing much before he started the journey, so he was a little out of shape. He was still exhausted but he shook it off, looking at the stars to get his bearings before he started forward. It was only a guess on his part, but it had to work. 

By the time the sun can into view, he realized the trail he was on was more defined. It was almost as if it was walked more than the previous trail and he slowed his steps, flicking his ears forward as he listened. For a long while, he was certain that he was close to the herd but nothing seemed to happen until he saw Pidge racing out to see him. He didn’t even see where she had come from but he lifted his hand in greeting. A grin spread across his he saw Matt tearing past her on longer legs and he broke into a tired trot. 

“What are you doing here?” Matt slowed down as Keith waved his hands frantically at him and he stopped before they collided.

“Don’t freak out.” He kept his hands up as Pidge arrived, sidling up to her brother with a suspicious look on her face. Keith gave another calming wave of his hands before deciding to get it over with and just tell them. 

“Shiro is back but he’s being a little… crazy and there are things called humans and he chased Lance off but we still… uh, well I’m pregnant. I ran away so I could tell him before I’m grounded for life and yeah, here I am.” He gave a little wave with both hands while they both stared at him in shock. Several seconds passed where nothing happened but then Pidge stepped forward and smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. 

“I thought we had the sex talk.” She scolded and he huffed at her. 

“Since when do I listen to gremlins, and Lance is just…. Lance” He sighed a little dramatically in a way he knew would bug her and she made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. 

“Keith, this is the first year. So many things could wrong.” Matt started wringing his hands but Keith shrugged. 

“There’s no going back now, and Coran gave me some stuff. I don’t really know what to do with it.” He pulled his herb sack out that the Roan left in his room and Matt grabbed it, sniffing deeply at it before sighing. 

“I can get you some more and show you how to use it. It gives your strength and this one will help milk come later on.” Matt held up the only dried bundle and he nodded along. 

“This is bad, isn’t it? We heard Shiro was back, but humans. Those were stories our parents would tell us to get us to behave.” Pidge shuttered suddenly and he threw an arm over her shoulders. 

“They took his arm, most of his sanity, and left a white patch of hair right here from a cut.” Keith pointed above his forehead and she squacked. She didn’t even know about Krolia but an idea came to his mind. 

“Guys, refer to me as being from the Kogane herd. I don’t know when they’ll be looking for me, but that should slow them down enough for me to at least get to Lances herd.” He explained his reasoning and Matt nodded. 

“You can rest here and we can show you the best route to Lance. It’s the least we can do to help our friend. Unfortunate that Hunk is past Lances herd or he could help too.” Adam moved to his side not currently occupied by his sister and looped an arm through Keiths. “Let’s get you some warm breakfast and introduce you to our parents.” He smiled and Keith found himself relaxing. 

“It was a rough trip down the Mountains. I started at night two days ago? I think. I’m tired.” He gave a busted sort of smile, feeling a little dumb around them when they were always the smart ones. 

“Well, it’s still a days walk to our herd.” Matt gave him a worried look and he nodded along, knowing that it wasn’t going to be easy. 

“What are you even doing out here?” He grumbled, leaning against Pidge with a sigh as he took comfort in having her near. 

“Well, we were thinking about heading up to see if we could see Allura coming down. We wanted information on what was going on.” She made jerked her thumb back toward the mountains and he made a worried noise in the back of his throat. 

“She isn’t meant to see our herd, only pass by.” Matt still glared at him and he narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head. 

“I’m not talking to her. I don’t want to be sent back before I see Lance. This is so important Matt!” He gave him the wide eyes and the chestnut sighed, nodding another after a moment. 

“If she does come, we’ll hide you.” Pidge patted his arm where it hung over her shoulders and he turned to hug her closer, humming low to show his appreciation. The stress was still weighted on his shoulders but they kept moving forward at a steady pace. 

“Do you think she’ll catch up with us?” He asked after several moments and Matt shrugged. They didn’t speak about his predicament much after that, but Pidge explained how she was working on different ways to keep wolves at bay when they got out of control and Matt talked about his indecision on if he wanted to become a traveling medic. 

The land was beautiful, with trees that grew so tall that he couldn’t see the tops of them yet spread out so he could clearly see between them. Moss seemed to be everywhere he looked and there was the occasional vine bush growing along the ground before winding along the tree trunks. It was peaceful but somehow colder than his own woods with a faint fog drifting around them in clumps as the sun started to set. It somehow made things colder, leaving him grateful for the chestnuts on either side of him warming his pelt with their body heat. 

“Matt, Pidge. Who is this?” A centaur who was too familiar to be anything other than their father trotted up and he lifted his head, not realizing he had let it drop to his chest as they lead him forward. 

“He’s a friend.” Pidge spoke instantly and he gave a sad wave. 

“He’s also traveled a distance and is pregnant.” Matt added as they lead him pass. Keith caught sight of the speckled chestnuts eyes widening before he was blocked by Matt. Keith let out a rough sigh as he was led to some houses that appeared in the growing fog. 

“Gees, what is this place?” He waved his hand at said fog and Pidge let out a short laugh as she shook her head at him. 

“It happens sometimes. It’s just some fog. Chill.” She shook his arm and he nodded, feeling his ears flick back in distaste at the way he could no longer see what was around him. The herd appeared from the fog silently, the centaur that he assumed was their father moved forward much like Shiro did when he first arrived at the Altean herd and moved them off. 

“How about my room?” Pidge asked and he just nodded, ignoring the huff from another chestnut with stark white hooves that stuck out to him in the fog. Pidge glared at her for a second before moving him toward one of the houses. He was grateful that she skirted around the herd who stared at him. Matt broke off and headed up to them with his hands held out. 

“He’s a friend. He needs our help.” Keith heard him start but then he was staggering into the house. Pidge immediately pulled him into the room to the right and he all but slumped into the bed she shoved him toward. His old one still hadn’t been lengthened to fit his adult body so he was in heaven. He didn’t even care that Pidge was somehow spoiled enough to get a full one when she was still to tiny for her age. 

“Thanks Pidgeon.” He murmured softly and had his bags pulled off his body by gentle fingers. She patted his side softly above his belly and he chuckled low. “You’re not going to see the baby yet.”

“Baby?” Keith jerked up to see the disgruntled centaur from before standing in the doorway. 

“Mother, please just let him rest. He’s going to find the, uh, Sire to tell him. He’s been traveling for a few days and if I know him, he didn’t stop until he collapsed.” She scowled at first her mother and then Keith, making him smile and shrug at her. 

“I wanted to see Lance.” He turned to settle back down and curled up a little more as his being started to relax now that he was somewhere warm and safe. It wasn’t that hard since this centaur raised both Matt and Pidge into the kind friends he had today. 

“See! I’m going to get him some food.” Pidge thundered out of the room and Keith let out a groan, pulling his jacket over his head. A second later he realized her mother was still there and peeked back out at her. 

“I’m Keith from the Kogane herd. I’m the only one left so I wanted to see Lance so he knew and we could figure something out.” He explained a little deeper and she nodded in a dazed sort of manner before she let out a heavy sigh. 

“You are most welcome little one. We can help you on your way. It seems like you’ve gone through so much already in your young life.” She muttered with her eyes on his scar from the wolves and he just shrugged, letting out a sigh as he sunk back into the bed. 

“Pidge helped. She’s like an annoying little sister.” He admitted feeling relieved that he was being accepted into the herd and not being forced to move on. He completely forgot that he had to introduce himself and bow with the manners he was taught. Pidge and Matt were his friends and he just wanted them close. 

“She’s spoken of you often. I just didn’t expect you to be…” She stopped and he glanced up at her to see her staring at his middle. “I didn’t expect you to be so young. She made you sound like a capable unstoppable force but you are just a young stallion.” 

“I got myself this far.” He protested but she just shook her head at him. 

“Where is that filly with that food.” She turned away from him before he could protest more and he grumbled at the floor, flattening his ears as he glared at the wall. A few minutes later Pidge swept into the room with a plate of food and what could only be described as a bad attitude. 

“What is with that Mare. I swear by the stars, like she asked me if I was getting food from Hunks herd with the time I was taking but I was just trying to warm it up a little. Geez.” She threw herself down on the bed next to him and he huffed again as she handed him some food. He smiled softly at her before he started eating slowly. He couldn’t tell when he fell asleep but he did know he woke up with some of the food pressed against his face. 

Matt skidded into the room and slammed the door shut. Keith startled and leaned back, staring blankly at him. Matt stared back for several heartbeats where he panted, his body blocking the door. 

“Allura showed up. She wasn’t meant too. She said you chose to stay home.” Matt hissed low and he stared at him. 

“Does anybody know we’re one and the same?” He asked softly and Matt shook his head. 

“We asked her in private. I told everyone that you didn’t want anyone to know that you were here because you’re an Omega and you were trusting us not to spread the news that there is a living, pregnant Omega running around here.” He explained quickly and Keith pulled a face. As much as he hated the fact that he was an Omega, it was a perk to use it as a cover. It was nerve racking to sit there, without even being able to sneak out to do his morning business, with the knowledge that he might be caught and sent home. 

The problem he was facing was that he didn’t know if Allura knew he was pregnant. Coran didn’t say anything about telling her and she only said she’d take him to Adams old herd because they were making sure their youths didn’t bond the first year. It also didn’t suit him with the fact that he ran away and didn’t meet her on the hill. He said as much to Matt who hummed low, his eyes lighting up. 

“Did you leave without telling Adam and Shiro goodbye?” He asked and he hunched his shoulders a little more as he gaze at his friend. 

“Not really. I left after they told me… well, a centaur helped Shiro get back home, and they decided not to tell me that she was from the Kogane herd. I left that night without telling them.”

“Well, Allura said you decided to stay home.” Matt waved his hands around as if it was meant to be a big reveal. Keith stared back at him blankly, not quiet getting why he was repeating it. “If both Adam and Shiro knew you were leaving with Allura, and you left, abet without telling them, and Allura believes you decided to stay home, then maybe you have more time.” 

“What?” Keith shook his head but Adam waved his hands excitably at him. 

“Allura thinks you’re safe at home so she’s not going to be looking for you. Adam and Shiro both think that you went with Allura so they’re not going to hear that you didn’t until she gets back, which might not be until winter since she’s has to spend time with each herd. That gives you even more time to work out what you want to do with Lance and not have a decision forced on you by the adults.”

“You’re right, but we’re adults now too.” Keith grinned, wiggling with excitement before falling still as it made it harder to hold his bladder. “But doesn’t that mean Allura is going to be here for a while?”

“Oh…” Matt muttered viciously under his breath before he looked up. “How would you feel about sneaking out?” He jerked his head up and Keith shrugged. 

“I already did it once. The fog should help, right?” He reasoned a little weakly but Adam nodded. They both stiffened at the sound of someone knocking on the door. 

“It’s me.” Pidge hissed loudly and he rolled his eyes at her attempt to be discrete. It wasn’t very good. Adam still moved to the side and let her into the room. “Alright, Keith. He’s some food and I repacked your bags.”

“Thanks” Keith finally got to his hooves as she shoved him. It was a small room with all of them moving around each other as they tried to get everything back on him. Keith found himself fighting yawns as they did and ended up eating most of the food while they did everything else all the while arguing quietly on how to sneak him out of the house. 

“The back door would be the best.” Matt muttered and Keith set down the latest empty plate. He turned and hugged the nearest Chestnut, which happened to be Pidge. She managed to keep arguing with her brother while hugging him back. Matt was next, getting a tight one since it was so long since they were able to meet. 

“Thanks you two.” He pulled back and they finally stopped. He grabbed his bag of herbs and peeked out the window. 

“What are you doing?” Pidge hissed but he was focused on the fog that was just starting to roll in around the houses. 

“Where is Allura?” He pulled back and Pidge ducked past to point at one of the buildings with smoke curling from a chimney on the top. 

“She’s having dinner with the others.” She explained in a quieter voice and he smiled. 

“And Lance is this way?” He pointed in the opposite direction and she nodded with his plan dawning on her face. 

“What if she comes out and see’s you?” She hissed as Matt asked what was happening, stuck behind them and he nudged her out to the front door. 

“You two go in there and distract her. Ask a bunch of questions about Shiro or humans. She might slip up and give you an answer.” He teased them, seeing the curiosity turn on behind their eyes and Pidge gave him another hug. 

“I better get the chance to see your little goblin.” She held tight before bolting toward the kitchens. Matt patted him on his shoulder as he slipped past. 

“Wait, what about the herbs.” Keith grabbed his arm and Matts eyes widened. 

“It’s similar to the Omega repressors, but you have to take it daily, roughly a palmful per day.” Matt cupped his hand and Keith nodded, feeling a streak of stress before he shook his head to get rid of it. 

“Thanks again.” Keith forced a smile on his face and stuck his head out again. 

“It’s about a three or four day walk to Lances.” Matt flashed his own smile before slipping out into the dusk air. The fog seemed to be rolling in all the faster. It made him shutter but he stepped forward, making sure no one was around before he trotted quickly on. The fog was surprisingly cold as it started to cling to his body but he kept his eyes straight, finding that sounds were once again muffled and his visibility was low. He hated it. He grew up in the mountains with a clearness to everything, not this mush that surrounded him. Part of him knew he was just grouchy because he was uncomfortable and felt like something could sneak up on him but the other part just wanted to be pissed at the world for a little bit. 

“Fuck you fog.” He snapped and sped up, trying to warm himself up as the night started to chill him to the core. It was time to move on.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once he was clear it was past midnight so he dozed until morning but his joints ached as he stood and started off again. He kept moving, even eating his meals as he did just so he could arrive earlier but by dusk he couldn’t see anything that could pertain to him getting close. Matt did say it would take a few days but he pushed himself into a canter most of the day and was putting his entire life of lessons into his travels as he tried to keep moving. He only slowed to eat and catch his breath. 

He reached a pasture of rolling hills that suddenly felt too open. He could just hear Lance telling him to pick one, either clear space or trees and to stop being a grouch about all of them. He’d shoot him a rude hand gesture for being such a happy person.

“Well, I’m not passing through there without some light.” Even as he spoke, he wondered if he should keep moving since his dark pelt would blend in nicely in the dark and his jacket was dark as well. His legs were trembling slightly from the strain of his run but he started forward. His wish to see Lance was too much, making him wrap his arms around himself and walked. 

“I’m an idiot.” Keith left the trees completely and started up the first hill. There was something beautiful about seeing all the stars lighting up the sky in all their glory. It eventually made him forget about all the aches and pain as he gazed up at it all. He didn’t really look where he was going but he eventually settled in a small valley between the hills so he could lean against the hill and keep watching the stars. He didn’t remember when he fell asleep but he woke around dawn to see the sky turning pink. Instead of getting up and moving on, he found that all he wanted to do was stay there and watch as the stars started to vanish in the night sky. He was completely relaxed, missing the way he used to do it. He never had time for it for a while now. 

“Who’s there?” A voice boomed out and he rolled over with a groan. 

“Rude.” He muttered, dropping a hand onto his knife anyway. The centaur sounded rough and he could see them standing at the top of the furthest hill. He didn’t even know how they saw him but then they were charging down toward him. Panic shot through him for a second and he scrambled to his hooves, spinning around as he faced them. He tensed, trying to remain calm but the movement of standing made his head spin and he bent forward to pant through it but then they were standing a few feet away from him. 

“I was just passing through.” He managed to straighten as the dizzy spell eased and squared his shoulders as he faced the two of them. 

“Alright, through to where.” One crossed his arms and he took a step back. 

“Um, I was looking for Lance McClain, but I’ve never traveled to his herd before so I only have general directions.” He scowled at them even though he knew it wasn’t the most helpful thing he could do in the moment. In reality, he should be being diplomatic, using what he was taught to get information on who they were and show them that he was a friendly but then a third centaur was tearing down the hill toward them. 

“KEITH!” Robin boomed out with a welcoming grin on his face. The first two immediately dropped their hostile manners and stepped back to give Robin room as he joined their little group. The messenger instantly trotted over to him and hugged him. It was barely a second where he returned it before he was pulling back and turning to the others.

“This is Keith. He looks like a rogue. Lance made it seem like…. Allura.” The largest seemed delighted at this mix-up but the thinner one continued to scowl at him.

“Allura could still kick your ass.” He snapped, glancing over his shoulder nervously as he did before shaking it off. She wasn’t near here so he was so to move forward. 

“That’s true. but you are looking a little rough.” Robin stepped toward him again and he just smiled weakly. 

“I didn’t like the fog from around Pidges herd so I walked until I arrived here last night. I fell asleep around moonhigh. I was just waking up when these two decided to start shouting at me.” He waved his hand at the others. One managed to look busted but the other still didn’t seem to care. 

“Yeah, they’re like that.” It was all Robin said before making a shooing motion at them. “They’re part of the McClain herd.” 

“I made it?” He brightened and Robin clapped him on the shoulder, letting out a sigh. 

“It’s still a way to go.” He jerked his head toward where the others were walking and the rude one turned to glare at him before snorting. “Why don’t you two run ahead and go find Lance?”

“Are you sure?” The larger one shot a minute glance at Keith and he glared back at him, trying his best not to snort in distain at him. 

“He’s really a good centaur. He was partially raised by Shiro and Adam. And he was apart of the Kogane herd before that.” Robin explained easily and he shot a thankful smile at the man. After a second the two took off and Keith relaxed minutely. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I did to piss off the skinny one.” He admitted softly and Robin snickered low. 

“Don’t be. Lance has been bragging about how much he, uh, likes you. And Marco is his older yet mateless brother who is more than a little jealous of his little brother. The other is Luis, another older brother who thinks it’s absolutely adorable that you two are a couple”

“Well, that’s something…” Keith gave him a nervous smile and Robin shook his head at him. 

“You are not used to a large family. Trust me, everyone knows everything. However, I think you’ll adapt nicely.” He smiled at him and Keith waved his hand around as he stared ahead, no longer able to see where the other vanished too. 

“Are you staying with the McClains?” He asked, wondering if he’d have at least another somewhat familiar face nearby in case he needed someone to talk to, or at least keep Lance in line while he got the courage to fess up what happened to him. 

“For a little while. I usually spend a few days with them to rest before heading around to the other herds. I’m not as young as I used to be and far from as determined as you were. Luckily, Marco and Luis were coming to meet me.” He flashed a wink and him and Keith huffed out a laugh. 

“Yeah, well. Shiro wasn’t so nice last time he and Lance meet so I came down to explain why.” He shook his head and they started down another hill. It was beautiful out and it took him a moment to realize that his friend had stopped. 

“He’s back. I thought he was lost.” He burst out and Keith waved his hand. 

“Yeah, he’s back. He’s still recovering at home and I was getting in the way more than helping recently. Adam needed time to fret over him without me being right there since Shiro isn’t too happy with me right now because everyone who helped with the search now knows about my Omega status.” He mushed truths and lies together into a believable story but Robin simply started walking forward again. 

“You know the McClains won’t hold that against you.” Robin murmured and Keith shot a smile at him over his shoulder as he bounded forward to catch up. 

“That’s what I’m hoping for. I’ve heard so many stories that I can’t wait.” He wanted to move faster but his friend seemed to be slowing their progression by walking and he reluctantly trotted forward instead of a racing like he wanted to do. 

“You have yet to learn to pace yourself.” Robin scowled at him and he glared back for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Especially since you’re carrying.”

“Does everyone know?” He growled out but Robin chuckled low, his eyes full of mischief but they turned soft at when Keith glanced at the spot where Lances older brothers vanished. 

“No. Everyone doesn’t know. My job is to travel with others and keep them safe. That means keeping an eye out for little ones like you all used to be or expectant mothers who haven’t yet realized they were expecting yet. Those are the ones that wolfs will take a liking too because they get tired easier, need more and need to rest more. I know you pushed yourself to get here, most likely because of Lance, but you’re going to take your time while I’m with you.” He somehow managed to be gentle and firm at the same time and Keith ducked his head down, turning away for a second before shaking it. 

“Don’t tell anyone. Please! I have to tell him first. We have to figure this out.” He begged softly and Robin clapped his hand on his shoulder. 

“No problem” He grinned, no longer stern and Keith found himself relaxing as they fell into a comfortable silence. For some reason, it felt better to have someone who was older, more experienced, to know about the foal. He was in the dark about what to do with a foal but he hoped Lance would be accepting. He didn’t even know what was going to happen when he got there. 

“You’ll be a great parent.” Robin spoke low and Keith felt his stomach lurch. He never thought about the fact that he was going to be a parent. He was mostly had time to think about Lance and wanting him by his side. Even as he walked, he didn’t want to think about it until the Bay was there and in the know.

“Thanks” Keith lifted his head and stared ahead, wondering how long it was going to take before he was going to see him again.  
==========================================================================  
The McClain herd was larger then he thought it was going to be. There were several rows of houses along the tree line they came into view. They approached through a valley, leaving him stuck with only seeing the sides instead of the expanse he was used to taking in while standing on Mountains. Now he was stuck in a narrow valley of the hills with trees on both sides. He loved the trees, but he was ready to get somewhere not so flat and open that had a mountain he could stand on. He was over it. 

“Oh, I think we’ve been spotted.” Robin warned softly, still looking fresh as Keith frowning in exhaustion. His words took a moment to register before he jerked his head up, his hand once again finding his sword on his waist. It made the older centaur chuckle but Keith tried not to back up but then he saw a familiar Bay moving seamlessly through the herd. Keith sped up but Robin cut him off before he got very far. They stared at each other for a long second, Robins eyes flickering to where Keith was clutching his knife like he knew that he was about to get a serious wound for his choice and he raised his hands in a calming manner yet chose to keep them low. 

“Robin” Keith didn’t bother to say anything else, his voice filled with the warning but the centaur held still. 

“Keith, I want you to be careful. Just because you’re trained to be fighter does not mean you’ll be able to be a protector. You have to think about your child in your belly before you run off.” He warned low and Keith sidestepped around him and shot a glare at him as he stomped past. 

“Keith!” Lance broke away from the herd and raced forward with his longer legs. Nervousness slowed his own now that he was faced with the entire herd but he lifted his hand and tried not to show that he was frightened. 

“I can’t believe I did this.” He muttered under his breath just before Lance was close enough to hear him. 

“What are you doing here?” The Bay seemed breathless and he suspected that it was more than just the short run up to him. 

“I wanted to explain what happened with Shiro. Plus, he needs some space to heal.” He explained weakly. Lance brightened but then Robin was waving his hand at the others who arrived. Keith took a hesitant step back as he watched them. 

“He should get somewhere to rest. He was at the Holt herd less than three days ago.” Lance moved to his side instantly, looking him over as he did. 

“Why would you do that? We were trained to rest.” He scolded and Keith shot another glare at Robin. 

“He’s right little one, you should’ve rested.” An older mare stepped forward with a warm smile. The others in the herd murmured, some speaking a language he didn’t know but they seemed nice enough. 

“I did. Robin is making it seem like it’s harder than it was.” He flicked his tail at the centaur in question and Lance snorted at him. 

“You have a habit of brushing off things that are actually difficult.” The Bay tugged on his arm and the older mare moved to his other side. 

“No, it’s just what it is.” He looped his arms easily through theirs, which seemed to please the mare. 

“I’m Lances Mama, since he’s forgotten his manners that I certainly did teach him.” She introduced herself with the same warm voice and he turned away from his mate, finding a grin on his face as Lance started grumbling behind him. “You can just call me Mama.” 

“Oh, sure. I’m Keith of the Kogane herd. I’m the last one so I was living with the Alteans for Fall and Winter.” He dipped his head, not really sure how he was meant to bow since he was being held by both of them. 

“Kogane? They are even further North.” She failed to hide her surprise and he just smiled. 

“Yeah, but not by much. It’s not even a days walk from the Alteans.” He admitted bashfully but she beamed at him. 

“It’s still impressive.” Mama patted his hand and he chuckled, turning his head away in embarrassment just in time to see Lance beaming at him. 

“Thank you. But I am getting a little worn.” He sighed out and Lance pulled him closer. 

“We’re close. I heard Luis mention your name so I came straight here. The others wanted to see you too.” Lance waved his hands at the others around him and Keith hummed low, pressing close to the warmth. The others were still talking around them but he didn’t hear a single word as everything crashed down on him. 

“That’s good. I can’t wait to see your home.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he dropped his head onto the Bays shoulder in relief. 

“They are cute.” Lance tensed next to him at the voice, making Keith peek open an eye to see him giving the centaur who spoke his own version of the death-glare. It brought a chuckle from his chest and he pressed tighter against him.  
=========================================================================  
The McClains were a wonderful herd, but he struggled to remember who was who since they were all bright eyed variety of Bays. He did know Nadia and Sylvio and they spent the next three days practically hanging off of him. Mama fed him often, sending him to their own garden area since they weren’t cold enough for a greenhouse, which gave him time to gather some more of the pregnancy herbs that he needed to take without the others knowing. He made sure to take them the way he was told. 

Even as he started to wake up with the morning sun, he heard Nadia slip into the guest room. The filly was sneaking forward the best she could and a second later there was a finger poking his face. He peeked open an eye and flicked his ear back, getting a giggle from her as she wiggled her finger on his cheek so it scrunched his eye closed again. 

“Let me guess. You want to prank Lance again?” Truthfully, the filly and her brother weren’t always with him and Lance with their parents taking them to the beach. Keith found that he was tired by the time they were called away and Lance kept showing him around. He wasn’t allowed far from the others in the herd calling them back so Keith could rest some more after his long journey. If felt like they were never alone, but it wasn’t malicious. His herd was super friendly and spent time with each other. 

“We wanted to have breakfast together.” Nadia brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her as she waited for him to wake up. He straightened with a yawn and crawled out of his cot. It was amazing and it fit him plus Lance when he snuck in to sleep next to him. The Bay wasn’t there anymore but it didn’t worry him. He’d find the three of them later. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” He soothed her glare away to her usual beaming grin and she grabbed his hand. He barely had time to grab a loose shirt before he was tugged out into the sunshine. He waited until she slowed to pulled his hand out of her grasp and pulled the shirt on so he felt a little better. It was too hot out for him to even try to cover up more.

“Sylvio is setting it up.” She explained gleefully, craning her head back as she gazed up at him. Keith smiled but he knew it was strained as the voice in the back of his mind telling him that he liked being around the filly and reminded him that he would be having a foal. It made his stomach turn nervously but he focused on the moment and shoved his fear to the back of his mind. 

“And do you think he has it handled?” He asked sweetly and she instantly shook her head. 

“Lance is bringing the tea at least.” She tutted and he tried his best not the chuckle at her. It did explain where Lance got to. They headed out over the short distance to a spot underneath a tree. It was chilly and he suddenly wished that he had time to grab his jacket. Sylvio was trying to get a few plates out stacked with food to lay flat on the grass. 

“Good Morning.” He greeting the colt who beamed at him and promptly spilled most of the pancakes onto the grass. Keith snickered low before kneeling down at the sight of pre-shed tears on the colts face. “It’s alright, just pick them up quick.” 

“But I messed it up.” The colt sniffled and Nadia quickly helped, scooping everything up and setting it back on the plate. 

“It’s alright, we’ll just let Lance have those ones.” He waved it off and Sylvio chuckled at the joke. A second later Lance walked up, carrying a teapot with a four cups dangling carefully from each long finger. Keith beamed innocently up at him and the Bay paused, his eyes narrowing at them. 

“Oh, you’re up to something.” Lance smirked at them but willingly sat down while his niece and nephew giggled at him. Keith hummed low as he grabbed a cup and held it out as Lance poured. Eventually, everyone had a drink and they dug in. It was glorious, and he washed it down with the tea that Lance made. It was the same simple blend but it felt special from the way that Lance was smiling. 

It was long before he was done and Sylvio cuddled against his side as he finished his tea. Nadia was up, racing around them. He handed Lance the used plates and cups from the ground but he was waved back down when he tried to get up.

“Stay with these little ones, I have a surprised for you.” Lance beamed at them before trotting away. He hummed low before leaning against the colt next to him. Sylvio giggled low before shoving him off with tiny swatting hands. Nadia raced back and he stuck his tongue at her as she skidded past him. Sylvio made a noise of concern as she vanished into the woods, standing and trotting to stare into them. Keith could hear her stomping hooves just fine as she stopped, turned and raced right back out, barely missing her brother. 

“Keith, we’re going to the beach!” Lance called out as he ran back up to them but there was a strain to his voice. Keith bit his lip but he stood, swishing his tail behind him as he walked after his friend. He’d never been to the beach before but he had only been with the McClains for a few days. He didn’t know how long they’d let him stay. They seemed distracted by the news that Shiro was taken by the so-called Humans. They assumed that he arrived to explain that Lance did nothing wrong and that Shiro was still processing what happened to him, that he had no ulterior motive for leaving the Altean herd. 

“Why the beach?” Nadia raced up and shot under her Uncle who jumped. “Can I come?” Sylvio was right behind her but quickly broke off to run toward him, trotting happily around Keith and grabbed his hand. 

“Please, we haven’t been to the beach in weeks?” The colt begged and he leaned down to talk to him when Lance interrupted. 

“You’ve been at the beach everyday this week!” The Bay shouted indignantly as he tried to stop Nadia from running around his hooves so he could take a step forward. Keith couldn’t help bursting out in laughter at the defeated way his friend threw his hands in the air. Lance glared at him as Nadia bounced wildly out from under him and ran up to Keith who was hugging her brother, sliding into his arms and they all stared at him.

“Alright, here’s the deal.” Lance stomped up and leaned over to look them in the eye. “I will go to the beach with you tomorrow and three days after that, but…” he held up his finger as he paused and Keith straightened a little, worried about the seriousness that was happening. “I will only do that if you promise not to go to the beach today. It’s Keith first time and he’s still a little feral” 

“Hey” Keith swatted at him but Lance jumped back, laughing loudly. 

“See? Feral little Keith. I gotta teach him about the beach first, so I don’t have to spend time watching him and more time playing with you two. Deal?” Lance danced out of his reach as he spoke and the little ones seemed to think about what he said, muttering to themselves quietly before nodding to each other. 

“Deal, but we get rides down and up the path” Nadia called and both filly and colt bolted towards the nearest house. 

“So what so important about the beach?” Keith asked as Lance grabbed his hand and led him at a fast trot toward the forest. The ocean was just on the other side but dread filled him. He didn’t know what to expect. When they finally made it to the beach he felt his breath catch in his first sight of the ocean. He dug his hooves into the ground of the path, stopping Lance so he could look more. It was massive and beautiful. 

“Keith, you have to be…” Lance started but one of Keith’s front hooves slipped out from under him and he slid down. He glance down to get his footing and skidded into Lance who caught him, holding him still on the path. Keith went back to looking at the ocean. He’d never seen so much water. It took several minutes to pull back to himself, mostly because he could feel a nose against his neck, followed by a tongue. 

“Lance?” He twisted around and Lance lifted his head with a dazed look. 

“You smell different.” He explained and Keith felt his heart skip. 

“Yeah, about that.” Keith started but Lance shook his head, still looking a bit out of it and tugged on his hand until they were walking down. There was still a ways to go to get to the water and he started panting from the strain and heat. His black coat soaked up the sun but he paused when they reached the water. 

“It’s fine. Just like a big river.” Lance stepped in calmly, still pulling at his hand so Keith followed. It was cold and it made his breath catch again as a wave swept past his knees. The sand shifted under his hooves but the freshness of everything made it feel like he could breathe deep for the first time in days. 

“Lance, there’s something I need to tell you.” He started but Lance reared back slightly. 

“Later, I have so much to show you.” The Bay pranced around, effectively splashing him and the threw his hands up to block it from hitting his face. He bit at his lip for a heartbeat before giving in, using his tail to toss water into his friends face and running through the waves laughing as he chased him with a growl. “Keith wait.” Lance called a few minutes into their game and he stopped, twisting around to look. The Bay launched himself into the air. Keith turned away but the wave created by the landing easily went over his back and he yelped.

“LANCE!” He spun and tried to splash water but they were both already soaked so much it didn’t actually do much. Lance was laughing breathlessly but nudged him toward the beach. Keith moved willingly, shaking the water from his coat and shivering in the soft breeze. They walked for a while, taking time to play in the waved until Keith found himself standing on the beach, just taking everything in. There was a small cliff, which the forest sat atop, and the beach ran along, but it seemed the only entrance to the beach was the one they took. He couldn’t see a feasible way up, though a few trees jutted out from the rock that gave some shade from the sun. 

“Here, I was down earlier to see if it was going to storm.” Lance explained as he grabbed a towel and tossed it to him. Keith dried off his hair before wrapping it around his shoulders, giving his tail a few flicks to help dry it off and settled down. The sand was warm and he instantly rolled over, groaning in delight at the new sensation. 

“How do you ever leave this place?” He mumbled and dug his fingers into the sand before flipping back over. Lance was staring at him with wide eyes with a growing smile on his face. 

“I had other places to be, specifically a friend that was much more important than this.” Keith blushed and ducked his head to hide his smile. 

“Slick, Genius. What else is it that you wanted to show me? Or was this it?” He waved his hand around and Lance ducked away, coming back in a few seconds with a bag full of food. 

“Lunch! It’s almost lunch time.” He looked confused for a moment but Keith honed in on the food, suddenly starving. If he was going to be kicked out, then he might as well fill his stomach before he went. It felt a little like a date, and it made his heart ache but he just wanted to get it over with. After food. 

“Who made these?” He asked at the strange meal. It was some sort of thick short bread folded in half with a warm filling. It was delicious but he had to watch Lance first to figure out how to eat it. 

“Nah, I made them. Everyone in the herd learns to cook a little something.” Lance had settled next to him with the food spread out in front. Keith struggled to concentrate with him being so close but the food was a good distraction. The sand dried to a flaky layer over his coat, which blocked some of the heat from the sun and he shifted so he was deeper into the shade just to be safe. 

“That was one of the best things I’ve ever eaten, but we really need to talk.” He started but Lance jumped to his hooves. 

“Wait, just give me a little more time. Please?” the Bay shifted where he stood, his arms waving as he looked around frantically. “I can fix this. I can prove I’ll be good. You don’t have to do this.” Keith stared at him in confusion as he ran up to the tree and pulled a jug off that was hanging from the branches, holding it out to him. He grabbed it, still in a bit of a daze as Lance grabbed a blanket and covered his back before stepping back, wringing his hands together. 

“Lance, what are you…? I came here because of Shiro?” He shook his head but Lances face fell. “And because of you.”

“Oh I knew it. He told you how useless I am. You don’t want… You don’t want me to come to you anymore. He’s finally convinced you that you deserve so much more.” Lance covered his face with his hands and Keith quickly set the jug aside and pulled himself to his hooves, approaching slowly until he could grab ahold of his friends hands. Moving them away only made it worse, the blue eyes avoiding his face.

“I didn’t come here because Shiro told me too. I didn’t tell Shiro or anyone for that matter. They don’t know why I was leaving.” Keith clutched his hands tighter when Lance still refused to look at him and lifted them slightly, looking at the way they joined together. Steeling himself, he forced himself to continue. “Do you know why Shiro sent you away?”

“Because he doesn’t want me by you.” Lance ducked his head down and stared at their hands. 

“He didn’t want you to… bred me.” Keith shook his head at how bad he was doing. “First year of being an adult and all. He didn’t want us to mess up and with the humans and loosing his arm. He’s struggling. He simply didn’t want us to… go as far as we did this year. He wanted us to wait because the new idea going around that couples shouldn’t go for it first go around.”

“He doesn’t know?” Lance peeked up at him, frowning so hard that his brow blocked out his eyes when he ducked down again and Keith took a deep breath, realizing it was now or never. 

“Lance, I’m pregnant. I left because I didn’t know how Shiro was going to take it. I came to tell you but when I got here and saw your family, I lost my nerve. I didn’t think they’d want a feral like me with someone as wonderful as you.” He swallowed as he finished and held tightly to the hands.

“You’re… I’m…a baby?” Lance finally looked at him fully and he nodded. 

“I didn’t really know that what we did would lead to this and I understand if you want me to leave but I wanted to tell you. It just felt so right those few days and then you were gone and Shiro was doing his anti-baby talk and I couldn’t take it again.” Keith was fighting the warmth in his eyes at all the times he was told no baby while carrying a baby but he stopped when arms wrapped around him, tugging him close and he gasped as they squeezed. 

“We’re going to be Papas!” Lance pulled back and ran in a tight circle, jumping straight in the air before skidding so he was in front of him once again with his front legs slightly sprawled out, like he was about to take off again. Gentle hands took his and Lance stared at him with wide, excited eyes. “What are we going to do? Do you want to stay here with the McClains? Or back to the Alteans? What about names? Oh, what if there’s more than one! No. That’s not right. First time is rarely more than one.” 

“Lance!” Keith squeezed the hands in his and the Bay bit his lips to stop talking. He laughed softly at the frightened face on his friend but shook his head. “Let’s start with telling your family? And then go from there? Actually, let start with a drink. It’s been a long morning.” He barely finished the last sentence before the jug was being handed to him.

“Your scent!” Lance bounced and Keith rolled his eyes as he drank deeply. The berry flavored water was hitting the spot. The irony struck him that Lance was spoiling him much like the time Adam spoiled Shiro all those years ago. His younger self had scoffed at it but now he was in love with the feeling. 

“Yes, the baby is why my scent changed.” He handed the jug back over and Lance just beamed at him. After a few seconds it fell and Keith felt his stomach flip. “What?”

“I dragged my poor pregnant mate down to the beach and didn’t give him water right away. We need to tell Mama and make sure you’re getting all the baby making stuff.” Lance bolted around as he gathered up their things and Keith rolled his eyes again. Walking away so he could go back in the water. The blanket over his back slid off and he stepped forward until the water passed over his withers. He was tempted to lean down and get completely soaked but he didn’t think Lance would be able to take it. Instead he twisted and rinsed the sand from his coat he best he could and doused his towel so he could have it around his neck to cool off on the walk back up.

“Keith?” Lance splashed up to him, easily sliding through the water with his narrower form but their supplies packed safely on his back. Keith looped his arm through his when he reached him and placed a kiss on his cheek, pulling back and chuckling at the slow, dumb grin spreading across his face. 

“Let’s just walk. I think this has been a rough morning for both of us.” He let Lance take the lead, talking about the ocean and how he spent his time. He promised to take him to all his favorite places and something in Keith eased, leaving the sickness that had settled in his stomach far away. Keith tried swimming a little with Lance moving with ease through the deeper waters but he quickly decided that he liked the beach better. Even though the sand shifted under his hooves, there was at least something under them. 

“I hope the baby loves to swim.” Lance made his way back and Keith smiled. 

“Then you’re in charge while they’re in the water.” He shivered as he slipped from the water and took a deep breath as he looked up the path. “Ready?”

“For what?” Lance stared at him for a second before his eyes widened. “Oh, right.” He joined him and they both made their way up the path, leading Keith to feel a worn but he kept moving. The sun was strangely hot over his back and he held onto Lance in case he got dizzy but mostly because he was there and he was his loving mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	10. The Storm is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have to figure things out.

When they got back from the beach, Mama was waiting for them. She had Lances father by her side and they both stared at them as they trotted up. Keith flinched away from their knowing looks but Lance seemed too excited to care. 

“I was wrong. He loves me and we going to be having a baby.” Lance threw his hands around his mother before skittering wildly to the side in a strange dance. Keith dipped his head nervously, reaching up to rub the back of his head and looked up to see that Lances sisters and brothers had wondered over. 

“Lance, I’m guessing that they already knew.” Keith shook his head at him as he took in all the smirking faces and Racheal nodded at him, proving his point even more. 

“This family has had so many foals; we know a carrier when we see it.” Luis chuckled low and nodded to Nadia and Silvio who raced over to him, shifting on their little hooves as they waited for Keith to acknowledge them. “Lance was freaking out too much about why you were here after Shiro sent him off that he didn’t think it could possibly be something else.” 

“Yeah?” He leaned down slightly, and Nadia instantly reared back and grabbed his cheeks. 

“Can we touch your belly? Please” She begged while Silvio reached out. The colt snatched his hand back before he touched, wringing them together and he chuckled low. 

“Sure, as long as you ask first.” He held still as the little ones both shot to his side. 

“Carefully you two.” Lisa scolded and he tried not to jump as their tiny yet cold hands ran along his sides. 

“I did this to feel you.” Silvio elbowed his sister and she smacked him back. Keith sidestepped away from them as they started to grapple with each other. Lance quickly moved between them and he leaned against him in thanks. 

“Why don’t you go rest?” The Bay nudged him forward and he nodded, turning to head off to his guest room. Mama moved to his side for a second, wrapping her arms tightly around him before bouncing away with a massive grin on her face. He stared after her for a second before shaking his head. 

“I can’t believe this.” Lance clapped his hands together as he practically squealed and skittered around him. A second later Keith grabbed a hand and he held it tight in his grasp before using it to pull him closer. 

“How about you go get more of that drink?” He breathed out and Lance took off with a skipping step. Keith stared after him for a moment before he shook his head, laughing softly at him. 

“I can’t believe my little brother got a mate.” Marco was gaping at them and Keith realized that it was only obvious to some what was happening. Keith beamed at his mate as he danced back to him with a cup. Keith grabbed an arm to drag him close enough to place a kiss on his cheek as he grabbed the drink. “And an Omega at that.” Marco muttered under his breath and Keith whipped around to glare at him, opening his mouth to tell him off. Lance didn’t hear him and broke Keith’s attention with a surprise hug.

“I’m going to be a Papa.” Lance cooed and he sighed, hugging him back. 

“Yeah, but right now you can be the centaur that shows me where I can get the sand off?” Keith pulled back to give him a hopeful look and Lance nodded so rapidly that he was scared that he would hurt himself. 

“One more thing dear. We wanted to speak with you frankly.” Lances father stepped forward and nodded to Lisa. She blinked at him before spinning around. 

“Who wants to go find some berries in the woods?” She called to her foals as she walked away and they chased after her with shouts of glee. Keith took a step closer to Lance as the rest of the herd surrounded them and he tried not to show his unease. 

“Now, what happened to Shiro?” Papa spoke bluntly and Keith stared in shock, blindsided by the change in topic. He’d thought there’d be more questions about the baby, not shift to his mentor. Lance touched his shoulder and jerked him back to himself. 

“Uh, he was taken by humans near the summit of the High Mountains. That’s what he told us anyway. He came back missing an arm and a story of how…. Krolia her name was, helped him escape and come home.” He tried to make it seem like he didn’t cross the High Mountains since it meant banishment, but it wasn’t like Shiro could help the fact that he was taken. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Ah, well. That is something.” Papa fretted but then Lances arm was wrapped around his withers, holding him close to his side. 

“Keith knows that the humans living on the other side of the High Mountains aren’t just myths. It’s fine.” Lance raised his other hand to his family and their faces relaxed all at once. 

“Then you must understand that we’re going to have to do more patrols. We are on the thinnest part of land between the sea and the High Mountains. If the humans come over for us, we could easily be trapped. Veronica and Racheal, see to the division of labor and patrols. Lance, you’ve not officially graduated but you’re still trained enough to help with that.” Papa continued speaking with more ease but Keith tried not to let his discomfort show. 

“Yes, Papa.” Lance dipped his head and nodded to his family as he pulled Keith away. “I’ll show you where the showers are.” He said a little too loud. They turned the corner around the kitchens, the rest of the herd falling out of sight before he was being kissed. Keith stiffened at the sudden affection but Lance was shifting back before he could do much and led him onward.

“Lance, what was that for?” He asked after a few steps and Lance shook his head, his face tense when he looked over his shoulder at him. 

“Humans are really dangerous. If they are so far North, they might make their way down here. It’s the middle of summer and we have so much to do already.” Lance fretted much like his father had before and Keith grabbed his hand, leaning heavily against his flank as he rested his head on his shoulder. He could almost feel the way his mate relaxed, bit by bit until they were just standing there, breathing in sync with each other. 

“Now, you said maybe. So, let’s focus on the now and do what we can for the rest.” He waved his hand around since he didn’t even know what they were going to do about the work load he just dumped on the herd of an added mouth to feed and the need for more surveillance.

“Yeah, here. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Lance snapped out of his stress and reached over to brush some of the sand off his flank but ended up petting him. Keith looked back to see that his lean hard muscle was giving way to a faint bulge from his body storing everything he ate or maybe a little from the baby growing in him. He wasn’t sure, but it was a more than a little obvious that he was carrying. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice.” He chuckled at the Bay, breaking away and heading to where he could see some showers. Lance stuttered out a few noncoherent words and he paused, glaring at him over his shoulder. “You just thought I got chubby, huh?”

“No, you’re just cuddlier.” Lance protested, trying his best to cover up the fact that he did notice that he put on weight. As much as Keith wanted to be mad that his mate thought that he was fat, he couldn’t really be since he simply accepted it as a part of Keith and decided it made him better for cuddling. 

“I am cuddlier.” He admitted softly, looking up at him expectantly. Lance wiggled a little where he stood before grinning at him. 

“I’ll be there tonight, promise, but let’s get you cleaned up.” He seemed in his element and puffed up his chest as he walked by. Keith rolled his eyes and looped his arm through his mates as they headed off. 

“And more water. It’s so hot here.” He could feel his dark pelt soaking up the sun and burning his pale skin but Lane nodded, starting up the spray of the shower. 

“I’ll show you how to beat that.” Lance soothed as he helped a little too much to get him clean but after so long of dancing around each other, he felt like they were both taking a deep breath.   
==========================================================================  
Eventually the herd became too much for him to deal with and he headed to the forest. It was quiet, and he felt safer then when he was in the open hills. Keith packed a lunch and a large jug before he headed out, taking his time to stop by Racheal’s hut to tell her where he was heading just in case anyone started asking. There was a knowing look in her eyes as he slipped away, telling him that she’d make sure that she’d wait until he was further off before telling the others. He thanked her greatly and trotted away. 

Running was tiring but he paced himself as he slipped into the woods. There was a river not far and he slipped into it, sighing as his heated fur was cooled in the soft waves. He loved the ocean, that was true, but it was too open in a way that made his dark fur soak up the heat. Keith was battling to stay cool. The entire environment was different to him and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

But the forest was a place that he did know. It was hardly the same as his own but it was enough to calm him down. It didn’t matter to him and he was quickly learning the paths and then further beyond. He was warned too that there were the High Mountains, a part of them anyway, along the east of the forest. The worst part was that Lance was a Walker. His mate left on a patrol two days ago and wasn’t to be back until tomorrow morning. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the longest and it made his chest ache at the loss.

Keith waited impatiently, not knowing if his mate would be taken like his mentor but the humans attacked so far North that he just barely convinced himself that they weren’t stupid enough to try down there. He did explain to the herd what happened to Shiro, but that only made them increase their patrols over the fall and he was left behind. He was confined to the beach, the housing and the forest, but no further since he was carrying. It wasn’t as bad as before, since he didn’t want anything terrible to happen if he was so far from help and his mind was always on his baby’s health. 

Eventually, he found a very small clearing filled with clover and settled down, spreading out his lunch before grabbing the book he brought. Adam taught him to read, but books were hard and time consuming to make so some herds had none at all. He read all the Altean books but Lances herd had more. He opened it carefully and started reading about their legends. There were a few that had information about foals but he tended to read them with Lisa or Mama present so he could ask question. This was enough to take his mind off things and by the time he looked up it was past noon. 

Instantly, his stomach growled in protest of his skipping breakfast. Keith set the book down on his folded forelegs and started digging out his pucks. They were his favorite kind full of the spices the McClain herd was known for. He didn’t even know where they came from but Mama assured him that they would only give him food that was good for the baby. He learned tons from her and Lisa, but now all he could do was rest and wait. He let his mind wonder once again as he chewed on his food, thinking about possible names and if Lance would have any suggestions. He wanted everything to turn out right, but he couldn’t see what he wanted that right to be. His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves behind him and he listened closely, figuring out who it was before they were even in the clearing. 

“I found you.” Nadia screamed from behind him and he held still as she launched herself over his lower body. The filly stumbled as she landed, tumbling into the clover, covering the stark white patch of her lower chest in faint green streaks. 

“Yes you did, though I wasn’t hiding.” He didn’t bother to stand as she jumped to her hooves, shaking her fall off like nothing happened. He lifted his book and she somehow brightened even more. 

“I love that one, can you read it out loud?” She bounced to his side and settled quickly, using his flank as a pillow as she looked up longingly. He nodded, noticing that there was dried sweat in her fur and he wondered what she was doing to become so worked up. It didn’t really matter since she was safe with him. 

Keith set his food down and began to read it out loud. Nadia pipped up about different additions that happened after the book was scribbled out and talked about how she imagined the characters looked, which happened to be all Bays and one that looked like Robin. Eventually he finished the book and started talking about the Alteans herd, describing Allura in detail of her stark pearl white beauty and Coran with his orange and white patches. Adam was easy but Shiro with his pale dappled hunches made it harder for her to gasp. He ended with Alfor when he heard her snore and looked back. Nadia was leaning against him, her arms wrapped around her chest from the tendons still being underdeveloped. 

Since he wasn’t moving anytime soon, he ate the last of his food except one puck for Nadia when she woke up and simply watched. His mind went blank as he gazed at the grass swaying in the wind and slowly started to sag. It was comforting having the little filly next to him and he was randomly tired at times so he stretched slowly shifted so he was stretched out, curling up with a sigh as the patches of sun sneaking through the red and yellow leaves warmed his body. It didn’t take long to fall into a doze. 

He jerked awake to Luis huffing out a laugh, standing above him. Keith squawked loudly, his knife in hand but then he calmed, letting it fall to the grass. Nadia woke slowly, grumbling under her breath as she rubbed her eyes. Luis took in the sight of their little clearing and he snatched his knife back up, tucking it into his belt.

“We’ve been looking for you both.” Luis explained as he picked his filly up, setting her on her hooves. Keith gathered everything he had and shoved it back into his bag. 

“I’m hungry.” Nadia tilted her head back and pouted up at her father. He could see on his face that he didn’t plan for it and waved his hand at him, tossing the puck he saved for her while calling her attention back to him so she didn’t see it. 

“Oh, here my little star.” Luis flashed a thankful grin at him as he presented the puck to his daughter. She took it with a cheer, shoving it into her mouth with gusto. He winked at Luis and slipped away toward the housing. 

“I found him.” He heard Nadia start bragging and he shook his head, laughing softly at her antics. He couldn’t even be angry that his time alone was interrupted by her. She was just persistent. He spent a lot of time being persistent with the others when they would visit.

“Thank you, but next time tell him that we’re looking for him.” Luis sighed softly, but Keith didn’t think he knew he could hear him. He forced his ears forward and smiled. Even though he was slightly annoyed by the fact that they were searching for him but he was also grateful that Nadia didn’t tell them. He glanced over his shoulder to look at them, seeing Nadia try and fail to wink at him before getting an absolutely confused look on her face. 

“Hey Keith, we’re planning on making a fire pit to burn the excess wood from the forest for a fire tomorrow. Would you want to help? We have to clear the forest anyway so we wanted a little reprieve before the main burn.” Luis called out. Keith hid his flinch but he thought about it for a second. 

“Sure, I can help get it ready.” He waited until they caught up before he answered. Luckily, they didn’t catch onto his words. Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to be around the actual fire but he always avoided it when the Alteans did the same thing. He honestly didn’t know what they McClain herd know about his life and it was suddenly unnerving being around them all without Lance being there for him. 

“It’s going to be great. We get to gather everything we need for the fire during the day and make a bunch of food on the fire and then we tell stories and legends and we make treats from the mallow plant. Lance makes the best.” Nadia rambled and he lost track of what she was saying halfway through. His mind was back on Lance walking the patrol and his stomach turned. He understood Adam now when he stressed about Shiro being gone. He’s seen himself how a patrol could go bad, and Lance was out there alone. 

“Alright sweety, maybe give him a break.” Luis calmed stopped his daughters rambling story and broke Keith away from his thoughts. They were already back to the tree line and the others in the herd were spread out, either moving large debris or wondering around. Keith knew that they were looking for him but trying to not to make it seem like they were keeping track of him. 

“Luis, thank you for finding us but I’m going to go rest in my bed.” He ducked his head down as he slipped into the browning grass covered field. The only time he lifted it back up was to wave at the others to show that he was fine before hunching back over and trudging to his home. It took him a collapsing into his bed to realize that he was too tired to actually sleep. 

Lance wasn’t there. His own herd wasn’t there. Adam wasn’t there snoring in the other room. Shiro wasn’t there to joke about guarding the boarders and ultimately make him feel better. If Pidge was there she’d talk his ears off about some new thing she learned while he teased her. Hunk would made him food and told him how excited he was for the baby. Lance was who he wanted the most. He wanted his mate curled against his side and to talk to him about their plans for the next day or to simply ground him. 

“Oh by the stars. What will happen to the baby if I die?” He hissed low, grabbing his hair in his hands and bending in half. Behind his eyes he could see the last memory he had of his father, his body pinned under the burning rubble of his house as he vanished in a burst of flames. He shuttered uncontrollably before flopping over, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Keith was going to have a baby. It was true he wasn’t alone anymore, but the others keep talking about how it was his first year where they traditionally started courtship. On top of worrying about his baby dying since he was still young, he had to deal with the fact that it might hurt him and he might not make it. It would break Lance if he didn’t survive, let alone their baby. He didn’t want to think if he had died and Shiro and Adam found out. What would happened to their herds if they all wanted to keep the baby? Would his baby be able to survive without him? Lance would make a great father, but he wasn’t so sure about himself. He was good with the little ones but he hadn’t been around foals. Pidge didn’t exactly count. 

“Keith?” There was a knock on the door and he jerked so he was upright. He barely had a second to wipe away the tears from his eyes before the door swung open and Veronica slipped in. She had a plate of food in one hand and a small jug in the other. He blinked rapidly at her and she seemed to make up her mind, slipping in and gently closing the door with her back hoof. 

“Thank you.” He dipped his head, not sure what to do as she handed him the food and settled next to him. She hummed low, nodding to the food and he forced himself to take a bite. For a moment he didn’t know why he thought it would make him feel sick but the first bite made him realize just how hungry he’d grown and the plate was suddenly empty in his hands. 

“There, much better.” She handed him the jug but he could only sip it from the way he had scarfed the food down. “Now, what’s with the tears?” Her directness in the manner seemed to snap him out of his shock and he gazed at her sadly. 

“I’m all that’s left of the Kogane herd. My family. I wasn’t even at an age where I knew entirely what an Omega was before I lost my father. For two years I was alone. My baby…. What if the Alteans want me to go back home? What if my baby wants to stay here or… my old territory where I started life. Where do we belong? What if something bad happens? I don’t want my baby alone.” He stopped only when Veronica lifted her hand and gave him an incredulous look. 

“Keith, your baby belongs with you. As much as there’s a high chance that something could go wrong, there is equally a chance that everything will turn out right. You are here with us for as long as you want and for as long as we are a herd, but we won’t hold you hostage here.” She paused to breathe, and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Unless I go take a walk in the forest, alone.” It wasn’t a question and she knew it wasn’t one but she stiffened before dipping her head to him.

“Fair point, but Lance isn’t alone in his fondness in you. As you can tell, we take care of our own herd members here and anyone else who gets caught in the crossfire. We never go long without a new foal arriving but… Keith that doesn’t mean that you must live here with your baby. You need to fully understand that this baby is yours. You don’t have to do what others think is best. Do what you think is best and your family, this herd, will help.” She grabbed his plate and stood. 

“Thanks” He frowned at the floor, not quite sure he was getting what she was saying but he couldn’t deny the fact that it was making him feel better. 

“Just remember to tell Lance, but this baby is going to be both of yours. Got it.” She gave him a warming look and he nodded. He understood. He spent his time thinking about how others were going to react to his baby, but he really should be working on what he wanted for his baby. It was a new direction for him, and it was something that he could work with. He set aside his jug and curled up in the bed, pulling the covers around him. They meant help with the fire pit but he needed a little more time to think. 

Taking Veronicas advice, he started thinking about what kind of life he wanted for his baby. His own wants were simple. He wanted Lance, and he loved both of their herds. He didn’t think traveling would be possible for a while yet, but he closed his eyes, his mind filled with different foals that were a mix of him and Lance. Even with his thoughts being occupied, it still took him until past midnight to completely fall asleep.

He woke up with Lance next to him. The Bays fur was covered in frost that chilled him even more but there were minute shivers running along his mates body as he tried to press closer. Keith grabbed the blanket with both hands and shifted so they were bundled up in it. He didn’t stop until they were pressed together in a cocoon, wiggling forward so he could plant a kiss on his cheek. 

“Good mate.” Lance muttered under his breath and Keiths stomach flickered in pleasure. He was too tired to squash it down for being so Omega like and he easily fought the urge of giving him another kiss. He suspected Lance tired himself out getting home so early and that the McClain herd was planning a busy day for everyone once morning really came. 

“Just get some rest, we’ve got a lot to talk about in the morning.” He ducked his head back down and snuggled close, shutting his eyes. This time sleep found him faster.   
================================================================  
Morning was a pain. The warmth from their bodies heated the frost, making their fur moist in a way that created a stink in their fur and made it stay flat where they slept on it or stuck out in strange places. Keith spent most of the morning brushing his pelt out so it wasn’t completely a mess. Lance was still groggy, stumbling to the little eating area where he sipped the tea Keith made. 

He carefully pulled Lances arm until the hot tea was out of the way and dropped a kiss on his cheek again. Lance smiled weakly at him but he grabbed his brush, running it along his pelt much like he did for his own. The muscles were tense under his hands and he rubbed the knots out of them. Eventually Lance was done, bent completely over the table with his chest resting on top of it, his tea cup hanging empty from his fingers. 

“And you scolded me for overdoing it.” Keith pulled back and turned to put the brush away. Lance pounced on him in an instant and hugging him close while he rubbed his chin roughly along his neck, scratching him with the stiff not quiet stubble on his face. Keith batted his hands at him in a playful attempt to get him off and Lance bounced back. 

“I’m still going to help with todays preparations so…” His mate stuck his tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at his antics. 

“Hey, you two want breakfast?” A voice called through the window and he groaned softly, shoving Lance out of the way as he headed to the door. His mate laughed at him loudly, trailing after him with a stupid look on his face. Keith ignored Racheal and Lance discussing his appetite as he trotted away. 

Breakfast was wonderful, and he ate so much that he wasn’t sure how he helped get the dishes washed up when he kept falling into a dose while standing up in front of the large, raised basin. Mama and Papa were gentle with him as they moved him out of the kitchen and out into the pasture. He wondered around for a while before Nadia and Silvio found him, leading him to the forest. Before he knew it, they were all collecting sticks. It took him longer then he liked for him to remember that they planned on having a fire later in the day.

They cleared the dead wood from the forests which, if Keith was being honest with himself, he didn’t do much to help with. There was heavy lifting of the trees and chopping with the axes that the McClain herd just didn’t allow him being around. He didn’t even bother to try, but he trailed after Nadia and Silvio as they gathered up the small branches, letting them load up his arms before heading to the large circle of rocks in the middle of the field. Mama and Racheal had worked to clear the area so the grass wouldn’t catch on accident and the grandparents spent the day prepping the food to be heated over the fire. 

“Do you think this is enough?” he dropped the sticks into the growing pile and turned to the colt and filly. They both shook their heads, practically yelling no before they took off to the forest again. 

“Thank you for watching them.” Lisa smiled at him from where she was kneeling, using the sticks with some logs to start making the first cone shape for the fire and he nodded, humming softly as he trotted after the little ones. It was good practice for his own and he gave Luis and Lisa a break to enjoy the night. 

Lance broke through the tree line as he reached it. The Bay was dragging a log pile behind him on a palate with skids. Keith tried to not to beam at the fact that he was able to pull it along with apparent ease and bounded over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Do I have to tell you not to overdo it? You’ve just got back this morning.” Keith asked playfully and Lance shook his head, chuckling at him. 

“I’m fine. I’ll let you know if I need to rest a little.” Lance pulled him close for a second, kissing his nose before heading toward the wood pile that was growing. Keith admired the Bays strength and ran off toward the sound of the colt and filly. They instantly started filling his arms with sticks again and he tried not to sigh as he was poked. He stood still, forcing them to sprint around and waste some of their impossible amount of energy. Part of him knew that this was where he was headed with the baby in him but he was having fun. 

“Look at this one.” Silvio held up a stick with a so many forks in it that it looked like a little tree. Keith smiled and nodded along as he skipped past and set it carefully on his lower back. 

“Remember not too much.” Nadia scolded, placing very smaller sticks into his waiting arms. He flashed a smile at him before winking at Silvio to show him that it was alright. They both took off with matching grins and he trailed slowly behind them. 

They spent most of the evening like that, lighting the fire when the sun started to go down. Everyone in the herd kept sneaking him bits of food which he accepted gratefully. They planned on having a late dinner cooked over the fire so he was hungry. It was a constant, being hungry, but he found that there was always a member of the herd ready to help find food or to help cook something with him. 

“This is so cool!” Nadia was walking for once, too scared of being sent to her bed for running around the stone pit to actually run. Silvio was right behind her, carrying a large tray with him. Keith was already settled in a good spot, just far enough away from the fire that it wasn’t burning him but close enough that he felt included. Lance was next to him with his arm wrapped around his waist, handing him some of the first of the heated food to nibble on. Keith blew on it happily, groaning in delight as he popped it into his mouth. 

“Alright, who wants to go first.” Luis asked loudly, shifting around in excitement much like Lance did. Mama looked around as she handed out more of the finished food but had a smile on her face as she nodded to her son.

“No, you go right on ahead.” She glanced around one more time as if to make sure it was fine with the others but they nodded. Keith tilted his head back to look at Lance, trying to understand what was going on. 

“Oooo, tell the one about Humans!” Silvio yelled at the top of his lungs and Nadia bounced up and down where she was laying next to Lisa. Lance gasped softly next to him but Luis was already waving his hands around excitedly. 

“It started so long ago, when herds were just starting to form officially and our stories were just beginning, centaurs started to go missing. When it first started, the loose groups blamed each other for the missing family members but then they realized they were going missing all around the same place. East, at the High Mountains. They avoided it, moved in groups and worked with each other more, and the kidnappings stopped.” Luis started speaking and Keith guessed that this was a tradition of telling stories. He relaxed a little more, holding onto Lance to stay that way. 

“Oh no” Nadia pressed her hands against her face, spreading a few squished berries against her cheeks and he let out a chuckle at her antics. This couldn’t be the first time that they heard the story. 

“And then the humans came.” Luis hissed low, making his children gasp dramatically and lean away from him as his face practically glowed in the light of the fire. Keith lifted his head, glancing at Lance out of the corner of his eyes. Lance was stiff against him and he flicked his ears around nervously. 

“You’re tickling me.” Lance muttered to him and he realized that his ears were brushing his neck. He snickered softly but it was followed by an annoyed groan. 

“Will you two stop being lovey dovey for a moment so we can hear the story?” Marco snapped at them and he turned to give the Bay the death glare. 

“Will you stop being a pain so we can enjoy the story?” He quipped back in a sweet voice and Lance failed to hide his snicker behind Keiths head. Marco snorted, crossing his arms and turning away with an annoyed mutter while the rest of the family chuckled at them. 

“Anyway….um. Ah yes, the humans came through the pass.” Luis was fighting a grin but he waved his hands around to get everyone’s attention back onto him. his eyes landed on his little ones and Keith slowly turned to look at them, watching in amazement as their eyes lite back up as the story resumed. His stomach rolled uncomfortably when he turned back to Luis. 

“They came over the High Mountains with their own little herds, walking on only two legs yet hunting like a pack of wolves.” Luis made a snarling noise with a clawing motion, making Lance giggle.

“The story never changes.” He whispered against his ear and Keith hummed, turning his face toward him as he did. Luis shot them a look and he smiled guiltily. 

“The war far more devastating than anything either species had experience ever before, and so there was a truce made. Our herds will stay on this side, keeping humans out of our land and the humans live forever more on the other side of the High Mountains. The pass our herd guards is the way they entered during the war, yet our herd survived the first wave and became the glory it is today.” He finished with a flare and tossed another log into the fire. The herd burst into murmurs while the little ones ran to hug their father. Keith tucked his head against Lances shoulder, not able to help himself as he looked up to the High Mountains in worry.

The humans snuck over the High Mountains when there wasn’t a trail and hurt Shiro. His mentor was trained to defend himself against a pack of predators, but these humans seemingly took him down without a problem and removed an entire limb. It was the same path that Lance was patrolling. Part of Keith was certain that he had nothing to worry about, being that there was a truce and he wanted to trust that the centaur on the other side had things handled. Krolia was from his old herd so he mustered it up to have a little faith in her to keep them away. The other part of him was worried yet he knew he was safe with Lance. He trusted the Bay with his life. 

“Well, bedtime.” Lisa called out, making Nadia and Silvio groan but they stood willingly. Nadia yawned instantly and he pressed his lips together to hide the fact that that Sylvio was still wide eyed awake. The colt still trailed behind his mother willingly and Keith suddenly couldn’t wait to see what his baby looked like. He couldn’t wait to see Lance be a father and he sighed softly. 

“Us too.” Lance pulled away and Keith muttered a complaint as his side was left cold. The Bay got to his hooves and turned, holding out his hand. Keith took it when he noticed the glint in his eyes and faked a yawn. 

“Yeah, not that this isn’t fun but I’m exhausted.” He held onto Lances hands as he stood, flicking his tail around to get the dried leaves off his thigh. The seasons were different here but he could tell there was a chill growing in the wind. He’d be finishing his preparations for winter if he was back with the Alteans. 

“Ah, don’t want to hang out with adults?” Marco cooed as he turned away and Keith smacked him with his tail. 

“They’ll have their hands full dealing with you already. They don’t have to worry about me getting enough rest on top of it.” Keith called out, making the rest of the herd laugh once again. He honestly didn’t know why Marco kept trying to embarrass him and Lance but it obviously wasn’t working. 

“How do you do that?” Lance hissed low and he cocked his head to the side. 

“Do what?” He sidled up to him as they slipped away from the light of the fire. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but he simply looped his arm around his mate and followed the trail he knew by heart. They weren’t far from the houses. 

“Think of a reply so fast without being… annoyed? He’s been doing this since we were colts, always making me seem like I’m, well, Less.” The Bay hesitated before he ducked his head down with an air of shame. “I got used to him acting like that and paid attention to things that were more important to me but it still hurt that he does it.”

“I know. I don’t get why he does it when you’re amazing. But I have bias on that opinion. I grew up with only you three coming to see me so I had a lot of time to spend with actual adults and not little imps like him. If he had more traveling experience he might change his tune. As for always having a comeback. We know Pidge. She’s a tough one to keep up with on insults and that’s basically all we do in our friendship.” Keith stopped talking when he realized they walked right past the housing and looked around. 

“Yeah.” Lance was silent for a moment before chuckling low. “It’s actually increased lately. I think he’s jealous that I have such a perfect mate.” 

“You’re being bias too.” Keith joined in on the joke before they reached the trail down to the beach. 

“Are you up for this? We can go back if you really are tired.” Lance turned to him, his face masked in the dark since the full moon was high behind him. Keith smiled openly when he realized he really did have an amazing mate and dipped his head to the trail. 

“Lead the way. I’d guessed you had something planned.” He felt warmth bloom in his chest as Lance backed away with his hand suddenly holding his. They headed down the path, making it to the beach. The waves were small, crashing high on the beach but the water was cold as they walked through it. When he paused to look out at the massive waves he saw that he could see the reflection of the moon lighting up the water in a mystical manner that made him feel like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. The night was darker further in, making the light see all the brighter.

“It’s beautiful out here.” He breathed the words out and a second later there were lips on his. Keith pressed back, tilting his head as he reached forward to pull his mate closer. 

“You’re beautiful.” Lance pulled back after a while and Keith just panted. 

“You’re… geez it’s cold.” He stopped what he was saying as a breeze rolled off the ocean and hit him. It wasn’t so much as a shock but within seconds he realized that he couldn’t stop shivering. The ethereal glow of it all seemed to snap away and he realized that the only reason the night was bearable without the added layers was because of the fire had warmed him.

“Oh shoot, I should get you inside.” Lance looped his arm through his and they both started back up the trail. 

“It’s fine. I’m just not used to this yet. Snow means cold but it’s like you go through all the seasons in one day.” Keith complains, shamelessly using the Bay to block the wind that was still trying to rip him in half. “It was warm today.” 

“Hopefully they already put the fire out.” Lance muttered under his breath, but Keith froze in horror. In his mind he imaged the herd members trapped in fire where he couldn’t save him. Before he spiraled into his worst nightmare, his mate tugged his arm until he was close enough to wrap him in a hug.

“You think they saw the storm coming.” He asked carefully and Lance nodded rapidly. The waves were getting larger, the wind stronger and he felt a little foolish not noticing before. 

“Absolutely. They have it handled, so don’t worry.” His mate dragged him closer before leading him further up the path. Keith ducked his head against the wind, a strange chuckle coming from him at the fact that they once again had their time alone cut short. 

“You know, at least we know we’re ready for the kid to burst in and make our personal time short after all of this.” Keith explained weakly when Lance glanced at him and then they were both laughing. They made it to the top of the cliff as the rain started and cantered back to the guest house. It was almost like a wall of water hit but didn’t actually stop. The houses were dark when they arrived, fleeing into the guess house without a second thought. Keith shook his head when he was inside the dark house, flicking his tail to get the water off. He quickly stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the wicker basket they were keeping their dirty clothes and used beach towels. Lances followed suit, making a wet splash as it hit. 

“The weather is like this sometimes. But hey, no fires.” Lance rummaged around before he managed to produce some clean towels and tossed one at him. 

“Yeah, no fires but we might get washed away.” Keith kicked the door shut and started to scrub his hair. It was falling into his eyes on a normal day but since it was wet it was dripping water onto his eyelashes and making him flinch. 

“Yeah, we’re entering the off season.” Lance finished with his short hair and walked over to mess with Keiths tail. Keith paused, glancing at him over his shoulder. 

“The off season?” He arched his eyebrow and Lance huffed softly. 

“Oh, right. Uh, it’d be wintertime in the Altean herd right now. But we’re so far South that all we really get are these storms. We don’t plant anything because the water would wash it away and honestly, no one’s up to harvesting what we don’t need. We grow enough during the on season that we don’t have too risk it.” Lance dried his tail until it was no longer dripping. 

“So much time has passed already.” Keith turned back, unable to look at the fact that his stomach was so large. In spring, he’d have his baby. He didn’t even know if Allura made it back to the Altean herd yet. She was doing what Alfor usually did to help keep the peace but it was her first time. He should send word to Adam and Shiro what really happened. As much as they ruled his life before, he was in charge of his baby. 

“I guess so. It always seemed to take forever for the off season to pass so I could return to you so this is my first time having it pass so… peacefully?” The Bay shrugged at him as he moved to stand in front of him, brushing his hair out of his face. “What’s wrong?”

“We should still talk about what we’re going to do after the babies born. I don’t want Adam and Shiro to think that… that I cut them out.” Keith bit his lip as he glanced up at his mate who was blinking at him. 

“Oh, right. I wasn’t thinking about that.” He frowned down and he stretched his hand out to touch any part of him as he stepped closer. 

“Lance, this baby. It’s something that we’re going in blind with. We are going to be it’s everything. We’re the ones who make the big choices, and we can’t just wing this. I mean, we’re both great at relying on one another and patiently waited for each other, but that might not be enough.” He flinched as Lance jerked away from him, turning his head away so he couldn’t see him. Keith swallowed thickly before turning to the tiny wood stove in the corner of the room. Kneeling down was a little harder with the weight in his middle but he went through the motions of starting a fire, trying to light the house and heat it up at the same time. 

“Do you want to go home? Is that what this is?” Lance spoke in a rough voice and Keith paused what he was doing before shaking his head and striking the rocks to spark the kindling. 

“I’m not breaking up with you Lance, I’m just saying we need an actual plan for the baby.” Keith spoke bluntly but he heard Lance let out a sigh of relief from behind him. 

“What did you have in mind?” Lance settled next to him, handing him a few more sticks to feed into the growing fire. He stared into the flame for a second before looking at his mate.

“I don’t know how to do it, but I want… I don’t want to be the last Kogane forever. I don’t want to do this without Adam and Shiro or any of my herd back home. I don’t want you to have to give anything you love here up but most of all, I want my baby to never be alone. I never want…. I never want them to think that they have nowhere to go or that they don’t have someone to turn too. I want to them to know all of their family and to be able to I want our baby to know the very best of both of us, and not the…” He stopped, not knowing how to put it. 

“My insecurity and your…. Uh, tendency for nightmares?” Lance tried but it was about it. 

“They should really have a word for that. But yes, I don’t want to be woken up from a nightmare by our baby and accidently hurt them. I don’t want then to feel like they aren’t enough.” He gasped, turning to look at Lance in horror. “What if it comes out an Omega? What will we do to protect him or her?”

“Keith, we totally have this under control. I may not know what plan we have for the baby when it comes but nothing is going to hurt it. Just look at you! You’re already trying to plan its whole life, the stars forbid, that anyone coming between the two of you. And you have me, which will have to be enough for right now.” His mate leaned over to kiss his temple, shifting around so he could pat his bulging flank. 

“You are more than enough Lance.” Keith twisted to get a better kiss, revealing in the way the Bays blue eyes lit up in the light of the fire. 

“And we can see if Robin can send word or, well, maybe Allura if she’s not home yet.” Lance offered and Keith shrugged.

“Or Alix. He might want to spill the beans.” He chuckled low but Lance gave him a confused look that made him shake his head at him. 

“Who’s Alix?” Lance got a deadly tone but it only made him laugh harder at the jealously on his face. 

“He helped search for Shiro and had a slight crush on me. Adam and Shiro chased him off when they noticed, which is funny cause they never seemed to realize that you’re the only one who managed to turn my head.” He just barely held the urge to laugh at the way the Bay puffed his chest out at the complement. 

“Good, cause you’re my mate.” Lance kissed his nose to punctuate his words. Keith snorted at him and looked back to the fire, trying to figure out how he was going to face his trauma. 

“Plus, Coran already knows. He might have already told them what was going on.” He cocked his head to the side, turning to see Lance shaking his head. 

“Nah, he’s the…crazy uncle that can lie like it’s nothing and not even show he has all the secrets.” His mate reminded him and he nodded along when he thought about it. Coran knew he didn’t want to tell his mentors yet, and so he would go far to respect his wishes. However, it was the plan that he went with Allura, which might put a damper on his lying abilities if he thought that Keith was in trouble and truly missing. 

“We can send word to the Holt herd and ask them to pass it on that I am pregnant and safe. I don’t want them to panic when they realize I’m not where I’m meant to be.” He wrapped his arms around his still bare chest and Lance huffed, standing with ease. He fetched the blanket from their bed and draped it over his body before lying next to him again. 

“First of all, we can do whatever you want, and I’ll support you no matter what. Secondly, you are right where you need to be.” Lance shot him a challenging look and Keith rolled his eyes dramatically at him. 

“I think it’s time to send word to them. I’m comfortable here now.” He jumped when there was a flash of light through the cracks of the window, followed quickly by the sound of thunder that was so loud it shook the house. Keith grabbed his blanket, throwing it over his shoulders as he dragged Lance closer to his side. “In general. Not at the moment” He clung to his mate and shuttered, hating the way the rain seemed to be trying to break down the front door. 

“It’s a big storm. I hope there isn’t too much damage being done. We’ll have to go survey everything tomorrow, if it’s passed by then.” Lance suddenly looked older, his face calculating as he stared at the front door. Keith smiled at him, realizing that they could handle being parents. They may be young, but both of them had experience with pressure and patience and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	11. Long Story Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans and Birth. Beware the birth nasty. My chapters are getting longer and longer.

“But how come he gets to go early?” Nadia curled against his bulging side and he reached out, running his hands over her head but she shook him off. 

“I don’t know sweety.” He murmured, letting her rant at him while he waited until he was ready to head back to the herd. He had once again left to hang out in the woods to have a breather. Lance had to leave to do an extra patrol since Luis and Lisa were taking Silvio to his first year of schooling with the Holt herd and they didn’t want to send him with just Robin when there was the threat of humans. He promised Lisa to help keep an eye on Nadia while they were gone, but the filly was more than a little downtrodden by the separation. 

“Why does Uncle Lance have to walk the boarders?” She rolled over, kicking her legs a few times so she was jammed in between his front legs on her back. Keith reached down and straightened her so her knees weren’t trying to relocate to his lower chest. 

“Because your herd needs more coverage and that’s what he’s trained for. We can’t send your grandma now, can we?” Keith poked her side playfully but his voice was pained. She was suddenly hugging him, making him tilt his head back to make room for her but still reached around to hug her back. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted to do?” She whispered and he chuckled low, tucking his chin over her tiny shoulder. 

“It is, but right now I’m busy building a baby so it’s best that I stay somewhere safe.” He pulled back after a second and she dramatically flopped over. “What is it that you want to do?”

“I want…” She stopped and rolled over, looking at him with a serious look on her face that somehow made her look even sillier to him. 

“Yeah?” He prompted gently and she huffed. 

“I want to tell stories, like my dad.” She nodded when she finished like it was a done deal. Keith stared at her, wondering if there was really something out there like that for her to do when she was older. 

“Little girl, I don’t know if they have anything like that out there for you.” He reached out to her and she rolled further away. 

“Then I’ll make one. I want to travel and tell stories and learn more of our past. I don’t want us to be disconnected with anyone like we were before the humans came.” She belted it out as she jumped to her hooves and stood there with a determined look on her face. He chuckled at her, trying not to shake his head at her. 

“I don’t doubt it.” He made his way to his hooves and stretched his back out. “Why don’t we go get some more berries.” She nodded, still serious until he started off into the forest. Then she chased after him so she was once again in the front of him. He pulled the sling he had around his shoulders tighter and shifted to carry the berries they already collected. Most of them were small and most likely bitter but they would have to do. They were just getting into the warmth of spring. 

“Keith, can we head up to the willow today?” Nadia called from the top of a rock she was balancing on. Keith thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. They could hardly make their way to the willow and then back to the herd in time. The sun would be long gone. The herd would panic if the two of them weren’t home by sunset, maybe even before sunset. 

“Not today, but maybe if you’re parents are still gone tomorrow we can sneak away.” The herd was somehow keeping a closer watch on him and he was secretly hoping that her parents would be back so he didn’t have to lope around in the forest two days in a row. He loved the trees and the way the forest itself seemed to call to him but the chance to lay in the warm sun and do nothing was tempting when he felt like he was the size of a house. Even Mama was impressed with the way his belly hadn’t stopped growing. 

“Fine.” Nadia sighed, slouching slightly and he smiled up at her, tearing away from his thoughts. 

“Look, I know you’re feeling a little left out right now, so how about we plan a day where we do anything you want? Go to the beach, or the willow. Maybe we can have a small fire and you can practice telling a story?” He offered tentatively, not really knowing if it was something that she wanted to do. For the first time since he met her, she shot him a shy look and nodded carefully. 

“Mama and Papa don’t really have a lot of time for stuff that’s just for me. No one does.” She hopped down carefully and he nodded. When he was young, the adults shifted their time between him so he always had someone ready to hang out with him or help him. Nadia had lots of family too, but there was also a lot more mouths to feed. There were members that Keith hadn’t even met yet who were traveling or living with other herds. They had centaurs coming and going along their strip of land that lead to her parents being needed elsewhere. 

“So I take that as a yes. Think about what you want to do but it doesn’t have to be something big.” He warned in hopes that she would make it easier on him but part of him knew that she’d make it as big as she wanted. It would be her day and he’d do what she’d ask. 

“Yeah.” She wiggled happily and he nodded. After a few seconds he stopped and looked around. He was so caught up in making her feel better that they passed the berry fields. Snorting loudly at his mistake, he turned around and froze, flicking his ears forward as he listened. 

“Nadia.” He hissed low, waving her to his side. There was something tracking them. He could just barely hear them but there was definitely something there. The faint wind through the forest brought a strange scent and he tried not to gag at the tang of it. It was meaty but not wolves, and left the taste of metal in his mouth that made him want to bolt. 

“What?” Nadia spoke normally and he snapped his fingers at her, pointing to the ground by him and she huffed. A second later she was by his side in silence. He listened again and realize they had fanned out but he couldn’t see them through the greenery. They were between him and the herd, so he had to think fast. For a second his mind went blank from the lack of information he had on the creatures but then he was focusing on what he did know. 

“Come here.” He leaned over, flipping the sling around so the berries were dumped out and pulled her closer. She got the idea quick and clambered up, folding her legs in and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“What’s happening?” This time she was quiet, her voice shaking with fear but he didn’t have an answer. He spun around, moving as silently as he could and left the trail. Cutting his way diagonally through, he hoped to make his way around the line of whatever was following them and get home. 

“I want my dad.” Nadia cried softly and he slowed, listening close to hear their positions. For the first time in his life, he was utterly grateful to have ears that were so different. Unease washed over him and he knew he had been spotted. He just couldn’t see the creature. It felt like when the wolves were near, but worse because these creatures seemed to act like a pack and know how to hide perfectly. He came to a complete stop, his front hoof raised as he hesitated to move and wrapped his arms around Nadia to hold her in place. 

A second later there was a movement, so faint he would’ve guessed that it was just the wind moving the branches but then he saw the outline of the creature. The thing must have known it was spotted because it stood on two legs, a short little thing, and took a step forward. Nadia whimpered against his throat where she was hiding her face and he took a hesitant step back. Keiths mind was racing. There were humans in the forest. Their name plaguing his mind so he could barely process what happened next. 

“Stay right there.” The human lifted a strange, narrow tube but Keith bolted away. A large blast that sounded a lot like thunder sounded behind him and then the humans jumped out, shouting from their hiding places. 

Keith gasped in panic and dodged around them. Nadia clung to his front in her sling and he held her tiny body to his chest, trying to escape the human pack without jostling her too much. The filly seemed to young for this to be happening to her. He was so tired from the pregnancy that and his stomach swung painfully under him but he clutched Nadia close as he called to the others for help. The humans were so close that he could hear them laughing at his cries for help and he fell silent, realizing that he was on his own. Nadia’s life was in his hands. 

The thunder that came from their sticks sounded again with an echo and grazed his flank, making him yell in pain and veer. Three stood in front of him, cutting him off and he tried a different direction. It wasn’t until he was fleeing along the river that he realized they had cut him completely off from the rest of his herd. He couldn’t go between them and risk getting hit in the stomach or Nadia falling, which left him the choice to flee away from the herd. Taking massive breathes, he started to pace himself, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to see where they were. They had large creatures with them.

“So that’s what horses look like. They’re icky” Nadia was looking over his shoulder at the strange creatures. Keith glanced back again, looking with a more trained eye and realized that the horses were taking a beating. The humans whipped and kicked at their flanks but the horses themselves seemed weary of approaching, bobbing their heads and snorting angrily at their riders. It was almost like a centaur was chopped apart and turned into two separate creatures with spare parts, but they no longer understood each other or never learned to work together peacefully. Even the small wolf like creatures they had running alongside seemed fretful. Keith didn’t take the time to ponder it, charging into the forest again before they got too close. 

Instead of heading back to the herd, he kept a straight line away from them. He knew how to run in forests so he wove through. Nadia yelped occasionally but he held her tight, ducking his head from the low hanging branches to block her from getting to scratched up. He murmured soothing words but he was too frightened to do more than run, putting as much distance as he could between him and the hunters. Vargas passed but he kept moving. If he could just circle around, then he could make it to the beach and head back to where the herd was. 

It was nighttime when he came to another river, walking in until it came over his back and then heading up. It felt nice on his burning body, cooling him down from his run while washing the sweat from his coat. Nadia had fallen asleep so he let her hang, his hands running through the water. They ached from holding her so tightly. She would have to walk eventually but he could keep going. His back was starting to bow from the weight, yet he couldn’t find it in him to wake her. The moon gave him light to work with and he forced himself to lean back, trying to catch sight of the stars to point him home but the foliage was too thick. He couldn’t circle back if he couldn’t place where he was and even then he had to stay ahead of the humans. 

Keith turned around slowly several times to check if the humans had caught up but he couldn’t hear anything. There wasn’t a sound except the occasional splash from his chest when he would slip on the rocks. The river was narrowing and he recognized that they were heading upward, giving him a sense of safety that came from mountains. Nadia woke slowly around morning, making him snicker when her stomach growled before she sat up. 

“Why aren’t we home?” She asked. Keith looked at her, not even five years old but now completely dependent on him. It made part of him panic but a calmer, deeper part was steading him with the knowledge that he would have this with his own still in his stomach. 

“Because the humans have cut us off. We have to find another way around. Why don’t you sit on my back and we can see about some breakfast?” He hated the way her eyes rounded with fear but she nodded slowly at the prospect of food. He shifted her around so she had her hooves over his back with her hands resting on his hips and her chin on his shoulder so she could see where they were going. She wasn’t heavy but he knew he couldn’t last long. He didn’t know what it would do to the baby. 

“Why are we in a river?” He felt her pull back and a second later water flicked up his back and he let out a shocked squeak before rearing back to leap from the river. Nadia shrieked in delight and held on as he pranced through the trees to dry off, coming onto a clover patch he didn’t see from the river.

“Alright, breakfast.” He cheered, to tired to care that she just derailed the river idea. He was too hungry. Nadia twisted as he pulled her off his back. She took a moment to stretch, pressing her tiny chest to the ground before rolling over and kicking her hooves into the air in delight. He chuckled low as he leaned over and started to pull at the eatable parts of the plants. There was more than enough, but he was used to eating it raw. The excess he slid into the sling Nadia wasn’t using and started off again. 

“Why can’t we have grandma’s soup? Or her salads? Even a patty?” Nadia complained as they walked, eating the leaves grumpily. Apparently, she was only a peach when she had been properly fed. 

“You know, I’ve ate this for years and I’m still here.” Keith tried and she narrowed her eyes at him. “How else do you think a feral lives on?” He winked and she gasped, her hands coming up to cup her cheeks like they always do at the prospect of a story. She ended up smearing leaf juice on her face but he got what he wanted. He made a point of taking another bite just to annoy her. 

“Tell me about what it was like to be a feral!” She skipped around in front of him, spinning so she was still facing him most of the time but excited all the same. He tapped his chin like he was mulling it over before leaning over. In the back of his mind, he knew the humans hadn’t given up but he had to keep them moving them quietly. 

“I will tell you what happened, only if you be quiet and eat your clover. I know it’s not what you’re used to but it’s all we have.” He reached out and ran his hand through her fluffy hair as she paused to think about it. “I’ll even throw in how I pinned your Uncle Lance the first time we met.” 

“Deal” Nadia launched herself into the air with a whoop and he shushed her, making her shrink and shoot under him. He grunted low but didn’t miss a step as he mulled over everything to tell her. 

“Well, there was a fire that left me alone.” Keith nodded, putting it in the best way he could think of to tell of his father’s death without bumming her out. “It destroyed most of the house and half my forest. It wasn’t like this one. It was cold for part of the year, wet for another and hot for the another. My favorite was harvesting time because then I had more work to do. It kept my mind off things.”

“What would you harvest?” Nadia whispered and he smiled.

“Clover I like best fresh. If there’s a way to keep it, I don’t really know about it. I would dry out berries and store them in my old house. I couldn’t sleep there anymore since all the space was being taken by the provisions, so I dug out an old tree and slept in the roots. Hay and barley are easier, but I wasn’t even ten years old. There was too much for me to keep up, and I had gotten hurt escaping from other herd.”

“Why were you trying to be feral? We’re they bad centaurs?” Nadia munched on the flowers from the sling, and Keith laughed, taking one for himself before he started working through the leaves. He remembered vividly the centaurs and he knew deep down that they were not friendly, that they would’ve had him bonded against his will and bearing their offspring. They were dark pelted, much like his mother but she was a bit of a blur in his memories.

“They weren’t bad, per say, but I’m an Omega. My father told me to be weary of those I didn’t know. The problem was that I didn’t know anyone. I was scared because other centaurs might hold that against me.” He explained and Nadia stopped walking with a frown on her face. Keith stiffened, wondering if she was going to agree that he was less of a centaur when she reared back and threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He caught her only on instinct but there was a hoof on his lower chest as she tried to keep herself up. 

“You are the best feral ever. I hope you and your baby stay with us forever.” He hugged her back, letting her fall back until her both front hooves were on the ground again and he was bent over, staring at nothing. 

“That might be the plan.” He thought about Lance and Shiro and sighed. He didn’t know what was happening to Shiro, but he knew that the baby would forever come first now. Those two would have to work out their issues with each other, and if he had to step in for them, they’d regret it. 

“Well then I will be the best big cousin to them and ferals will only be scary story for harvest time.” Nadia pulled back and patted his cheek before bouncing forward. “What about Uncle Lance?”

“Your Uncle Lance got into trouble for sneaking into the infirmary through the roof so he could get a look at me.” Keith laughed low as he straightened. The sun was warming him up and he could see the effect it was having on the filly as she pranced around him. He snapped his fingers at her again, gesturing for her to stay close. He couldn’t heard the humans anymore, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t out there. 

“What did you do?” She bounced back and slipped under him again. He flicked her across the face with his tail when she popped out of the other side, sputtering angerly before falling into step beside him looking properly chastised. 

“Well, he poked me so I grabbed his arm and kicked his legs out from under him. Hunk ran away screaming and Coran arrived. He broke everything up and sent Hunk off. Lance was so guilty for what he did.” Keith held out a hand and she took it, blinking with wide eyes. “You see, it was a hard winter that year for everyone. I didn’t have enough food so I was trying to stretch it. Your Uncle couldn’t see me very well when I arrived, and I was covered with a blanket when he came to my room. I think that was the first time he saw anyone with their ribs showing.”

“Why would he be guilty about that?” She asked and he handed her another clover flower. 

“Think about it. Your parents and grandparents always have food for you. It’s not something that you know to really miss. Think of someone, a little filly your age that you saw bloody snow on who just tried to kill you because you snuck up on her and all you could see is how hungry she is. You could see her hunger all over her body.” Keith felt like he was failing at describing what Lance might have felt but then he saw her face turn to one of horror he saw on his mates face that night. 

“I would feed her.” Nadia nodded with a sudden look of determination. 

“Well, that’s exactly what your Uncle Hunk did. Lance, he noticed that I couldn’t go anywhere without shivering. I had gotten used to it before but I didn’t have a coat to bear through the winter. He gave me his jacket even though I had a cloak and made sure I was never alone when I was lonely.” He felt warmth roll over him as he remembered. 

“And he fed you.” She tugged on his arm and he smirked, wondering if she would go after his partner if he told her no. From the look on her face, it might just be the first thing she’d do when they got back. 

“He made sure that my stash was well filled, though he hid that it was him until we were teenagers.” Keith answered honestly and she beamed. They talked back and forth after that, whispering sometimes when he was nervous about the humans. Keith made her tell him a story when he wilted from excursion. They were coming along the curve of the High Mountains. He’d only seen from a far distance up to that point but the rules still stood. No one crossed. There was also a fierce wolf pack living in the ridges that could be heard all the way in the valley on still nights. Even the trees thinned as the ground became rockier, like they feared growing on the jagged, slanted mountains. 

He paused shortly after midday so they could finish the food and put her back into the sling, planning on moving along the bottom ridge of the mountain until they could circle back to the herd. He knew the humans would still be trying to separate them but he had to try. The memory of Shiro’s experience with them was never far from his mind, so he wasn’t keen on getting captured with two little ones. 

“Keith, why haven’t we heard the humans all day? They had those trained tiny wolves too.” Nadia whined and he shrugged, making her giggle as it lifted her up and dropped her. He staggered for one frightening moment he thought that he was going all the way down as his head spun but he caught himself of a tree, the filly swinging in her sling much to her delight. Dark rimmed his eyes and he panted, trying to force his body to listen. It was gone in a moment, her small hands cupping his face as she asked if he was alright.

“We’ve made it pretty far, but we should rest for a while.” He dragged his aching hooves to move them over to a large willow, shoving under the hanging fronds until they could settle by the trunk and remain hidden. It reminding him that Nadia wanted to see the smaller one but that seemed ages ago. He helped Nadia out of her sling before pulling it off. She took it with a yawn and flopped against a root, using the sling as a pillow. Keith took a moment before laying down himself, facing out so he could focus on anything approaching and was dozing before the sun was completely down. All he could hope for at that point was the herd was searching for them. They had to know that they were gone.  
=====================================================  
The next morning he was up before the sun, nudging Nadia awake until she lifted her upper body off the sling and he could pull it on. He tucked her in before setting off, getting some bearings from the stars before the sun drowned them out. Keith figured that he could keep up a good pace and make it around the human pack. It was too risky to turn back. He could also run with Nadia in the sling, holding her steady and when he would tire, they could both walk at her pace. 

As he thought about the path they could take back to the herd, he heard the human thunder barely two miles away and kicked out. Nadia whimpered in his arms and he galloped away, trying to gain more of a head start against them. He didn’t know if they were still on his trail but he didn’t want to find out the hard way. Nadia complained about food but he shook his head at her, telling her they needed to go faster and the morning swept by in a blur of trees. It was past sun high when he had to slow, nearly blacking out from the strain again as he leaned against a lone yet sturdy tree. He desperately wished he drank something when they were still by the river but he hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

When he caught his breath, he saw that they were at the base of the mountain and very far from the herd. He groaned, his body protesting as he let Nadia out and she ran off to do her business behind a bush. They found some berries and fresh water via a very small stream that he nearly missed it in his exhaustion. Then they were walking along the ridge. They were doing good when he realized he could scent flesh and pulled Nadia back into her sling, much to her distain. 

Wolves were usually easy when they had a herd with weapons that made the wolves fear them. But if the predators realized that it was just him, an exhausted heavily pregnant youth with a filly, they would be dinner. So, Keith hushed her and moved off, trying to move opposite of the scent of bloody wolves and the threat of humans. 

He slowed to a trot a few hours later but by then Nadia had dozed off. The mountain was dipping down toward him, a valley just large enough for a trail over the mountain appearing and he blinked. Even with how much he had been running, he hadn’t managed to travel far but he knew he was staring up at the pass the McClain herd guarded.

It wasn’t until he smelled the humans not far off behind him, their horses whinnying and their voices carrying through the air that he fully understood. The humans came over the mountains there. Right where he was just like the stories from before. They must have come over an unknown pass closer to the Altean herd to take Shiro. Keith looked frantically around but there wasn’t any cover he could take where they wouldn’t see him before coming over the ridge except for the valley itself. Their tiny wolves might catch his scent again but he hadn’t a choice. Even without knowing it, the humans had successfully cut him off, and that meant he had to gain some distance before they realized. 

Keith climbed the pass. His hooved didn’t slip like he thought they would but the stress from the past few days drained him. He held on tight to the filly, tearing up as he fled up the cliffs in the growing dark. The wolf pack was far gone which made him want to scream cause that had to be better than anything the humans would do to them. The moonlight helped him climb, turning his back into a shadow. He was lucky that he had his dark jacket to cover his pale skin. 

The moon was high when the dogs started barking behind him, catching his scent and he resisted the urge to pelt away. The pass was rocky and dangerous. He needed steady and sure steps, not frightened ones. Nadia woke up but remained quiet, her own tears making his arm wet but he refused to comment on it. They made the summit and started down the other side before dawn. The High Mountains weren’t very hard to cross when it came down to it, and the pass made the easiest route clear. There was a forest on the other side but that was all he saw from the rush. The barking dogs behind him made it hard to take anything in. Going down was easier than up, his hooves sliding but he was able to control the decent enough that he stayed on the path. 

The forest wasn’t as thick as the McClains but it was full of ditches and lacked the paths he was used to. There was a human trail that he used, hating that it was the safest, quickest way since it was flat. Keith could only manage a swift trot. He was barely a mile from the mountain when he came to a strange wooden barrier. It was strange enough that he had to stop and look around to see what was around them. The trail moved around it, falling to come along side like a river but what got him most was the fluffy animals that were standing by the wood barrier. 

Keith looked around frantically, realizing he stumbled onto a human home or at least something human and leaned over the barrier. He unhooked Nadia who hissed protests at him but he set her down among the fluff. 

“Stay out of sight. Hold onto them but don’t let anyone see you’re not a…. a fluff ball.” He pulled back from her grabbing hands with a sob he couldn’t hold in and stomped his hooves into the dirt, taking off down the path. When he looked over his shoulder several minutes later he saw the humans were not far off but they weren’t looking at where he hid her. He ducked into the forest and looped around, to breathless to scream when he heard the thunder and felt something rip at his arm. 

The humans shouted behind him and one of the dogs caught up enough to snap at his hind legs. He kicked out at them but they weren’t deterred and it only slowed him down. The path he took veered around wildly and suddenly the voices changes, their blasts changing and the dogs bolted away from him. Keith gasped for breath but he couldn’t stop moving, making his way back around to the fluffy animals as fast as he could while staying hidden. He didn’t make it, his hoof catching a rock that just didn’t give and he crumbled to his knees before rolling to his side, unable to catch himself

Keith tried to straighten himself out but his knees were bloody and he slid weakly to the ground before closing his eyes. His breath raged through his body and his mouth tasted of blood but he kept it shut, fearing that he would call out as his vision faded.   
=========================================================  
Keith woke with a human standing over him. He smelled different from the other humans and it didn’t look like he had one of the sticks on him. Keith rolled over and glared at him, pulling his arms close to his torso before looking around. The human was male, leaning calmly against a tree. The creature moved slowly as he pulled out a strange shaped thing, making a show that there was water in it before tossing it to him. Keith caught it with his uninjured hand and sniffed at the opening of the water holder. A second later he was draining it.

When he was done he tossed it back to the human and got his front hooves under his body, grunting weakly as he shoved himself up. It took a few tries to get his rear legs to work. They wobbled under him but he was standing. The human huffed as he shoved off the tree, holding up the untied sling as he started walking away, waving his hand in a gesture that Keith understood. He had to follow. 

He swallowed back his fear and started walking. There was no telling what he was going to see when the human led him to where they were going. The fact that he knew about Nadia made his stomach clinch and he tried to walk straighter but his body started to shake from the strain and he was regretting ever letting her out of his sight. They made it out of the forest and he realized that they still had a few hours of sun left and followed the human grudgingly past the wooden barriers into the flatter, clearer land. 

“Farm” The human waved his hand around and Keith stiffened. He kept his mouth closed when they approached a larger building and the human pointed at it. “Barn” they walked up to it and through the massive doors. It reminded him of the infirmary and as they walked a horse stuck it’s head out of a room. He stared at it in shock as it nickered at him and the human walked past, patting it before opening a room in the far back. Keith moved forward tentatively but there only seemed to be the one human, who was waiting patiently. 

“Keith!” Nadia galloped out of the room and pranced around him excitedly before tripping over her front hooves. Keith shot forward and caught her before she landed to hard and pulled her back up into a hug, holding on tight as he fought against the tears. “There are foals.” She jerked out of his arms and bounced back to the room where the human was still waiting. Keith followed slowly, peering in to see two young human males waiting patiently for Nadia. All three younglings yelled happily and ran around the room chasing each other. 

“Nadia, we have to go home.” Keith stomped his hoof nervously as the human foals stopped running with whines of complaint and Nadia grabbed their arms, running up with one on either side. She put on her best begging face and the humans quickly followed suit, making him take an uneasy step back. 

“Young one, you must rest before crossing the mountain.” The human spoke in a soft voice and a thick accent. Keith stared at the floor as he translated before looking at him. 

“What about the other humans?” He waved his hand at his still wounded flank and arm. “They chased us for days, blocking us off from our herd. How can we get home safely? How can we trust you?” 

“Keith, he stopped the other humans. They’re good.” Nadia let go of the others to hug him again and he dropped his hands to hold her back. He looked at the man who jerked his head toward a stall near the front. Keith followed to see the men from before sitting, tied together with gags on their mouths. Their tiny wolves were in another stall but they didn’t seem to care that he was looking at them. He didn’t know where their horses got to.

“It is against the law to cross the mountains into centaur lands. We’ve known for generations that you were there, but it slowly became a myth to most others.” The man closed the door to the room, locking them in. “My name is Thace, and I am a part of a group that keep humans and centaurs separated until it can be agreed that neither race will enslave or wipeout the other.”

“What were you doing when theses bastards took Shiro?” He asked before he could really think without his temper getting in the way. 

“Shiro?” Thace asked carefully and Keith crossed his arms.

“He was taken for half a year, escaped and came back missing an arm and no idea what happened.” He glared at the human as he nodded. 

“I heard of him, but I thought he was taken back over the mountains. We dealt with those humans too, but it seems we did not get all of them.” Thace sighed roughly and rubbed the back of his neck. Keith slowly relaxed though his stomach was still churning and the mare in the room nickered at him again. 

“I need to rest.” Keith sagged in defeat before limping to the back room. The little ones watched him with wide eyes but the larger human foal walked up, looking close before looking back at Thace.

“Should we get the first aid kit?” He asked the older human who nodded and Keith settled down with his legs tucked under him. He felt sick, letting his upper body sink against the bale of hay pushed against one side of the room like a bed. He barely fit but it was better than nothing. 

“Keith, are you going to die and leave me here? You can’t leave Uncle Lance. You can’t leave your baby!” Nadia pried his eye open and he sighed, propping himself up to sooth her. 

“I need to sleep. I used too much energy making sure we were safe from the humans.” He patted her cheek, but she moved to the side when Thace tapped her shoulder. The human crouched down and tilted his head in a questioning manner. “Go ahead. I’m too tired to care anymore.” He grumbled out and his arm was picked up. 

It was bloody, the red liquid dripping out onto the humans hands and he took the box the young human foal brought him. There was painful stinging as it was cleaned out that made Keith turn his head away as he tried to keep his what little he had in his stomach down. Thace pulled out soft pads that he pressed against the wound and used a long, thinner clothe to wrap it up. Keith tucked it back against his torso and couldn’t help sinking back into the hay. The human moved onto his flank, cleaning it and he twitched, kicking his hind legs so he was standing again when the pain became particularly sharp. 

“Calm down.” Thace patted his rumps and turned to the human foals. “Go get some towels, blankets and a bucket of clean water then help with dinner. Take Nadia with you.” 

“Wait, why?” Keith grabbed onto the bars of the room and shuttered. Nadia paused and he gave her a wobbling smile. It was apparently enough to make her take off, asking the humans about cooking. He took a rough breath and felt it. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he was having contractions. It had been going on for a while and Thace realized long before he did.

“I take it this is your first one.” Thace ran a soothing hand down his flank and he nodded, forcing calming breathes through his nose. “A little young for it but you’ll do fine. You’ve already survived poachers and kept your filly safe. You can do this.”

“What if I can’t? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do. There were supposed to be others, mothers that were going to help me.” He groaned out and stomped his hoof a few times to relieve the strain. 

“Just breath. I can help a little. It’s a hurry up and wait sort of deal.” Thace frowned before nodding to his rear. “Move away from the hay bale so you have a clean space to rest when you’re done. I can fix your tail up, so it won’t be in the way when the baby comes.” 

“Alright.” Keith felt the human nudge at his back and he shuffled to the side, the words barely being processed. Thace wrapped up his tail and Keith instantly missed the ability to smack others. He gripped the bars in panic but then he let his hands fall through, pressing his face against them as he breathed. His arms ached from holding Nadia. A small hand slid into his and he looked down to see the smaller human foal smiling up at him. Nadia was handing off a stack of towels to Thace and the younger human foal was giving him a strange gesture with his hands but a big grin while the older set a bucket with water next to the stall.

“You three should be leaving.” Thace called out as he shut the door and they looked at each other before sneaking closer. Keith figured he should say something but the little hand in his helped and Nadia patted his arm. He smiled at her before dropping his head down as another contraction tore through him. He flicked his wrapped tail and braced himself, panting roughly and backed so he was bent completely over with his hands still clutching the little ones. He didn’t dare squeeze them, but he didn’t think he could do it without them. 

“You can do it.” Nadia whispered through the bars and he nodded. He had to do this. It didn’t matter what he had to go through to get there, he just that he needed to do it. 

“Try walking around a little?” Thace gestured out of the room and stepped out. Keith straightened up and pulled his hands back through the bars only to have the human foals grab onto them as he walked out. They made their way around the barn in slow halting steps. It was oddly soothing to know he could move freely but it wasn’t to last. A fourth human appeared as the sun was setting and called the young ones in for dinner. Nadia and Thace refused to leave but Keith insisted that she stay with her new friends. He didn’t know if his fall hurt his baby so he didn’t want her around incase everything went wrong. 

“Is it time yet?” He growled out, heading back to the room to rest when the contractions started coming faster. Thace trailed behind him and he yelped when warmth leaked down the back of his thighs that was followed by the scent of birth. Keith couldn’t help gagging at the smell which only made Thace crack a smile before shooing him back to the room. 

“Just stay calm and push when you’re ready.” The human walked over and sat on the hay bale, stretching out as he got comfortable. 

“But I’m not ready.” Keith grumbled under his breath and grabbed the bars again. He used them to anchor himself through the next few contractions until it clicked that he had to start pushing. His body was covered in sweat already but he spread his rear legs and waited for the next contraction. It ripped through him and he gritted his teeth against screaming as he pushed. It felt like fire and he went back to holding still, clinging to the bars so he could focus his attention on what he had to do. Anything to take his mind off the pain.

It took hours. Keith could feel his legs trying to give out from under him and he locked them, closing his eyes as he gave a final push. There was a splash from behind him and he sagged weakly against the wall as Thace finally did more than offer the occasional words of encouragement. The human grabbed one of the towels and started drying his baby. Keith took a second to turn, unsure if his legs would hold him and he managed to face his baby before they gave out, dropping him roughly onto the floor. Thace shot a glance at him before turning back to his baby who let out a wail and started kicking her legs against the attention she was receiving. 

“Is she alright?” Keith hissed out through the pain still racking his body. Thace scooped her up and gently placed her against the haybale near his head, drying her off quickly as she looked around with wide, blue eyes. Keith stared at her in amazement before convulsing with a wail. The human jumped over him, moving to the back and placing a hand on his flank. 

“Little one, I think you have to keep pushing.” Thace petted him and he groaned, “At least to get the after birth out.” He stared at his daughter with growing dread before drawing strength from her mere presence and pushed with the next wave. The afterbirth made everything bloodier but the contractions didn’t stop until another little body was sliding out. It was a little easier but he was too far gone to do much. Thace took care of him and Keith shook, barely strong enough to push the after birth out before sinking to the floor completely. He couldn’t even lift his head to check on his babies. Adam would be furious at him for not watching over them. 

“How’s it going?” Ulaz’s voice sounded softly from the door as he entered, murmuring softly before hands grabbed his torso, moving him to a more comfortable position. Keith grunted weakly and reached a hand out to his daughter but his vision was becoming rimmed with darkness. 

“Two.” Thace appeared with his son, tucking him against Keiths side before sitting next to him. 

“Oh dear.” Ulaz appeared as well, petting his daughter as he checked her over. “This one is strong, but her brother.” Keith wrapped his good arm around his small son and sobbed, wondering if he was going to lose him before completely blacking out.   
===============================================================  
Keith woke in pain. The fire had eased slightly but he slowly lifted his head. Every muscle in his body was tight and his joints ached and then he remembered. His arms were still around his son and he stared at the tiny foal until he saw his chest rise and fall in a shallow breath. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at him and then his daughter. The little filly was sleeping peacefully, leaning against his middle. Thace must have moved her while he was sleeping. The human was slumped in a cramped position that looked like he fell off the haybale in the middle of the night. 

“Boys?” Ulaz rolled the door open and Keith forced himself to remain still. The human smiled kindly and placed a plate on the haybale, kicking Thace awake before picking up his daughter. Keith panicked for a heartbeat, rolling so his legs were under him and his son was pressed against his chest. His daughter woke with a wail and he reached out of her, promptly getting her handed to him which was led to a problem. He needed two hands to carry one baby, and he had two. His son had yet to wake up from the handling and his daughter was nuzzling against his neck with soft whines. 

“I forgot how older they looked from our newborns.” Thace grumbled, taking a cup from the platter Ulaz brought and took a sip. Keith glanced at his babies as the human put his glass down and stood, walking over to tap his shoulder. “You need to stand so they can feed.” 

“Right, feed.” He held them close for a second longer before standing. He kept his son in his arms but his daughter stood as well, wobbling as she leaned against his front legs. Keith shuffled and she moved around him instinctively, making him jerk in surprise. He stared straight ahead for a few seconds before looking back at her. “This is weird.” 

“She’s strong” Ulaz walked so he was standing in front of him, holding his hands out and Keith glared for a heartbeat before releasing his hold on his son, letting the human take him. Ulaz woke him up gently and stood him up. His legs buckled and Keith reached for him, only for Thace to grab his arm. Keith reared back slightly but the human shoved a water cup in his hands and nodded to his son who was struggling to get back to his hooves. 

“Let him do it on his own. Your kind is born strong. He didn’t pass during the night so give him a chance to do it. He needs to learn.” Thace spoke low as his son stuck his rear in the air before getting his front under him, stumbling forward and nudging against his side until he latched on. Keith shuttered at the new feeling and held his water against his chest. 

“God this is weird” He squeaked when his daughter tried to get more and slid under him. Their heads barely touched his belly but they seemed to be thriving if their appetites were any indication. 

“This is… it is certainly something rare.” Ulaz chuckled before nodding to the platter. “Eat your fill and drink as much water as you can handle. You’re going to need it. I’ve sent word to Krolia so she could help from her side.” 

“Krolia?” Keith nibbled on the food handed to him and sipped the water incase his stomach decided to protest. It seemed fine but he was still tired. The humans looked at each other before the babies. The name sounded oddly familiar but his mind was mostly on his foals to really try to recognize it. 

“She’s a centaur that works to keep the humans from interfering. There was a war generations ago in which both species were nearly wiped out, so the agreement was to keep our distances with only the sentries to keep watch. She was helping in the North to deal with the humans that crossed up there and took your friend. I came down to warn the McClains of potential activity. There was something about her looking for someone but that was over a year ago.” Ulaz explained and he rolled his eyes. He remembered the stories of who Krolia was now but then the full indication made his heart pound.

“Have you sent word because you think she can help me cross? I’ve heard she was from the Kogane herd. I was too, once.” He glared and they sighed. 

“Rest a few more days, at least until the milk comes quicker and we know the twins are nursing regularly? She should be here by then and be able to get everyone across safely.” Thace tried and Keith deflated. He wanted Lance but the twins came first. They were human, but they were right. Keith was going in blind and needed to get used taking care of his babies before he took them anywhere dangerous. Like wolf infested mountains after being chased and giving birth.

“What about the other humans?” Keith glanced nervously at the door, wondering if they heard him giving birth and knew he had two helpless foals.

“They were picked up already. The Judge himself arrived this morning because some of these men were known to him but the men told them you were here and so we had to show him. He took one look and sent them to jail. Nadia might have yelled at him about leaving her new baby cousins alone or she’d get her Uncle Lance to shoot them.” Thace chuckled and Keith found himself shaking his head. He knew he should be freaking out that they saw him and his new babies, but the fact that Nadia was now yelling at humans made his heart melt a little. 

“Where are they?” He tried to peer out of the room but he refused to move with his twins still eating. 

“Doing their chores. They tried to stay up but ended up falling asleep around midnight. I told the boys they had to finish before they checked on you and Nadia decided she’d help.” Ulaz gathered up the empty plate and nodded to them. “Speaking of which, I have things to do. Thace, you get some sleep.”

“I can work” Thace grumbled but there were still deep purple bags under his eyes. Keith finished his water and nudged the human. 

“If I have to rest then you have to rest.” He smirked at the defiant look he got. 

“I didn’t pop out two massive twins!” Thace waved his hand and he shook his head. His babies were small by centaur standards, though they might not look it to a human.

“No, but you helped, slept on the floor, and are really old.” Keith saw the way the human jerked around to shoot something back before grabbing his back, groaning out and sagging with defeat. 

“Fine” The older human stomped out and he snorted at their antics. He liked the human farmers, they were nice and they acted like a little herd of their own. It wasn’t even midday but he dozed as he stood, jumping when the twins finished and tried to settle down. He nudged them to a comfortable position and sunk to the ground so he could still reach them and watch. 

His daughter looked like Lance and there was no denying that he was her father. Her blue eyes peeking up at him as she gazed around before falling into a doze. His son was darker in both hair and coat but his eyes were a stormy blue that made them look silver. They were both fuzzy and fresh and it made him nearly burst in pride. He was still worried about his sons slightly lethargic nature but he couldn’t think about it. He couldn’t bear to lose his baby at all, let alone so soon after giving him life. It didn’t make sense to him how Shiro could be so against something so precious. 

“Keith?” Nadia walked in and he jerked awake. She was shuffling around by the door with another jug of water and he held his hands out for it. Her top half bowed from the weight of the jug but she trotted forward confidently. 

“Thanks” He gasped when he drank his fill and clambered back to his hooves, shuttering at the strain on his body but he felt better. “Watch them for a second while I go do my business and then they can feed again.” She nodded as he trotted past, making him chuckle as she guarded the door. The last thing he saw before ducking out of the barn was her chasing a nosy chicken away. He did his business painfully before trotting back. Ulaz waved at him as he carried a large basket to the barn. Keith quickly trotted up behind him to see a ball of fluff in the basket and a nose snuffled out. 

“What is it?” He poked it and a tongue licked his finger. Ulaz stared at him before shaking his head and setting the basket in an empty stall. 

“This is a wolf pup we found abandoned so we’re going to see if we can save it.” He tried to shut the door, turning his back on the pup for a second in which the wolf ran out of the room and hid under Keith. He held in a snicker when the human didn’t notice, instead walking over to Nadia who was still standing guard. “How are they?”

“They should wake up to eat again. I want to fatten them up a little but we have to get over the mountain soon. Lance will be back home by now.” He ran his hand through Nadias hair and she held onto him for a heartbeat before shivering. 

“Gotta go.” She chirped out and took off toward the exit. He forgot how much energy fillies had. Ulaz grumbled low when he noticed the wolf pup but Keith scooped him up and held him to his chest. 

“Do you have a second sling I can use to carry them?” He asked, walking into the room and settling down with the happy wiggling pup in his arms. He gave the human a look, as if daring him to take it way. The human dropped his hands from where he was going to take it with a defeated sigh and turned around. He had the sling that he carried Nadia in but he needed a second since both twins wouldn’t fit. Nadia could just sit on his back. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ulaz shut the door behind him, muttering about mothering instincts as he went. Keith let the pup down. The tiny wolf stared up at him with bright, knowing eyes before trotting away. The creature moved about the room, sniffing low before finding his twins. Keith stiffened, ready to move but the tail started to wag. The pup pressed himself against his son and licked at his arms tucked up against his chest before curling up in the curve of his lower chest. 

“What a weird pup.” He muttered. The rest of his day he spent between laying to rest and standing so his twins could feed. They started to try to rest on their hooves, walking slowly around the room several minutes before Keith nudged them back to their sleeping spots and they settled down. He talked to them as much as he could, explaining the plan to get home and how much Lance would love them. He told them about the McClains and his own herd. 

Nadia brought him food and more water and talked about her day of helping the human foals. Keith commented to keep her going and she talked herself to sleep. He moved her so she wouldn’t wake with a crick in her neck and sighed as the twins woke again. The room still smelled like birth. Eventually the wolf pup got irritated by the commotion and slept next to Nadia since she didn’t move. 

Thace brought him the slings in the morning. Nadia ran off with the boys again and he led his twins out of the room, calling out to them so they could walk a little. They made it outside the barn before they freaked out and hid under him. The wolf pup stayed close behind him as he walked around in the morning sun. Thace and Ulaz worked around him and he walked after them in his boredom, his twins in their slings around his shoulders when they got tired. Keith didn’t want to spend another day in the stall.

“These are sheep.” Thace gestured to the fluffy creatures from before as he filled a large bucket with water. “The boys saw you hide Nadia in them and warned me that you were being hunted. I told them to hide her in the barn and went to stop them.” 

“Thank you for that.” He held his twins as a sheep stuck its head at him and sniffed. Thace shrugged and walked back to the house. The door was too small for Keith to go through but Nadia was playing in front so Keith rested in the shade and watched her chase the human foals around. As he watched he made up his mind to leave. He needed his herd but he wasn’t sure the humans would agree that they could cross the pass just yet. So, he decided not to tell them. 

A large part of him wanted to stay a little longer, to see Krolia and meet the last member of his herd but the other part was ready to take his babies home. It wasn’t safe here with so many humans knowing that he was there with three foals. That left him with the choice to leave immediately, or risk a human coming and making it past the others. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust their abilities, but it was too much guessing on his part. He needed his herd back. 

That night he gathered his supplies from the barn while the foals slept. The wolf pup followed him as he grabbed a bag, loading it with food and water, a small knife and his slings. He would leave after midnight, giving him a head start to get a decent way up the mountain before the humans realized he was gone. Nadia decided to sleep in the room with the twins, claiming that Keith needed help with them and he was secretly grateful that he didn’t have to come up with an excuse to make her stay with him or sneak to the human house to get her. Eventually, he hung his bag from his withers and pulled the slings on. 

“Wake up.” He picked his son up, tucking him in and his daughter followed in her own sling. Even with them being newly born, they still weighed on his back and he sighed low. Nadia grumbled but got to her hooves, swaying until he pulled her onto the haybale. “Get on my back.” 

“Why?” She rubbed at her eyes but stepped over his back, dropping down and holding onto his shoulders. He flicked his tail at the discomfort but walked out, setting his hooves down lightly. The wolf pup tried to follow and he nudged him into the stall with his hoof before closing the door. Keith managed to turn before the first howl started and he scrambled to open the door, effectively silencing the pup who stopped. It lowered his head from where he had thrown it back and stared at him from where he was sitting calmly in the hay. 

“Fine, you’re coming too, but be quiet.” He snapped and the pup bounced to his paws and walked so he was standing by the door. Keith glared at him before snorting through his nose and followed, slipping out after a quick look at the dark house. He couldn’t hear anything coming from it and quietly made his way around the barn, slipping into the forest. The sheep remained in their pen but he didn’t dare walk past in case they sounded the alarm that he was about. They were noisy creatures.

The night was beautiful with the moon waning but he kept to the shadows. The twins shivered slightly and he held them tighter, his heart pounding painfully in his chest over the fact that he couldn’t hold Nadia up in case she tried to fall asleep on him. Her hands were holding tight, though that could change at any moment. The pup ran along side, as content as can be.

The mountain pass came into view before the first light and he started up slowly, his legs shaking from fear of slipping. The going was carefully slow and he found that the wolf pup led him along the easiest route, which barely made sense to him but he could see that they were headed in the right direction. The sun was completely risen by the time he reached the peak and he looked back to see the human valley lighting up. He couldn’t dwell on it. 

The twins woke and started with their soft complaints so he tucked himself against a rock wall, hoping that it would help keep them in one area before letting the young ones down. The twins started eating but Nadia looked back at the valley. 

“I’m going to miss them.” She whispered after several minutes and he wrapped her in a hug before handing her some breakfast. 

“If you feel up to it, you can walk but only if you keep a hand along the wall. If you move off, I’ll make you ride again.” He tried to be firm and she simply nodded. Keith let his shoulders drop and ran his hand through her hair, hoping that she would never have to go through something so terrifying again. A small part of him hoped that she would see her friends again. He knew what it was like to make friends but then loose them.

“I can walk. I… I want my mom.” She sniffed out before pressing against his chest, nibbling at the food. Keith lost his appetite but he forced himself to take a few more bites before putting everything away. His daughter finished first and he caught her as she tried to walk off. His son grumbled at being disconnected but he grabbed him as well, cradling them in their slings and nodded to Nadia. The filly kept her hand on the rock wall as she started walking. Keith looked down at the wolf pup before pointing at her. It seemed to understand, following her closely instead of him. It made him arch his eyebrow at it but it didn’t matter. 

Keith kept close watch on the filly as she walked but she moved steadily on. It was hard not to try to scoop her up and walk faster than filly pace but his body was already protesting her weight from before and he needed more time to catch his breath. It was harder for him to walk as well since both of his hands were full of newborns. He couldn’t see where he was placing his hooves or free a hand to hold the wall if he stumbled. Keith was completely prepared to fall to his knees if something happened to make sure the foals were safe. 

The mountain became harsher but Nadia scooped up the pup and held him until past midday where he made her rest on his back again. It was hard going and he feared that they would have to stay in the mountains for the night instead of making it down and clear from the wolves. The sun disappeared into the ocean view before he was ready and Keith found himself keeping to the shadows as he slid down the pass. The tiny pebbles shifted under him so all he could really do was control his fall down the mountain.

He froze when a familiar scent reached his nose and he realized that he wasn’t far from the bottom of the mountain. The shadows hid him well but he saw a centaur pacing at the bottom of the slope, his movements agitated but his coat shone in the dying rays. Lance reared back and stomped a few feet back to the forest before looking between the mountain and the setting sun before charging up. He didn’t see Keith with his dark fur and covers. 

“Lance stop.” Keith called down as the centaur nearly slammed into him from the speed he already kicked up. The Bay skidded wildly to the side before coming to a stop a few feet behind him. Keith sidestepped so they were almost facing with Nadia head still resting on his shoulder in her exhaustion. His mate stared at him for a few second before tears filled his eyes and he reached forward tentatively. Keith smiled but he couldn’t do much to hold him. Nadia slowly lifted her head off his shoulder as Lance ran a hand over his arms before falling on the twins. 

“You’re…. you’re alive!” Lance grabbed his face and kissed him and he put his all into as Nadia started to fake gag behind him. He only pulled back when he was sure that he could without breaking inside. He couldn’t even begin to explain the relief he felt and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against his mates as he breathed in his scent. They were safe. 

“We needed to get somewhere safe to rest before I tell you about it.” He gave him another kiss and it seemed to snap Lance out of his daze. His mate backed down the path, his hooves shifting under him as he watched Keith every move, ready if he slipped. Keith huffed but struggled to keep his legs moving. They made it halfway to the end before Lance made a strangled noise. 

“I’m so sorry.” He wailed and raced back up. Keith grunted in relief as Nadia was lifted off his back which was followed by a squeak. “A wolf?” 

“Where?” Keith whipped around and searched frantically for the pack of killers but all he could see was Nadia bent over something with a defiant look on her face. 

“It’s pup and he’s a good boy” She growled before kicking her way out of her uncles arms, trotting away down the path. Keith rolled his eyes at her antics and turned to follow, swishing Lance with his tail to make sure he would follow. 

“This has got to be some story.” Lance murmured and Keith nodded. 

“You can hear all about it when we’re further away from wolf territory.” He called back, moving a little faster now that he had lessened the weight on his back. His arms ached but he would never pass off his twins, not yet anyway. He was sure Lance wanted to meet them properly, but they needed safety first. 

“Right, wolves.” Lance fell into step beside him as the path leveled out and wrapped a hand around his waist, his other hand petting their daughters head. The filly blinked open her eyes and gurgled happily before snuggling back into the sling and Keith’s arm. Keith bit his lip to stop himself from making noise. Emotions raged through him just from the small interaction and the way Lance melted completely and he didn’t want to ruin it by showing how much it pleased him or crying and spooking his mate. 

“Can we sleep here?” Nadia called, veering off the path and Keith jerked away from Lance as he chased after her. His mate outpaced him easily and disappeared into the trees after the filly. The fact that he wasn’t doing it alone took the weight from his shoulders and he nearly fell to his knees in relief. Nadia had picked a perfect spot, a clearing just large enough for them to curl up safely under a tree and still be able to move about. Keith swished his tail happily as he walked up to them. 

“Help me get them out.” He nodded to the newborns and Lance danced in front of him for a second before calming enough to help pull them out. Keith’s arms fell limp at his sides and he closed his eyes with a groan, gasping when they both tried to latch on to nurse. 

“Oh my, such appetites!” Lance cooed, leaning over to pet their flanks and making their little tails wag happily. A second later he skipped around to in front of him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Such a strong mama.” He moved around happily before patting Nadias head. 

“Lance, when was the last time you slept?” Keith asked softly as Lance trotted back around him and stopped so they could talk face to face. “And why were you charging up a wolf infested mountain as the sun was going down?”

“I had to find you. I passed out for most the day after following the humans trail to the mountain path. I woke up when the sun was going down and didn’t want to wait for it to get light again.” Lance grabbed his face in his hands and Keith smiled, seeing him bright eyed and energetic. 

“Good, then you can keep watch while I sleep. I was a rough birth.” He took a step forward and wrapped himself around him, closing his eyes while he rested his head on his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Lance petted the small of his back and withers before Keith looked back. Nadia was already fast asleep. 

“Long birth short. I thought we’d lose our son. And the humans trying to catch us, and I fell shortly before giving birth. It was just… really hard to do alone.” He hung on but Lance peered around to where their son was finishing his dinner, pulling back when they were done so he could lay down. He wasn’t so sure that he could stand any longer. The wolf pup instantly jumped on his back and curled across his withers, watching everything. 

Nadia rolled in her sleep before leaning against the tree and closing her eyes again. His filly looked around before trying to dance to the side, giggling as she fell to the ground. Keith yelped and went to stand but Lance got there first. His mate scooped her up and put her back on her hooves. His son yawned widely and walked slowly over to him, pressing up against his chest before dropping onto Keiths lap. He wrapped his arms around his son and watched as his daughter tried to walk some more, holding onto his mates arms. Keith nudged his son back up and let him hold on as he lifted and dropped one leg at a time. 

The twins trotted around for a few more minutes before they were tired again and curled against him. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, smiling at Lance who paced the clearing, keeping guard. As much as he wanted to sleep, and he could feel his mind falling into the darkness, he clung to his consciousness to watch him with growing pride. The Bay looked ready to take anything on, his chest puffed up again and a light in his eyes that told him that they were completely safe. 

“Wake me up when you need to rest.” He wasn’t so sure if his mate heard but he was already dropping off to sleep. It was the most relaxed he’s been in days and he couldn’t fight the way his body shut down anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	12. The Sea and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it home and deal with several herds and family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. It's finally over. It took forever but we have the sweet ending here. Yay.
> 
> Tell me what you think. XP (I think I wrapped the subplots up but if I missed one let me know. I can barely remember the beginning of this.)

It took two days to get back to the McClain herd. Keith had Lance carry their daughter but he couldn’t bring himself to part with his son just yet, the foal still too weak for him to be comfortable with it. He loved his twins, but he couldn’t help but hold his son a little more since his daughter was already trying to run when his son still struggled to walk. It wasn’t until Keiths arms gave out did he allow Lance to carry both twins. Neither could go in a straight line and Nadia enjoyed chasing them down to catch them when they fell. Keith always stayed close. 

The field was much as he remembered it but he heard the sound of the ocean and he suddenly wished he could spend the rest of his life with his little herd by the sea in their home. He grew to love it so much more than his own little patch of forest and he even had the McClain forest to walk in when the open fields became too much. They just walked over a crest of a hill when Nadia took off. Keith and Lance watched as she bolted down the hill. The herd wasn’t in sight, but he didn’t fear. This was her home.

Several minutes later he heard the sound of happy shouts and he shot a smile at Lance. His mate was bent forward, his eyes drooping with exhaustion but his arms wrapped tightly around their daughter. Keith checked on his son who was still in his sling but draped across his mates withers. He was sleeping and Keith pressed a kiss to his mates cheek. The herd was coming toward them and he couldn’t help it. 

“I gotta…” He trailed off, glancing toward the sound of hooves approaching and Lance smiled, nodding along. Keith reared back in delight and took off at a gallop toward his family. His mate could take care of the twins for the few minutes that it took to get home. The first two centaurs he saw were Adam and Shiro. They were not what he was expecting. He slowed in apprehension, but they were speeding toward him. The last time he saw Shiro, the stallion was ranting about the dangers of getting pregnant the first season, the night he ran away. He didn’t even know he took the news of his pregnancy. 

“Keith!” Shiro skidded to a stop in front of him and Keith couldn’t help taking a nervous step back. Shiro dragged him into an one armed hug, making him shake from the strain of their separation. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…. I was just trying to take care of you.”

“I know.” Keith pulled back and looked at him. Shiro had bags under broken eyes and then he was being pulled aside by Adam. The chestnut was already in tears, petting his face and arms as he babbled broken sentences before hugging him tightly. Keith sighed in relief but jerked back when a hand touched his flank. 

“Oh, little one.” Adam was staring at his sunken stomach where Shiro had his hand on like he could make it better, but it just made him shiver, closing his eyes as he turned his head away. It was obvious that he needed some rest. Keith was still getting used to the fact that his babies were no longer safe inside him.

“It’s been a rough week” He leaned against the stallion with a sigh and felt the arms around him tighten all the more. 

“What happened with the baby?” Shiro asked in a voice that made Keith want to roll his eyes. It was one of utter dread but he tried to understand. He was attacked by humans, lost for days and gave birth in a place they didn’t even know. His mentor believed that he was too young for such things. 

“Baby” Lance finally made it up to them, grinning like the happy fool he was but he held up their daughter. 

“Try babies” Keith pulled away from Adam to move Lance around to show their son. “As I said. Rough week. My arms were shaking so Lance is taking a turn.”

“Twins?” Adam breathed out, reaching out a shaking hand before he jumped straight in the air. He landed with his legs braced and bounced around them to get a closer look at his son, picking him up off his mate and pulling him out of the sling. “Oh God, he’s so tiny.”

“Yeah well, twins.” Keith snorted, watching calmly as Shiro gently laid a shaking hand on his daughters head. Both older stallions were crying freely now and Keith shared a knowing look with his mate behind their backs. Shouts sounded from behind them and he turned to see the entire McClain herd charging down towards them except for Luis and Lisa. 

“Keith, brace yourself” Lance snickered out and he shook his head at his mates antics. He still pressed himself close to his side and held out his hands for his son. Lance quickly pulled their daughter out and they both put them down. The twins took one look at the rapidly approaching herd and hid under them. 

“I can’t believe there’s two new babies.” Adam hugged himself and reared back slightly, dancing in place.

“They’re going to be so spoiled by him.” Lance hissed in his ear and all he could do was nod at his mates words. Mama McClain reached them first, grabbing his cheeks and placing rapid kisses over his face. He quickly assured her that he was unhurt, just a little sore and she turned her attention to scolding Lance for vanishing a few days ago. It made Keith laugh so much that he had to brace himself on his mate who was looking properly abashed. 

Papa was already looking at his babies, his eyes bright as he leaned down to coo at them as they hid under Keith. To his great surprise, it was his son who stepped out first, inching closer to his grandfather before grinning up at him shyly. Keith kept an eye on him but then his daughter shot out and ran to Nadia who was racing up with her parents close behind. 

“Oh, she’s so cute.” Lisa bent down to look as his daughter careened into Nadia. The older filly caught the foal easily and set her back on her hooves. Then promptly shoved her toward her mother and father.

“And strong too.” Luis leaned down and smiled kindly at her. “Welcome to the herd little filly” His warm demeaner seemed to win her over and she totted up to them willingly. Keith let out a sigh of relief, turning to see Mama busy fussing over his son as Papa walked over to him. 

“You’ve done wonderfully with these two. And with keeping Nadia safe.” He dipped his head to him and Keith smiled tiredly. 

“The humans were difficult to stay clear of but…” He stopped with a sigh. He hadn’t even managed to tell Lance the whole story yet but it seemed so hard. He made mistakes. 

“Why is there a wolf here?” Marco didn’t seem as excited as the others but his face was dark as he stared down at the pup. The tiny creature was trotting around the herd like he lived there his entire life and they were just noticing after the excitement of the foals. Keith opened his mouth to reply but Nadia was faster, scooping the pup up and putting it on her back. 

“He followed Keith and I home from the human farm.” She snapped and stomped back to his daughter who instantly leaned down to headbutt the wolf, unable to pet it since her arms were too folded. 

“Yeah, it confused me too.” Lance shook his head as the pup licked at their daughters face with a wagging tail, perfectly happy being perched on Nadia’s back. 

“Wait, human farm?” Papa jerked his head up and Keith nodded sadly. 

“The humans that attacked me. They blocked us off from you guys and I tried to circle around, but I was too slow from the pregnancy and they… they attacked in a way that I could only go through the pass. They were closing in so I hid Nadia in some sheep and tried to lead them away.”

“And they shot him.” Lance lifted his injured arm. Keith took the bandages off the day before to show the partly healed tears in his skin. A hand once again touched his flank where the other hit landed but that one was a little harder to see. Shiro and Adam exchanged worried glances but Keith made sure they saw him rolling his eyes at them.

“They shot me. It was several days into the chase and I passed out when the other humans scared the bad ones. When I woke, they lead me back to the farm and that’s where I gave birth to these two. Nadia played with the human foals while I recovered enough to make the pass. I found Lance on the other side and we started home.” Keith finished and Marco held up his hand.

“But where did the wolf come from?” He snipped and Nadia once again answered. 

“The humans found him abandoned for being the runt or something. He took to Uncle Keith and the babies and wouldn’t let us leave without him. We’re his family now.” As she talked, the wolf pup jumped down off her back and bounded over to his son who was sitting next to Mama. She looked unsure but let the pup near, watching closely as it curled against his sons legs with a yawn. His son matched it and flopped over. 

“This is insane.” Luis was beaming despite his incredulous words and Nadia spun on him. 

“This is going to be my story to tell everyone, not yours.” She pointed a finger at him and he lifted his hands in surrender, his grin never leaving his face as he did. If nothing else, it increased with his eyes glowing with pride at his daughters antics. 

“Alright, time to get these guys home.” Keith walked over and grabbed his son. Shiro snatched up his daughter as she tried to run again and he shook his head at her. 

“She’s going to be a handful.” Lance stared at her as well and he nodded to Nadia and then the wolf pup. 

“Right.” She grabbed the pup once again, getting a discontented grumble from the creature but it twisted in her arms to lick her face. 

“Oh God, they’re perfect for each other. Lance brings home a feral and the feral brings home two new foals and a freaking wolf pup.” Marco complained, making Adam and Shiro both glare at him. 

“Lucky that I was a feral. It’s the reason why you still have both nieces and a new nephew.” He shot back, faintly surprised when Marco smirked and dipped his head to him. 

“What a…” Adam finished with an annoyed grumble and Keith bumped their shoulders together. 

“He is, but he does his job so we can’t ask much more than that.” He smiled and Shiro pressed against his other side so he could look down at his son, still holding his daughter close. His foal turned and blinked up at him before yawning again, tucking his face against Keiths neck and shoulder. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry. I… I thought I would lose you if you did this and…” He seemed at a loss of words as his daughter cooed, finally spotting Keith and kicking her legs for a few seconds as she tried to get to him. Keith chuckled low and leaned over to press a kiss on her forehead, calming her instantly. 

“I understand, but you don’t have to keep apologizing.” He tried but his mentor just shook his head, emotion running down his cheeks. Keith looked at him before turning to Adam. 

“He’s never going to stop feeling guilty about this, is he?” He asked in a rhetorical manner and Adam shook his head with a soft sigh. 

“Look at the babies. You did this without either of us knowing or helping, all the while against what we thought was best for you.” Adam arched an eyebrow but Keith was a little confused. It was something he guessed he’d understand when he was older but for the moment, he wasn’t so sure. Still, he nodded along like he did. 

“Do they have names yet?” Shiro didn’t seem bothered by the conversation about him and he shrugged. 

“We haven’t named them yet. I wanted to get home where we’d be safe before we decided anything. Honestly, I need some sleep before I even start thinking about such things.” He felt the weight of everything he did to keep his little family alive and sagged. His son grumbled in his arms and he straightened so he wasn’t being squished. 

“Hey, bedtime for everyone.” Lance circled back when they reached his guess house and took their daughter from Shiro. Keith muttered goodnights to the two before he was practically herded away by his mate. “I’ve already have some dinner and a drink so you can just rest.” Lance checked over their son as he was talking before stepping back so he could enter the room first. Keith paused to press a kiss on his cheek in thanks, smiling at the way the Bay trailed after him with a dazed yet loving look on his face. 

“I guess we were wrong about a lot of things here.” Keith heard Adam talking to Shiro and pride washed over him as he stared at his mate. They were wrong about him, but Keith knew he got the best of the centaurs.  
============================================================================  
Keith was up before the sun, feeding the twins as he leaned against the windowsill. He wanted to watch the sun rise above the mountains. It cast a large shadow from the Mountain he slowly tensed, squinting at the darkness over the forest. He knew that there was something off about it and he turned to look at Lance. The Bay was sleeping peacefully but he hated to wake him. The twins finished, wobbling around as they investigated their little house. Keith picked up his daughter and set it on the bed over her other father. She wiggled around before leaning down to sniff at him, letting out a loud whinny when he didn’t move. 

“What’s its” The Bay lifted the upper half of his body, stopping when he bumped into the foal. Keith chuckled low and returned to looking outside the window. He could hear Lance cooing at their foals but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had to watch. After a few seconds he realized it was because he could see movement. 

“There are black coated centaurs out there and it’s not me.” He spoke low and Lance was on his hooves in a second, peering out the window with him. A second later he was racing outside but Keith couldn’t find it to move. The rest of the herd started moving out when Lance called, and his mate stopped before he reached the centaurs but there was an obvious tenseness in the way that he was holding himself. 

“Keith?” Shiro ducked his head in and he jerked his head toward the newcomers. His daughter peeked around his back legs. His mentor practically melt when he spotted her. “I’m going to stay here. We weren’t expecting anyone so Adam is going to watch over things.” 

“Is he going to be alright?” Keith looked out again, spotting the Chestnut reach Lance. “It’s been a while since he left the herd.”

“He’s has skills you haven’t seen before.” Shiro smirked at him and they watched the Chestnut moving forward so he was standing between the herds. Keith was desperate to know what was being said as they talked, but he didn’t dare leave his foals. Shiro could watch them but he wasn’t ready to leave them with potential danger nearby. He looked back to see the twins investigating the house a little more now that it was light out. After several more tics of watching, he turned away to make some tea.

“Lance is coming back.” Shiro warned as he was putting the kettle on the stove and he trotted over to meet him by the door. The Bay had a furious look on his face that turned to stress and worry when their eyes met. 

“They want to talk to you.” He stopped at the door and Keith froze for a heartbeat. After looking at his twins, making sure that they were fine before nodding to Shiro. 

“Keep an eye on them.” He stepped out of the house after giving his mentor a meaningful and serious look but Shiro was nodding, slipping further in to distract the twins from their immediate attempts to follow him. He tried to calm them but Lance pulled him along. 

“They’re not going to calm down with us leaving them for the first time. Just be quick.” His mate kept moving him and Keith made a noise of distress, unable to turn his head away from the house and the faint sound of their cries. 

“But, Lance!” He protested again but then Adam called to him and he turned to see him waving him forward. For a heartbeat he considered turning back but it wouldn’t deal with situation that was in front of him. As soon as he dealt with these strangers then the faster he could get back to them and calm their fears. 

“Yes, what is it?” Keith made his way through the herd with ease but stopped just ahead of the strangers, one face standing out to him. 

In an instant, he was taken back in time to when he was still in Kogane territory with snow on the ground. His father was standing next to him while the both of them watched the third centaur moved away. She turned back and Keith called out much like his own foals did to him, but she smiled sadly, lifting her hand to wave as she moved on. The memory faded and he felt Lance sidle next to him, wrapping his arms around him but Keith shook his head. Krolia was a name that always sounded familiar to him, long before he heard the rumors and legends. Now she was standing in front of him with hopeful yet fearful eyes with others 

“Hi….Mom” He suddenly felt shy as he looked at her but he could tell that she was nervous as well. The McClains all gasped loudly but Mama quickly shushed them. The strange centaurs behind his mother didn’t bat an eye. 

“Hi.” She took a breath like she was unsure what she was going to say, her eyes searching his. “When Ulaz told me you were there, that you were last member of the Kogane herd. I had to see if…” She turned her head away but he still saw her grief but he was frozen. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, we’re all…” He broke off when there was a shout from behind them and he turned to see Shiro chasing after the twins. His son was in the front, his upper body bowed forward from his flat out run and his daughter was closer behind. She was zigzagging around while Shiro tried and failed to catch her. Keith pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh as his son ducked under Marco and dodged around Lisa, finally stepping forward to catch him as he tried to hide under him. Lance raced forward and caught their daughter as Keith soothed his son who was whimpering and hiccupping. Keith pressed a kiss to the side of his head and reached out for his daughter as Lance brought her over. All he could really do was pet her head but it did the trick, calming her down as she snuggled her father.

“What happened?” His mate asked when Shiro made his way over and his mentor shook his head in confusion. 

“One started crying like they were hurt, I think it was the filly, and so I went to her and tried to figure out what was wrong. The colt took off and I went to stop him. She shot between my legs and followed him.” He panted out, watching the small herd wearily. 

“I remember you. You spoke of Keith as well.” Krolia stared back and Keith shot a look at her. 

“He was also taken by humans?” He offered, unsure if she remembered that part when meeting him and she nodded. 

“I was more interested in news of you, though I didn’t know… I didn’t know you were the last of our little herd.” Krolia shook her head again and he nodded, still seeing the grief in her eyes.

“If it’s alright with the others, we can talk about it.” He offered, glancing at Mama and Papa considering this was their land and, in the end, their decision if they’re allowed to stay longer. 

“It’s fine with us. I believe you two have some catching up to do.” Papa dipped his head to them before snapping his fingers at the others. “Get some breakfast going for our guest.” At once the others started telling them that it would be alright and that they didn’t need to go through the trouble but they were promptly ignored and ushered to their outside dining area. Lance helped him move the twins and the wolf pup appeared by his hooves so he wiggled his fingers, getting a happy bark from him. 

“Why is it he already loves you so much?” Lance grumbled as the pup trotted happily next to them. 

“I think he loves these two more.” He leaned over and set his son down, watching as the pup ran up to him and checked him over. His foal leaned down low enough that the pup had access to his face for kisses, which made him jerk back with a surprised snort when the pup did just that. 

“You might be right.” The bay muttered. Keith flashed a smile at him but then they were in the dining area and he turned to his mothers tiny herd. 

“Why don’t we move over here?” He led them to a more secluded spot that had a large enough table for them all to gather around. It was a semblance of privacy but in truth, the McClain herd was listening in. In the end he didn’t know what he wanted to do so he stared at the table, grunting low as his son ducked under him for a quick meal. Krolia still seemed hesitant like she didn’t know if she was ready for the answer and he hummed low, turning to watch as Lance chased after their daughter who joined her brother for a snack. 

“This is alright, right?” He asked nervously as he glanced at his mate who shrugged. 

“Who would deny hungry babies?” Lance rolled his eyes at him and he relaxed with a sigh, turning to see his mother smiling at him. 

“They’re perfect.” She breathed out and he nodded, beaming proudly before he remembered why he was standing there. 

“Did you still want to know how I became a feral?” He asked and he watched as her eyes widened just briefly. 

“Feral?” One of the herd spoke for the first time, making Lance throw his arms over his shoulder. 

“This first time I met him, we were just past a decade old and he tried to kill me.” He pointed at him before smiling proudly, but Keith shoved him off. 

“I didn’t even have a weapon.” He shoved him off before narrowing his eyes. “Aren’t you meant to be helping with breakfast?” Lance made a noise low before turning away. He knew he only had a few moments before his mate would return to check on him. 

“My father died when out house burned down. The fire took out the supplies and part of the forest so I was busy trying to get enough food to last me through the winters up there. Two years later Shiro found me, and since Dad told me everything about being an Omega so I ran. They took me in and saved my life.” He glanced over to see his mentors talking with Nadia but he could tell that they were overwhelmed by the stream of questions she was asking them. “There I learned to be a Walker and met Lance like he said. Last year was my first year of being of age and well, you know how that turned out.” He shifted as his son finished, yawning wetly as he wobbled away before slipping down. His daughter followed close and he leaned over to watch as they started to fall asleep under the table they were at. 

Krolia was staring at the table in silence. Her eyes flickered around randomly like she was processing what he told her and he waited somewhat anxiously for her to finish. Several minutes passed where she didn’t do anything but he slowly reached out, grabbing her hand where it was resting on the table. 

“I still take him wildflowers, but I haven’t been up there for a while because of the foals.” He tried to sooth the pain away but he could still see the agony she was failing to hide as she finally looked up at him. 

“Maybe I can get a chance to head back up there and see.” Her voice was thick and he nodded. 

“He’s at the house. It was the best I could do at the time.” He cringed again at how it sounded but it was the truth. The body was buried in the rubble, or what was left of it, and he was too small to do anything about it. Keith was jerked from his thoughts as she took a massive breath and smiled weakly at him.

“And you’re happy here? I know I wasn’t able to give you much in life before I had to leave.” She didn’t seem to know what to do with herself and Keith was out of his element as well but then Lance was there, setting some tea on the table. Racheal pulled the other members of his mothers herd to another table, engaging them in conversation so they weren’t watching. Keith shot a confused look at him but the Bay smiled and slipped away. 

“I’m… I’m really happy here. When the humans chased me away from the herd, all I wanted to do was come home. I love it here. They’re my family.” He wondered if he was saying the right things but all he could do was tell the truth and hope it would be enough for her. Keith could tell that his words stung, that she wasn’t really apart of his herd, but there was joy there. 

“That’s good.” She pulled her tea closer and Keith mimicked the action, already taking note of where the foals were in case it spilled. He didn’t want them to get burned. 

“Why did you leave?” Keith tried to keep it simple, but his voice was full of the hurt he felt even as he tried to ignore the fact that it was there. 

“The humans. I was called to guard the far side of the High Mountains and… It wasn’t meant to be this long. It was just one thing after another. It’s no excuse but I thought your father was taking care of you.” She bowed her head. It seemed so silly to have their separation last such a long time but he didn’t have it in him to blame her for not coming back. 

“I get it.” He sniffed, blinking away the threat of tears. He wanted a mother, but then he lost his father and he had to survive. Once he joined the Altean herd, he no longer wished for anything because he knew to be grateful for what he had. The memory of that time made him glance up, strengthening his resolve. Krolia may not have been there before this, but she was still his mother and was trying to figure this out. He had that, and that was something he could be grateful for. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry that I left you.” She started and he held up a hand to stop her. 

“No. I don’t want you to be sorry. You had a job to do.” He kept his voice stern, like when he would help teach a class. “If you didn’t go and do that job, you wouldn’t have been there to help Shiro back over the mountain. He’s like an older brother to me. You wouldn’t have been able to stop the humans from attacking down here but you wouldn’t’ve found me. I’m positive there are other you’ve saved and helped that you can’t possibly regret. I don’t want you to be sorry for that.”

“I can still be sorry I left you.” She protested, her hands gripping the tea cup so hard that he was a little afraid that she was going to break it with her pale fingers. 

“Don’t be. Please? I hardly remember the time between dad dying and Shiro finding me. It’s like I’ve forgotten. So please don’t hold this over yourself. You may not have had my childhood, but I’d be happy if you wanted to be apart of your grandchildren.” He offered easily. He could see how Shiro reacted, respecting her and remembered the vague moments he had with her. It was something that they might never get back, but that meant nothing to him if he could offer his children more from his side of the family. 

“Are you sure? I practically abandoned you.” She blurted out in surprise and Lance slipped over to him, sliding an arm around his middle. 

“Of course. You’re a grandma now. That’s a big deal here.” His mate was calm but Keith could tell he was still trying to get an understanding on the type of centaur she was. She glanced between the two of them, amazement written over her face before she swallowed roughly. 

“I would love to be apart of your lives. I want more than anything to get to know you. Both of you.” She dipped her head to them and they both relaxed. Keith leaned shamelessly against his mate, taking comfort in his presence but it felt like he could take a deep breath for the first time since he saw the centaur herd approaching. 

“Why don’t you drink your tea. It’s special to make more milk come. Plus, we should start getting these two on a better sleep schedule.” Lance pulled the cup closer and Keith rolled his eyes at him, drinking it despite the fact that he ruined what was a beautiful bonding moment. 

“Thanks.” He sipped the somewhat bitter brew and wrinkled his nose. Krolia was failing to hide a smile and, for a single moment, he knew they would be fine. Maybe not right away, but they could work on it. They were both willing and ready, and stubborn enough to make it happen.   
======================================================================  
“Keith, I am still so so so sorry.” Shiro started, once again holding onto his daughter but Keith rolled his eyes. It was about the tenth time he apologized and he just wanted Shiro to go back to his old self. The old mentor part was still in there, showing it’s face every now and again but he seemed to be blaming himself for everything bad that had happened to Keith after he left the herd. On top of that, Pidge and Hunk arrived to see if he had the baby already and, as much as he loved them, retelling the experience and explaining who his mother was along with caring for the foals had drained him so he no longer had time nor patience for Shiros guilt. Even if it wasn’t exactly misplaced. 

“Will you stop apologizing already? I know you’re sorry. I also know that you were recovering from a traumatic experience and wasn’t quiet yourself. Nothing bad happened!” Keith stopped at the kitchen door, waiting for the foals to figure out how to get over the small lip. His daughter tackled the problem by jumping over while his son cautiously stepped over one hoof at a time. 

“You were attacked by humans because you couldn’t come to me with the news that you were pregnant!” Shiro blanched and he turned to glare at him. 

“Alright, be sorry that I couldn’t come to you. But don’t take my decisions away from me. I chose to leave in the way I did. I chose to come to the McClain herd to be with Lance, against your plans for me to go to Adams old herd, and I chose to go into the woods that day. I made the choice to run along the mountains and over the pass. I made the choice to walk back over them with both foals and Nadia.” He pointed a finger at him and saw the way Shiros eyes started to tear up again. 

“You’re all grown up and don’t need me anymore.” Shiro looked devastated. Keith stared at him in shock before letting out a groan. 

“No, I will always want you and need you but I…” He stopped with another annoyed snort at the sounds of crashing from the kitchen that were closely followed by wordless whinnies and tiny hooves running away. “Go find Adam and tell him.” He hoped the chestnut would be able to explain that Shiro needed to get over his empty nest syndrome and stop apologizing to him. Keith was only really annoyed that he hadn’t mentioned the fact that he doubted Lance, nor apologized to him for making it seem like he wasn’t enough. Keith shook his head as Shiro slinked away before he turned to see what his foals were doing. 

“Sorry.” His mate was holding a tray, struggling to clean up the others that had fallen while the foals were hiding under him. “They bumped into them and scared themselves.” Keith chuckled low at the image he had in his head of it happening just like that and quickly headed over to help clean. He manage to get half of the trays picked up before the foals peeked out to see it was him making more noise and run to his side, begging for attention. 

“It’s been a busy day for you two, huh?” He pressed kisses on their heads and lead them to the side so he could look out the window while they ate once again. It felt like the tenth time. After their little nap, they met Krolias herd as well as Pidge and Hunk. They all played with the foals for most of the morning which was beyond stressful and he hadn’t had a bite to eat since everything started. Even when the others were having their own lunch, he was busy chasing the foals down and talking to Hunk about how the human farm. Now it was past midday and he was starving for lunch and some more water. Which was why he was in the kitchens.

“I’ll make you the best.” Lance muttered under his breath and he glanced over at him, guessing he wasn’t meant to hear but it still brought a smile to his face. He was exhausted and ready for a small nap himself. 

“I don’t doubt it.” He smiled at the way his mate jumped before beaming at him with love in his eyes. Keith used to do the same to him, making special meals when Lance would get back from his walks, even at the oddest times like midnight or midmorning after everyone else had eaten. They fell into a quiet calm as Lance worked and Keith looked out the window. He heard hoof steps coming and herd the sound of a sniffle, telling him that Shiro was still looking for Adam. He also saw his mother moving past the window so all he could see was her hunches. He didn’t think she saw him.

“Shiro.” His mother approached, ignoring the tears on his mentors face. The only answer she got was a sniffle as he tried to get in control of himself. “I wanted to thank you for caring for my son when he needed someone. The stars know that I would’ve come straight home if I knew, but I had no idea what happened.” 

“I’m certain any good mother would’ve stopped at nothing if she thought her foal needed her.” Shiros voice was thick with emotion but it somehow came out more than a little sarcastic. Keith peeked out the window to see his mother straighten, brushing off the words as Shiro started to look a bit sheepish. 

“Know that Keith speaks very highly of you and I can’t thank you enough for caring for him all these years. He may not say it, but I know he considers you a brother. He also wants you to know his foals and accept his choice in Lance.” 

“Yeah. That’s a touchy subject.” He sighed low and Keith stiffened, flicking his ears up as he looked at his mate. The Bay was busy making their late lunch and boast about his cooking skills as they ate. He also knew Keiths favorite spices so he promised to make something great. 

“May I ask why you were so against their coupling?” She sounded like she expected an answer and he tensed, wondering what it was. Shiro sighed again but Keith didn’t dare look out to see what he was doing. 

“One year when Lance came, he was detached from the others. I don’t know why but for the whole year he wasn’t paying attention to the others, would rather go off on his own. The year after that I was called on the Long Walk and the humans…” Shiro stopped, sounding rough but he listened intently. “When I got back, I wasn’t myself. I know I wasn’t. I was in pain and it was Keiths first year of age. Adam was taking care of me so we couldn’t keep an eye on him as well as we should’ve. I tried to keep him away from Lance so he… so he wouldn’t be heartbroken again like he was that one year.” 

“Shiro, that was when they were younger. You barely have to look to see that they’re very much in love with each other. Right at this moment, he is spoiling Keith by making him a meal all his own instead of eating with the others.” Krolia stated bluntly. Keith have to cover his mouth to stop the laugh and waved Lance over, pressing a finger to his lips to show that he had to be quiet. His mate snuck over, brushing his hands off as he did. It was hilarious to him to see him sneak but he was silent. 

“It wasn’t that Lance was a bad choice, but I didn’t want him to be the only choice. I wanted Keith to have a chance to look around and see what kind of mate he wanted or if he even wanted one. It’s true that Lance is skilled. One of the best archers we trained and I know he was practicing using the swords. He holds his herd together almost as much as Keith does. He is a good mate for Keith, I can see that now that all of this happened.” Shiro no longer sounded pained but he could see Lance tearing up next to him, pressing his hands to his face as he tried to remain silent. Keith smiled at him proudly as he sniffled faintly. 

“Why don’t you tell him that now that you’re healed?” Krolia asked pointedly. Keith took the time to move his mate away, too fearful that he was going to give up their position and he really wanted dinner. They kept speaking but Keith knew Shiro was still going to find Adam first. Lance was quiet as he finished their lunch. 

“Thank you.” Keith beamed as a plate was set in front of him and used his mates arm to drag him into a kiss. Lance melted into it, pulling back with a satisfied sigh. 

“Eat up and get some rest. I can distract the others so they don’t bug you. I think the foals are ready for some too.” Lance glanced over to where their little ones where yawning. They looked asleep on their hooves. Keith would’ve commented if he hadn’t already stuffed his mouth with the glorious meal that made him groan in appreciation. Blush swamped Lances face and he beamed up at him. 

“We still have to name them.” He spoke between bites. Lance seemed to mull it over as he chewed, tapping his fork against his chin and getting some of the sauce on his face. The Bay didn’t seem to notice. 

“Keith, my lovely mate, I’m to tired to think of any good names right now. There were so many…. Centaurs around our little ones.” He glanced guiltily over his shoulder but Keith understood completely. They spent two days with just them and their babies. Now that they were with the herd, it was stressful to keep an eye on everything. They were absolutely safe, but it was calming to have them in their eyesight. 

“I know. We weren’t even planning on two. Actually, I don’t think either of us expected two foals.” Keiths frowned at his now empty plate, but he wasn’t sure if it was full since he ate so quickly. After a few seconds he shrugged it off, downing the last of his drink just to be sure the milk kept coming for his foals. 

“I sure wasn’t. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about it and you were huge but I was expecting a big baby.” Lance yawned widely and set aside his own empty plate, walking around the table to pick up their son. “Let’s get to bed.” Keith grabbed their daughter, tucking her close as she started to doze almost instantly in his arms. It was a long day for everyone. 

The walk to their little home was uneventful but Keith kept expecting to be stopped by someone since that was what happened the entire day. There was still so much to be done but he didn’t care, collapsing into their bed. Lance settled in as well, curling up with their foals between them. The little ones were out before Keith was completely comfortable but in the end, he wasn’t far behind.   
=================================================================  
Lance wasn’t there when he woke up. It was also dark out and he suddenly felt like the rest of his day was nonexistent. He stared at the darkness for a moment, trying to decide if it was the lack of his mate in his bed or something else that woke him up when there was a nudge against his flank. It was followed quickly by a frustrated snort and he smiled, carefully getting to his hooves so his grouchy foals could eat. They both latched on quickly, making it so he was stuck in the dark with no way to move without dislodging them.

“Hey, you’re up.” Lance trotted in after a few minutes, leaving the door open so their house was lit up by the full moon. 

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to sleep so long. They’re going to be crazy before they’re ready to go back down.” He glanced back at their foals, watching as they slowed their feeding. 

“So much for that sleep schedule. Maybe tomorrow we can start.” Lance sounded anything but concerned as he stopped in front of him. Keith peered at him, trying to see what was happening but all he could really see was the shadow from not facing the light and his cheeks that told him that he was grinning. 

“Where were you?” He cocked his head to the side as his daughter popped off and instantly tried to make a run for the door. 

“I was with Shiro and Adam. They came to talk about what happened and apologize. The talk just went longer than planned.” Lance caught her before she could get far and started cooing. Keith felt a wave of warmth wash over him. Once his son was finished, he placed a kiss on his mates cheek and scouped the little foal up. 

“Lets go to the beach, yeah? We can let these guys run off their energy without waking the others and think on names without anyone putting in their votes.” He didn’t bother to wait as he stepped out of the house, taking a moment to simply bask in the moonlight before turning to the beach. The wolf pup was waiting right outside the door and followed close behind in silent companionship.

“Yay, baby naming and midnight beach times.” Lance looked like he wanted to jump and dance but he could only trot since he was holding their daughter. His son wiggled in his arms, wanting to get down but he held tight, soothing him with murmured promises or fun and kisses. 

It didn’t take long to make it down the path to the beach and to a safe spoke the herd had used for generations to introduce new foals to the dangers of the sea. It was the safest part, some rocks making a long shallow stretch where they could move around and investigate the water without a threat of the waves getting too high or them loosing their balance from it and falling where they couldn’t get back up. Once again, it was as if their personalities switched and he could only watch as his shy son let out a belting whinny and bolt straight to the water, splashing around as Lance chased after him. His daughter snorted, shifting her hooves around on the sand as if she didn’t like it and eventually tucked herself against his side as she glared at the ground. 

“It’s alright, see?” He stepped away, making her chase after him until they were both by the waves. She peered out, watching as her brother was practically frolicking and intentionally splashing Lance by rearing back just enough to kick the water with his hooves. 

“Everything is fine.” He cooed to her and she tentatively pawed the water with one front hoof. The wolf pup trotted so he was under her, letting out a string of barks before backing away, running back to sit safely away from the water. Keith huffed as she slowly stepped in, walking forward enough so she was only a few inches in the water. It was chilly, but nice after the day they had. It still didn’t take long for them to end up cuddling on the beach, staring up at the stars. The wolf pup was curled up on Lance this time, making his mate practically alight with delight. After a while they started throwing around names. 

“What about Coral for her and Castor for him.” Keith was laying on his back, staring at the stars as on the beach. “Coral for the legend of the sea and Castor for the legends of the stars?” He looked over at Lance to see him cuddling their foals, his eyes bright and then he nodded, flashing him a grin. A voice called down to them and he sighed, rolling away so he could see who it was. His stomach flipped nervously as he saw Krolia standing halfway down the path and shot a glance at Lance. 

“I’ll watch over the others. Go talk with your mother.” His mate murmured but he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to go speak with her. He took a moment to look at his foals, wondering if they would meet her at a time where they’d remember her. It was enough to make him stand and head up to see what she wanted. Her dark fur was surprisingly visible against the light colors of the path and beach. She wasn’t shifting around, but held perfectly still in a way that put him on edge. Something was up. 

“Hi” He hated how tentative he sounded, both of them eyeing each other but then she let out a soft sigh. Her tense stature eased, and he let out the breath he was holding. He guessed what was coming. 

“I have to leave. My guards need more training before I can retire on this side and with the humans…” She trailed off, her eyes desperate for understanding. Even as he nodded, he felt his heart start to ache. Keith didn’t want his mother to leave. He wanted her to be there with him, to get to know her and have his foals know their grandmother. He didn’t want to be the last of the Koganes anymore. 

“I’ll wait for your safe return.” Keith thought back to when Lance had to leave and tried to hide the fact that this was hard on him. If he was being honest with himself, his voice was tight and controlled but then she was smiling at him with affection in her eyes. 

“I plan on being back before winter, but I do wish to pass on some advice before I go.” She was still a little hesitant and he couldn’t help the annoyed look that crossed his face. He was completely done with others telling him what to do with his life. 

“If it’s anything to do with Lance.” He didn’t hide the borderline fury in his tone. Krolia didn’t manage to mask her surprise very well. 

“I hardly have the right to tell you what to do with your life. I am as much as a stranger to you as any of our herd.” She straightened with a slightly offended look and he softened, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. “But even I can tell that you two are loving mates and will be beautiful parents working together.”

“You are more than just a stranger to me.” He soothed and she relaxed slightly. 

“I know. You are… a wonderful son. More than I could’ve ever asked for. I stand by what I said that I won’t tell you what to do with your life. However, I’d like to offer you some advice.” She paused to see if he would reject but he nodded, waiting for her to continue. “Don’t become me. Please, I know you want to travel, to see the world but you’ve already seen the other side of the High Mountains and very few can claim that. Don’t lose the time you have with your babies like I did.” 

“I don’t plan on it. Right now, my foals and Lance are all I care about. I’m still going to travel, but only when they are old enough to either come with me or know that I’m coming back.” He cringed when he saw the guilt on her face and he waved at the beach where the twins were still sleeping with Lance. “You’ve already seen what they do when both Lance and I leave.”

“That’s true.” She gave him a wobbling smile before reaching out, carefully wrapping him up in a hug. He leaned into it shamelessly, wanting to know what it’s like because he already knew what was coming. 

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” He asked softly and she nodded along sadly. 

“We are heading thought the forest tonight so we can start on the High Mountains in the morning.” She explained, tucking his head under his chin even though he was too tall for it to be comfortable for her. He stiffened for a second before letting out a sigh and pulled back. 

“We were thinking of names for the twins. Coral and Castor.” He didn’t want her to leave but he knew she had duties. A brilliant smile met his words but there was a brightness in her eyes that told him she was trying to be strong at the same time.

“Those are beautiful names.” Her voice was tight and he knew he had to keep them. “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe when you come back and they’re older, we can walk up to the old territory. If that’s alright with you?” He asked, not wanting to make her feel guiltier but he did want to see her and get to know her. Keith wanted her to know his children.

“Try and stop me. As soon as I have my sentries working without me, I’ll be right back here and I will not be leaving anytime soon. I promise. I am not missing anymore of your life if I can help it.” The stubborn determination in the way she stated it and held herself with a glare on her face made him believe her. He tried not to be choked up with the emotion but he grinned at her, now knowing where he got his stubborn side from. 

“I’ll wait to hear from you.” He ducked forward one last time for a hug before pulling back. Lance was calling from the beach and he backed away, smiling sadly at her before heading toward his mate. The night was growing colder and he saw that the twins were standing. He bounded down the rest of the way, slowing so he didn’t startle his foals when he was closer.

“What’d she want?” Lance scooped Castor up and Keith chased after Coral as she fled around Lance. She didn’t like being carried as much as her brother did. The wolf pup was already sitting proudly on Lances hunches, balancing skillfully as he moved around. 

“She’s heading back over the mountains.” He answered once he caught her and held her in her arms, smiling down at her as she pouted at him. There was a second where there was silence.

“What?” Lance bellowed out, making everyone jump. Keith stared at him in shock, the moonlight making his eyes glow with the fury from within. “She’s just going to leave again!” 

“Lance, she has a job to do.” He would’ve reached out but he didn’t dare give Coral a chance to wiggle free so he held on tight. 

“But she just found you again. How could she just leave you? And she just found out she’s a grandma” Lance bared his teeth but Keith was annoyed. Even as they started up the path toward their home he had to take a few breaths to calm himself.

“You left on your patrols.” He stated it blankly but saw the hurt and regret plain as day and knew he had to clarify. “Lance, she has a job just like you did. She has to keep all of us safe and make sure the High Mountains herd can do it without her before she comes back. If the two of you didn’t do that kind of work, then the humans wouldn’t stay on the other side.” 

“I… I would’ve given it up if I knew the humans were going to attack that day. I would’ve asked someone else…” His mate started, but he sighed. 

“Who would’ve taken your place huh? Your father who was talking with Hunks herd or your mother who was prepping for the birth? Your grandparents? Marco would’ve died before noon.” He arched his eyebrow at him but Lance still had the guilty look on his face. 

“We knew you were close to giving birth. I should’ve tried to…” He tried again but this time Keith was over it. 

“No. Just no, Lance. I want my mate to be the kind of centaur that takes care of his herd. Not someone who skims off his duties on the off chance that something could go wrong.” Keith kept his voice firm but Lance huffed at him. 

“Everything went wrong though. You were hunted by humans and chased over the High Mountains. You were stuck on the other side and gave birth without me or any herd members there.” 

“Nadia was there. And the humans helped a lot.” Keith muttered, but he really didn’t want to think about the birth. He stopped when they reached the top and took a deep breath. “Lance, try to be understanding. A lot went wrong, I’ll give you that, but a lot went right too. I could’ve died, or Nadia, or our son.” 

“Exactly!” Lance managed to point a finger at him and he snorted at the way Coral tried to reach out to grab it but her arm muscles weren’t strong enough yet. 

“But we didn’t. I’m alive because you tracked the human trail to meet us at the path. If Krolia feels the need to go back and make sure the humans can’t cross over the mountains again, then I can’t fault her. We both know you were doing the same thing by walking the patrol before I gave birth. The humans were just waiting for it and distracted everyone while they were separating Nadia and I from everyone else. How can you fault her for doing the exact same thing you did?” 

“But I can’t leave you now. I don’t see how…” Lance started and Keith leaned against him, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“Lance, remember that year you tried to distance yourself from the rest of us because you believed one of us would be chosen to cross the mountains forever?” He used his elbow to get them moving again and Lance hummed, turning away with even more guilt but Keith kept close to his side. 

“Yeah, you called me stupid.” His mate muttered after a few tics and he nodded. 

“Now image that… that you were. That, right now, you were called to go and left.” Lance whipped around to stare at him in shock but Keith didn’t let him interrupt him. “Think about everything I went through and think about it. Think about her coming back to find her mate dead. The knowledge that her son was feral and nearly died as a colt. That she had a son who barely remembered her and grandchildren who didn’t need someone like her because they had two herds ready to do anything for them. All the while there is still the threat of humans killing them or taking them. Would you stay where you don’t feel exactly welcome, cause Mama isn’t happy with her, or go and take away the danger?”

Lance was silent as they reached the house and Keith didn’t bother to break him out of his thoughts. The twins fed one last time while Keith waited for some night tea, putting them to bed while it cooled. He tucked them in and whispered goodnight to them, Lance doing the same when he stepped back. They eventually ended up standing by the table with their tea and a few berries as a midnight snack.

“I’m sorry for her.” Lance said eventually and Keith hummed low. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’d take care of the twins.” Keith scoffed at him, knowing that not even grief would stop Lance from being a loving father to their foals. Lance nodded along before sighing softly. 

“I wouldn’t know what I would do if I was in her position. I think I would need time to process what happened.” There was the realization that that was exactly what she was doing on his mates face and then there was shame. “I shouldn’t’ve judged her so harshly.” Keith smirked a little at the way Lance spoke, his head bowed over his tea. He sipped his own, thinking for a moment. 

“You’re just being protective and, er, have the foals on your mind.” Keith hummed as he thought about it but a soft yip brought his attention to the ground. “Oh, the wolf pup.” He shoved away from the table and walked him to the door, propping it open enough for him to get out. 

“I’ll feed him tomorrow. I’ll get a squirrel or something. They eat our grain stock so it’ll be helpful to have a… squirrel disposal.” Lance trailed after him, leaning against his side as they watched the pup trot off to do his business. “I’ve been calling him Kosmo.”

“Did you just name my wolf?” He turned to look at him but Lance was smiling at him in a hopeful and bashful manner, making him roll his eyes. “Fine, but you still have to deal with Nadia.”

“No” Lance stared ahead in disbelief, but he just chuckled, shaking his head at the horror on his face. 

“Has Kosmo eaten today?” He elbowed him to get him to an answer and the Bay nodded absently. 

“Luis gave him something to appease Nadia.” His mate seemed to snap out of his shock at facing his niece and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Why don’t you go to sleep, Little Mama. You’ve parented enough today.”

“And I can’t wait to do it again with you tomorrow.” Keith twisted so he could get a proper kiss before sighing. After a second, he pulled back, sagging against him. He breathed for a while but then the call to go to sleep became too much and he pulled back, sneaking to their bed to lay down. 

“I’ll join you as soon as Kosmo is done.” Lance whispered behind him and he didn’t bother to acknowledge it. He sunk into his bed with a tired groan, falling asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. It was true what he said to his mother, he didn’t plan on traveling anytime soon. He fought hard enough to keep Lance as his mate and his foals safe. He was going to enjoy the time he had with his herd. For the first time in his life, he no longer felt the urge to run, to see what was out there and he fell asleep wondering if all that time he was running to Lance. 

FIN


End file.
